Swat Kats: Worlds Collide
by aggiefrogger
Summary: First Swat Kats FF! Basically, OC (Max) ends up somehow going through a portal and into the Swat Kats universe, and meets Chance and Jake (2019 Gen-Z meets 1995), who help him survive in this new world. I know the summary's kinda meh, but it's a great story, I assure you. I do NOT own Swat Kats in any way, shape or form. T for language/violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Readers! **

**I've _always_ been a fan of nineties cartoons (and the whole decade in general), so I mainly watch all those old shows like Ninja Turtles, Carmen Sandiego, Duck Tales, and, of course, Swat Kats, in my free time. I decided to write a FF about the latter show, since it was pretty cool, and it had an interesting concept. Also, because I wanted to write something different from my Marvel stories, but I'm still working on those as well. **

**I hope you all enjoy this first chapter, and please favorite and follow for more!**

**-aggiefrogger**

* * *

**Act One: The ****Arrival**

**Worlds Collide:**

Max was already having a crappy day before he ended up in the scrap yard.

His older siblings weren't kidding about college being rough, but it seemed that he was starting to hit his first real wall at Blair College. He had major papers due on the same day in three classes, and he had two quizzes worth 20% of his grade in two other classes that day. Add that to the fact that someone had thrown up in one of the restrooms he had to clean for his student job (he was a custodian), and he had a perfect day.

At the end of the day, he straggled towards his dorm, deciding he was too tired to even call his family and say hello. Sure, his mom would be disappointed, but he'd just text her instead, claiming that he had homework (which technically wasn't a lie, but he'd still feel bad about it).

"This ain't worth it," the student muttered, kicking a can as he took a shortcut between two dorm buildings. "Even without having to pay twenty grand a year just to have anxiety is not worth-"

He stumbled back as his leg swung out, hitting something soft and large. It made a loud screeching noise, and a street cat ran out, hissing indignantly. The young man hissed back, annoyed; he hated cats, having grown up with dogs his whole life, and quickly got over this accidental kick. Cats were nasty, and it was some comfort when the small feline ran off.

"Damn animals," he muttered; he just wanted to go back to his dorm, take a shower, and go to bed. Max knew that most students would usually be partying tonight, since it was the Friday before a big game, but he just wanted to get some sleep.

Suddenly, a bright light illuminated the end of the alley. The student shielded his eyes, blinking against the sudden light.

_Great_, he thought, continuing to walk towards the light. _Now some idiot's trying to drive down the alley_. He knew they wouldn't get far; the alley was too narrow for a car to fit through, so he wasn't scared of getting hit. It was probably some clueless parents trying to visit their daughter or trying to find a place to park for tomorrow's football game.

"Hey," Max called out, walking towards the light, still shielding his eyes. "Hey, you! You can't park here! The nearest parking lot is on the other side of-"

He tripped over something, falling forward. However, the scary part was that he didn't hit the pavement, but kept falling, flipping several times in the air, feeling weightless for a few seconds.

* * *

_What the f-_

He landed hard on his stomach, the area suddenly brightly lit around him.

"_Oww_," he groaned, pushing himself up, starting when he noticed that he was no longer on pavement, but dirt. Plus, it smelled awful; like rusting metal mixed with sewage water. Blinking in the sudden light, he looked around, his mouth dropping open as he realized that he was no longer in the alleyway.

He was in some sort of scrap yard; mountains of metal bits surrounded him, towering twenty or more feet into the air. The sky was still lit, even though it was night time back on campus, and a few birds flew overhead.

"What the hell," Max muttered, pinching his arm to see if he was awake. It hurt, but it didn't prove that he wasn't asleep, since he didn't feel any different; because of _course_ he had to be dreaming. There was no other explanation; he'd tripped in the alley, hit his head, and he was now dreaming that he was somewhere else. However, it almost scared him how realistic the setting was around him; the most noticeable feature being the smell.

"Well, if I'm stuck here," the student rationalized, "I might as well look around." Just curious, he jumped into the air, seeing if he could fly, like most people could in dreams. No such luck; looks like he had to climb the mountain of metal parts.

Max turned towards the nearest mountain of metal parts, slowly starting to climb it. The backpack on his back didn't make it easier (he had no idea why he dreamed he still had his homework), but he wasn't just gonna get rid of his backpack, whether it was real or not. As he climbed, he saw a lot of regular old devices; car parts, old fridges, broken washing machines, and a few crushed dryers. They looked pretty different from most appliances he'd seen, but he figured that since this was a dream, of course things would look a little different. Ten or so minutes later, he reached the top of the pile, staring out over the top at the setting around him.

He was right; he _was_ in a scrap yard, and a large one, too. There were at least twenty or more of those metal mountains around him, the sun reflecting off the metal surfaces. To his left, he noticed something that looked like an auto shop, and figured that was where the scrap people probably worked. To his right, he noticed a large city in the distance, full of tall metal building that reminded the college student of a Picasso painting, they were so bizarre. In front of him, there was a pool of dirty water at the base of the mountain, a rope hanging nearby for someone to swing across.

"Wow," the young man muttered, examining the area. "_This_ is certainly new; I must've been more tired than I thought." For some reason, he was still tired, even though he was now asleep, but he figured he should still climb down; maybe there was someone at that auto shop that could tell him where he was.

_Wait, why do I care where I am if I'm just drea-_

"Hey," someone yelled from his left, and he whirled around to see who had spoken.

At that moment, a piece of metal shifted underneath his feet, causing him to lose his balance. Yelping, he tried to grab the nearby rope but failed, falling off the mountain and landing in the pool beneath him.

The water closed over his head, and Max tried to swim up. He was never a strong swimmer, and was especially terrified of swimming since he nearly drowned when he was twelve. So naturally, he started to panic as he struggled to bring his head above the water, flailing around in the dirty pool.

_Wait_, he thought, _why am I worried? If I'm just dreaming, I can't drown, right?_

But the water was too cold and too real, which did little to calm him down. And if it _was_ a dream, and he was truly terrified now, why wasn't he waking up?

"Wake up," he tried to tell himself, but water filled his mouth, and he thrashed around even more, the weight of the backpack weighing him down.

_This __**can't **__be a dream_, he realized, feeling his lungs scream for air. _If it __**was**__ a dream, I couldn't drown, right? So how am I-_

Suddenly, someone roughly grabbed his arms, bringing him up above the surface. The student coughed, trying to breathe in fresh air, and vaguely heard someone breathing behind him, pulling him towards the edge of the pool.

"Hurry, Chance," someone yelled.

"I'm… tryin'... my… best," the person pulling him gasped in protest, struggling to keep them both afloat.

Eventually, they reached the edge, and Max felt someone else drag him onto solid earth. The student turned on his side, coughing up some more water (which tasted nasty), trying to purge his lungs of the liquid.

"Get that pack off of him," someone commented, and Max felt the weight of his homework being pulled off his back.

"C'mon, dude, breathe," someone else said, and he felt someone hitting his back to help him cough up the last of the water. "Were we too late?"

"Doubt it, Jake. If he's coughing up water and breathin' that must a good sign."

Eventually, the student stopped coughing, his breathing deepening as (mostly) clean air filled his lungs again. He was still hunched over, trying to calm his beating heart; it was too scary, nearly drowning for a second time, and he made a mental note to avoid all water in the future.

"You okay… sir," that Chance person asked, a note of uncertainty in his voice.

"_Sir?_"

"I don't know what he is! He doesn't even have a tail!"

_Doesn't have a-_ "What're you talking about," Max groaned, turning towards the two speakers. Upon seeing them, he gave another scream, falling back in an effort to get away.

He _had_ to be dreaming now, despite nearly drowning confirming otherwise; because, as he knew, giant talking cats didn't exist.

There were two of them, both standing on two feet as if they were human. One of them was smaller than the two, maybe five foot eight or so, and had cinnamon-colored fur. The other one was much bigger, and looked even taller than Max (who was six feet tall), and had blond fur. They both wore a pair of blue jumpsuits, like something mechanics would wear, along with backwards red baseball caps on their heads. Behind them, the student noticed two bushy tails poking out from the back of their pants. The larger one was soaking wet, indicating that he was the one that had jumped in and rescued him.

"Oh, _shit_," the human screamed, trying to back away, stopping as he backed into a telephone pole. "Talking cats!"

"Oh, he speaks English," the larger one commented, turning to his pal.

"Oh _really_, Chance? What gave you a clue," the smaller one asked sarcastically.

"Please don't hurt me," Max cried, grabbing a metal pipe from nearby and holding it in front of him like a sword. "I'm sorry for kicking that cat in the alley earlier; it was an accident!"

"Jeez, dude, we aren't gonna hurt ya," the small one said, rolling his eyes a little; hearing his voice, the college student realized that he was Jake, meaning the other must be Chance. "It'd be kinda stupid, since Chance just went through all the trouble of saving your life!"

"And I'm _still_ learning to swim," the large cat added, wringing some water from his hat. They had four fingers on each hand, Max noticed, not paws, but they still had claws and their hands were covered with fur.

"S-S-So," the human muttered, still holding up the metal pipe, "you… you don't eat humans?"

"Is that what you're called," Chance asked, putting his wet cap back on. "We've never seen one before, and we've seen some pretty crazy stuff!"

"But… how did…" The student's brain was working hard, trying to rationalize what was happening. "I'm dreaming, right? You guys aren't real"

"I doubt it," Jake answered. "We seem pretty real to us!"

"_Uugh_," Max moaned, rubbing his forehead. _This can't be happening_, he thought. _This __**cannot **__be happening! I don't like cats, and now I'm __**talking**__ to two of them?! What the hell is going on?! _

"Where's my backpack," he finally mumbled.

"Oh, here," Jake said, picking up the pack and carrying it to the human, who recoiled a little as the creature approached. "It's okay," the cat said kindly, setting the bag in front of him and stepping back. "It weighs a ton, which is probably why you nearly drowned."

The college student examined his backpack, noticing that it was soaking wet. He quickly opened it, finding all his notes and books, as well as his laptop, were soaking wet.

"Shit," he muttered, pulling out his copy of _The Odyssey_, which was soaking wet. "And this was a library book, too."

"You have libraries and books where you're from," Chance asked.

"Of course," the human said. "I'm a college student; I wouldn't _survive_ without books!"

"You also look very similar to us," Jake commented, peering at the young man. "But you don't have any fur or a tail."

"But he does has _some_ hair," the bigger cat pointed out, indicating to the student's head.

"So where am I," Max asked, closing his backpack and getting to his feet, trying to insert some reality into his situation.

"Megakat City Salvage Yard," the small tabby answered.

"Um… I meant what planet."

"Oh, Earth."

"_E- Earth_," the student commented. "But _I'm_ from Earth, and the last time I checked, we didn't have giant talking cats that can walk and talk!"

"Well, last time we checked, we didn't have pale, fur-less creatures here, either," Chance commented, crossing his arms, looking a little miffed. "What _are_ you supposed to be, again?"

"Human."

"Never heard of them," Jake said, shrugging. "But we've had several creatures come here from other dimensions before, so… did you recall going through a portal of some sort?"

"_P-Portal_," Max spluttered, looking at the two tabbys unbelieving. "_Other d-dimensions?_ Those aren't even real! That's like something you'd find in an old ninetie's cartoon!"

"You have cartoons where you're from," Chance asked, his expression brightening. "Do you have _Scaredy Kat?_"

"Wait, why do you say 'nineties' as if it were in the past," Jake asked.

"Because it's in the past; it's 2019 now, and-" The student stopped talking as he saw the two cats eyes widen, starting to feel some fear in his chest as well. "Wait, why are you-"

"Its 1995 here," the small cat commented. "You're… from the _future?_"

Max blinked at the two of them, processing this new information. Then, to their shock, the human burst into laughter.

"Oh, _hell no_," he laughed, snickering a little. "You… you mean to tell me that I, what, traveled through a portal to another dimension with talking cats, as well as gone back in time _twenty-four years?_!" He laughed again, running a hand through his hair. "Somebody better wake me up right now before I-"

Chance's fist suddenly shot out, hit the college student's face, and he fell over, unconscious.

* * *

"Chance," Jake snapped indignantly, glaring at his friend. "What the heck was that for?!"

"What," the large tabby asked. "His laughing scared me, and I figured that would be enough to show him he wasn't asleep."

"But now we've gotta carry him back to the shop!"

"Oh… right." He looked down at the unconscious human, nudging him with his boot. "And he's no featherweight, I tell you that!"

"He's still smaller than you," the smaller tabby commented, grabbing the backpack.

"Shut up," Chance muttered, groaning as he hefted the human over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. "But in all seriousness, how do you think he got here?"

"It _had_ to have be a portal; I mean, how else could he have gotten here? He seems disoriented, and that's a usual sign of most of the creatures that come through the portal."

"That's true, but this guy seems different." The two best friends were now walking back towards their garage, both struggling under their burdens. "He's… _smarter_ than most of the monsters and stuff that come through portals."

"And more articulate, too," Jake added. "And to think, he seemed to think we were the monsters!"

"Yeah," Chance laughed. "But we'd probably think the same if we ended up in a dimension full of these human creatures! Speaking of which, what should we do with him?"

"Leave him on the couch, I guess," Jake suggested. "We could set out his backpack and stuff to dry, but he'll need to shower and maybe a new change of clothes." He looked at his friend. "My clothes would be too small on him, and he's closer to your size-"

"No."

"But Chance-"

"I ain't givin' him my clothes!"

"At least give him an old jumpsuit and a t-shirt," his friend snapped. "We can dry out his shoes, and you know I'd give him clothes if he wasn't bigger than me!"

"_Fine_," the large cat relented, shifting his weight as he tried to ignore the load on his shoulder. "Can't believe we're helping this guy."

"Hey, we're Swat Kats, remember," Jake said, smiling a little. "It's what we do!"

Chance glanced at his friend, smiling as well. "Yeah. Helpin' others, even if they've got a mouth on them!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, readers! **

**Here's Chapter Two! Max learns more about these mysterious kat creatures, including a certain secret they've kept under wraps for years. **

**Favorite and Follow, Review if you'd like to, and enjoy! **

**NOTE: I do NOT own Murder, She Wrote, Batman, DC, or any of their character/actors/ideas in ANY way, shape or form.**

**-aggiefrogger**

* * *

**The Strange Creature:**

"Is he still out," Chance asked, walking back into the living room, now cleaned up and wearing a fresh uniform.

"Yep," Jake replied still examining the contents of the human's backpack while the man in question lay on the couch, unconscious. "And he wasn't kidding about being from the future; according to his license, he was born in the year 2000, and he's from some country called 'The United States of America.'"

"Weird name," the large kat commented, going over to the fridge and grabbing a can of milk. "And a long one, too. Anything else ya learned about him?"

"He goes to some college in someplace called 'Tex-as,' and he has a family; check out this photo I found." The cinnamon cat held up a picture for his friend to see; it consisted of a small family with the human, two sisters, and two parents, all of them with the same red hair and green eyes. The mysterious human seemed to be the only brother in the family.

"What's his name?"

"Max Greenwich."

"Funny name."

"Probably not to him," the small kat said logically, examining a large plastic device that folded open to reveal a computer keyboard. "And he probably thinks _we're_ the weird ones. Any ideas how he got here?"

"Has to have been a portal," Chance answered, picking up one of the notebooks and flipping through it. "I dunno how else he could've gotten here. Pastmaster, maybe?"

"Doubt it. He can only travel through time, but this 'human' seems to be from another dimension entirely. Maybe someone on his end created the-"

"_Oww_."

The two kats looked over, at the human, who was moaning and starting to wake up. They watched it rub its face, obviously still in pain from where it had gotten punched. Finally, he spoke up, muttering something to himself.

"I knew it! I _knew_ it was just a dream! Imagine, talking cats saving me from drowning… _crazy!_"

"Yeah," Jake commented, snickering a little. "Pretty crazy."

The student's eyes flew open, and he quickly sat up, his eyes wide open. He looked around at the room, confused, eventually spotting Chance and Jake.

"What the-" he yelped, falling off the couch, becoming tangled in the blanket the kats had thrown over him.

"Calm down, kid," Chance said, walking over to help the student up.

"Stay back," the teen shouted, scrambling away from the blond kat, kicking him in the face.

"_Dow!_" the kat yelped, falling back and holding his nose, blood tricking between his fingers. "Yeah… I probably deserved that."

"Calm down, Max! We're not gonna hurt you!" Jake helped his friend to his feet as Chance grabbed a handkerchief from his back pocket, trying to stop the blood.

The red-haired college student looked at them fearfully, still breathing heavily, but he stopped trying to run away. "How… how do you know my name?"

"We found your wallet," the shorter kat answered, gesturing over to the table. "We also took all of your stuff out to let it dry, along with your shoes and backpack."

"You punched me," the human said accusingly, pointing at the large kat.

"You were freakin' me out with that crazy laughin'," Chance replied, trying to staunch the flow of blood. "And ya didn't believe that we were real; whaddaya think now?"

The teen looked around the living room, taking everything in, his face anxious and a little frightened. "Where… where am I?"

"Our apartment," the cinnamon kat answered, offering a hand to help the young man up. The student looked at it suspiciously, but upon seeing the kat's smile, he tentatively took it, and Jake helped him to his feet.

"So... you're _not_ gonna hurt me? Or eat me?"

Jake snickered at that. "We don't even know what humans are, so I doubt we'd enjoy your taste! We mainly eat fish, and right now, we're fine with that!"

Max nodded slowly, looking over at Chance. "Sorry for kicking you."

"It's fine," the kat grunted, sitting down and leaning forward, letting the blood drip into the tissue. "Jake!"

"Got it!" The other kat ran to the mini fridge, grabbing an ice pack, tossing it to his friend, who caught it without looking.

"Okay…" Max stared at the two; they were obviously close friends, and wondered how long they'd rehearsed that trick.

"Do you remember anything from before Chance's sleeping aide," Jake asked, dodging a swat from the injured kat, who was numbing his nose with the ice pack.

The human looked around the room, his brow furrowed in concentration. "Kinda… I'm in some… Mega-something city, in 1995… and I nearly drowned-"

"Can humans not swim," Chance asked.

"No, we can, but I've never been good at it; I'm terrified of water, ever since I nearly drowned when I was twelve."

"Really? Chance here nearly drowned once, too."

"Hey! I can swim pretty well now; I saved his life, didn't I?"

"Thank you for that," the human said quickly, still a little scared of the two kat creatures, deciding he'd better be polite to them.

"No problem! We weren't just gonna let you drown," Jake said kindly, going over to the fridge. "Want some milk?"

"O... Okay. Wait, it _is_ cow's milk, right?"

The cinnamon kat chuckled. "What other kind of milk is there? Of _course_ it's cow's milk! 2%."

"That's fine." To his shock, the kat creature pulled out a red soda can, handing it to the confused teen.

"Wait," Max asked, looking at the label, which had the word 'milk' on it. "It's _canned?_"

"Of course," Chance cut in, getting up and grabbing his own can from the fridge, still holding the ice pack to his face, which muffled his voice. "Freshest milk there is!"

"Oh." The human cautiously opened the can, still not believing that this was happening, and took a small sip. It tasted like cold, regular milk, but he still hesitated before taking another sip. "We don't drink milk back in soda cans back where I'm from."

"Then what do you drink milk from, then," Jake asked, leaning against the wall as he sipped his drink.

"Usually a carton; we pour it into glasses, though I sometimes drink straight from the carton."

"That's weird," Chance muttered.

"Again, he's from another universe," his friend cut in. "At least you seem similar to us, based on what we found in your backpack. We have universities here, too."

'But… I'm sorry," Max finally said, looking between the two kats. "You're both giant, talking cats! How are you both so… so-"

"Smart," Jake asked, smiling a little. "I take it that the kats in your universe aren't as… _articulate,_ as us?"

The human nodded, looking down at his feet. "Yeah. Where I'm from, cats are kinda… our pets." He couldn't even look the talking cat in the eyes, he was so embarrassed, and could only imagine what they must be thinking. "They're about the size of microwaves, and, if I'm being honest, I'm not a big fan of them; I'm more of a dog person."

"What's a dog?"

"Never mind. The point is… I don't hate y'all; I mean, its kinda hard not to, after you saved my life. I'm grateful for you saving me, by the way, I really am, and I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier; I had a long shift at work earlier, and I had nearly drowned a minute earlier. It's just… a lot to take in." He finally looked up, once again examining the room around him, including the posters of kat musicians and movies. "I mean, I'm not dreaming, so… how did I get here? And how do I get home?"

Chance and Jake looked at one another, not sure of what to say. They felt sorry for the kid (despite the whole kat situation in his universe); heck, they'd been trapped in another time before (twice!), and they knew what it was like being somewhere different, with nothing familiar in sight. But they also knew that they couldn't help the human as themselves, but that the Swat Kats could.

The only problem was, they couldn't just _reveal_ their identities; the guy already looked freaked out at the whole 'different universe' thing, so adding the fact that they were vigilante heroes would probably make things worse. Besides, they'd never revealed their identities to anyone, so they figured that they should keep it that way.

The sound of a truck approaching interrupted the two kats from their thoughts, immediately filling them with dread as they recognized the noise.

"Great," Jake muttered, glowering towards the entrance to the garage. "Looks like Burke and Murray with another delivery."

"Let's get it over with quick," the blond tabby said, his eyes narrowing as he and his friend went through the garage towards the noise, tossing his ice pack off to the side. "Stay here; we'll be right back."

"But-" Max started, but the two kats shut the door behind them, heading towards the entrance to the garage. Hesitating for a second, Max quickly followed, creeping out through the door, keeping his distance and staying hidden, watching the scene unfold.

* * *

A large dump truck was parked outside the garage, and was currently dumping several hundred pounds of metal scarp on the kats' front porch. Maniacal laughter came from the truck's front seat, where the two junk delivery brothers were just finishing dumping the metal out of the truck. Jake and Chance approached the duo, avoiding the metal that they'd have to spend the next hour or so picking up and moving to the proper dump site.

"Special delivery," Murray called sarcastically, leaning out the drivers side window and leering at the duo.

"Yeah," they heard Burke add, cackling from the passenger seat. "Feral sends his love!"

Chance and Jake gritted their teeth, trying their best to restrain themselves from attacking the two brothers.

"Sign here," Murray cat-called, holding out the delivery slip for Jake to initial.

"Is just me, or is your aim a little off with your dumping," the cinnamon cat asked bitterly, quickly scrawling his name on the paper.

"Still bettah than _your_ aim," the larger of the brothers commented, glaring at Jake. "Next time ya crash a fighter plane, try not ta crash into a buildin'!" This comment sent the two brothers into hysterics, and made Chance's and Jake's blood boil. Max, however, was confused: they crashed a fighter plane into a building?! They're pilots?!

_Are these cat creatures some kind of criminals being punished for a crime_, he wondered, continuing to observe the scene from behind a broken car.

"Like _they're_ gonna be flyin' anytime soon," the smaller brother added, sending them into more peals of laughter.

"Yeah, but at least we ain't _literal_ junk kats," Chance snapped hotly, his fists clenched. "Born in junk, and you'll die in junk!"

The dump truck's engine suddenly cut off, and the two brothers glared at the feline with rage. Chance hesitated for a bit, some fear in his chest, before scowling back at them.

"Oh, really," Burke said, climbing out of the truck, quickly followed by his younger brother. "Bet we can take you both!"

"I'd like to see you try," Chance challenged.

"Easy, bro," Jake whispered to his friend. "We gotta keep cool, remember? Besides, your nose-"

"What's the matter," Murray asked, cracking his knuckles and grinning evilly. "Scared?"

"No," the cinnamon kat said calmly, though he bristled at the comment. "We've got work to do. C'mon, Chance."

"_Fine_," the blond kat grumbled, turning away from the grungy brothers. "But this ain't over."

"You bet it ain't," Burke said, and suddenly lashed out, pushing Chance into a nearby mud puddle.

The kat, who had just showered after ending up in the pool earlier, snarled angrily, climbing to his feet, his eyes full of rage and his claws brandished. However, Jake held him back while the two brothers laughed, struggling to hold his friend back. In the garage, the red-haired teen bristled angrily as well, though he didn't leave his hiding place; one of those junk cats looked bigger than Chance, so he figured he'd loose whatever fight followed.

"We'll send Feral your love," the small kat called, laughing as he climbed back into the truck, followed by his brother.

"Yeah, see ya soon, Fly Boys!" The engine roared to life, mixing with the kats' laughter as they drove off, leaving the two friends with the pile of metal.

"_AARGH,_" Chance yelled, yanking out of Jake's grip and kicking a piece of metal near the pile, sending it flying. "Those cruddy jerks are the worst kats that I've _evah-"_

"Calm down, dude," Jake said, though he looked just as angry as well. "Won't do either of us any good to get mad. Besides, we're better than those jerks."

The large kat seemed to calm down a little, though he still flicked some mud off his hands. "Fine. Now let's move this crud before we do anythin' else."

"Need any help," Max called out, finally standing up and walking out of the garage. The two kats whirled around. "Who were those a-holes?"

"Burke and Murray," the small kat answered, not sure of what the human had called the junk duo, but figuring it was bad. "Brothers, and some of the worst kats you'll ever meet. They bring everything to the scrap yard, and we sort through it all, seeing what can be used for repairs and stuff."

"But now we gotta move this crud to the proper area, and we gotta sort through them."

"I can help," the teen offered. "It's the least I could do after everything ya'll've done for me."

"Don't thank us yet," Chance warned him. "This ain't easy work."

The human crossed his arms, frowning a little. "I can handle it. Besides, looking at how much y'all have to do, I'd take the help."

Jake smiled, impressed with the teen's willingness to help. "Fine with me. Grab some gloves from the garage, and let's get to work!"

* * *

An hour and a half later, the trio had finished moving and sorting the metal parts.

Chance wasn't kidding about the work being hard; they had to sort everything based on the type and size of metal, and some of the items were so large, Jake had to use a small crane to move them. The gloves prevented his hands from getting cut, though he had to squeeze his fingers in (since they were made for the four-fingered cats), and he helped Chance load the metal onto another truck, which the kat drove over to another part of the scrap yard, dumping the metal onto a large mountain of parts.

The whole time, the two kats sorted through the parts, setting aside quite a pile for something they claimed was for auto repairs, though Max didn't know why they needed so many parts; based on the state of the garage, it looked almost abandoned, and it didn't appear to get much work. However, he didn't say anything, since they were being nice to him; plus, they were giant talking cats, who was he to judge?

By the time they finished, the sun was starting to set, turning the sky a brilliant orange.

"Another day, another dime," Jake muttered, wiping his brow with his sleeve.

"Yeah," Chance added, doing the same, smudging his forehead with dirt. The mud from earlier was now caked to his uniform and fur, making him look like he'd lost a fight with a five-year-old selling mud pies. "I gotta hit the showers."

"Max should go first," the small kat piped up, causing the human to start. "Bathroom's down the hall to the left. You can put those dirty clothes in the hamper, and we'll wash them for you later."

"Th-Thanks," the young man muttered, surprised by this further kindness, and quickly made his way to the bathroom. He was relieved to find it looked like a regular bathroom (with a toilet, not a litter box), and quickly showered, washing the grime and pond water out of his hair.

When he got out, he noticed that one of the cats must've dropped off some clothes for him to wear, since he saw a plain t-shirt and a pair of work coveralls sitting by the sink. They looked bigger than him, and he tried to ignore the large hole in the seat that was meant for a tail. To cover it, he folded the top part of the jumpsuit (from the waist up) down, tying the sleeves around his waist like a belt. He looked weird, but at least it covered the hole in the back.

Walking back into the living room, he saw Chance watching some cartoon show on the tiny TV while Jake rummaged through the fridge.

"Thanks for the clothes," Max said, adjusting the sleeves tied around his waist.

"No problem," Chance said, turning off the TV and heading towards the bathroom for his own shower.

"Poor Chance," Jake said, pulling out two microwave fish meals. "First he has to save you from drowning, then he gets a bloody nose, and then he gets shoved into a mud pit. It's just not his day today."

"Yeah," the human muttered, walking over to a table with his stuff laid out, a fan sitting nearby blowing them dry.

"Are you hungry? We've got fish for dinner."

"No thanks, maybe later." He picked up his laptop, some water still dripping out from the charger port. "Great," he muttered. "So much for finishing my English paper."

"What is that thing," the cinnamon cat asked, putting the two meals into the microwave; Max assumed that the second one was for Chance.

"Just my laptop." Realizing the cat probably didn't know what that was, he elaborated. "It's basically a portable computer."

"That weird plastic device with a computer keyboard?"

"Yep."

"Amazing," the cat murmured, pushing the buttons on the microwave before coming over to examine the device. "It's so small; how does it even work?"

"I have no idea, but it doesn't matter, if it doesn't work anymore. Do you have anyone in this world that fixes computers?"

"Yes… but I doubt that they could do anything to help, since this was probably made twenty plus years into the future. And its from another dimension."

"Oh, yeah." The boy looked over at his phone. Fortunately, he had paid extra for one of those cases that blocked out all water and was shatter-proof, so it still worked. "No cell service, though, but it's understandable; besides, who would I even call? I doubt my family exists in this universe."

"That's your _phone,_" the cat asked incredulously.

"Yeah."

"But where are the buttons? How do you even-" The small cat gasped as the teen turned on the phone, tapping the screen, which changed to respond to his touch.

"It's a touch screen," the college student explained. "Most phones in the future are."

"But what are all those box things?"

"Apps. They have apps for everything; this one's for music, this one's for movies, this is how I call people, these four are games, and his is how I-"

"Wait wait wait." The kat held up his paws, shaking his head as he tried to wrap his mind around the futuristic phone. "You… can listen to _music_ on that thing? _And_ watch movies? _AND_ play games?!"

"Yep," the human said, smiling a little at how much he was blowing the cat creature's mind.

"_All_ on that tiny device," Jake asked, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Yeah. At least I still have my charger," Max noted, looking at the table of his stuff. "It might still work, and since I've downloaded several movies and books and music and stuff-"

"Seriously," Jake commented. "That's _impossible!_ You can't store all that stuff on that tiny device; it'd need to be about the size of a filing cabinet!"

"Not in the future it doesn't," the human assured him. "Or at least in _my_ future it is."

"Is the future nice," the cat asked, going over to the microwave, which had just gone off, the room now smelling of fish. "Wait, are you even allowed to _tell_ us about the future? Or will it alter the future, like those movies with time travel and stuff?"

"I… I dunno… I think it won't do any harm, since we're from different dimensions or something; you should be good. And as for the future… it's okay. Some of it's good, some of it's bad; a lot more technological advances, but basic problems like world hunger, poverty, and global warming still exist."

"Oh," Jake said, his smile fading a little. "That's cruddy." He pulled out the two meals, taking them to the living room. "Chance, dinner!"

"Coming!" A few seconds later, the blond cat ran into the room, now clean and in a new clean uniform. He sat down on the couch, grabbed his meal, and took a big bite of the fish.

"Slow down, buddy, you're gonna choke on that," his friend warned.

"Hey, I've choked on bigger hairballs," the large cat said defensively, quickly swallowing the food. "Besides, I'm _starving!_" He noticed that Max wasn't eating. "Do you humans not eat fish?"

"No we do, but I'm not hungry right now," the student lied, sitting down on a chair nearby. "So I know you're Jake and Chance, but do y'all have last names?"

"Mine's Clawson," Jake said.

"Furlong," Chance answered, taking another bite of his fish.

"We found your wallet, too," Jake said, eating his meal as well, "so we already know your name. But according to the license, you're from some country called-"

"The United States of America. It's a large country with fifty states, ruled by a president that the people vote for."

"Interesting, we have a president, too. Do you have Enforcers on your Earth?"

"What?"

"They keep the peace in the city and stuff."

"Oh, you mean the Police?"

The two cats looked at one another, a little confused. "Yeah… I guess so."

"So what do you two do," Max asked, wanting a break from having to answer questions about his home and timeline. "I assume you both run this salvage yard and auto shop?"

"Yeah, but we used to be fighter pilots," Jake answered.

The student blinked. "Yeah, I remembered those two cats mention that. So… you went from being fighter pilots in your… cat army, I guess, to mechanics? Seems like a step down."

"We didn't _want_ to," Chance said, growing angry at the thought. "We were forced to."

"_Forced to?_ Is it because you crashed into that-"

Suddenly, an alarm went off on the wall, a red light flashing repetitively. The two cats jumped at that, and Jake ran over to a phone, picking it up. "Hello?"

Max couldn't hear the speaker, but the cinnamon cat's face became serious, and he nodded. "We're on our way." He hung up. "Chance, we gotta emergency!"

"Let's go," Chance agreed, jumping up, all thoughts of food gone.

"A mechanic emergency," the human asked incredulously.

"Uh, yeah," the blond cat said unconvincingly, following his friend towards the door. "We get a lot of them here in the city. Some one's car probably stuck on a highway; Jake'll tell me what happened on the way there. There's milk and fish in the fridge, plus some chips in the cabinet, and the TV's free for you to use. We'll be back in about an hour or two."

"Wait, an_ hour or two?_ For one car-"

"Stay hidden; most kats probably won't be as nice as we are, and try not to destroy the place," Jake warned, disappearing into the garage with Chance, slamming the door behind them. Max stared after them for a few seconds, not sure what to do now that the two cats were gone.

"What the hell," he muttered, walking over to the window that looked into the garage. The two felines were nowhere to be seen. He quickly walked outside, looking around for any sign of them, but found nothing, though he did notice their truck was still parked by the building.

"Okay… they're gone now, and they obviously lied about having a job emergency." The student looked around the living room. "Now what?"

* * *

An hour later, Max was sitting in the comfy chair, watching the Chance's and Jake's TV.

After they'd left, the human had gone through the entire area, exploring the cat's home. It was basically an apartment; each cat had a bedroom, a bathroom, and there even a laundry room. There was no official kitchen (besides a counter top stove), but a microwave oven sat on top of the mini fridge, which was full of cans of milk, along with two dozen packages of fish. Most of it was raw, so he made a mental note to ask the cats if they had normal food in this universe, like pizza, or at least a skillet to cook food with. But he did eat a bag of potato chips, which tasted as good as the ones in his dimension.

The garage outside was a regular auto garage, full of parts and tools and stuff. For a while, Max wondered if they were somehow hiding in the garage, but had found nothing. So the young man had quickly gone back to the living room to watch their TV, deciding to learn more about this new world. He tried not to think about being stuck here forever, but he still decided that he should study up on their culture… just in case the worse came to be.

Flipping through the channels, he saw it was the Nineties, but with cats. There were talk shows, game shows, and drama shows (he even saw a parody of _Murder, She Wrote_, starring one Jessica Clawsbury), but all with the anthropomorphic cats. It seemed that everyone had cat-related names, and they all wore human clothes, though the fashion was still very Nineties. He also learned that the when the felines said 'cat,' they really meant '_kat_,' which probably meant some English teacher was rolling over in their grave.

Eventually, he ended up at a news channel, figuring he'd learn something there. To his surprise, it was the same date that it was back on his world, but only the year was different. Max watched the two anchors talking about the weather, sports (they had the same sports), and even talked about their economy, which was similar to the US'.

"So basically," Max said to himself, "it's the human world… but with kats. Kinda boring, but-"

Suddenly, the regular news switched to some breaking news bulletin, and it cut to an aerial shot of a giant bug monster wreaking havoc in Megakat City, roaring and stomping around.

"Finally," the Gen Z said, smiling a little. "_Now_ it's getting interesting!"

The news lady (or would it be kat?) was talking about how the large creature had showed up an hour ago, but had just reached the Mayor's Office. She said that the Enforcers (they looked more like the military than cops, in Max's opinion), were trying to keep it back, but were failing miserably. The kats were shooting at it form a barricade, but it did little to stop the creature, which swiped at a building, nearly knocking it over. It was kind of interesting to watch; it was almost like some monster movie, but the human had to remind himself that this was real, and these kat creatures were probably dying.

Suddenly, some fighter jet flew by, shooting missiles at the monster; it appeared that the Enforcer air support had shown up. The missiles exploded against the creature, nearly knocking it over as the jet flew by, turning back around to face the creature.

"That seems pretty dangerous, shooting missiles so close to buildings," Max muttered, drinking the last of his canned milk.

The red and black fighter jet kept assaulting the monster, eventually destroying it several minutes later, the whole creature suddenly turning into water and splashing down to the ground. The jet, meanwhile, flew off, disappearing as quickly as it appeared.

"And another victory by the vigilante duo known as the Swat Kats," the news anchor said, obviously relieved that the monster was defeated.

"Swat Cats," the student mused, watching the jet plane fly off, and the news cat started to interview some of the Enforcers. Even without seeing the duo, he automatically knew who it was, all the evidence form earlier coming together. "It's Chance and Jake. I mean, who else could it be?"

So… he ends up in another universe with talking cats with a 'k,' and he, out of all the places to appear, ends up in the home of a pair of crime-fighting vigilantes masquerading as mechanics.

_Damn_, he wondered, crumpling the can and throwing it out. _I sure have some interesting luck_.

* * *

Back in their hidden underground bunker, T-Bone and Razor climbed out of the Turbokat, still celebrating their latest victory.

"Another kill for the wall," T-Bone said proudly, stamping a skull and cross-bone on a wall full of several others.

"And another day of showing Commander Feral who's boss," Razor added, and the two of them high-foured. "Now let's change and get back to Max; what should we tell him we were doing for over an hour?"

"I dunno," his partner answered, going over to the locker and taking off his helmet. "Maybe we got caught in traffic on the way back?"

"Think he might believe that?"

"I think so; he's not from here, so he has to be pretty naive and stupid."

"Yeah," Razor said, changing out of his armor and back into the persona of Jake. "Think we should ask Ms. Briggs if she knows if anyone's been experimenting with portals to other dimensions? Maybe someone brought him here by mistake, and might be able to send him home."

"Call her tomorrow, buddy," the large cat said, heading towards the back exit (since their main exit was close to the living room, where the human was). "I'm beat!"

"Me, too! After all that work earlier, I could really use a kat nap! We'll prepare the Turbokat tomorrow."

They climbed up the ladder, ending up outside in the scrap yard. Quickly walking around the building, they walked into the auto shop, heading through the door to the living room.

"Hey, guys," the human said, looking up and grinning from the chair (Chance's chair, the blond cat noticed, bristling a little) he lounged in. "What's up?"

"Hey, Max," Jake said, heading to the fridge. "Sorry it took longer than expected; traffic was awful on the way back."

"Oh," the young man replied, sitting up a little. "Because of that monster on the news?"

The two cats froze for a second. "Y-Yeah," Chance said, catching the can that his friend tossed him. "Yeah; it was a mess."

"Mmhm," the human said, surveying the two. "I just watched TV while you were gone; your dimension isn't so different from mine. Just more… feline, I guess."

"Really," Jake asked, gulping down the milk.

"Yeah, but we don't have people that masquerade as mechanics when, in reality, they're a pair of vigilante superheroes that routinely take down bad guys."

The two cats choked on their drinks, sputtering and coughing as the human's words rang in their ears. They looked up at the human, who gave them an amused expression.

"Oh, _come on_; it was _SO_ obvious! You both used to be fighter pilots, but, according to you, you were forced to work here. Most pilots, at least in movies and stuff, hate being grounded, and since you two aren't crazy, you've obviously found someway to keep flying, despite your low salaries." Chance and Jake looked at each other, but Max continued.

"You get an emergency call out of nowhere, and I doubt that mechanics, even in _this_ universe, get emergency calls. Then, on the news, a fighter plane with two masked vigilantes _happen_ to show up while you're gone, and five minutes after the monster's defeated, you two show up here, despite being 'stuck in traffic' for an hour." He looked at the two shocked faces, giving a short laugh. "Come on, I _can't_ be the first person to discover your secret, right? I mean, how many trained pilots_ are_ there in this Megakat city?"

Chance and Jake looked at Max, then at each other, then back at Max. In all their years of being Swat Kats, no one had ever found out their identities, save for two robot thieves that later had their minds erased. They'd always discussed what to do if someone ever discovered their secret, but their inter-dimensional visitor was the _last_ person they suspected to find out, and they were thrown off their guard. They were also shocked by how quickly the human had found out their secret, and gave each other another look, waiting for the other to say something.

"No… not really," Jake finally said, too surprised to even try and deny the accusation.

The student raised his eyebrows, surprised. "So I'm the first person to find out your secret?"

"Yeah," Chance answered, still shocked as well.

"Oh… well, I'm not gonna tell anyone; I don't know anyone else here, and I doubt if I do get home that anyone would believe me." The human smiled. "Besides, you've both been nice to me, and I can tell that Feral guy on the TV doesn't seem to like you. He seems like a dick."

The two kats blinked. This human was, by far, the strangest creature they had ever come across in their adventures. It was coarse at times, confusing, and a little cocky. They didn't know if they liked it or not, but they knew they couldn't just kick it out; it had no way back home, and they also didn't know how the other kats would react to seeing this man walking around. Besides, Megakat city wasn't a friendly place to anything that wasn't a kat (after going through an almost weekly attack from some monster, most kats got pretty scared whenever they saw something new), and they doubted that the teen would survive. At least the human didn't want to discuss the whole 'vigilante hero' thing further, so the two started to relax.

"Yeah, Feral's the reason we're stuck here," Chance finally grumbled, slinking over to the couch, still miffed that the college student was still in his favorite spot. "He was our old commander two years back, but he's a complete egomaniac. He caused us to crash into the Enforcer building, and fired us from the squad. Then, instead of fessin' up to what he did, he ships us out here, and we're stuck workin' as scrap mechanics until the damages are paid off."

"_WHAT_," Max gasped, staring at the two in shock. "He just- And that's _legal_ here?! That sounds like forced servitude to me!"

"It _is_ forced servitude," Jake said, sipping his milk as he sat down next to Chance. "But he had every right to sentence us here; at least it's better than jail."

"But don't you have courts? Isn't there a justice system that you could've gone to to protest this punishment?"

"There is, but it's run by the Enforcers."

"So… the military controls the Judicial system," the student asked incredulously.

"Pretty much," the large kat muttered. "It's cruddy, I know."

The teen couldn't believe it, shaking his head in disbelief. "That… that sucks, to be honest. How long will it take to pay-"

"At our salaries, at least 75 years, maybe more," the cinnamon cat grumbled.

"_And_ our lifespans are only about 85 years, and we're both in our twenties," Chance added bitterly, "so we're stuck workin' here until the day we die."

The human stared at them, not believing what he was hearing. "Unbelievable. That would _never_ happen in the US; at least, not today. Slavery and forced servitude was outlawed in the 1860's, if I recall correctly, after the Civil War."

"The Civil _what_, now?"

"Long story, well, not _really-_"

"So…," Jake asked, peering at the human curiously, "your 'police' force doesn't control the Judicial system where you're from?"

"Nope. Cops uphold the laws that our government comes up with, and the Judicial system punishes those who break them. However, the punishment must fit the crime, and cruel and unusual punishment is illegal."

"Kinda wish we lived there," Chance mumbled, still looking angry, crushing his empty milk can.

"Our governments are kinda different, since we have three branches, but I don't remember much. If my laptop worked, I could probably pull up my old high school US History and Government notes; I have them downloaded onto my hard drive."

"Let me look at it," Jake suggested. "I'm a whiz at mechanics; I even built the Turbokat jet you saw on TV, _twice!_"

"Hey, I helped," the large kat said indignantly, picking up his cold fish, putting it back in the microwave.

"Wait, I thought you said kats in your universe wouldn't be able to help."

"Yes, but that was before you found out our identities. No one knows who the Swat Kats are, so even if I told you, you wouldn't have been able to find them- I mean _us_. Feels weird saying that."

"You're tellin' me," Chance replied, watching his fish heat up through the microwave glass. "Also, we have someone we call call as the Swat Kats: Callie Briggs. She's the Deputy Mayor of Megakat city, and she's our biggest supporter." Based on the way he talked about her, it was obvious the mechanic/hero had a crush on her.

"Interesting," the human commented, smiling a little. "Does she know that it's you two?"

"Nope. Not even her."

"Damn, you guys sure take this whole 'secret identity' thing pretty seriously; even _Batman_ told a few people _his_ secret identity!"

"Don't you mean _Katman_," Jake asked, examining Max's laptop.

Max sighed; if he heard one more kat parody, he would probably go insane. "Yeah… yeah I guess so."

"Speaking of TV," Chance added, walking back into the living room with his food, "it's time for _Scaredy Kat!_" He turned on the TV, flipping to some cartoon cat show with waky music playing in the background. It didn't look particularly funny, but the blond kat seemed to enjoy it, laughing at the cheap gimmicks as he finished his dinner. Meanwhile, the cinnamon kat was taking apart Max's laptop, using a set of specialized tools as he carefully took it apart.

_Well_, Max thought, watching the two kats going about their lives, pretending they weren't super vigilante heroes. _If this __**is**__ like a Nineties cartoon, that better not make me Lois Lane. Or Robin._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, readers and Swat Kat fans! **

**Thank you for all the support I've received with this story; I didn't expect this story to get so much attention when I started it, but it has only pushed me to write more! I hope you enjoy this chapter, which takes place two weeks after the last chapter, and involves Max getting assimilated into his new life, and we see some other Swat Kat characters! **

**Favorite, follow and Review, and enjoy the chapter!**

**Note: I do not own Elton John or David Letterman Stranger Things in ANY way, shape or form.**

* * *

**The Kamerakat:**

**Max POV:**

About two weeks after arriving in the Kat world, Max woke up on the couch, and for the first time since he'd arrived, didn't freak out when he didn't recognize the setting around him.

Well after Jake and Chance had gone to sleep the night before, the human had lay awake on his makeshift bed for a while, contemplating what was probably his new life if he didn't find a way home. He often did this every night, so it wasn't something new, but he found it scary how comfortable he was starting to get used to his situation. Trapped in a world of humanoid kats, while also being in the past, most likely helping the two feline mechanics run the salvage yard whenever they weren't off playing hero, and forever an outcast that would be forced to hide from other kats. Not to mention he'd probably never see Ellie, Jessica, Mama, or the rest of his family ever again.

But at least he didn't have to pay back any student loans, so that was a plus.

However, humor did little to diminish the severity of the situation, and he wondered if he'd ever get used to this new world he was thrust into. Probably; most humans moved on after drastic situations, but it was still sad, knowing that he'd probably never graduate college, never get married and have kids, and would never get to enjoy the little things that make life worth living. Of course, there was still the small chance that he was still dreaming; perhaps in a coma at a hospital, but he doubted it.

Of course, there was still some getting used to living with Jake and Chance. Even though they were smart, they were _still_ kats, and the first time Jake accidentally coughed up a hairball, Max had rushed to the bathroom and thrown up, confusing the two felines. It was also freaky whenever they used their retractable claws to open tin cans of tuna instead of a can opener, and it was still weird seeing their tails swishing around. However, he figured that they probably found some things about him odd, but they didn't say anything, so he said nothing as well.

Besides the species difference , there was also the time gap; technically, the two Swat Kats were born in the early 1970's, and he was born in 2000, so it took a while for them to get on the same page when it came to lingo, history, and pop culture references (which was hard, since the kat universe had different names for famous people, songs, TV shows and movies). Even though he'd probably never get to see the end of _Stranger Things,_ at least he could watch _Apaw-lo 13_, starring Tomcat Hanks, or _The Drew Calico Show_ (which were both the same as their human counterparts, but with more fur).

Max sighed. "Could be worse, though." That was what his dad had taught him before he died; suck it up and move on, since it won't get better if you don't get off your ass and _make_ it better. Yeah, it _could_ be worse, but only if you let it, and the ex-college student decided that he wouldn't let it get worse. Although, he _was_ grateful that out of all the places to appear in this universe, he ended up meeting two kats that were kind enough to help him; he could've ended up someplace worse, like the middle of the ocean or in some mad scientist's lab.

He heard an alarm go off in one of the rooms down the hall, startling him from his thoughts; it looked like the two kats would soon be up and working. Good thing, too; he was nearly getting close to thinking about his dad, who had died years ago when-

"Chance, wake up," he heard Jake yell, followed by the sound of knocking on a door.

"Five more minutes," came a muffled reply.

"Fine, but if you're not up in five minutes-"

"Yeah, yeah, you'll dump a bucket of water on me; don't twist your whiskers out of joint!"

"What a little ray of sunshine." The small kat soon walked into the living room, still in his pajamas, noticing that Max was already awake. "You're up early," the cinnamon kat commented, going towards the refrigerator. "You've slept in everyday for the past couple weeks."

"Yeah," the teen answered simply, sitting up on the couch, stretching and yawning a little.

"Gotta lot on your mind?"

"Do I ever," the human grumbled, accepting the glass of water that the kat offered him.

"We know how you feel; Chance and I once got trapped in the past, twice, actually, and even once in the future. It can be disorienting, suddenly finding yourself in a place and time that's unfamiliar to you, but we'll help you adjust." Jake took a gulp of his own milk.

"Wait… you guys… have _time travel_ in this universe," Max asked, gaping at the kat.

"Of course! Well, the Pastmaster has this magic watch that create portals; scientists haven't really figured out how to travel through time yet. Does time travel exist in your universe?"

"Magic doesn't even _exist_ in my universe," the teen replied, "nor does time travel, except in works of fiction. But this Pastmaster guy… do you think he's the one that brought me-"

"I doubt it; he only works with time, and can only move through _this_ universe. We've never had anyone come here before from another dimension or universe before." The two fell silent for a few moments before the kat finally asked, "Do you think somekat on your end created a portal?"

"I doubt it," the human mimicked, "unless someone's been keeping it a secret, but even if someone did create it on my end, wouldn't it have appeared in whatever lab they'd been working in? And why would they send me here?"

"Now how should I know? I'm just a pilot and a mechanic, not a scientist. Speaking of which," the cinnamon kat went back down the hallway, reappearing a few minutes later with the teen's laptop. "I got all the water out, and I repaired some damaged circuits; it should work just fine now."

"Thanks!" The human quickly opened the laptop, relieved when it turned on, and he quickly logged on, bringing up the familiar background, which was a picture of him and his family at a Natural Reserve in the Panhandle. There was no internet, but the young man knew that even if there _was_ internet, he doubted that any of his search engines would work. He found the paper he was working on earlier, still half-completed, and wondered if he'd ever get to turn it in. Besides that, everything seemed pretty intact.

"This is pretty impressive work, especially since this was manufactured in 2018," Max commented, searching his folders to find all of his data still there. "How're you so good with this stuff?"

"Easy. My dad was an engineer growing up, so I picked up most of what he knew from a young age. Of course, I knew I wanted to be a pilot since I was four, so I combined the two, building model airplanes as a kid before building my first car when I was fifteen. After high school, I enrolled in the Enforcer Air Academy, and that's where I met Chance." The kat went to the cabinets, grabbing some cereal and bowls for breakfast. "Frosted Wafers?"

"Yep." The day after he'd arrived, he'd gone over basic food and stuff humans needed to survive with the two jags, and they graciously got him the requested food from the store. Fortunately, they had normal human food like pizza, chips, soda and so on, but some of them had odd fish-flavored toppings, so the teen had to be careful what he ate. They'd also gotten him some clothes from a thrift store, which were clearly very Nineties, and he had to patch the holes in the pants since he had no tail (but he could not do so with the underwear). However, any clothes were better than wearing the same outfit for the rest of his life, so he graciously accepted them.

He wore the old mechanic jumpsuit Chance had given him when he helped the two felines around the garage and salvage yard, doing menial tasks to help make their jobs a little easier. Part of it was out of pity for the two kats' predicament, but it was also partly him trying to keep himself busy and distracted from the mental torment of possibly being stuck here forever.

Jake nodded, pouring a bowl for each of them. "Of course," he continued, "we were the best in the Academy; we even graduated early and got assigned to the top Enforcer squad in the city, our parents were so proud. I focused on weapons and, of course, engineering, while Chance focused on flying. He's the best pilot in Megakat city."

"But of course," the human commented, accepting the bowl of sugary cereal, "no one really _knows_ that, since you disguise yourselves when you go out and do your Swat stuff."

"Yeah," the small kat sighed, taking a bite of his own cereal, sitting in the nearby chair. "When we first got sent here, after getting booted from the Enforcers, it felt like the end of the world. Flying was our passion, our purpose in life, and without it, we were almost lifeless. Fortunately, we quickly discovered that there were enough scraps and old parts around here to build our own jet, so that's what we did; we called it the Turbokat, and we called ourselves the Swat Kats. Of course, we couldn't just go public with this; we were banned from flying anywhere until we paid off the debt, so we became the Swat Kats. Protector of the innocent, fighting against injustice in Megakat City."

"That's pretty cool," Max finally said, taking a break from his cereal. "You two basically built a plane out of old scraps? I don't think _any_ human's ever done that! But what about those missiles I saw on TV?"

"Built them ourselves. We also have a Cyclotron, which is a motorcycle, the Thunder Truck, an armored truck, and an array of weapons and guns as well."

"Damn, what kinda stuff do y'all find in this scrap yard to allow for this?"

"Plenty, especially since all the old Enforcer weapons and vehicles eventually end up here." The cat looked at a clock on the wall. "It's nearly been five minutes."

"Are you _really_ gonna dump a bucket of water on Chance?"

Jake chuckled. "Nah; you only make that mistake once! But I found out something else that's just as effective." The kat cleared his throat, turned towards the hallway, and shouted, "HEY, CHANCE! _SCAREDY KAT_ IS ON!"

A door slammed open in the hallway, and a second later, a large blond blur ran into the living room, wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts.

"_REALLY?!_" the brawny kat asked excitedly, searching the screen of the small TV for the beloved cartoon. He looked like he'd just rolled out of bed, given the matted and unruly fur that covered his body; Max now noticed that the cat also had brown stripes on his arms. "Where is it?! I didn't know it came on this early!"

The cinnamon tabby laughed at his friend's reaction, and the teen couldn't help grinning and chuckling as well. Chance, upon realizing that his partner was just pulling his tail, whirled on his friend, an annoyed look on his face. "_WHY YOU LITTLE_-"

"Would you have preferred a bucket of water," Jake asked innocently.

"Yeah," Chance said indignantly, crossing his arms. "What a cruddy trick to pull! How would _you_ like it if I lied about _David Litterbin_ being on?"

"I would know that you were just pulling my tail, seeing how early it is in the morning," the small tabby replied, turning back to his cereal. Meanwhile, Max had realized that they were probably talking about their version of David Letterman, but decided to keep silent.

Chance stood nearby, still looking miffed, but he didn't seem to get any more upset, staring at the two as they ate breakfast. As soon as Jake finished his cereal, the large kat grabbed him in a headlock, causing the feline's empty bowl and spoon to clatter to the ground.

"HEY," the cinnamon kat yelled indignantly, trying to break free from the large kat's grip.

"Say 'Uncle,'" the brawny kat grinned, smiling and starting to give the smaller feline a noogie.

"Cut it out, dude," Jake said, trying to wriggle free.

"Say it!"

Suddenly, Jake flipped upward, twisting out of the kat's grip, landing on his shoulders and holding the brawny feline in his own headlock as he started to give his friend a noogie. "Not until _you_ say it!"

"Woah!" Max simply gaped at the two creatures, surprised by the sudden display of acrobatics; especially considering how much stronger Chance looked compared to Jake. He'd never had older brothers before, but he figured that if he did, they would probably act just like the two tabbies before him.

"HEY," the large kat cried indignantly, staggering around as the smaller kat continued to give him a noogie, both of them laughing. Eventually, the blond and brown-striped kat gave in, yelling the required family term, and the cinnamon kat relented, jumping off Chance's shoulder with a little flip, landing on his feet. The burly kat grinned, flipping over the couch and landing in the seat next to Max.

" … Did y'all take gymnastics at some point in your lives," the teen queried, staring at the two creatures in shock. He wanted to know if they trained to be that athletic, or if it was a natural ability that all kats possessed.

The brawny kat chuckled. "No, but Academy training was no walk in the park, I'll tell you that! Plus, we've also been doing our own training in the past few years as Swat Kats." He turned to Jake. "Heh, still feels weird sayin' that out loud, huh buddy?"

"Yeah," Jake replied, smiling a little. "Who'da thought that the day some one found out our secret would come so soon, and be from another dimension?" They both looked at the human, who trembled a little under their calculating gazes.

"Again," the young man said, a little nervous, "I'm not gonna tell anyone, so this better not turn into those things where you kill me to keep your secret safe."

The two felines laughed at that. "Nah, we ain't murderers; we're the good guys, remember," Jake said kindly. "Besides, it kinda feels good, bein' able to talk about this stuff out loud with somekat besides Scaredy Kat here."

"I take that as a compliment," the blond kat said, smiling proudly, looking over at the clock and standing up. "We better get to work soon, though. Another day, another paycheck into Feral's pocket!"

"Yeah, but you might want to put some clothes on," Max commented, indicating to the smiley-face boxers the kat wore. "Unless you intend on making your work _brief!_"

_"Thanks_, buddy." Chance went over to the cabinets, making his own bowl of cereal, resolving to get the teen back as Jake and the human cackled with laughter.

..

Twenty minutes later, the three mechanics were out in the garage, working around the large space. Jake and Chance worked on a car, fixing something under the hood, while Max sat nearby, sorting and organizing a large pile of screws, gears, and other assorted parts. He picked up each piece, putting them in a separate can depending on what the item was. It was an easy job, but a time-consuming one, but the teen listened to music to pass the time.

Suddenly, a honking noise sounded outside, and the three garage occupants immediately stiffened, turning towards the source of the noise.

"Table," Jake said quickly, and the human jumped off the stool, running towards a folding table with a tarp thrown over the top and hiding under it. It was a way for Max to stay hidden, but also be able to hear what was happening outside. Plus, there was a tiny hole that he could see the visitors come and go without being seen, so he wasn't completely in the dark.

This was the ninth time in the past week he had to hide under the table, but the teen was willing to bet it was either that Callie Briggs Deputy Mayor or that cranky old kat lady who was always complaining. He doubted it was Burke and Murray; they usually didn't come until later on in the day (Chance claimed it was because they always slept in until 2 PM, but he couldn't prove it.) Back in the garage, a vehicle that reminded Max of a news van pulled into the empty spot, and the two kat mechanics went over to greet its occupants.

"Aren't you that News chick," Chance asked, pretending not to recognize the amiable she-kat that often followed the Swat Kats' escapades. Nodding, she climbed out of the passenger seat, followed by the driver.

"Yes, Ann Gorra, Kats Eye News. This is Johnny, my camerakat," the reporter replied.

"'Sup," the kat said brightly, the overhead light reflecting off his shades.

"Nice to meet you," Jake replied, smiling, though he was secretly worried if the news had somehow caught whiff of the teen appearing in their salvage yard and were here to investigate. "We're Jake and Chance. Can we help you with anything?"

"Yes. Our van seems to be approaching its last leg after that recent Dr. Viper attack yesterday." She motioned to the many dings and dents on the car, as well as the still warm hood, which smoked a little. "We need it in working condition before some other villain strikes again, so we can be the first on the scene."

"No problem," Chance replied, popping the hood of the truck and peering in. "Ooh! Ya shoulda come in sooner; this baby needs a ton of work! This might take awhile, along with fixing the dents and nicks. Got a ride back to town?"

"We're not going back to the city," the tan camerakat spoke up. "We're interviewing some farmer with an apple orchard; the station wanted Ann to take a break from nearly dying every time she tries to follow the Swat Kats, since she's our top reporter."

"Johnny," the she-kat snapped, giving the two mechanics an embarrassed grin. "Besides, I need the break; with all these monsters and villains, it can get exhausting pretty fast! The farm's not far from here, so we're just planning on walking."

"Fine," Jake commented. "We should be done in about three hours, so come back then."

"Will do! Thanks, guys!"

"No problem! We'd hate for you to miss reporting the Swat Kats' future antics," the large blond kat added.

A quickly stifled laugh erupted from nearby, and the four kats froze, looking around the garage.

"What was that," the reporter asked, her inquisitive nature piqued.

"Uhh… probably the air conditioning; it's been acting up lately as well," the cinnamon kat lied, his friend quickly nodding in agreement. "But you two better get going; you don't want to miss your interview."

"You're right! Johnny, grab your camera!" The two kats quickly grabbed their equipment from the van, rushing outside, heading towards the road.

As soon as they'd left, the brawny mechanic strode over to the tarp-covered table, tearing the fabric up.

"Way to keep a low profile to avoid getting discovered," he growled, glaring at the teen as the boy crawled out from beneath the table. "_Especially_ with somekat as relentless as Ann Gora; she once disguised herself as a miner and sneaked into an underground Agracite mine_ just_ to find out why workers were disappearing!"

"I'm sorry," Max snickered, smiling a little. "It's just… you say stuff like that, and it's like flirting with getting your identities discovered! How often do y'all do that?"

"Not often," Jake assured him, turning back to the news van. "Now let's get back to work, you two characters; that engine may need to be replaced entirely."

..

They resumed their work, the two kats now working on the van while the human continued to sort the bits and pieces at the workbench. Fortunately, his music helped distract him, though Chance and Jake didn't seem to care much for his 'future music;' they only recognized a few oldies that came on like Elton John or the Beatles (they had the same names in this universe, and Max figured that some things transgressed the boundaries of space and time).

The two mechanics worked on the engine and the outside of the van, fixing whatever was broken and making the car look like it was brand new. They often left to grab some sort of tool or device from the other garage or a piece of used machinery to build a new engine from the salvage yard, but Max stayed in his seat, sorting the seemingly endless pieces.

About an hour or so later, he dropped a large gear, which rolled underneath the news van.

"Shit. Chance? Jake? Can one of y'all get that," the boy asked, not wanting to crawl underneath the car. Upon hearing silence, he turned to see that the two kat friends were gone; probably getting some equipment or metal for the van. For a second, he considered leaving the metal bit there, figuring the two wouldn't notice, but he eventually gave in, his good nature betraying him as he remembered what the two kats had done for him.

The teen sighed, paused his music and got off his stool and crawled under the van, searching for the elusive piece. After a minute of searching, he found it, but then heard something that made him freeze where he lay, preventing him from leaving the bottom of the van.

"Jake? Chance? Are ya in here?"

It was that kamerakat from earlier, the one with the single lens Nineties sunglasses. Max froze where he was, hoping beyond hope that the kat didn't notice him. However, it was at that moment he realized that his feet were still sticking out from underneath the van.

"Oh there you are," Johnny exclaimed, walking over to the pair of feet. "Chance? Is that you? Ann finished early and sent me back to check on the van's progress and grab her purse for her. Is it goin' okay?"

"Uh… yeah," the human said in a pretty passable impression of the large kat. He continued to lay underneath the van, hoping the other kat would just leave. "Goin' okay. Still got about an hour left, though, so I'd come back later."

"Oh… okay." The tan kat wasn't exactly sure why Chance was still under the van while talking to him, but he figured it probably had to do with the vehicle's repair. "By the way, do ya know anyplace nearby we might stop for lunch?"

The teen winced, unsure of what to say. "Uh… not really; Jake and I usually go out to eat in the City." He bit his lip, praying that the kat would swallow the BS story and leave.

"Okay… We'll find someplace… See you in an hour."

"Thanks," Max replied, and saw the kat walk away, out of the open garage door. He waited a few moments before crawling back out, just to make sure the kat was gone. Sighing with relief at that near miss, he went back to his music, pressing play and resuming his work. About a minute later, however, he heard the mechanics walk back into the room.

"Chance?" The boy paused his music, going around the side of the van. "Jake? Where were you? You will not _believe_ what just-"

He froze, staring in the frightened eyes of the kamerakat.

* * *

**Johnny POV:**

Johnny was tired from walking all the way from the orchard, but he was relieved to see one of the mechanics working on their van when he walked into the scrap yard garage. He chatted a little with the kat, who seemed a little stiff, but still nice.

"By the way," Johnny asked, peering at the pair of boots underneath the car, "do ya know anyplace nearby we might stop for lunch?"

The kat was silent for a few moments before answering, still hiding underneath the news van. "Uh… not really; Jake and I usually go out to eat in the City."

"Okay…" _Now_ Johnny was confused; even if Chance and Jake didn't eat near the scrap yard, surely they knew someplace nearby since they lived in the area? And there was something a little off with the kat's voice, the kamerakat noticed, and he almost seemed anxious for him to leave. "We'll find someplace… See you in an hour."

"Thanks." The tan kat walked out of the garage, giving one last look at the pair of shoes poking out from under the van. Still with an uneasy feeling, and realizing that he forgot Ann's purse, he hid behind a pile of scraps near the entrance instead of continuing back, removing his sunglasses to get a better view of the kat.

For about a minute or two, the feet remained underneath the news car, still and unresponsive; Johnny couldn't even hear the noises of the van being fixed, which was odd. Then, the figure slowly pushed himself out from underneath the car, and the kamerakat's mouth dropped open in shock as a kat didn't emerge.

_Whatever_ it was, it didn't have any fur; it had pale skin that he assumed covered its whole body, but it was wearing a mechanic's jumpsuit that covered its arms and legs. It looked almost like a kat, when it came to its face and anatomy, but its nose and ears were shaped differently, and it didn't have any whiskers on its face. The only hair it _did _have was on top of its head; it was a rusty red that was slightly mussed and askew. Upon further examination, the kat started a little when he realized that the creature didn't have a tail.

The tan kat watched as the monster walked over to a bench piled high with metal bits and pieces, placing the piece in his hand in a nearby jar. It tapped some rectangular device nearby, and the kamerakat was shocked when music, _kat _music no less (Elton John, if he remembered correctly), started to play, filling the garage with the sound. The creature smiled, humming a little to the song as he started to sort the metal bits nearby.

Johnny stared at the alien being with awe, unsure of what to do; he was already restraining himself to not run away screaming. Even though he lived in Megakat city, and it seemed there was always some new monster threat every week, he was still shocked whenever something new appeared. However, part of him told him that this was newsworthy, and that Ann would want him to get this seemingly intelligent life on camera. He cursed himself for leaving his camera back at the orchard, but he remembered that there was a backup in the van, and that the side door was open. Shooting a look at the alien, he slowly crept towards the car, not sure of how good the creature's hearing was, but relieved when it didn't turn around.

Reaching the van, he quickly climbed in, scanning the equipment for his spare camera. The kat finally spotted it behind the passenger seat. Putting his sunglasses back on (it was a habit of his whenever he filmed anything), he picked up the camera, making sure that it worked and that a tape was in it. Straightening up, he realized that the music outside in the garage had stopped playing. Whirling around, he saw the creature standing in the van doorway, as shocked and scared as he was.

They both screamed and fell backwards; Johnny hitting his head against the car interior as his sunglasses and camera fell to the floor, and the monster fell back onto the ground of the garage. The creature, however, quickly scrambled to its feet, and the tan kat backed into the interior of the car.

"Don't eat me," he shouted, picking up his camera and hoisting it like a baseball bat. "I-I'm armed!"

"I'm not gonna eat you," the thing said in perfect English, which immediately made the camerakat freeze, shocked that it had understood him; judging by its voice, it sounded young, maybe a teenager, and male. "You're that camera guy I saw earlier; the one that works for that news lady. Ann something?"

"G-G-Gorra," Johnny answered, trying to figure out what this was and why it spoke English. "And I… I'm Johnny."

"Nice to meet you," the creature said, smiling a little (the kat noticed that it didn't have sharp teeth like kats). "My name's Max. I'm a human from an alternate dimension 24 years in the future."

The kat gaped at the human. It made sense that the creature was from another dimension, given his eccentric appearance, but from the future?! That seemed the most unbelievable part of the whole story. The kamerakat flinched a little as the human reached out, picking up the single lens sunglasses.

"Wow," the teen commented holding up the glasses to his face. "These are crazy! Why is it just one lens? It that just a Nineties thing, or is it because your faces are shaped differently than mine?"

"I… I don't really know. I've had that pair since college."

"I'm a college student right now… or at least I was until I got transported here. I still have no idea how I got to this Earth or how to get home, but Jake and Chance are letting me stay here until I do." He took off the glasses, holding them out for the kat to take, which he did, though a little tentatively. "Sorry for pretending to be Chance earlier; I was looking for a piece that rolled under the car, and you happened to show up while they were gone. I think they're off getting some parts or something to fix the car, but I didn't hear them leave."

"It-It's okay," Johnny replied, still a little nervous, but also a little intrigued by this human creature and his story. He couldn't imagine getting trapped in another dimension with no way home, and figured he'd probably hide until he could go home, just like the teen. He slowly got to his feet. "So you have no idea how you got here?"

"Nope, and believe me, I was just as freaked out as you were when I first met Jake and Chance. Also, just so you know, I don't eat Kats, and I don't have any superpowers or hidden abilities, though I _can_ curl my tongue into a three-leaf clover!" He opened his mouth and demonstrated the trick.

"Um… okay?" This human being sure was strange, but at least he appeared friendly.

"Oh and also, you can't film me," Max added, pointing at the camera the kat still held.

"W-What?"

"You see, I'm trying to keep a low profile here, and seeing as how your city keeps getting attacked by some whacky villain or monster every week, Jake, Chance and I though it would be best if I stay hidden, for my own safety." The human scratched his head. "So… I'm gonna need that camera, or at least its tape."

"I didn't film you," Johnny answered honestly, but he complied, popping out the tape and handing it to the human.

"Damn," the teen commented to himself, turning the black piece of plastic over in his hands, "I haven't seen one of these since I was a kid! These'll become a thing of the past in about fourteen years or so, replaced by DVDs."

"What?!"

"I know, crazy right?" The human put the tape in his jumpsuit pocket. "Now, if I were you, I'd leave before Jake and Chance come back and see you."

The tan kat blinked at him. "Why?"

"Because if they find out that someone else saw me, they probably won't let me leave the apartment except at night. They're not keeping me prisoner, if that's what you're thinking; they're just trying not to cause a panic until we can figure things out."

"How are they supposed to help you? They're mechanics!"

Max smiled, seemingly undisturbed by this fact. "I know, but if you guys regularly get monsters from other dimensions and aliens, then there should be at least one person that could help. They've called some scientists, but it's hard to find real help when they can't explain why they need help."

Johnny nodded understandingly. "Well, I'd help if I could, but I'm just film the news."

"Thanks anyway."

"But it's too bad we can't interview you," the kamerakat commented, grabbing Ann's requested purse from underneath her seat. "We _could_ tell the world good things about you, so kats won't freak out if they see you, and you could go out in public, maybe see Megakat City. Most kats would probably like you once they find out that you won't kill them or destroy the city. Besides, somekat who _could_ help you might step forward and offer to help you get home; Jake and Chance seem nice, but they're still mechanics, and can only do so much."

The human looked thoughtful at that, as well as tempted by the offer, but Johnny still pulled out his card, not wanting to scare the ex-student. "Here; I don't expect you to decide right now. But if you do, give me a call, and I'll tell Ann about you so we could set up an interview."

The teen stared at the card for a few moments, but eventually took it. "Thanks," he said gratefully, giving the kat a small smile. "I'll think about it. Also, will you not tell anyone else about-" He gestured to himself and the garage around them.

"Not to worry," Johnny promised, smiling as well. "Besides, I doubt anyone would believe me!"

"Yeah, but you can never be too careful!" The two stepped out of the car, the feline walking out of the garage while the human gave him a small wave. "Thanks for keeping the secret!"

"No prob, dude," the kamerakat called back, shouldering Ann's purse as he prepared for the long walk back to the orchard, but he had a lot to think about on the way.

Max, meanwhile, pocketed the small card, heading back to his seat. If there was someone out there that could help, the media would probably be the best way to reach them. But he still needed to think about it; one wrong move, and he'd either end up on some mad scientist's table or dead. Pushing the morbid thoughts from his mind, he resumed the music, going back to the task at hand.

* * *

**And that's it!**

** Sorry if it's kinda rushed (I didn't mean for it to be), but I wanted to get this out before Midterms, but next chapter will probably focus on domestic life with Chance and Jake, and maybe Max will finally see their secret bunker and the Turbokat! **

**Stay tuned, favorite and follow, and leave a review if you want, and have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hey, Readers! **

**Glad you enjoyed the story so far! Thank you SO much for all the support I've received (including an idea for a villain!), and it spurs me on to keep writing! Decided that this chapter will be a series of short stories that take place during the first three weeks of Max's time in the Swat Kat world. Note: Stories will be out of time order. **

**Favorite and Follow to stay updated, and enjoy the story!**

**Also, if this chapter goes well enough, I'll write another one of just mini stories like this, and y'all can comment or DM me ideas for what you'd like to see! I'm _always_ open to feedback!**

**-aggiefrogger**

* * *

**Short Stories:**

Max didn't tell Jake or Chance about what happened with Johnny, and they didn't show any indication of knowing about what happened when they came back from the scrap yard, carrying some piece of an engine for the news van. When Ann and Johnny came back later for the repaired van, they thanked the two mechanics and left, Johnny giving the garage one last look before climbing into the driver's seat. Of course, he hid the card the camerakat had given him in his backpack, resolving to only call if he was 100% sure it was safe to do so.

But even after the events of the day, life went on. The three of them started to grow closer as friends, and as the weeks passed, the two felines started to ask themselves if the human was capable of more than just being a junkyard assistant…

* * *

**Horsing Around:**

One particular afternoon, Max was polishing some metal bits for the two kats, using a rag to make the metal shine like new. Behind him, Chance was using a hose to clean a client's car, washing off the suds and walking around the vehicle to make sure he got every bit of soap off. As he was doing so, he accidentally ricocheted the stream of water off a hubcap, hitting the human.

"HEY!" The human flinched at the sudden cold, dropping the metal piece to the ground.

"Shoot, sorry dude," the kat called, quickly shutting off the water. "Just an accident."

"It's okay," the human said, flicking some water off his sleeve.

"I thought you hated water," the blond mechanic questioned. "Since ya nearly drowned and all."

"I don't mind water in small amounts," the teen explained. "Nor do I mind oceans, lakes, or pools. Growing up in a place as hot as Texas, you need water just to keep cool in the summer; I even remember having water fights growing up with my older siblings and friends. But I don't go swimming; that's the ONE thing that I cannot do."

"Oh…" They both turned back to their tasks, continuing to clean their respective metal. However, the brawny kat shot another glance at the kid, an idea crossing his mind, and a grin on his face.

"Hey, Max?"

"Yeah?"

PSSSHHHH!

The stream hit the human square in the back, and he cried out, falling off his stool in an attempt to escape the water.

"CHANCE," he yelled as the kat laughed good-naturedly, ducking behind the car to escape the water. "Chance, cut it out! You're getting me all wet!"

"That's the point," he replied, snickering a little as he walked around the side of the car, aiming the hose at the teen, who ran and hid behind the back of the vehicle. "Does this mean I win?"

Suddenly, the young man stood up, dumping the contents of the bucket of soapy water Chance was using earlier all over the kat. The kat sputtered, his fur and mechanics uniform now soaking wet and soapy.

"Not yet," the boy said proudly, lifting another bucket and grinning as well.

When Jake came back from the scrapyard a few minutes later, he found Bedlam. The client's car, along with the floor and walls of the garage, were covered with water and a few dying soap bubbles. The two offenders froze mid battle; Max on Chance's shoulders, holding an overturned bucket that he had just dumped on the kat, and the burly kat was holding a hose, the nozzle pointed at the boy's face.

"How…" It took Jake a few moments to take in the scene before he could continue. "What happen-"

"He started it," Max blurted.

"But he fought back," Chance added, struggling to keep the human upright.

"How did you get on his shoulders," the cinnamon kat questioned, still staring at the sight of the human on his friend's shoulder.

The two troublemakers looked at one another. "I… I kinda did that thing you did when you flipped up onto his shoulders," the teen finally answered, lowering the bucket. "I mean, I had to use the car to help me, but I remembered how you did it… and…" He lapsed into silence, obviously embarrassed of how infantile he'd acted. The blond kat shrugged his shoulders with difficulty, and the human quickly climbed off his back, the two now standing next to one another.

Jake looked between the two for a few moments before breaking into a smile. "Well, I gotta say, next time you do something like this, try not to drown the whole garage in water, okay?"

Chance and Max were shocked for a few seconds, but soon broke into grins, laughing as well. "Yeah," Chance said. "Don't worry; we'll clean it up after we shower."

"I call it first," the young man exclaimed, plopping the bucket on his friend's head, quickly rushing towards the solitary bathroom. Its contents spilled over the kat who quickly started after the kid.

"Why that little," the burly kat started, yanking the bucket off his head.

"Easy, dude," the smaller kat said, holding his friend back. "It's not worth it. Besides, I could tell you started it."

Chance sighed, tossing the bucket off to the side. "Yeah, yeah. I'll get him back, though."

"As long as you keep me _and_ the garage out of it," his friend joked, looking over at the client's car. "The metal sure is slippery. Did you see how he flipped up?"

"Yeah; I nearly coughed up a hairball when he suddenly went from me holding him in a headlock to him sittin' on my shoulders!" He rubbed his neck. "Pretty talented at weaselin' out of situations. But he's heavy, though!"

"Or you're just weak," his pal commented.

"Hardy har har! Watch your back, bro, or you'll be next!"

* * *

**A Bit About Max:**

Max didn't tell the two kats much about his human life or past before ending up outside Megakat City. He only revealed vague details; he lived in Texas, he had two older sisters and a mother, and he was a college student. Of course, he'd only been with them for about a week, so they didn't expect the kid to pour out his heart and soul to them, but they expected _something_ more. However, their Enforcer and Swat Kat training helped them notice subtle details about the teen that they couldn't help notice.

First, there was his music. The human LOVED listening to music, and every chance he could: while he worked, before he went to bed, and even while taking a shower (the kats could hear it through the door), he listened to the music on his smartphone. Jake and Chance were amazed by the sheer number of songs that he had on his phone (well over 500), as well as how different this "future music" was used to the songs they were used to.

Also, the human seemed to have self-esteem issues. Even when casually talking with the two mechanics, they were disturbed by how easily Max put himself down. What was even more disturbing was how one minute, the teen seemed happy and bright, the next, he was silent and subdued. Whenever he joked, some of his jokes were morbid and not that funny to them, but they tried to laugh, for the teen's sake. They didn't know if that was how all humans acted, or if it was a future thing, but it still worried them, and they took it upon themselves to compliment him when he completed a job (no matter how small), and asked him questions about his world and the future, which he told with great detail, his face animated and happy.

And finally, it was how athletic the kid seemed. He had told Jake and Chance that he never did any sports growing up (except marching band in high school), but he seemed especially fast for someone his size, and flexible as well. They wondered if it was a human trait, but the teen told them that he was simply 'average.' However, they kept an eye on him, wondering if he was lying about how much skill he really had.

But what they did know for sure was that Max Greenwich was a cool human (even if he didn't have a tail and was pretty strange), and that they would do anything to help him, as Jake and Chance, or as the Swat Kats. And, out of anyone to find out their identities, they were glad it was him.

* * *

**Movie Night:**

"Movie night," Chance cheered, dumping the bag of popcorn into a bowl. "Can we watch Scaredy Kat: The Movie?"

"Aw not that again," Jake cringed, searching the VHS tapes in the cabinet underneath the TV. "What about Superkat?"

"Nah, we've see that one a thousand times," the blond kat replied, sitting down on the couch next to Max, offering him the bowl, which he accepted. "What about you, Max? Any specific movie ya wanna see?"

"I dunno; I don't even recognize half of these movies y'all're saying," he replied, eating a handful of popcorn.

"Either way, since Jake an' I would spend the next twenty minutes arguing over what to watch, you should choose what to watch. Jake, scooch over so he can see."

"Wait!" The teen jumped off the couch, handing the bowl to the brawny kat and running towards his backpack nearby. The two felines stared after him, slightly confused as he brought out his laptop computer.

"Just gotta check…" he muttered, opening it and clicking a few buttons. "YES!"

"What, what," the cinnamon kat asked, wondering what he'd seen.

"All my movies are still here," the human explained, walking back over to the two kats.

"Wait, movies, as in plural," Chance asked, his eyes wide as he stared at the tiny plastic device. "On that thing?!"

"Yeah, check it out." He placed the device on the old coffee table, and the two pilots huddled around him, gaping as he scrolled down, showing movie posters that were foreign to them.

"_Transformers… Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles… Life is Beautiful… What About Bob…_" Max read off the titles, finally stopping on one in particular. "Yes! I haven't watched this in forever!"

"_'Harry Potter,'_" Jake asked, squinting at the poster, which featured a bunch of humans with a castle in the background. "What's that about?"

"Oh, so in about two years or so, some British kat, I guess, is going to publish a children's book about a boy who learns he's a wizard and goes to a magical school and has adventures and stuff. She wrote seven books in total, and they made eight movies based on the books. This is the first one."

"Is it any good," Chance queried.

"Hell, yeah! These books were my childhood, and the whole series has a following of millions that grows every day! Think of it as… Imagine that _Scaredy Kats_ was shown all over the world, and everyone loved it and watched it in their free time, and their kids and grand kids watched it as well, and it continues to affect and delight for years to come."

"Wow," the kat replied, smiling a little. "That sounds like-"

"Anarchy," Jake finished, rolling his eyes a little. "But if Max chose this, then we're gonna watch it; we've never seen a human movie. I wonder if they're any good."

"They are," the young man assured them, pressing play and setting up the laptop so they could all see the screen as the opening music started to play. "HECK, YEAH I'M READY FOR THIS!" He jumped onto the couch, grinning excitedly as he watched the screen.

The two mechanics gave each other a look. "Am I right in assuming that you're one of these Harry Potter fans," the smaller kat questioned, pulling his chair over so he could see the screen better.

"Sure am! I'm a Ravenclaw!"

"Raven-_what?_"

"You'll find out soon enough. SHHH! It's starting!

When the movie ended, the two kat's eyes were wide, amazed by the future movie that they had just witnessed. They know understood why humans in Max's world were so enamored with the story: the magic, the music, storytelling, and even the special effects were successful in blowing the kat's minds.

" … Woah," Jake mumbled, watching the end credits scroll as the main theme started to play again. "That was…"

"That was AMAZING," Chance exclaimed. "That was the raddest movie I've EVER seen! Max, didn't you say that there were eight-" He cut off his question as he turned to look a the human.

The teen, though being a huge fan of the film, was still subject to being tired, and was passed out on the couch, leaning against the arm, snoring slightly.

The Swat Kats gave each other a quick look, not sure of what to do next. Eventually, Jake got up from his seat, closing the laptop, which automatically shut off the movie. Chance slowly got up from the couch, reaching down and grabbing the kid's legs, stretching the kid out on the couch and Jake put a pillow under the teen's head.

"Blanket," the cinnamon kat asked, looking around for it before his friend pulled it out from under the couch, tossing it over the human. For a few moments, the two friends stared down at the sleeping form.

"Wonder what humans dream about," the blond kat wondered softly.

"Probably the same as us, but with human stuff," his pal replied philosophically. "C'mon, let's go to bed."

"Fine, but tomorrow, I'm askin' him how he found out he was a Ravenclaw."

"Do they have a Sorting hat in his universe, do you think?"

"Maybe. Crud, it sucks that we have to wait a few years before the books come out!"

* * *

**I Can Relate:**

One night, Jake woke up, not sure of what had woken him, but deciding he might as well get a can of milk before going to sleep. Stepping into the hall, he could hear Chance's snores from the other room, and tiptoed towards the living room, not wanting to wake Max. However, his sharp eyes noticed that the human was in fact awake, and appeared to be crying.

And that was what had woken the Swat Kat up.

" … Max?"

The teen whirled around, his face red and covered with tears, his eyes puffy and wet. He looked shocked to see the kat, and turned away in embarrassment.

"Shit, you can hear me," the young man asked, quickly wiping his face. "I'm s-sorry, I just-"

"It's fine," the cinnamon kat said quickly, quickly scratching the back of his neck. "I just… came for a can of milk."

"You guys have midnight snacks here as well," the human questioned, wiping away the last of his tears.

"Yep. You want one?" The kat walked over to the fridge, pulling out two cans, already knowing the human's answer.

"Sure." Max accepted the can, his hands shaking a little as he opened the tab, taking a sip of the cool drink. "Th-Thanks."

"Yeah, nothing like a cool drink of milk to help clear one's head," the small feline commented, opening his with a claw and taking a sip.

"Don't pretend that you care," the teen snapped, settling back against the couch. "I'm sorry if I woke you, so just-"

"I do care," the mechanic said, sitting down on the opposite end of the couch. "And I know what you're going through."

"Oh really," he replied sarcastically. "You've been stuck in another dimension with no hope or idea of how to get home?"

"Three times, actually," the kat replied calmly, sipping some of his milk.

Max simply gaped at the feline in shock, his cheeks going slightly red as he quickly looked down at his can. "You… you've been-"

"Once in the past, once in the future, and once in an alternate reality. Chance was with me, too; all of them Swat Kat missions."

"I swear everyday I think I'm trapped in a damn cartoon," the human muttered, taking another sip of his milk.

"To say the least," Jake continued, ignoring the comment, "I know what you're going through; you feel… cut off. Like everything you've ever known is gone for good, and there's that underlying fear that you'll never see home again."

The young man was silent for a few moments before nodding. "Yep… that pretty much sums it up."

"But we got home on those occasions, and we'll get you home, too. I promise."

The human nodded again, a few more tears leaking from his face. "I know you two already have a lot on your plates. I'm pretty sure that another mouth to feed and another secret to hide is the last thing you need, huh?"

Jake didn't answer, because if he did, he would have agreed with the human. They only got a certain amount of money each month for food and necessities, and they were already struggling as it was. But they knew it was hard for the human as well; being cooped up inside a tiny apartment and garage was probably not ideal for humans.

He looked at the kid, because the human was a kid in his mind; the boy was only 19, and he himself turned 26 in seven months. "You're not what we expected, that's true," he finally answered. "But I think that you're here for a reason. Think about it: out of all the humans on your planet, you ended up here, out of all places. Who knows how many other universes there are out there, and you showed up here, on our doorstep, and figured out our secret six seconds after arriving. You must be someone pretty important if you're here."

Max looked up at him, a few tears still trickling down his face. "You… you really think so?"

"Sure," Jake grinned, patting him on the shoulder. "Besides, think of the story you'll tell when you get back to your time!"

"Yeah," the teen grinned back. "Like anyone would believe me!"

"But you'll still know the truth." Jake finished the last of his milk, crumpling the can and tossing it into the recycling bin nearby. "But I better get some sleep; we gotta wake up early tomorrow and do some Turbokat repairs."

"Okay; I'd better get some sleep as well. By the way, when can I see this secret lair of yours? It's pretty weird watching you two on the TV fight bad guys and not even know where you keep all your gadgets."

"We'll show you soon," the kat promised, heading back towards the hallway, stopping and looking back. "Hey… I won't tell Chance about this, if you don't want me to, and if you ever need to talk to anyone-"

"Thanks," the human said gratefully, giving the feline a small smile. "For everything... Goodnight, Jake."

"Goodnight."

* * *

**Epilogue: A Villain Revealed**

Gary Robertson woke up strapped to a table.

"What the hell," he muttered, pulling at the restraints that held him to the gurney. How did he get here? The last thing he remembered was that he was watching TV in his living room, there was a bright light, and-

"Stop struggling, my pet."

The chilling voice made the man freeze, and he blinked and looked around the surrounding darkness, looking to see who had spoken. "Who the hell are you," he demanded, starting to struggle again. "When I get out of here I'll-"

"Silence," the voice commanded, sounding close by but not visible to the human. "Consider yourself fortunate; while you many not be an ideal specimen, you'll still do well for my process."

"_P-Process_," Gary stuttered, missing the poke at his weight. "And did you just call me a _specimen?_"

"You may not understand now, but you soon will."

"Look, mister, why don't you stop hiding in your shadows and face me like a man!"

The man heard a slow chuckle, one that made a chill run down his spine, and he watched as the speaker finally stepped into the light, too scared to even scream.

It was about five or six feet tall, and wore a bright white lab coat and pants. However, the fact that it wasn't human scared the human even more; it looked like a cat, whiskers and all, and it was covered in grey fur with stripes of black criss-crossing parts of it. It wore a pair of thick aviator goggles, obstructing its eyes, but it grinned down at the helpless human, showing sharp and bared teeth.

"Fear," it said, sniffing the air. "And ignorance. Both very human traits, if I'm not mistaken, but I'll take those away soon." He stroked the man's leg, who flinched and tried to pull away.

"Wha-Wha-What _are_ you?"

The cat creature leaned in close, bringing his face close to the man's bearded face, that creepy grin still on his face. "I am the Solution. And you-" His claws shot out, causing the human to gasp. "-you will soon be the Cure. With a few… modifications, of course."

"Don't touch me you sick-"

The cat suddenly lashed out, swiping at the man's face and leaving three slashes across his face. Gary screamed, his voice echoing through the room as blood started to pour from the wounds.

"Do not worry," the kat monster reassured him, straightening up and calmly pulling on some surgical gloves. "This resistance is only temporary. I only wish that the other human had survived the portal; I'm already behind schedule with your Transformation."

The human whimpered, confused by the words. Portal? Other human.

"However, since you're here, there's no time to lose." He reached towards a tray, lifting up a syringe. "Just something to keep you still, and we'll get started."

"What-" The kat injected the odd liquid into his arm, and the man suddenly felt his whole body go numb. He couldn't move! No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't-

"Of course," the grey kat continued, now picking up a saw, "we'll start small. All kats have four fingers, and you, I'm afraid, have one too many."

"N-N-N" Gary couldn't even speak; it was a miracle he could even breathe. All he could do was watch as the cat grabbed his hand, placing it on a small table next to the gurney.

However, he could scream through gritted teeth, he found out a few seconds later as the monster started to saw through his ring finger, taking the small engagement ring with it.

* * *

**And… that's it! Pretty crazy ending, right? Shout out to BladeKnightmare for letting me use their OC villain for this fanfic. Honestly, I was struggling to think of a villain, but then you showed up with the answer, and I thank you for that!**

**Basically, the first story was about Max and Chance, the second was sort of a get to know Max a little better (though I will reveal more about him as the story continues), the third was one with all three of them (by the way, I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of those other movies mentioned in ANY way, shape or form), and the last was Jake and Chance. Let me know if you want another chapter like this someday, and I'd be happy to write one!**

**And, of course, I introduced the villain (more info to come soon!)! Yay! **

**Sorry for the late post; I had two midterms today (blegh!), and I still have three more coming up, but I HAD to get this chapter out of me so I could focus on studying. Hope you all enjoyed it, and please let me know in the Reviews if you liked/hated, plus DM me any suggestions you may have, and don't forget to favorite/follow! Goodnight!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, Readers! **

**Hope you've enjoyed the story so far! This chapter is all about Max's first time seeing the hidden bunker, along with riding in the Turbokat, where he sees something that serves as a painful reminder, and makes Jake and Chance realize what kind of world their new friend is from. Plus, they make a decision that will change their lives forever.**

**Favorite and Review if you like, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Never Forget:**

"So whaddya think, buddy? Should we become a trio instead of a duo?"

"You _do_ realize what this'll mean, right," Chance questioned, banging out the last dent in the wing of the jet; the two were currently in their hidden lair, having just said goodnight to Max, who had gone to bed upstairs. "We'd have to train him; that'll take who knows how many months-"

"Not a lot," Jake rationalized, wiping some slime off the cockpit window. "He seems to be a pretty fast learner, and his body looks naturally built for combat; he must've done something besides band to keep it in shape like that."

"Unless marching band in his world includes boot camp!"

Jake snickered at that.

"But he ain't even a kat, and we're supposed to be gettin' him home, remember? How would it be if he dies before he gets to go home, or if he does go home, we would've trained him for nothin'!"

"Look, I know that better than anykat, but you've seen how antsy he is; he's been here for nearly a month, and he's gonna go crazy if he can't go outside. This is the only option where he gets to do so. Besides, it'll be something to distract him from his homesickness. And," he added, climbing down the ladder, "if I can keep _us_ from dying, I can surely keep him from dying! I made a promise that I would get him home, and I intend to keep that."

"Hey, I keep myself from dying, too," the blond kat argued lamely, but grinning as well. Then he seemed to get serious, giving his pal another glance. "Do you _really_ think this is a good idea?"

Jake hesitated before answering. "Yes."

The burly pilot gave his best friend a hard look, finally nodding seriously. "If this is what ya think is best… then I'll follow you, brother."

"-'Till we enter the great Litterbox in the Sky," the cinnamon feline finished, the two of them fist-bumping and grinning. "But there's still one last thing we need to do before we ask him…"

..

"_Woah_," Max exclaimed, stepping off the ladder and into the underground bunker, examining the large space with wide eyes. After three or four weeks of living with the kats, they had finally consented to show him where their hidden Swat Kat lair was.

The underground space was huge, almost the size of an above-ground plane hanger, and it was lit with dozens of bright fluorescent lights. Off to one side was something that reminded the human of a gym; there were punching bags, a bench press, a sparring mat, and, for some reason, one of those giant sphere machines he vaguely remembered seeing astronauts train on. Nearby, he found two lockers, one marked "R" and the other marked "TB," and he assumed they were for the two kats. For some reason, the wall next to it was covered in miniature skull-and-crossbones marks, and a stamp lay nearby.

The two kats showed him their training area, explaining that the sphere device was called an Aerotrim, and was used to simulate G-Force. The skull stamps represented successful missions, and the human was blown away by how many there were; dozens and dozens, and he wondered if they'd ever failed a mission before, but was too nervous to ask. Off to another side, there was a small room full of weapons (mainly guns) and missiles, along with a workbench covered with parts and papers of plans.

"This is where I work on most of our gear," Jake explained as Max glanced at some of the plans, in awe of the detail in the plans.

"Cool… what's this glove thing?"

"Oh, the Glovatrix," Chance asked, picking up the device in question and putting it on, holding it up for the teen to see. "Grappling hook. Missile launcher. Cement launcher-"

"_Cement_," the human asked incredulously.

"It's a special mix that Brainy over here came up with," the blond kat answered, his friend grinning at the compliment. "Hardens in three to five seconds."

"That's pretty cool; like an Assassin's Creed gauntlet."

"A _what?_"

"Nothing."

But the greatest feature of the hidden bunker was the large black and red jet that sat a dozen or so yards away on a round landing pad, gleaming under the florescent glow. Max had never seen a jet in person before, and he was blown away by how huge it was; it looked big enough to hod a car on the inside (and he later learned that their Cyclotron was inside the hull, along with several large missiles). Of course, he'd seen it on TV whenever he watched Jake and Chance defeat some villain, but seeing it in person, real as day, was so much better than watching it on their miniature set.

"So that's-" he started to say.

"The Turbokat," Chance said proudly, grinning and patting the side of the plane. "Our pride and joy!"

"How long did it take y'all to build it the first time," the human asked, slowly reaching out and running his hand on the smooth metal exterior.

"Nearly a year; we had no control of the parts that showed up in the scrap yard, plus it took us a while to get it airborne," Jake answered, looking at the jet with pride as well. "But it's one of a kind, in a good way!"

"But how did this bunker get here? Did y'all build it?"

"Nah, we found it about a week after we moved here. We think it mighta been from Megakat War II; probably abandoned in the 50's."

The teen gave them a funny look. "So… this bunker is from your World War II?"

The two felines gave each other a glance. "I… guess so?"

"So y'all've had wars in this universe?"

"Yeah," the cinnamon kat replied. "Two Megakat Wars, along with a war around the 1770's that founded this country of Pawmerica, when we declared independence from Great Kitten." Max gave a small snicker at the names, which didn't go unnoticed by the brawny kat. "Hey! At least it's a better name than '_A_meric-'"

"_Anyway,_" Jake quickly cut in, climbing up the ladder towards the cockpit. "Wanna go for a ride?"

"W-W-What," the young man sputtered, looking at the sleek jet with some apprehension.

"We figured you'd probably want to get out of the scrap yard for once, and since this baby's got tinted windows, you don't have to worry about being seen."

Max looked at the plane with fear, but also excitement; he'd wanted to see what this world looked like beyond the mountains of metal, and what better view than from the air? Besides, he figured that they were trained pilots, and based on their moves on TV, he should be safe. "Fine," he eventually answered, smiling a little. "Sounds fun!"

"Okay," the smaller kat replied, reaching into the back seat and pulling out a pack. "There's only two seats, and since Chance is the best pilot, he'll take you; I gotta stay here and work on some modifications, anyway."

"Works for me," Chance grinned, rushing over to his locker and grabbing his flight helmet; Max caught a brief glance of his Swat Kat outfit hanging on a hook before the door slammed shut. "Here," he said, tossing a second helmet he grabbed to the human. "Ignore the ear holes and tighten the straps; you should be fine." The teen quickly put on the helmet, feeling incredibly stupid (since it wasn't made for human heads), tightening the strap around his chin.

"You got the back seat," Chance added, climbing up the ladder and settling into the front seat. Max quickly followed him, jumping into the back seat, which was surrounded by buttons, dials and screens. "I'm shutting off Jake's weapons system, but TRY not to touch anything?"

"Will do." Even though he was nervous, Max was excited to be in a real fighter jet, and looked around the small cockpit, wondering what all those buttons and knobs did.

"Also, your helmet has a microphone in it, so we can talk to one another in the air. To your right is an air mask in case of loss of pressure, and there's a sick bag underneath your seat." The large kat turned and grinned to him. "How's your stomach?"

"I'm not gonna puke, if that's what you're implying."

"Good." He turned back to the front, the cockpit glass sliding over them. "Buckle up." They both did so, the human tightening his straps to keep him secure. Looking out the window, Max gave Jake a small wave and smile as the engine suddenly roared to life, causing the plane to vibrate a little. The platform they were on suddenly descended, carrying the jet with them. When it stopped, a wall in front of them slid open, and the jet suddenly shot forward, accelerating well past 60 mph in a few seconds.

Max was pushed back against his seat by the force as the Turbokat shot into the dark tunnel. He couldn't look out the windows, since his head was trapped against the headrest, but he suddenly feel the plane pull up, and he felt that brief moment of weightlessness as the jet suddenly shot out into the late afternoon air, flying up between the mountains of scrap metal.

To the human, it was like riding a roller coaster, except three times as fast, and he was encased in metal. He felt the plane climbing higher and higher, and he vaguely saw the sky outside; it was orange, since the sun was setting. Eventually, they leveled out, and the plane slowed down enough for him to move around. For a couple of minutes, he simply looked at the sky and the clouds around him, glad that he wasn't seeing (or smelling) the unique charm of the scrap yard.

"Take a look, kid," Chance's voice cackled in his ear. "To our right's Megakat City!" Max turned to look out the right window and gasped.

It was New York City. Of course, he knew it wasn't _really_ New York, but at a first glance, he saw the familiar Manhattan skyline, a few of the tall buildings twinkling as the sun continued to set. Upon closer examination, he saw that there were subtle differences in the architecture and design of the buildings, but he still saw it as the Big Apple. He'd only seen New York in pictures, but he figured that this was probably the closest that he could get to seeing it, so he gaped at the sight, taking it all in.

"Hold on," the blond kat yelled, turning the plane towards the city. "I'm gonna give ya a closer look!"

They were now flying over the metropolis, the buildings passing under them as they flew at a reasonable speed over the city. Max was grateful that the Swat Kat wasn't going super fast, allowing him to examine every building closely. Down below, he saw several cars and the miniature forms of the feline kats going about their business, and tried not to imagine how far of a drop it was.

"What's that building," he asked, indicating to a tall metal building with a landing strip on top of it. It certainly stood out from all the other buildings, towering over them, and several other jets lined the strip, all with a familiar logo on them.

"That's the Enforcer building; Feral's headquarters." Even over the roar of the engine, he could hear the anger in the kat's voice.

"Well, then-" The human gave the building the Bird as they passed it, which did not go unnoticed by the feline.

"What was that?"

"Oh… it's a human thing, since we have five fingers; we call it the Bird. You do it to insult someone."

"Insult? What does it mean?" Max told him, and the plane dipped a little before straightening up. " … Am I right in assumin' that all humans have as bad a mouth as you?"

"No," the human grinned, "but I'm trying to get better."

"Coulda fooled me! We should get goin'," Chance added, turning the jet away from the building.

"Why? I thought they couldn't see us through the windows."

"Yeah, but Feral might get annoyed if we keep flyin' close to his building." They took off, heading back towards the bay, towards the setting sun.

"Wait, is this the West Coast," the human realized.

"Sure is!"

"Oh… so it's not New York, but more like Sacramento or San Francisco," the teen muttered to himself.

"Don't you mean San Fran_calico,_" the burly pilot asked.

Max sighed in defeat, looking out the window at the passing buildings. "Yeah, this whole name thing is gonna take some getting used-"

His voice cut off, his face going pale as he recognized the buildings approaching on the right side of the plane. He stared at them in shock, his mind struggling to catch up with the rest of him. _Wait_, he thought, _this isn't a copy of New York, so how-_

"What? Did ya say somethin'," the brawny pilot questioned.

"N-No," the boy lied quickly, turning away from the twin structures as they disappeared behind them, the uneasy feeling still lingering. "Can… can this plane do any trick and stuff?"

"O-ho," the feline grinned, hitting a button as the jet started to speed up. "I hope you know what you just asked for, buddy!"

"The plane suddenly did a barrel roll, Max screaming as the world spun around while Chance just cheered with excitement. They finally straightened up, and the human was starting to feel some of the G-Force, but he kept his head (and his dinner). It was basically like being on a roller coaster, and pretty soon, he was cheering as well as the kat made the jet twist and spin and do circles in the air.

"Watch this," Chance called, now flying low over the water before flying straight up, flying between a few buildings.

"Isn't this kinda dangerous," the human called, jumping as the plane took a sharp turn.

"Nah; this baby's got killer reflexes," the large kat reassured him, now flying right down a wide street, heading towards the bay once again. "Think I can make it between those two buildings?"

"STOP!"

The sudden yell was so shocking, it jolted the kat, and he quickly decelerated, turning on the jet's hover mode as they floated several hundred feet in the air in front of the two buildings. Looking back, he was surprised to see the human staring at the two towers with… fear? Shock? Terror, even?

"M-Max," he asked quietly, noticing that the human's hands were shaking slightly, "are you-"

"I'm fine," the teen answered, his voice slightly high, quickly tearing his eyes away from the metal structures. "I just… I'm not feeling so hot. Can… can we go back to the bunker, please?"

" … Sure." Chance slowly accelerated the jet, which flew around the buildings, soon heading back towards the junkyard, the setting sun brilliant and beautiful.

..

All in all, the trip to and from the city took about two minutes each, but Jake was shocked when they came back fifteen minutes later, coming over as the platform with the Turbokat ascended.

"What gives, Chance," he demanded when the cockpit slid open. "I thought you'd give him an actual tour of the city and-"

The cinnamon kat cut off his comments as his friend frantically shook his head, jambing his thumb back towards where Max sat, the human looking shell-shocked but passive-faced at the same time.

Immediately, the small kat's eyes widened, wondering what happened; the young man didn't look physically sick, but he didn't look fine, either. He looked like he was shivering, though the underground bunker was pretty warm.

"Uh… Max," the small kat asked tentatively as Chance climbed down from the jet, the human still sitting in his seat. "Are you oka-"

"Sure," the human spoke up, his voice slightly higher and off than it was earlier. He quickly unbuckled his seatbelt, hands shaking slightly as he started to climb down the ladder. "Why-Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you flipped out when we passed the Megakat Trade-"

The teen gave a startled yelp, slipping off the ladder. The large kat quickly caught the human, who quickly pushed out from his grasp, landing on his feet.

"_D-D-Don't,_" Max stammered, glaring at the kat. "Just… just don't talk about it!"

"Max-"

"And don't ask," the human snapped at Jake. "Please."

"Why not," Chance demanded, but the human stayed silent, now looking down at his feet, embarrassed. "Look, we took you into our home and let you see our lair, so if there's something you're keeping from us that we should know-"

"You don't want to know."

The whisper cut off the kat mid-demand, and the two Swat Kats stared at the human, finally realizing what was wrong with Max; he was afraid of the buildings, for some reason. A few tears leaked from the human's eyes, but he quickly wiped them away, sniffling a little and taking deep breaths as he finally looked up at the two kats, trying to keep his emotions under control. For a second, he considered not telling the two kats, but he quickly pushed that thought aside.

"The… The World Trade Center buildings existed in my universe," he started. "In a city called New York. There's world trade centers in most states, but this was a well known one; the twin towers rose over most of the surrounding buildings."

Jake and Chance glanced at one another, not sure why this would upset the boy, but then it clicked in the cinnamon kat's mind. "Wait, why do you say _'existed'_-"

"On September 11th, 2001," the human continued, leaning against the jet for support, wiping away more tears, "terrorists hijacked four passenger aircraft, crashing two of them into the Twin Towers, killing themselves and everyone on board."

The two kats' mouths dropped open, horrified, but the teen carried on.

"The other two planes: one of them crashed into a government building, the other one crashed in Pennsylvania; the passengers and crew revolted and took over the plane, but it still crashed. No one on board survived those crashes, either.

"I was only a year old when it happened, but my parents and older sisters were old enough, and of course every year we re-watch what happened on the news… as a reminder of who was lost. We watch… we watch the planes fly… watch the buildings go up in flames, and a few hours later, collapse in on themselves." The young man's sniffling grew louder, and his voice was shaky and croaky.

Jake and Chance stared at the sniffing human, shocked beyond words at this revelation. They knew that there were bad guys in Max's world, but based on what he _had_ told them of the human world, they didn't think that kind of evil existed in his universe. But now…

It was scary, to say the least, for the two kats to think about. It was early October now, which meant that if their timeline followed Max's, _their_ towers would barely get to see the 21st century before getting destroyed, and thousands of kats would die. The two pals looked at one another, not sure of what to say, and Max was still crying, though he was starting to get a handle on himself.

"I… I-" he sputtered, wiping some snot on the sleeve of his jacket. "I'm sorry… I just… I-"

"Don't apologize," Jake finally spoke up, walking over to the human and kneeling down next to him, putting a friendly hand on his shoulder. "That… that's horrible, to say the least… I wasn't even there, and I can't even _fathom-"_

"Yeah," the boy sighed, still hugging his knees. "It… it has that effect on most people."

"Will… will this happen to us," Chance asked quietly, still unable to believe what had happened, but knowing deep down that it had, despite never seeing it.

The teen shook his head, finally starting to calm down. "I dunno. You guys have different governments… different politics, despite a few similarities. Not to mention you guys are a completely different species; heck, y'all even have magic and time travel! I… I doubt that something like that would happen here, based on what I've learned of your world." He looked at the two kats. "But we thought the same thing on my Earth, so I honestly don't know; I'm… sorry." He seemed to become more distraught, and the cinnamon kat put a calming paw on his shoulder.

"It's okay," Jake answered, smiling a little at the young man. "But now we know, so we can prepare and prevent something like that from ever happening."

"Yeah," the burly kat added, walking over to Max as well. "Jake and I'll stop them, we promise you that. We can even go to Feral and Felina, tell them what you told us!"

"But they probably won't believe you," the human cut in bitterly.

"Don't worry," the cinnamon kat cut in, "Whether we tell Feral or not, we want to thank you for warning us. Who knows, you may have just saved a few thousand lives with this revelation."

The teen gave a small smile at that. "Yeah… I didn't realize that." He seemed to brighten up after that, straightening up a little and wiping his nose. "It feels good… knowing that I've probably helped more than just sorted metal bits for y'all. If there's any other way I could somehow help your society, just let me know; I know about 24 years worth of history that might be helpful to you.

The two kats looked at each other, a silent and quick conversation passing between them. Fortunately, they were both in agreement, and turned back to the human.

"There is _something_," Jake said. "But it won't be easy, and it probably involves plenty of danger and-"

"You two want me to become a Swat Kat," Max cut in, wiping away the last of his tears. "Or Swat Human, whatever fits better."

"Stop doing that," Chance snapped, glaring a little after he got over his shock. "It's freakin' me out!"

"Well what else would you have me do that's possibly dangerous, besides help that old kat lady with her car? But I'm surprised that y'all're just asked out of the blue." He gave them a wary look. "If this is because of what I just told you and you feel sorry for me-"

"No, we… we've actually been discussing it for a while now. I mean, you're in great shape, which should make training easier for you, and as for flying in the Turbokat, today was our way to test to see how you would react to flying in a jet, seeing if you could withstand the G-force, and it appears that you passed. Besides," Jake added, "it means you would get to go out into the world, even if you're wearing a disguise, and you can not only help others, but maybe find whoever brought you here, or someone who could send you home."

"But it won't be easy," the larger kat added. "There's gonna be months of training before we let you go out on a mission with us; early mornings and late nights with little to no sleep, exercises, most of them grueling… not to mention training you in hand-to-hand combat, and Jake'll probably have to make a special Glovatrix for your hand-"

"But it's your decision, so you can say no, and we won't judge," Jake continued, giving the human a serious look. "You can have a few moments if you want to think about-"

"Hell _yeah_ I'm gonna say yes," Max exclaimed, now grinning from ear to ear, the mournful aura from minutes earlier gone. "_Anythin_g to help you guys, and I can finally do more than just sit and watch TV whenever you go to fight some bad guy! When do we start?"

The two feline friends looked at one another, both of them grinning as well. "Tomorrow morning. 5 AM."

"That's lit!"

Jake and Chance blinked at him. " … _Lit?_"

Max laughed like that, finally standing up. "Looks like I'll be teaching you two a few things as well!"

..

Later that night, as he was lying on the couch, the teen thought back through the memories of the day, his phone alarm set for 4:50 AM, not wanting to miss his first day of training.

Not only did he now have an opportunity to go out into the world, but he also got to become a superhero, which included flying in the most bad-ass plane he'd ever seen. Not to mention those glove things were pretty cool; he could imagine taking down bad guys with that, flying away in the Turbokat as grateful kats cheered.

Then he thought back to the Trade Center, his joy dampening at the memory. He sincerely hoped that Jake and Chance's world, or any other world for that matter (if they even existed), would _**never**_ have to go through what his did. In fact, he was so moved with emotion, he did something he hadn't done since the night his father died, something he swore never to do again, but realizing now that he was starting to do again ever since arriving in this strange new world.

He prayed.

* * *

**And that's the chapter! The idea came to me, and I couldn't get it out of my head; I felt that I needed to have something in the story that showed how different Max's world was from the Kat's cartoon world. The Megakat Trade Center is mentioned and seen in the cartoon a couple times, so I figured that Max would eventually see it, and thus this chapter is born. **

**This chapter is dedicated to those who have lost their lives in the 9/11 Attacks, as well as their family members, first responders, and those that were affected on or after "America's Darkest Day."**

**Also, for those that were wondering, Max was teleported from his world on September 20th, 2019, and appeared in the Scrap Yard September 18th, 1995... Also known as the Air Force birthday (my timeline ended up working with the date, and it's kinda a cool Easter egg).**

**Also, I do NOT own Assassin's Creed in ANY way, shape or form.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter; the next one's kicks of a multi-chapter story arc, featuring Johnny K and Ann Angora, along with a certain pair of villains! Stay tuned, Readers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, Readers! **

**Here's Part One of the Halloween story (I'll try to finish it before Halloween, but it may be two or three parts long). **

**Thank you again for all the support I've received with this story; reading your reviews make my day, and I hope that you continue to support me as I continue this story!**

**Favorite and follow if you like, and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Halloween- Part 1:**

Chance waited patiently as Max once again threw up into the bin, slightly disgusted but sympathizing with the teen; he'd thrown up the first time _he'd _ridden the Aerotrim, and knew that the kid probably felt like crud.

The past couple weeks of training had been fun, at times. Sure, Max had sores and bruises from falling repeatedly or failing to block the large kat's punches, but he still pushed through. Jake had been right about him being a quick learner; he'd picked up basic self-defense quickly, and was even able to keep up with Jake on their obstacle course (they changed the course to go around the pond, since the human was still terrified of falling in).

Combat training with Chance happened in the morning (when they didn't have mechanic work), and in the evenings, Jake drilled him on the various villains and threats that regularly threatened the city, along with helping him come up with a uniform. Apparently, the cinnamon kat had made his and his friends' uniforms, and measured the teen for his own, along with designing a special helmet that would fit his head. It would take a while before he had an actual uniform, but for now, he wore shorts and a t-shirt during his regular training.

"_Uurgh_," the human moaned, looking up over the rim of the can. "I think… I don't think I even have anything _left_ to throw up!"

"Yeah," the blond feline grinned, offering a hand and helping Max to his feet. "Don't worry; soon you'll work yourself up to one of the harder settings-"

"That was an _easy_ setting," the teen asked incredulously, rubbing his forehead, which felt like it was on fire, but at least the room was no longer spinning..

"Now do you see why we waited so long before lettin' you ride it," the Swat Kat asked. The boy nodded. "But that concludes your lesson for today; time to go back to bein' wrench monkeys!"

"You have monkeys in this universe?" The two headed out of the gym area, going over to the lockers (which there were now three), quickly changing out of their gym sweats and into their mechanic jumpsuits, quickly running some deodorant under their arms.

"'Course we do, but they're either in the wild or in zoos. Do you have zoos where you're from?"

"Yep, but I don't enjoy them much; I don't like seeing animals caged and jeered at all day. Besides, there's always so much drama at zoos in my time; for example, a few years back there was this gorilla named Harambe and-"

"Hey you two," Jake interrupted, coming out of his workshop with a Glovatrix in his hands. "Before we head up, I wanted Max to try on the Glovatrix I made him."

"Really?" The teen's eyes lit up with amazement as the feline presented him with the sleek gauntlet-like weapon, which had been modified to fit his arm, as well as accounting for the five fingers he had instead of the usual four. "Wow, man, this is AMAZING!" He held up his arm, pointing the Glovatrix at a nearby punching bag. "Is it loade-"

His clenched fingers tapped a tiny button and a tiny dart shot out from the top of the glove, embedding itself in the vinyl of the punching bag. The three stared at it, surprised and amazed.

"_**WOAH,**_" Max exclaimed, turning over the device to see where it came from. "What was-"

"Just a non-lethal practice dart; you still have a long way to go before you fire any missiles," the cinnamon kat explained. "But does it fit well, 'cause I can made adjustment if it-"

"It's perfect," the human complimented, taking off the glove and handing it back to the kat. "And probably the most bad-ass weapon I've _ever_ seen!"

Jake grinned. "Thanks! Also, have you chosen a code name?"

"Yeah. What do y'all think about _Lonestar?"_

The two kats gave each other a look, nodding. "Sounds good," Chance commented. "How'd you come up with it?"

"Texas is known as the 'Lonestar State,'" the human explained, "since our flag features one large star on the blue third of it. You've seen that sticker on the back of my laptop?" The two felines nodded. "That's the Texas flag."

"Sounds like you're pretty proud of where you're from."

"Of course! Texas is the best state in the US, no question! The history, the food, the culture... it's a pretty awesome place to live." He looked at the bunker around him, a little saddened by the thought of his home state.

"Anyway," the smaller Swat Kat said quickly, "let's get some grub."

"Wait, isn't today Halloween," Max asked, following the two kats up the ladder. "And I swear, if one of you calls it 'Paw-lloween,' I'm gonna-"

"Calm yourself, buddy," Chance laughed, closing the secret entrance and covering it after they'd all reached ground level. "It's called Halloween here, too. Small kittens trick-or-treat, and it's also the only night that we work hand-in-hand with the Enforcers."

"Really?" Based on what the two had said about the Enforcers, the teen was surprised that the two kats, who hated Commander Feral with a passion (though they tolerated his niece Felina), would voluntarily work with him.

"Ya see," Jake explained, grabbing the cereal and bowls from the cabinet, "Halloween's not exactly a happy time during the evening. Criminals and regular kats put on masks and cause trouble, so we're asked to patrol the streets, just to make sure that the Enforcers have extra help if they need it."

"Cool." The human accepted his bowl of cereal, taking a bite of the sugary goodness, his face thoughtful. "So… can I go out as well?"

The two felines froze, Chance's bowl spilling over with milk as he and Jake stared at the young man in surprise. Max's face fell a little, a little nervous when they didn't readily agree.

"I… I mean if everyone's wearing costumes," he continued, shifting a little in his seat, "then who would notice that I'm not really a cat? Besides, I-"

"Max," Jake said softly, ready to talk but the young man quickly stood up.

"You're seriously not going to let me outside," he asked incredulously, starting to get mad at the two.

"We want you to," the cinnamon feline explained, "but if Chance and I are going to be patrol… We can't just let you roam around Megakat city alone; especially on a night like this!"

"Can't I come with you guys," the human asked a little desperately, looking between the two with pleading eyes. "Or could one of you stay home-"

"No way," Chance cut in. "We're a team; we stick together. And you can't come with us; you're far from ready to take on any bad guys, and we can't risk your safety."

Max groaned, sitting back down in his chair heavily, his heart sinking faster than the Titanic. It was so unfair; the one night he could go outside, and they won't let him out without someone to hold his hand. It was insulting, but deep down, he knew they were right; Megakat City was huge, and the Swat Kats were right about him needing-

A sudden idea entered his mind; it was crazy, and risky, but if he played his cards right…

The teen sighed in defeat, looking dejected. "Fine, I guess. When and how long will y'all be gone?"

The two kats gave the human a sympathetic look. "We told Felina we'd help from 7 until midnight."

"Okay. I'll just stay here and watch movies and stuff."

"Max-" Jake started.

"It's fine," the young man insisted, putting on a small smile. "I know you too are just trying to keep me safe. And at the end of the day, that's important. But you two owe me for this," he warned, pointing his spoon at the two.

They gave him a pair of grateful grins. "Deal."

After breakfast, they went back downstairs for more training, Max's plan forming in his head. If Jake and Chance said he couldn't go outside without someone else, he'd just have to find someone. Fortunately, he happened to have the phone number of a certain kamerakat...

..

"So… basically," Johnny started, driving the news van onto the main highway towards Megakat City, "you want me to… hang out with you for a few hours while you-"

"See the city," the human finished. "Yep."

The kamerakat shook his head disbelievingly. When he'd given the human being creature his card, he hadn't expected him to actually call, and when he didn't ask for an interview, but rather a ride, the kat had stupidly said yes, despite not getting a good story out of it. But he figured that if he wanted the human to spill his guts, he needed to earn his trust first.

"Are all 'humans' as random and as idiotic as you?"

Max smiled. "Some are worse; we have distinct personalities like you kats. In fact, based on what I've learned about your world, mine is practically identical, beside you being kats."

"Interesting. But… didn't you mention that you were from the future?"

"Yep. I was born in 2000, and it was 2019 when I got brought here."

"_Brought?_"

"Yep. I was walking back to my dorm, there was this flash of light… and then I somehow ended up in this universe, and Jake and Chance found me."

"Speaking of which," Johnny asked, taking the exit towards downtown, "where _ARE_ your mechanic buddies? It's not like they have a lot going on besides hiding an alien in their home!"

"They said something about a family emergency," the teen lied, looking out the passenger window as the city grew closer, the buildings towering above him. "They said they'd be back tomorrow morning. They were going to take me, but then Jake's mother had an accident of some sort, and they both left."

"Leaving you _alone,_" the kamerakat asked incredulously.

"Hey, I'm technically an adult," the human replied indignantly. "I'm not going to destroy the house or accidentally hurt myself! Besides, how would they explain that to their family; they already have enough to deal with as it is."

"Fine. I'm glad to show you around the city, but I do have one condition I should probably tell you know."

"Oh?"

..

Twenty minutes later, Max was shaking hands with Ann Gora, the lead reporter for _Kat's Eye News_.

"Nice costume," the she-kat commented, smiling kindly at the human. "What are you supposed to be?"

"Uh… it's an alien. Of my own creation."

"And is this a full body suit," the reporter asked, looking him up and down.

"Yep."

"Can I see what you look like without the-"

"No," the teen said quickly, earning him a raised eyebrow. "It… it took me about an hour to get into this getup, and I don't wanna undo all that work."

"_Smooth,_" Johnny mouthed silently to him from behind Ann's back.

"Oh, okay. But may I at least interview you for a segment about Halloween?"

"Nah, I'm kinda camera shy."

"Fine, but you better tell me the story of your life," she insisted, turning back towards the front of the van, now sitting in the passenger seat while Max sat right behind Johnny, who was driving. "I'm surprised you never mentioned him before, Johnny; I thought I'd met all your friends."

"Just because I work with you doesn't mean you know everything about me," the kamerakat commented, driving through the streets, heading towards the bay.

"But it'll have to wait," the reporter continued, taking out some makeup from her bag and touching up her face, making herself look like a witch kat. "We have to cover the Megakat City Halloween Festival on the Boardwalk; you know, get a few shots of the kittens playing, see what every kat's costumes look like. You know, the usual small-time reporter stuff."

"Annie, give it a rest," Johnny K said calmly. "Just because it's not the Swat Kats saving the city from mutated monsters doesn't mean it's not newsworthy."

"I know," she sighed, closing her personal mirror. "It's just… I live for the thrill of chasing down big stories like that; besides, I'm the only reporter that actually gets close enough to see the action. It… it makes me feel that I'm better than those other bimbos that report the weather."

"So…" Max commented from the back, feeling a little awkward by the conversation. "You're an adrenaline junkie?"

The she-kat turned, giving him a funny look. "A what?"

"It's someon- some_ kat _that lives for the thrills of life. They ride roller coasters, they go skydiving; they do all this crazy stuff that could kill them, but they still chose to do it because they want to. I personally wouldn't do that, but that seems like something you'd do."

The reporter shook her head, giving him a small laugh as she turned back to the front. "Johnny, your friend sure is weird, but pretty smart for a kollege kat!"

"Yeah," the kat commented, his eyes surveying the human in the backseat through the rear view mirror. "You have _no_ idea!"

..

"Ann Gora, _Kat's Eye News_, with the latest from the Megakat City Boardwalk, where the 12th Annual Halloween Festival. Behind me, hundreds of kats, from kittens to those with kataracts, are enjoying the extended hours, which include plenty of fall activities for kats of all ages!"

The reporter smiled as she reported on the Festival, Johnny holding a camera up to his face, filming it live. For some odd reason, he still wore those silver single-lens sunglasses, even though the sun had set half an hour earlier. Max stood a few feet back, watching the scene; it was interesting to watch News being reported in person, especially in a world of walking and talking cat creatures.

Behind them, the Boardwalk was abuzz with activities. Stalls for food and games were set up, and costumed kat children ran around, dragging their parents with them, laughing as they played games and filled their bags with candy. Basically, it looked like a carnival, but even the Boardwalk attractions were open, the most prominent being a roller coaster that ran the length of the boardwalk. It reminded him of Pleasure Pier back on Galveston Island, and the human gave another sigh, slightly saddened by this similarity.

"Hey Max?" Johnny's voice startled him from his thoughts, and he turned towards the kamerakat. "We're all finished here; we'll go to the Festival in a few minutes, okay?"

"That's fine."

A few minutes later, after putting up their news gear, the human joined the two kats as they walked past the stalls, the smell of carnival food making their stomachs grumble. The young man got a few comments on his 'costume,' though he noticed that Johnny wasn't wearing a costume. "Any particular reason," he questioned.

"I'm just the kamerakat," the tan feline said simply, the bright lights reflecting off his silver sunglasses. "It's not like anyone'll ever see me."

"But you're not even going to get into the spirit of the holiday?"

"Just not my style."

"Kind of suspicious that you don't know this fact about Johnny, seeing as how you're supposed to be friends," Ann said suspiciously, giving him a hard glance. "Where exactly did you say you were fro-"

A kat couple wearing trench coats walking by accidentally knocked into Max, sending him to the ground.

"Watch it, freak," the male kat snapped, his voice sounding like he had a cold, quickly walking away with his wife. "And what a lame costume!"

"Jerks," he muttered, accepting Johnny's hand as the she-kat's face broke into an excited glance.

"Did you see that," she asked the two.

"See what?"

"_The Metallikats!_ The baddest mobsters in Megakat City! That was _them!"_

Max inhaled sharply, remembering the Bonnie and Clyde-like couple that Jake had told him about. After escaping Alkatraz, they died, but some scientist transplanted their minds into robot bodies, and they quickly became formidable opponents. They'd even discovered the Swat Kats' identities, but their minds were fortunately wiped of that memory.

"Really," he asked, looking over at the couple several yards away. He doubted it was them, but if it distracted the nosy reporter from discovering who he was, he was fine with pretending it was them.

"Yes… that was definitely them," Ann said excitedly, starting after the two criminals.

"Annie," Johnny said rationally, grabbing her hand. "We can't just go after those two; I know it's a good story, but we need to call the Swat Kats!"

"_What_," the human said, jumping a little. If Jake and Chance showed up, he'd get caught, and probably end up in trouble. But it would look suspicious if he didn't like the Swat Kats, so he quickly backtracked. "Um… maybe that wasn't them."

"But it _was,_" the feline reporter insisted.

"I know; how about I go and check; if it's not them, then we'll be fine. If it is, then we call the Swat Kats, and you get their story. Okay?"

"Fine," Ann conceded. "But hurry; they're getting away!"

Max quickly turned away, heading after the two criminals as the carnival fun continued around them. He vaguely saw the couple turn between two stalls, and he pursued them. He considered lying to Ann about the couple being there (if it somehow **WAS** the thieving duo), so Jake and Chance wouldn't show up. Besides, based on what he knew about the mobster couple, they wouldn't go anywhere near a carnival; they robbed places with _money_, not amusement parks.

Ending up behind some stalls, standing near the railing of the boardwalk, he looked around, wondering where the couple had disappeared off to.

"You lost them?!" Max whirled around to find Ann storming towards him, Johnny close behind.

"Hey, I tried my best," the human said defensively. "And I thought you two were-"

"Yeah, Ann didn't want to miss anything 'Newsworthy,'" the kamerakat said, sounding slightly annoyed. "I don't even have my camera, so it's not like anyone would see them!"

"And that's a good thing," a voice said, and Max was suddenly grabbed from behind, being picked up by a pair of cold metal arms; he tried to push himself free, but the grip was so strong, it was like trying to bend metal. Ann screamed, and Johnny moved to protect her as a net shot out from outside of the teen's field of vision, sending them to the ground. He heard heavy footsteps as Mac Mange walked up to him, pointing his hand cannon at the teen's face.

He was short; he probably reached the young man's chest area, but the glare in his glowing eyes, along with the permanent sneer on his metal face was terrifying. He was like a tiny Terminator, and based on the barrel that was inches from his face, he wasn't planning on sending them on their merry way.

"You were right, Molly," the robot kat said maliciously. "We _were_ bein' followed!"

"Of _course_ I was right, stupid!" Another robot voice, this one more feminine, sounded right behind Max's head, and he realized that Molly was the one holding him down. "Maybe now you'll get that through that thick skull of yours!"

"Can it, Metalhead," he snapped back.

"Who you callin' a Metalhead, Metalhead?! Ah forget it! What should we do with this trio of snoopers?"

The smaller robot gave Max a cold, calculating look. "Send them for a swim?"

"NO," the teen cried, starting to thrash around in the she-kat's grip. "Please! Don't-"

"Great idea, Mac," his wife agreed, carrying the terrified boy towards the railing. He stared in fear at the water several yards below him, his heart thudding in his chest.

"_Please, wait, I can't swim!_"

"Put him down," Johnny yelled, trying to break out from the net. "Don't hurt him!"

"He's didn't want to follow you; _I_ wanted to," Ann said, pulling a nail file out from her purse, secretly starting to work on the net. "Just let him go, _PLEASE!_"

"Oh, you'll get your turn, Missy," Molly assured her. "But it's time for Mr. Freak Costume over here to take a little dip!"

"NOOO," the human cried, his shout drowned out by the sound of the Festival behind them as he was tossed over the edge, plunging towards the waves.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Finished with midterms, so I'm about to go on a Ten Day Break to France! Won't be writing during that time! See you all later!**

**Also: I know that Max has a lot of stuff he's keeping hidden, but I plan on having a full chapter that reveals his backstory (maybe the third or fourth chapter of the Halloween Story). Stay tuned; follow and favorite!**

**Note: I do not own TERMINATOR in ANY way, shape or form.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, everyone! **

**Just got back from my Ten-Day break to France last night, and it was INCREDIBLE! The whole time I was teeming with ideas for this story, and as soon as I got back to the school, I started typing, and what you see below is part of that.**

**This is going to be a three-part arc, meaning that this Halloween story will end in the next chapter. And, of course, after that is Thanksgiving and Christmas, which can only mean more adventures for young Max and his feline friends, since evil never rests! Please Favorite and Follow, leave a Review if you like, and enjoy this chapter!**

**NOTE: There is _ONE_ F-Word in this story, so beware.**

**-aggiefrogger**

* * *

**Halloween: Part 2**

T-Bone and Razor were bored.

For the first time in a long time, the Swat Kats didn't have any crime to stop. Sure, there were a few robberies and muggings, but the Enforcers had quickly stopped them, leaving them to just partrol the city; there wasn't even a major super villain threatening anykat anywhere, so they had spent the past couple hours driving through the city streets, waiting for the night to end. They were even considering of going home and watching the fourth_ Harry Potter_ movie with their friend when-

"Swat Kats! Come in! Do you copy?" Felina Feral's voice cackled over the intercom, and Razor quickly pressed the button to answer it.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" Razor answered. "What's wrong?"

"You might want to check the Kats Eye News; it appears we have a duo of unannounced newscasters! They have hostages, and we're working on tracking their location now! We'll let you know when we find out, and I hope you can help us catch them!"

"We're on it!" They had a small screen on the dashboard of the Cyclotron, so they pulled over, tuning it to the Number One news channel, gasping when they saw the faces of the Metallikats staring back at them.

"Mac and Molly," T-Bone growled, clenching his fists with anger. "What are those tin cans up to now?"

"As I was sayin'," the female robot continued, grinning evilly at the camera, "we demand that the entirety of Megakat City's gold reserves be given over to us as a payment for ransom of these three citizens! And we also demand safe passage with said gold, or else-"

"You have until midnight to decide, or these three get it," her husband called from off camera.

"Shuddup, Bolt-breath," she snapped, glaring off-camera for a few moments before looking back. "And if ANY of you's think that we have no right to ask, we've captured your precious reporter Ann Gora, her camerakat, and-" She looked off camera, and it turned around, revealing two kats and some sort of oddly costumed character sitting next to them in a large cage. "Who are ya supposed ta be again? Their little latchkey kitten? I can't even tell what your costume's supposed to _be!_"

"_Fuck you, Bucket-head,_" the costumed kat shouted, and the camera's view changed as it was quickly dropped, and they soon heard scuffling off screen, followed by a scream of pain.

"There," they heard Mac snarl out of view, his tone dripping with rage. "That'll teach ya ta talk to my wife like that!"

"You idiot, ya dropped the camera," the female gangster kat growled, the view now showing a view of the interior of some sort of warehouse, along with abandoned boxes of some hair care product stacked nearby. Then, the transmission cut off, and it went back to a stunned newscaster as he sat at the studio, trying to piece together what had happened.

"Swat Kats," Felina's voice cackled over the intercom. "We found where the transmission was coming from, and the boxes from the broadcast confirm it! Are you meeting us there? Guys?"

The two kats sat in shock, staring at the screen. Even without recognizing the human's voice, they could tell it was Max.

"How did he," the burly kat started to ask.

"No time for that now! He and the others are counting on us!" The cinnamon kat floored the engine, and they shot off into the night, returning Felina's call as they raced towards the warehouse.

..

"Well _that_ was dumb," Ann commented, tearing up a handkerchief from her bag and tying it around Max's leg, which was bleeding from where the gangster hat clawed it several times, leaving a mess of bleeding scratches. She wondered how deep the wounds were, if he was bleeding through his full-body costume, but she ignored that as she tried to stop the bleeding, finally succeeding.

"But pretty brave," Johnny added, trying to find some sort of weakness in the bars of the large cage they were being held in. "I don't think I've ever seen _anykat_ stand up to those two bullies!"

"Thanks," the young man hissed, gritting his teeth through the pain; he'd broken his leg in the past, and this was like a tickle compared to that. "But why would they want gold? How would they even get away with it?"

"Well, they never _were_ the brightest super villains," the kamerakat answered, shivering slightly without his sweater; he'd given it to the human to wear in an effort to dry off and stay warm from his quick dip in the ocean. He didn't need to fear of the gangsters hearing them; they were in the next room, 'making plans.' "But this cage looks practically indestructible; probably made out of Agracite. There's no way out."

"Great," he muttered, slumping back against the bars. The teen just wanted to go home (his _real_ home back on his Earth, though he would also settle for Jake and Chance's garage), and wondered how tonight could have gone south so quickly.

After being dropped off the pier, he'd hit the water, the cold shocking him to his core, freezing him in place as the water covered his head. Instantly, he panicked, and ended up choking on water as he tried to breathe in. This time, there were no friendly mechanic/superhero kats to rescue him now, and he slowly sank into the ocean, his lungs screaming for air. It was scarier than any monster that Halloween could come up with, and the terror made him want to cry.

Then, something was being wrapped around his waist, and he was yanked out of the water, back onto the top of the pier. He landed in a heap, soaking wet and coughing up water, shivering in the ocean breeze. Vaguely, he heard one of the gangsters say something about "three times the ransom," and soon found a cloth bag covering his head, and then he woke up in the cage with the two kats.

Ann and Johnny had told him that Mac had apparently changed his mind, and shot out his arm to capture him, claiming that they could use him as a way to get more gold. They were both sympathetic to his inability to swim, but they didn't escape the villains wrath; Johnny had a black eye (his sunglasses had fallen off beforehand, so they were spared of being broken), and Ann was cradling her arm, which appeared to have been broken by Molly when she tried to escape prior to being forced in the cage, where they had been for the past hour or so; most of it was in silence, but after being broadcasted on the news, they started to speak up.

"But the Swat Kats or the Enforcers should be here soon," the female kat said hopefully, staring up through the bars of the cage at the skylight far above them. "They _always_ come through!"

"You really believe that we'll be rescued," Max questioned, still shaken from his near-death experience, and freaking out at being a hostage.

"Sure," Ann said, cocking her head at him, her voice calm. "They always rescue us in the end."

"So… you're not even a _little_ bit frightened?" He couldn't believe how calm and nonchalant she was about their predicament; he expected her to be a least a little panicked, but she was a cool as a snowman in winter.

"Should I be?"

"_They broke your arm_," the human said incredulously. "They have guns coming out of their arms, and they're threatening to kill us if your Enforcer and the Swat Kats don't give them the gold! That doesn't scare you in the _slightest?!_"

"Eh, I've broken it before," she shrugged. "And death threats are a regular for me."

Max looked at Johnny. "Is she _always_ this brave and reckless, or did I hit my head when Mac threw me off that pier?"

"You better believe it," he replied, smirking a little. "Our helicopter pilot Al refuses to fly with her, since she always wants to get close to the action!"

"And what's _wrong_ with that," she said, glaring at her partner.

He instantly knew he'd said something wrong and quickly straightened up, running a hand through the fur on top of his head. "I... I didn't mean it like that-"

"Then how did you mean it," his co-worker asked cooly, her Halloween makeup making her fierce gaze more sinister and dark. Max looked between the two, waiting with bated breath, wondering who would come out on top (he had a suspicion it would be Ann).

"N-Nothing in a cruel way," the tan tabby replied quickly, withering slightly under the glare. "It's just… you're our top reporter, and I get… I get worried whenever you put yourself in danger. Like that time you were trapped in that Agracite mine… I thought… I thought you were dead, and… " His voice broke off, and the young man could almost feel the temperature in the room rise slightly.

Ann blinked at that comment, and Max was sure that if she wasn't covered with fur, he would see her face was blushing. "R… Really? You were… _worried_, about me?"

The kamerakat looked down at his feet, probably blushing as well. " … Y-Yeah."

"But you never mentioned this before!"

"Well… You never asked."

"I… I should have."

The two kats looked back at one another before Johnny slowly sat down next to her, cautiously holding out his hand to her, which she gratefully took. The human quickly looked away, moved by this sudden reveal of feelings, but also jealous as well; he'd never been this close with someone before, and was upset about how easily it seemed for them to just get together like this when he himself had struggled in the past to even _talk_ to girls. Again, he was reminded of how quickly people hooked up in cartoons, and wondered if he was somehow trapped in one (thought he doubted it; who would watch a show about superhero kat people?).

"If you two start kissing," he finally spoke up, trying to hide his emotions, "I'm gonna throw up."

The two kats looked at him, opening their mouths to object, just as a loud crash sounded from the other side of the warehouse. Jumping slightly, they looked through the bars to find the Swat Kats jumping off their Cyclotron, shattered glass from the window around them.

"Swat Kats," Ann yelled, quickly getting up and waving through the bars of the cage. "Over here!"

"Miss Gora," Chance/T-Bone called out. "Are you all okay?"

"Yes, but-"

Suddenly, Mac and Molly charged into the room, arm cannons raised and pointed at the two vigilantes.

"Swat Kats," the smaller gangster growled, his gun whirring as it charged up. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Smoke 'em," his wife shouted, and they started firing at the two kats, who quickly dodged the blasts, running and shooting something from their Glovatrixes, knocking the gangsters back but not denting their metallic skin.

Max had only seen Jake and Chance fight bad guys from their jet on TV, and was in awe of the speed and agility of the two tabbies. They dodged the bullets with ease, landing a few blows to the metal villains before falling back, shooting miniature missiles and cement blocks at the two gangsters. Even though they said that they had never done gymnastics before, the human couldn't help but feel that he wasn't the _only_ one that was lying about his past.

..

The fight lasted about five minutes or so, and ended with Jake/Razor blowing up the villain duo with a bazooka he pulled from the interior of the Cyclotron after Chance/T-Bone used a bottle of shampoo to short out their guns. Pretty grim end, but at least the villains were gone. Chance used some sort of buzz-saw attachment to his Glovatrix to open the door to the cage.

"Any injuries," he asked.

"Ann's got a broken arm, I've got a black eye," Johnny answered, "and Max here got his leg scratched up."

"You might want to wash it out," Ann cautioned. "I don't know what makeup you're using with your costume, but it might mingle with your blood and infect it." Razor and T-Bone gave each other a quick look; the two news kats didn't appear to know that Max wasn't wearing a costume.

"I will," the teen promised, wincing as he climbed to his feet.

"We'll drive you home," Jake pretended to offer, letting the young man lean on him for support.

"Don't worry," the kamerakat spoke up. "I picked him up earlier; I don't mind taking him home."

Max and the Swat Kats froze, and the two heroes quickly glanced at the teen, who closed his eyes, knowing that he was in deep trouble.

"You…" T-Bone asked, managing to keep his voice calm and even. "You picked him up?"

"Uh, yeah," the tan kat replied, putting his shades back on his face. "His family was out of town, and he wanted to go out into the town. Besides, he's my friend, and a good kat." He glanced over at the human, and even though Max couldn't read his expression, he knew that he had mad a good choice in trusting Johnny with his secret.

Jake gave a small sigh of relief that he quickly hid with a cough. "Well, thank you for the offer, but we don't mind; besides, you should probably report what happened and get checked out by the EMT's."

"Of course," Ann exclaimed, grabbing Johnny with her free hand, pulling him towards the exit. "C'mon, Johnny! This'll probably put us on prime time!" The kamerakat managed to give them a small wave goodbye before disappearing through the door.

As soon as the two kats had left, Jake and Chance turned to the teen, glaring at him. With their helmets and masks on, the teen couldn't help but feel a little scared at their sudden fierceness.

"So," Jake finally said, crossing his arms. "A kamerakat picked you up. From our home. And yet you _somehow_ convinced him that you were a kat?"

"Uh… yeah," the young man answered, hoping that they believed him.

"And you risked revealing not only your secret, but _ours_ as well," Chance growled, clearly the more angry of the two.

The ex-student looked down at his feet. " … Kinda, yeah."

They were silent for a few more moments, and Max wondered if they would actually beat him up. Finally, the blond tabby spoke up. "Get on the bike; we're goin' home."

The teen quickly looked up. "But what about-"

"NOW," T-Bone finally snarled, and the teen quickly made his way over to the bike, his heart racing with fear of the unknown.

..

Dr. Void stared at the television, the glare reflecting off his glasses as he paused the news broadcast at the right moment, showing the young human sitting in the cage.

He'd been working on his pets when the News bulletin came on, and froze when he'd recognized the anatomy of one of the victims. A few minutes prior, the newscasters had announced that all three of hostages were rescued by the Swat Kats, but that the third, "monster" kat had vanished.

His pet screamed in pain behind him, withering in the tank of green liquid, his face covered with an oxygen mask, but the scientist ignored him, reaching out and stroking the screen, tracing a black claw around the outline of the young human.

"So," he muttered to himself, "it appears that our young friend _did_ survive the Transportation process." He straightened up and looked back at the human. "It appears that you will soon have an ally to help you, but for now, you will do nicely; he is more fit than you, and if I can perfect your Transformation, then I can certainly make _him_ perfect!"

Gary continued to wither in the tank, barely recognizable. His hands, now sporting four fingers each, were contorted and twisted as he gave another scream, chains preventing him from escaping the tank of mutagen. He was naked, and while the process was slow, more and more fur was starting to cover his body, and the beginnings of a tail were emerging from his backside. He gave another scream of fear, his eyes open yet unseeing. Out of all of his pets, the mad kat was proud that his human specimen was advancing well along; the creatures he'd taken from the other worlds were changing as well, but not at this rapid a pace.

"Of course," Dr. Void said, walking over to the vat and examining the tortured creature with a calm expression, "if you _are_ to be the perfect soldier, one that can even outsmart those Enforcers and damned Swat Kats, then you must be without fear. There are many ways to overcome fear, but I believe that facing them, endlessly until you are numb and no longer affected by them, is the best route to take." He stroked the outside of the tank. "But do not worry," he whispered, staring lovingly at his creation-in-progress, "only a day more of this, and then you get to rest for a while. Okay?"

Gary only answered with a scream, watching as every fear was played in his mind's eye on an endless loop as his body slowly transformed into that of a monster. Giving his pet a small smile, the doctor went over to the door, turned off the lights, and went up to bed; he was tired, and looked forward to a nice long kat nap.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that little Dr. Void bit at the end. I promise that there will be more of him to come!**

**Also, I do NOT own Harry Potter in ANY way, shape or form!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Max has some explaining to do to Chance and Jake, and secrets from ALL of their pasts are revealed! Favorite, Follow, and Review, and as always, have a great day, Readers!**

**-aggiefrogger**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, Readers! **

**Here's Part Three of the Halloween story arc! This story is mainly backstory on Max, but also with Chance's as well (since I talked a bit about Jake's past in an earlier chapter). This particular chapter is also mainly a hurt/comfort chapter, so if that's not your thing, I plan on doing another chapter of short stories about life with Max, Jake and Chance.**

**I hope y'all're enjoying the story so far; again, if ANY of you have any ideas/comments about chapter ideas and characters, feel free to DM me (NO SPAM!) with your thoughts!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter; favorite, follow and review if you like, and I hope y'all're doing good! Note: I do NOT own Kit Kats in ANY way, shape or form.**

**-aggiefrogger**

* * *

**Halloween: Part 3**

The ride back to the lair was a quiet one, but the tension was so tough, one could cut it with a knife. Max sat in between the two kats, probably so he couldn't easily get away, but also for safety, he guessed. Jake and Chance remained silent for the entirety of the ride, which only made the teen more terrified of what would happen when they got back to the hidden lair. They were driving fast, and knowing how upset they were, he prayed that they wouldn't crash or do something stupid in their state of anger.

When they finally parked the Cyclotron in the underground garage, the young man hesitated before getting off the bike, standing by the vehicle as the two Swat Kats turned to face him. He couldn't even look them in the eyes, and looked down at his feet, bracing himself for whatever was to come.

"What the _HELL_ WERE YOU THINKING," Chance finally snapped, his voice echoing slightly through the room.

"Here we go," the teen muttered to himself, feeling like a kid being reprimanded for breaking a window as he finally looked up at the Swat Kats.

"AFTER _EVERYTHING_ WE'VE DONE FOR YOU: GIVING YOU A PLACE TO STAY, FOOD TO EAT, KEEPING YOU SAFE, TRAINING YOU TO FIGHT, EVEN THE _CLOTHES OFF OUR BACKS,_ AND YOU NEARLY EXPOSE OUR SECRET JUST TO HAVE A _NIGHT ON THE TOWN?!"_

"I-" the young man started to say, knowing that the feline was right in some respects but not all of them.

"YOU HAVE BEEN _NOTHING_ BUT VAGUE AND SECRETIVE WITH US SINCE YOU'VE CAME HERE! AND NOW YOU'RE LYING TO US, RISKING EVERYTHING WE'VE SPENT _YEARS_ BUILDING, BESIDES PUTTING YOURSELF AND THAT KAMERAKAT IN DANGER!"

"Chance-" Jake started to say, probably to try and calm his friend down.

"ARE ALL YOU HUMANS SELFISH," the large pilot demanded, jabbing a finger at Max's chest, "OR ARE YOU JUST AN ASSHOLE?!"

_"CHANCE,_" his friend now shouted as Max tried to back away, nearly tripping over the Cyclotron behind him.

"I WANT AN ANSWER FROM HIM," the kat demanded, glaring at the human, his fists clenched. "'CAUSE IF NOT, WE SHOULD JUST SEND HIM PACKING, SINCE HE WANTS TO GO OUT ON HIS OWN SO BADLY!"

"You know as well as I that I didn't mean for_ any_ of this to happen," Max finally snapped angrily, though he was secretly worried at the prospect of being turned away from the only place he could stay in this world. "Do you think I _wanted_ to be taken from my planet AND time, forced to live with a bunch of talking cats monsters in a world where everyone and everything I know and love doesn't even _EXIST?!_ I've done _nothing_ but help the two of you with your crappy jobs and tried my best not to complain but the ONE TIME I wanted to do something _I_ wanted to do, you wouldn't let me! Who's the asshole now?!"

"BECAUSE WE WERE TRYIN' TO HELP YOU, DUMB-ASS," Chance shouted, some spit flying from his mouth.

"WHY NOT HELP _YOURSELVES_ FOR A CHANGE," the teen shouted back, his face as furious as the kat's. "LAST TIME I CHECKED, _I_ WASN'T THE ONE WHO CRASHED A FIGHTER PLANE AND RUINED ME AND MY BEST FRIEND'S CAREERS!"

The kat's fist lashed out, but the teen was ready this time. Grabbing the arm, he quickly managed to flip the large feline over his shoulder and over the Cyclotron, sending him tumbling to the ground. The Swat Kat quickly scrambled to his feet, snarling, and tackled the human to the ground, the two of them landing hard on the floor and throwing punches as the young man tried to get the burly kat off of him. Jake tried to break the two apart, but got knocked back, just as the pilot landed a blow to the teen's face, which the human quickly returned.

"TAKE THAT BACK," Chance growled.

"SCREW YOU, FUR-BALL," the human replied, aiming a kick at the kat, which he blocked. Eventually, the cinnamon tabby managed to pry his partner off of Max, holding him back in a tight headlock.

"CHANCE! Calm down," Jake shouted, doing his best to restrain his friend as Max lay on the ground, feeling a welt swell on the side of his face. "Just _CALM DOWN!_ This won't solve anything!"

"WE CAN'T TRUST HIM," his friend argued, still trying to attack the human, his own welt swelling up under his fur. "WHAT IF WE'D BEEN DISCOVERED TONIGHT?! FERAL WOULD'VE SKINNED US ALIVE AND WE'D BE IN WORSE CRUD THAN WE _EVER_ WERE!"

"Chance, calm down," the cinnamon kat repeated, still restraining his friend.

"I AIN'T GOIN' TO JAIL BECAUSE OF HIM, JAKE! I _AIN'T GOIN'!_ I PROMISED MY MOM I WOULDN'T GO DOWN THE SAME PATH AS MY DAD OR BROTHER, AND- ANd- and I… "

The kat suddenly broke down into tears, and Jake was now trying to hold his fellow Swat Kat as his body wracked with sobs, shocking both his friend and the human lying nearby, startled by this sudden change in emotion. While it was shocking to see Chance as angry as he was moments earlier, seeing him blubbering like a baby was even more shocking, and almost _wrong_, in a way. Eventually, the two kats slowly sank to the ground, Jake still holding his best friend in an awkward hug as the buryly tabby continued to cry, comforting his best friend. Max slowly sat up, taking in what the kat had said moments prior about his family members being in jail, while once again amazed by the closeness of the two pals.

He had never really thought about what would exactly happen if the two kats were captured and discovered to be the Swat Kats. If they were already being punished by a corrupt system for accidentally crashing a plane, then what would happen to them if they get caught as the masked vigilantes who had pulled one over the Enforcers dozens of times for the past three or so years? And if Chance's dad and brother had gone to prison… The teen could only imagine what was going on in the kat's mind, and started to feel guilty about how reckless he'd been.

Max couldn't stand listening to that crying any longer; he never was a fan of listening to other people crying, which was why he hated funeral so much. Standing up, he quickly walked over to the ladder, climbing it before either kat could notice, trying not to think about another set of crying that was echoing in his mind. He needed to be alone for a while, but knew better than to leave the scrap yard again, so he went to the one spot he'd found that was completely secluded, hidden from prying eyes.

* * *

A few minutes after Max had left, Chance had finally calmed down, taking off his helmet and wiping his eyes with his mask. He hadn't cried since… it'd been too many years to count, but he had to admit to himself that he felt better after doing so.

"Better," his best friend asked, giving his pal another quick pat on the back.

"Y-Yeah," the pilot said shakily, slowly standing back up and helping Jake do the same. "I'm good; thanks." He looked around him, noticing Max's absence, the events of the past few minutes finally catching up with him. "Crud… I hit him. And all those things I said…" The tabby winced at the recent memory. "Think he's mad?"

"I'd be," Jake replied honestly, looking over at the ladder. "Think he went far?"

"Check the monitor," the blond kat suggested, both of them heading towards a wall of screens that hung nearby. Hitting a button, they scanned the screens as they came to life, searching for the human before spotting him on the topmost screen. They had cameras covering the whole scrap yard, but they mainly focused on the ones in and surrounding their apartment and garage.

"Want me to talk to him," the cinnamon feline offered, knowing that his friend wasn't big on apologizing.

" … No," the burly mechanic replied, surprising them both, but he looked adamant. "I messed up, and I'll fix it."

The cinnamon kat gave him a quick thumbs up and a small smile. "Good luck, dude."

"Thanks," Chance replied, heading towards the ladder.

* * *

The roof was clear on top, and the only place in the scrap yard that didn't smell like crap. Max had found it one day while bored, and while he didn't spend much time up there, he found refuge on the roof, staring up at the stars as he tried to clear his head.

His face still stung from where he'd been punched, but he wasn't mad at the kat; he had sneaked out, nearly gotten killed, and then insulted the only real friends he had in this world, after they had done nothing but been kind to him. If anything, he was mad at _himself,_ and he leaned back against the AC unit, staring up at the (kind of) starry sky, since the city a few miles away prevented most of the stars from being visible. He had no idea where he would live now; for the two kats were _surely_ going to kick him to the curb after lying and attacking them. Maybe he could find an empty barn or something to hide out in, because he doubted that Johnny would be able to help him (or even willing to, after tonight).

The teen got a full ten minutes of solitude before he heard, "Nice night, isn't it?"

He jumped, whirling around to find Chance crouched on the ledge nearby, having changed out of his flight fatigues and into his mechanics uniform; they always changed before leaving their layer, so no "accidental" visitors would see them without their masks on. The only way onto the roof was via a ladder on the side of the building, and with his padded feet, it was no big deal that the human hadn't heard him sneak up.

Max quickly turned away, looking back at the sky. "If you've come to yell at me some more or punch me again, can it at least wait until tomorrow morning?"

"I'm here to apologize," the kat commented, climbing off the ledge and walking over to where the human sat, sitting down next to him. "Your face hurt much?"

"No," he lied, avoiding the pilot's gaze, scooting a few inches away from him. "What about you? I think I managed to hit your forehead."

"Oh yeah," the blond feline replied, feeling the welt on his face. "Well… I've been through worse."

"Join the club."

" … Wanna talk about what just hap-"

"No."

They sat in some silence after that, the burly pilot gathering his thoughts, trying to figure out how to proceed. He wished he'd at least asked Jake for advice on how he should start to apologize; his friend was better with the whole feelings/apology thing. Finally, he decided that if he was going to do this right, he might as well be completely honest.

"My… my Dad and older brother weren't good kats," Chance started awkwardly, staring up at the stars as well, his face somber and serious; Max continued to do the same, his own face unreadable. "They were part of a gang in Megakat City, and they nearly got me to join them, despite my Mom's attempts to stop us. At first, they'd only joined to get us enough money to have a place to stay and food on the table, but they grew to like the violent tactics of earning money too much, and I, idolizing them, soon started to want to follow in their footsteps.

"They… they were caught robbing a department store, and since they'd robbed several dozen in the past, they received 20 years to life. That… that was ten years ago, and I haven't talked to them or gone to see them since the trial. It crushed my mom, and she died about a year later, meaning I had to move in with my Uncle and his family. They helped put me on the right path, but I promised…" He took a shaky breath, running a hand through the fur on top of his head. "I promised my mom that I would be good, and that I would do good for everykat. That was the final push that led me to improve my grades and apply for the Enforcer Academy, where I met Jake."

He looked at the human. "Everything I do, is in order to keep that promise to my mom. Sure, bein' an undercover vigilante fighter pilot is breaking the law, but if it means that less kats have to suffer at the hands of criminals, and… if I could somehow give kittens a positive role model to look up to, they won't go down the wrong path, and Megakat City would become a better place. But since our secret being exposed would result in us going to jail…" He sighed. "I just can't go there. I _can't, _and I know I went too far with yelling at you, and I'm sorry."

Max was silent for a few moments, taking in the story he had just heard, before finally speaking up. "I… I had no idea about your…" He couldn't get out the words, and quickly changed tracks, too uncomfortable to talk about the tabby's family. "I'm sorry for sneaking out, and-"

"Nah, _I'm_ sorry for snapping at you," the blond kat replied, glad that he now had an easy segway into his own apology. "I… I've always struggled with my temper, and that same temper is what sent my dad and brother to prison. Even though I was upset, I shouldn't have attacked you like that."

"It-It's okay," the teen said numbly, staring at his feet and bandaged leg. "I forgive you, it's fine."

Chance frowned, noticing the teen's subdued demeanor; he could sense that the kid was sorry, but that he was far from fine. "If you're still upset with what I said to you earlier about not trusting you and about you keeping secrets, I'm sorry that I-"

"Don't apologize for that," Max interrupted, still not looking at the mechanic. "Because I _am_ guilty of lying to you two, and you have every right not to trust me; especially after what happened tonight."

"But you _are_ a good kid," the large feline insisted. "Look, I get that you wanted to go outside; _we'd_ hate being cooped up inside all the time, and we went through the same thing when we were first banned from flying, but that doesn't make you a bad guy."

The human sighed, looking at the blond kat. "You were right about me keeping secrets, but you don't know me, or what I am."

"Then enlighten me," Chance replied, slightly annoyed at how cryptic and secret the teen was acting. Sighing, Max leaned back, now lying on the ground and staring up at the sky above him, silent for a few minutes before speaking.

"Our family _was_ happy, a long time ago. That picture of my family in my wallet; that's one of the last happy memories I have of my family, and that was about seven or eight years ago. Of course, there were good memories after that, but they pale in comparison to that one.

"My dad was an Olympic gymnastics champion before an injury took him out of the sport completely. He settled down, met my mom, and my older sisters and I were born. When my sisters and I were little, around five or six, he made all of us take gymnastics classes, just so we would know the basics, and hoping that one of us would like the sport enough to continue it. I was the only one that enjoyed it, and good at it, so after that first year, I started taking it after school, and my dad was more than happy to check up on my progress. He… he even made me a mini set of bars and a pommel horse in the garage, so I could keep practicing with him, and he would give me pointers.

"Over the years, however, things got more difficult between my dad and I. It… seemed that the better I did at competitions and stuff, the harder he pushed me, trying to make me better than he ever was. Maybe it was out of love; maybe it was out of guilt. Whichever reason, he started pushing me more and more to practice, barely giving me time for school and church. My mom noticed this; my sisters were in college by this point, but she couldn't convince him to ease up on me.

"Finally, when I was fourteen, I snapped; I couldn't take his constant drilling, and he was taking the fun out of the sport I once loved. One… one night, my dad and I got into a huge fight about it; I wanted to quit, he wouldn't let me, and we went back and forth until he finally left, going out for a drive to clear his head. I… I told him… I told him as he left that he could go and die for all I cared, if I meant that I got to quit gymnastics." His eyes watered slightly as he told the story, but he didn't cry; _those_ tears had fallen years ago, and all he felt now was deep guilt and regret.

"Ac-According to the cops, he'd been driving a little too fast down a street, and when the person suddenly braked in front of him, his injury prevented him from braking in time, and in an effort to avoid hitting them, he steered the car off to the side, heading straight into a ditch… Instantly died on impact. The cops came around our huose at one in the morning, and when my mom and I had heard what had happened…" He quickly dried his eyes, determined not to think about that pained scream his mother had let loose when she'd learned that her husband had died.

"I know…" he continued shakily, "I know it wasn't my fault that he died, and that it was all just an unavoidable accident, but I was destroyed by the guilt and sadness, that my life took a radical change. I ended up staying in gymnastics, more out of guilt than of the love of the sport; that had disappeared years ago. I… started going to church less and less, using my sport as an excuse to not go, and eventually, I stopped all together, which made my mom angry, but I ignored her. I probably should have stayed in church, and I… I regret leaving the faith now more than _anything_; if I could, I would go back to church right now… to find healing, I guess, and to apologize to God that I was being such an idiot.

"The college I was going to had me there on a full-ride scholarship as a gymnast, and before ending up here, I was going to early morning practices followed by school and then my job as a custodian. I… I wasn't happy, where I was, but gymnastics was all that I knew, and I couldn't just drop out of school; I needed the education in case gymnastics fell through.

"But then," Max continued, still staring at the few stars that twinkled against the inky blackness, "I ended up here. Met you two. Of course, I was terrified at first, and wondered if I was in hell or some sort of eternal punishment because of what I'd done in the past, but then you guys gave me something that I hadn't had in a long time… I… was _happy_ again. I've enjoyed hanging out with you guys, training with you guys, and just… not being forced to do something just because I was good at it. Yeah, I want to go home and all of that, but… I'm kinda glad that I ended up here, because I wasn't constantly depressed anymore."

Chance stared at Max in shock, deeply moved by the teen's confession. He wasn't sure what to expect when he finally learned the human's backstory, but he wasn't expecting this. He could only imagine doing something you hated out of guilt for _years_, just to appease someone else; it was like being controlled by a puppet, in the kat's eyes, and he felt another pang of guilt about punching the young man.

Meanwhile, Max gave another sigh, his face blank and morose, though his eyes reflected the sky above. "I'm sorry for lying to you both. I really am. I just… I didn't want anyone to pity me or look at me as a murderer, and-"

"You're not a murderer," Chance said firmly, slightly startling the boy from his monologue. "And we don't see you as one; _I_ don't see you as one. You didn't kill your dad, just like how my dad and brother didn't kill my mom."

"I know that," the teen snapped, now looking at the kat, who still stood nearby. "But that doesn't make me feel any better! The last thing I said to him was that I hoped he would _die_! Imagine his last moments, thinking that was what I thought of him!"

"Now you don't think that's true," the tabby continued. "You were both speaking in the heat of the moment… you didn't really mean what you'd said."

Max covered his face in his hands, a low growl escaping his mouth. "I know! I know! I _know_ all of this, but I've still felt _shitty_ ever since he died, and I was just feeling worse and worse until I came here! Just…" He sobered, lowering his hands and finally looking at the pilot. "I know that y'all probably don't trust me; you made that pretty clear, and I don't blame you." The burly feline opened his mouth to object but the human spoke over him. "But I _really_ am sorry for sneaking out tonight … and for not telling you about Johnny sooner…" The teen looked down at the purple sweater he still wore, wondering how he was supposed to return it.

"How_ did_ he find out about you," the blond kat queried, and Max proceeded to tell him about the day that Johnny had discovered him in the garage, and had given him his number in the hopes of getting a TV interview.

"But he doesn't know about your Swat Kat secret," the young man finished quickly, "and I didn't know what else to do that day; you two were gone, and how was I supposed to explain who I was?"

"We're not mad," Chance said kindly. "And we weren't mad earlier… just disappointed, but I think you're disappointed with yourself as well." The human nodded. "But next time, let us know if someone sees ya; they may not be as understanding or nice as Johnny, and we can deal with them. What about Ann Gora?"

"She doesn't know; we told her that I was a friend of Johnny's, and that I was wearing a costume for Halloween."

"Wait, why are you wet," the blond tabby asked, just noticing the human's wet hair, along with his pants. "Did you take a shower before coming up here?"

"Oh… Mac and Molly threw me off the pier they kidnapped us from before taking us to that warehouse."

"WHAT," the kat exclaimed, knowing how bad of a swimmer Max was, and imagining how terrified the human must had been.

"Yeah; they rescued me before I could drown when they realized they could get more gold with me alive. They don't know I'm not a kat, either."

"If I'd known," Chance growled, cracking his knuckles, "they wouldn't have lasted as long as they did in that fight!" His expression then seemed to pale as he realized something else. "Did they do anything else to hurt you?" His gaze now fell on the hastily bandaged leg, his eyes going wide. "Why those-"

"Dude, I'm fine, chill out," the human said, now a little overwhelmed from the support he was receiving from the Swat Kat. He had fully expected that they _would _kick him out, but it was apparent now that they were going to let him stay, and even continue to be his friend. "I'm just tried, is all."

"That makes sense," the blond kat cut in, checking his digital watch. "It's nearly 10:30. How about we delay tomorrow morning's training until the next day; we can sleep in tomorrow, if you'd like. But you're not going to bed until we treat that leg of yours.

"Y-Yeah, that's fine," Max replied, accepting the kat's hand that helped him to his feet. "Are… are you sure about… I mean… I lied to you guys and-"

"Hey," Chance said, putting a friendly hand on the teen's shoulder. "We know what you're going through, and the _last_ thing we're gonna do is kick you out." Max nodded, finally feeling better for the first time that evening. After nearly being drowned, kidnapped (or katnapped) and then getting into a fight with a Swat Kat, he was relieved to know that he was forgiven, and that he didn't have to find some new place to stay in this world.

"Thanks," he said gratefully, giving the feline a small smile.

"Besides," the kat added, grinning at the human, "we're the good guys, remember?" The teen gave him a pointed look, clearing his throat and consciously scratching the welt on his face, and the feline winced a little. "Yeah… sorry about that; let's get you some ice for that before it bruises, along with some fresh bandages. But that _was_ an impressive Judo flip," he added, heading towards the ladder. "I don't recall either of us teaching you that."

"Took a self-defense class at the YMCA once," Max explained, climbing over the ledge and staring down the first few rungs.

"Funny, that's where I took my self-defense classes as a teen," the blond kat replied, climbing down after the human. "Anything else we should know about you," he added.

"Well… all humans have hidden super powers, like shooting lasers from our eyes."

"_Really?!_"

"Nope," the human laughed, ducking slightly to avoid the tabby's tail as it whipped towards his face jokingly. "Watch it, Fluffytail, or I'll break that like a Kit Kat!"

"What's a Kit Kat?"

Max laughed at that. "Trust me when I say that you might not want to know what a Kit Kat is, concerning your tail!" The teen had never really had a best friend before, but, as Chance offered him a can of milk before going to get some bandages, he realized that this must be what it felt like.

And he couldn't help smiling at the thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, Readers! Glad to hear that so many of y'all are enjoying the story so far! I am especially thankful for the support I've received (including a recent guest review; shout out to you, Unknown, for your review!), and it pushes me to continue writing.**

**Well, here's another chapter of short stories about life with Max and the Swat Kats! I address different issues and themes here, including part of Max's training, plans with Max's secret, and Movie Night Part Two! I hope y'all enjoy this chapter; the next one may focus on Thanksgiving, since that's coming up in their time, as well as I might write another bit from Johnny's perspective, if y'all want me to write one. And for those who want to see the Mayor, Callie, Feral and Felina, their time is coming. SOON!**

**Peace out for now, enjoy this chapter, favorite, follow, drop a review, and have a great day! **

**Also, all names, business and so on with movies and TV ****shows and songs (including lyrics) celebrities and pop culture references (there's too many of them for me to write down individually) in these stories, I do NOT own ANY of them in ANY way, shape or form.**

**-aggiefrogger**

* * *

**I'm No Birdy Sidekick**

"So… I'm basically like Robin from Batman now with this thing?"

"Not necessarily; besides, don't you mean Katman and Swallow-"

"No."

Max eyed the metal staff on the worktable in front of him. It was about four feet long, sleek, though it had a grip in the center for him to hold, along with small buttons around the grip. Upon learning that he was a gymnastics pro, Jake had come up with the idea of a bo staff, which he could use like a pole vault to help him reach higher places, as well as a weapon he could use while flipping mid-air.

"I'm just saying that Robin uses a staff in some comics because he was a trapeze artist," the teen started. "Just because I did gymnastics doesn't mean I have to fight with this; I thought that's what the Glovatrix's are for. And I don't see how a _stick's_ gonna help me in a fight compared to a gauntlet that shoots missiles."

"But it _can_ extend up to twelve feet, and can hold up to 300 lbs," the cinnamon kat added. "Perfect if you need to create a quick bar to hold onto, in case the floor gives way to a pit of spikes."

"That's a _thing_ here," the human asked incredulously, adding that to the mental list he was making of how similar this world was to a cartoon.

"Yep. And if you press here-" He pressed one of the buttons, the purple one, and the ends cackled with electricity before the kat turned it off. "About 25,000 volts; less than the average Enforcer stun-gun, but enough to shock an enemy or short-circuit a robot."

"What about the other buttons?"

"Oh, this one turns it into a glider; we'll show you how that works later, and this one shoots out a tranq dart; it can only hold three, so be careful. And finally-" He pressed a green button, and the staff came apart into two equal parts. "Now you have two weapons," he grinned. "If you don't want to feel like a gymnast; they're similar to Enforcer batons. It still has some kinks to work out, but it should be good to go in a few more weeks."

"Nice," the teen complimented, lifting the two parts, sticking them back together, a clicking noise locking in place; separate, they reminded him of those club-like sticks that police officers sometimes carried. The weapon was heavy, but not too heavy, and was perfectly balanced. "Thanks, man! But how will I learn to-"

"Don't worry, I'll teach ya! I've built a practice dummy for you to train with."

"Okay… I _still_ say it makes me look like Robin or Swallow or-"

"I haven't made your uniform yet, but I _could_ add a pair of tights if you think you'll be so similar to him!"

"NO!" The tabby gave the human an amused smile as Max blushed. "I… I'll stick with the staff, if that's okay."

"Fine with me!"

* * *

**Of Course You Sound Better When You're Singin' Alone**

Max was busy cleaning the Cyclotron and other land vehicles one afternoon. There was a separate area of the underground bunker that was meant for washing and storing them, since they couldn't wash them above ground, and the Swat Kats were currently out saving the city from some villain (he thought it might be Dr. Viper, but he was pretty sure it was the Pastmaster). He didn't mind, though; he got to play his music on the loudspeaker without any of the felines complaining about how "weird" it sounded (Jake had rigged the speaker so that Max's "future phone" could plug into it).

The teen hummed along with the music as he scrubbed the windshield of the bike, the sound of Kelly Clarkson's _Since U Been Gone_ filled the underground bunker. His music playlist was very diverse; he listened to Oldies, Rock, Pop, Modern (which was now Future, he guessed), and even a few show-tunes (his older sister had a playlist that he followed, and he listened to it every once in a while whenever he missed her). He dunked the rag back into the soapy water as the song reached it's chorus.

"BUT SINCE YOU BEEN GOOOOOONE," he sang along, dancing a little as he started on the side of the bike. "I CAN BREATHE FOR THE FIRST TIME! I'M SO MOVIN' ON, YEAH YEAH!" His voice wasn't good, but it was decent, allowing him to hit the high notes with some skill. He continued to wash the large bike, passionately singing along with the music, dancing a little in place.

Meanwhile, Razor and T-Bone, having arrived back from defeating Dr. Viper, had stopped in the doorway of the room, staring open-mouthed, but a little amused, at the sight of the human singing and dancing a little while he worked. They didn't recognize the song, but the teen was a surprisingly good singer, and they simply stared for a few minutes, the young man seeming not to have noticed them.

" … Should we say somethin'," Chance whispered, stiffing a laugh as Max sang into the rag.

"Let's wait for the song to finish; no sense embarrassing him," Jake answered.

"Yeah," his friend agreed, both of them still watching Max clean the Cyclotron for a few more minutes before the large tabby spoke up again. "But… remember that hazing from the Enforcer Academy days?"

" … Yeah."

"We ended up okay, mostly… But remember all those pranks we pulled on each other and the other cadets?" He gave his friend a pleading look, and the cinnamon kat finally cracked, nodding and turning back towards his work station.

"Fine, I gotta work on some new blueprints for the buzz saw missiles; but don't scare him too bad!"

The burly pilot grinned. "You know me!" And with that, he started sneaking towards the teen, who was so engrossed with the song, he didn't notice the Swat Kat. Jake, meanwhile, made his way towards his workshop; he didn't want to be there to see what happened, or face the wrath of the human.

There was a saying that most moms taught their young kittens, and it was one that Jake's mom had told him and his siblings: "Don't go yanking somekat's tail if you're slower than them." It basically meant to not mess with other kats unless you're willing to accept the consequences. And even though Chance was fast, the human was faster, and pretty soon, the hanger was filled with the sounds of shouting from an enraged and embarrassed Max, chasing after a terrified Chance while Jake calmly worked on the weapons.

* * *

**Movie Night Part Deux**

"Thank God it's Movie Night," Max murmured, watching the bag of popcorn spin around in the microwave while the two mechanics searched the teen's laptop for a movie to watch; they preferred his future movies with more intricate plots and diverse genres than their monster movies and horror flicks that creepily mirrored their own battles with villains. After a long week of training, along with another villain defeated, the three were ready to unwind for the night, with the promise of sleeping in the next morning.

"What are those letters next to each title," Chance asked as Jake scrolled through the movie library.

"Those are ratings," the teen explained, taking the hot bag out of the microwave and transferring its contents into a bowl. "They give you an idea of what age group the movie is appropriate for. G is for all ages PG stands for parental guidance needed, PG-13 is ages 13 and up, and R is 17 and older; there's this whole group in our world that rates movies based on their language, sexual content, and other stuff."

"'Parental Guidance,'" Jake asked.

"That means that a parent should be present, or at least see if the movie's appropriate for their kids to watch. But some parents don't really care; I remember our old neighbors letting their five-year-old son watch rated-R movies."

The two felines gave him a shocked look. "That's… that's messed up."

"Yeah, but perfectly legal, since his parents were with him. But yeah, they're pretty irresponsible." He brought the bowl of popcorn over, having poured a box of the kat's equivalent of M&Ms into the popped kernels. "Y'all chosen a movie yet?" They'd already finished the Harry Potter series, so now they were observing all other movies

_"'The Devil Wears Prada,'_" Chance asked.

"Ooh, that's a good comedy!"

"_'Fiddler on the Roof?'_"

"Musical. Pretty good as well."

"'_Schindler's List?_'"

"Really sad and super long, but worth watching."

"Why do you have a whole section labeled 'Wes Anderson' movies," the blond tabby asked. "Who's he?"

"One of the greatest directors of all time," the human replied. "Along with Guillermo del Toro, Steven Spielberg, and James Cameron. Anderson's style and cinematography is so unique, it's basically it's own film genre."

"Let's watch one of those, then… 'Fantastic Mr. Fox.'" The cinnamon kat looked at his pal. "Isn't that that Roald Dahl book?"

"Roald Dahl exists in your universe," Max asked. "And he has a _normal name?_"

"Well his middle name _is_ 'Kattig-'"

"_Anyway_, so… foxes exist in this universe. As animals?"

"Of course!"

Max nodded; it was hard, keeping track of which animals did and didn't exist in this universe. It was apparent that besides household cats, some kats in this universe were also the type of kats that were seen in the wild, like tigers and lynxes. "Okay… then let's watch it; I mean, if you guys want to. It's a pretty good movie that captures the feel of the book perfectly. It's also stop motion animation-"

"We'll watch it, but what's that stop-motion thingy?"

"Basically, they use clay figures, and they take thousands and millions of pictures of these figures, moving each one slightly between each shot, and putting them together to make it look like they're moving."

"Wow! That's impressive!"

"Wait until you see the movie," the teen assured them, sitting on the couch as Jake pressed play, each kat sitting on either side of him on the couch. "It's _amazing!_"

It _was_ an amazing movie; the wide, symmetrical shots, the witty banter of the characters, the long lists and explanations of things that didn't seem related but somehow were, and the minute attention to detail blew the kats away. They were even more impressed when they learned that everything, including the eyes and hair, was made by human hands, and that a single shot could take up to a week or more to film. Judging the length of the movie, they could only imagine how long it took them to film the whole movie.

Besides watching the movie, the two kats also watched Max watch the movie. The human was obviously a huge fan of the movie; laughing loudly at the funny moments, focusing intently on the serious parts, and even humming along with some of the music from the score. They wondered how many movies the teen had watched in his lifetime, if he knew so much about how they were made and so on.

Meanwhile, Max watched the two felines, watching to see if they liked the movie. They both seemed interested in it; there were some parts that they asked Max to pause and explain what was happening, or just to get another view of something they'd caught a glimpse of, but they seemed to enjoy it. Chance ate most of the popcorn, and Jake had to make more in the middle of the film, but they seemed to enjoy the film, even expressing their wishes to watch the rest of the Anderson movies Max had on his laptop.

All in all, it was just another movie night, but those hours spent watching movies as friends were some that the three would cherish for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**How to Avoid Noogies Like A Swat Kat (Or Swat Human)**

Chance and Max faced each other on the training mat, hands raised in defensive stances. At the end of every daily lesson/practice, they ended with a sparring match between the two (once Max had learned enough to spar). If Max won, he got to shower first, if not, then he had to do extra push ups the next morning.

Pausing for a few moments, the human made the first move, darting forward and aiming his fist at the kat's face. The large feline quickly side-stepped, twisting around and aiming a kick at the human. The teen jumped out of the way at the last moment, and aimed a sweeping kick at Chance's legs. It worked, and the blond tabby fell with a grunt, but he managed to grab the human by the leg, yanking him off his feet. Now with both of them on the ground, they grabbed each other at the same time, now starting to wrestle with one another.

Since the two of them were around the same size, they remained kneeling, arms around each other's necks, trying to force the other to bend in submission. Eventually, however, the Swat Kat (not only being heavier and having more stamina on the teen), managed to push the young man back, landing on top of him before twisting the human so that he held him in a tight headlock. Max tried in vain to break free from the grip, spitting stray fur from his mouth, but the kat's hold was adamant.

"Give up," the pilot asked.

"N-N-Nah," the human gasped, trying to get enough air into his lungs, his mind racing frantically for an idea for him to win. It was hard to breath, and the lack of oxygen to his brain made him panik slightly. He continued to struggle, gasping for air, before eventually going limp thirty or so seconds later.

"Crud," the tabby grumbled, releasing the boy and turning him over; he didn't think that he was choking him too hard to knock him out, but the young man's unresponsiveness proved otherwise. The teen's head lolled slightly, and he was barely breathing. He checked the pulse (which the boy had), and tried shaking him awake, but to no avail; it probably wasn't the best way to wake him up, but he wasn't sure what to do.

Chance cursed again, wondering how the heck he was supposed to explain to Jake how he'd nearly killed their recruit, when the boy suddenly sprang to life, flipping backwards and kicking the feline in the face. Falling back, the kat was shocked when the human soon had _him_ in a headlock (though it wasn't as tight or as proper as his own).

"Do _you_ give up," Max gasped, grinning a little.

The burly mechanic gave a laugh after getting over his shock, nodding his head. "Good job, pal! Very smart, pretendin' to be unconscious like that!"

"Actually," the teen said, releasing the kat and standing up, "I kinda blacked out for a few seconds, but I came to pretty quickly. But at least I don't get a noogie this time; _and_ I get to shower first!" Chance's noogies were not to be trifled with, as the human had learned the hard way whenever he lost a fight with the kat.

"Yeah, but it worked; ya got the incentive to beat me, and ya did! But c'mon, let's get some grub; I'm starvin'!" He held out a hand, and Max took it, ready to help him up, but soon yelped as the kat pulled him into another headlock (though not a tight one), and started to give him a noogie.

"CHANCE, STOP," the teen cried, trying to wriggle free as the feline laughed, standing up and taking the young man with him, still continuing the dreaded noogie."C'MON, MAN! I BEAT YOU FAIR AND SQUARE!"

"Yeah," the Swat Kat chuckled, "but by now it's a tradition; it'd be a crime _not_ to do this!"

"UURGH," the human groaned, stopping his struggling, deciding to wait it out. He only hoped he didn't end up with a bald spot by the time he became a Swat Kat; he didn't want to go around looking like Friar Tuck.

* * *

**Home Alone (Short But Sweet)**

Max was watching Chance and Jake (or T-Bone and Razor) on their TV set, taking notes on their flight patterns as they fought a dinosaur that Pastmaster had summoned from the past, when he heard a familiar honking noise outside.

"Damnit," he muttered, turning off the television and dashing to the wall to turn off the light switch. This wasn't the first time that he'd gotten a surprise visit from Burke and Murray, but it still scared him every time. Sure, he could now beat them up if they tried to attack him, but they'd probably call the Enforcers, and then the next thing he'd know, he'd be stuck in a cell with his friends, all of them heading to jail (or, in Max's case, to a lab). By now, he knew what to do, and pulling out the necessary sheet of paper and putting it on the table, he made his way to the underground lair, making sure that the entrance was covered by the rug.

Once down below, he made his way to a large wall of screens, which he turned on, revealing hidden cameras that seemed to cover every square inch of the garage and apartment, including the surrounding outside. Sitting down on the chair, he leaned back as he watched the kat's truck dump more metal outside the entrance to the garage.

"Still a dick move," the teen muttered, watching as the smaller brother got out of the car, walked into the garage, and eventually found one of the pre-written notes on the table, lying and saying that Jake and Chance were out helping some kat tow their car. Now the teen leaned forward, waiting with bated breath to see if the kats would either stay or go; sometimes, they would go into the apartment, eat and drink some of the Swat Kats' food, and watch their TV.

Fortunately, today, the two junk kats didn't stay long, and quickly left, kicking up dirt onto the pile of scraps. To be safe, he waited a few more minutes, in case they came back to get something forgotten, but then made his way back upstairs, wondering if his friends had defeated those dinosaurs yet.

"Someday," he muttered, turning back on the TV, "I'll get those two back."

* * *

**-Other To Me**

Jake and Chance sat on the roof late one night, drinking celebratory cans of milk after taking down Chop Shop, who had escaped from Alkatraz a day prior, sending him back to the island prison via the Enforcers. Of course, Feral had taken all the credit for the capture, but the quick hug that Callie had given each of the Swat Kats made it all worth it.

"Another day, another criminal scum in the slammer," Chance said, taking another sip of his third drink (they were splitting a six pack).

"Yeah; you'd think that someone who's escaped from Alkatraz seven times would wise up and just stay put," Jake added.

"Or that the jail would improve their security," the blond tabby added. "There's too many problems around here to fix, and we're stuck with a mayor that just wants to play stinkin' golf all day! Remind me how he got elected, again?"

"Everyone else dropped out right before Voting Day," the cinnamon kat said somberly. "They couldn't handle the problems, either."

"At least they were honest, though."

"Just be glad that Callie's there; at least something gets done whenever she's around!"

"Yep. Speaking of which, Jake, I've been thinkin'-"

"Don't hurt yourself," his friend jested, blocking the playful swipe at his face.

"Watch it. But, bein' serious... I was thinking about... maybe we should tell Callie about Max."

Silence followed this statement. It was true that Chance rarely came up with the big ideas, since it was Jake's forte, but the burly kat couldn't tell if his friend was for or against the idea.

He continued. "I mean… she's the Deputy Mayor, so she knows plenty of kats in high places… ones that could help him get home, if that's even possible. Besides, she's somekat we can trust with his secret, without worrying about Enforcer interference."

"I hear what you're saying, Chance," Jake started, "and I've thought of this too, but with every possible scenario, there's the risk of our secret being revealed. We can't just _tell_ her that he's been staying with two mechanics she's known for years for the past two months; they would've told her sooner, since they're not supposed to be as smart as the Swat Kats. Also, it might be suspicious if they hadn't contacted the Enforcers sooner upon discovering the human, and she might get suspicious or even call the Enforcers herself, if she thinks Max'd done anything to us.

"Yes, we _could_ lie and say that we just found Max, and cut our mechanic alter-egos out of this, but then Max would have to be a scared, frightened creature from another world with _no_ knowledge of this one, and he wouldn't trust anykat, since we would be monsters to him. If we do that, then the Enforcers will _definitely_ get involved, since it'd make sense that he'd try to fight back, and since they wouldn't know that he lacks powers or any supernatural abilities. The only other option is to tell say that we've been keeping the human with us Swat Kats the whole time, but since that kamerakat knows about Max, he's bound to find out our secret, and working for Ann Gora… it'd be a short time before the Enforcers and the Media come for us."

The burly kat nodded, thinking over the arguments, not finding a flaw in any of them; Jake was always the one who solved the solutions. "So… we're stuck with him, unless we can keep Johnny quiet about our secret," the burly mechanic asked.

The smaller kat gave him a look. "'Stuck with him?' You don't want him here?"

"No, no," Chance said quickly, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "I didn't mean it like that; I like havin' him here, don't get me wrong, and he's like a little br-" He suddenly cut off, trying to hide the awkwardness with a cough and another sip of his milk.

"Like a what, Chance?"

"Nuthin'," he replied quickly; _too_ quickly.

Jake sighed, looking up at the sky, remaining silent for a few moments; of course, looking at the past month, it was obvious how the large kat felt towards the human. However, he decided not to say anything, not wanting to embarrass his friend, and tried not to think about the three loving siblings _he_ had while his friend only had one, who was currently in Alkatraz with their dad and Chop Shop.

"So I think we both want him to stay," the cinnamon feline continued on, as if he hadn't heard the last comment.

" … Yeah," the large tabby muttered, quickly downing the last of his milk.

"But we need to remember; even though we're training him to be a Swat Kat and letting him live here, our number-one priority should be to help him get home." He gave his best friend a look. "Right?"

"Y-Yeah," Chance muttered, crumpling the can and throwing it onto a bare patch of the roof. "I'm goin' downstairs." Getting up, he quickly made his way down the ladder, heading down towards the underground training gym; he had a strong urge to hit something. Unfortunately, someone had beat him to it.

Upon entering the lair, he heard the sound of fists repeatedly hitting the vinyl covering of the punching bag, and looking through the doorway, saw Max pounding repeatedly at the bag. The human's form was poor, and he grunted in frustration, looking like he was trying to knock the sack off the hook. Off to the side, the human was playing some song on his phone as he worked out.

"You're doin' it wrong," the kat finally spoke up, causing the teen to jump as he stepped into the light. "Don't tell me you've already forgotten everything I taught you about punchin'; that's basic stuff!"

Panting, the human wiped some sweat off his brow, going over to the bench and pausing the music. "Kinda… but I figured… I'd figure it out… eventually. Plus… you two were busy... fighting Chop Shop..."

"Thought you went to bed," the feline continued, leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah, I did, but I woke up a while ago, thought I'd come down and wait for y'all, but when I saw the jet, I was already up, so I decided to try to tire myself out." He took a swig from his water bottle, finally stopping his gasping.

"Well, since I'm here," the kat answered, walking towards the punching bag, "then I might as well refresh your memory about proper punching technique."

"Great, another lesson," the boy muttered sarcastically.

"Hey, you'll thank me for this when you clobber some bad guy so hard that you knock his tail out of joint," the Swat Kat said prophetically. "Besides, it's good to know how to punch properly."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Miyagi."

"Who?"

"It's a compliment."

"Oh. Good."

After that, they spent the next half hour working on punching, the Swat Kat helping the human with his form and execution, a sense of pride in his chest. Of course, what he'd nearly said out loud, but he now felt as he watched Max pound the punching bag with superb accuracy, was that he felt like a big brother to the human. Of course, Chance's only brother wasn't the best roll model, and watching the teen grow stronger and smarter under his and Jake's tutelage was satisfying, and he felt like what a big brother should feel like (at least in his imagination). Even if the human never saw their friendship like that, he was fine, content with knowing that he was helping somekat, or some_one_, else.

Max, meanwhile, was having similar feelings; having grown up with only sisters, and having his… _interesting_… relationship with his dad, he'd never had someone his gender to hang out with that wasn't obsessed with gymnastics. He wondered if his friendship and growing trust in the blond tabby was what it was like to have an older brother, but he doubted that the kat viewed their friendship was like that. Even if he didn't the human was fine with that; they were still friends, and that was important.


	10. Chapter 10

**Good afternoon, Readers! aggiefrogger here!**

**Here's another chapter, and it focuses on the Holiday of Thanksgiving! I know, I know, I just posted a chapter last week, and some of y'all may think that I'm posting too much, but I decided to post this, since I'm going on a Ten-Day trip to Italy next week.**

**In this chapter, Max celebrates Thanksgiving in an interesting way, and learns a little more about Jake and Chance's extended families. Also, Callie makes an appearance in this chapter, finally! I know most of you were wondering where she was, and she's gonna have her own role to play in this story I'm concocting! Also, Johnny will be appearing more in future chapters, so keep your eyes peeled for more chapters!**

**I hope y'all enjoy this next addition to the story, and I hope that y'all had a radical Halloween and All Saints Day!**

**-aggiefrogger**

* * *

**New Things to be Thankful For**

Max tried his best not to scream with delight as the Turbokat went into a dive, his stomach dropping as the plane sped through the air. Chance grinned from the front seat, taking it out of its nosedive and doing a quick barrel roll.

Every week, the Swat Kat took him flying around Megakat City, helping him get adjusted to the G-Force, as well as testing out the third seat they'd built up behind Jake's chair; there was already a small seat back there for when Callie rode in the jet, but they made it larger and added a better seat belt for the human. They weren't going fast enough to make the human sick, but they were still going pretty fast. The teen had mentioned riding roller coasters, which probably explained why he often laughed with glee as they flew circles in the air, and why he was already used to a couple G's. They also had hooked up Max's phone to the speakers, and were listening to rock and roll as they flew over the city.

"Have y'all ever seen the movie _Top Gun_ or whatever you call that one pilot movie in your universe," the teen asked over the music.

"Of course! That's Jake and I's favorite movie," the tabby responded. "It's what inspired me to become a pilot!"

"I figured as much."

"You did not!"

"True… but I figured as much."

"Okay, Mr. Medium, let's head back to the lair."

"Copy that." Chance turned the plane away from the city, zooming through the air. "By the way, whenever y'all eject, how do you get your chairs back?"

"Easy; the Enforcers call us or Burke and Murray to pick up their remains, and they eventually get brought to us!"

"You two just have the dumbest luck, don't y'all?"

"Hey, it's a gift!"

They talked like this for the rest of the flight, only pausing for the landing, which scared Max more than flying itself. A hidden tunnel opened up in some part of the junk yard, and they dived down into the dark, somehow not dying on impact, and the teen's knuckles were white against the armrests. Eventually, they screeched to a halt, and the large pilot shut off the jet as Max took off his helmet; they'd modified one of their helmets to fit his head, but it still had holes in the top for kat ears.

"Still a little scaredy kat when landing, eh buddy," the mechanic asked, climbing out of the jet.

"I'm starting to see why Jake spends so much time in his workshop," the human shot back, quickly jumping off the bottom rung of the ladder, managing to avoid a noogie from the feline. "I call the first shower!"

"Chance," Jake called from his workshop before the large tabby could chase after the teen. The cinnamon kat was hard at work when he walked in, tightening a screw on a new Glovatrix.

"I wasn't gonna tackle him again," Chance said good-humoredly. "And if he says I gave him a noogie, it's a lie!"

"Sure," his friend replied sarcastically, turning towards his fellow Swat Kat. "We've got a problem; my mom called, and my sister Savannah has apparently shown up at our house for a surprise visit. Since we don't know if we'll ever see her again, since she's still living overseas, they want me to fly to South Dakata for Thanksgiving. Tomorrow"

The burly kat's eyes went wide. "What? But what about Max? I'm going to my Uncle Bob's tomorrow, and-"

"I know." They both lapsed into silence, their expressions troubled. Thanksgiving, which also existed in the human universe, was a time for family and not being alone. Since Max's family was in another dimension (and another time), Jake had offered to stay with him so he wouldn't be by himself for three days, since Chance had already made plans to visit his family. Now, however, it looked like the human would have to spend the holiday of togetherness alone.

"I could call my Uncle Bob and-" Chance started.

"No," his friend said firmly. "You haven't seen your Uncle in over a year, plus you've already bought your train tickets. And neither of us can bring him with us!"

"Crud," the kat growled, kicking a stray scrap of metal, knocking it across the floor. "Can you try to get out of-"

"You know my mom," Jake answered. "She'd skin me alive if I don't show, and as mechanics, it's not like we have any emergencies that would prevent us from showing. Besides, I haven't seen Savannah since I graduated high school; this may be my last chance to see her for a long time."

"Then go," a voice spoke up, and the two felines whirled around to find Max standing in the door, looking serious, but also a little disappointed.

"I came back to return this," he explained, placing the helmet on a nearby chair. "And… if you haven't seen your family in a while, and you're not sure when you'll see them again, then go."

"But-"

"You both seem to forget that I'm an adult, and perfectly capable of being by myself," the young man replied, scowling a little and crossing his arms. "I'm not some little kid that needs protecting. Besides," he added, "if I were in that situation, I'd go. In fact I _am_ in that situation now; if I had the opportunity to see my family again, I'd go in a heartbeat! Stop pitying me, and go see your families!"

The Swat Kats shared a look, knowing that the human's argument was sound, and that it would be futile to argue back. "Fine," Jake said, smiling a little. "I guess I have a bag to pack."

"So why don't you see your sister often," Max questioned.

"She's actually living overseas; she moved to Clawstria and works in a small town with their study abroad program," he explained. "Margay University; she's a professor of History. I have another brother, Tom, who lives in South Dakata and has a family with three kittens, and my other sister Kathy is still in High school."

"Cool. What about your uncle and cousins, Chance," the human questioned.

The blond tabby was a little thrown off, not expecting the teen to ask about his extended family. "Well, my Uncle Bob's a doctor, and my Aunt Burmilla's a psychologist; Burmilla's my dad's sister. They have three kids; Alicia, the oldest, who's studying to be a nurse, and the twins, Terry and Tobias, are also still in high school."

"Cool."

"What about your family? I mean," he added, hoping he hadn't reminded the young man of the people he may never see again, "you don't have to if-"

"No, it's fine," Max assured him. "I've got two older sisters, as you know, both graduated from college already. Bernadette's the oldest, and she's a nun. Marie's a librarian, and also lives with my mom in Texas. We usually go to my Aunt Camille's for Thanksgiving, since she's the closest family to where we live."

"Are you sure you'll be fine-" Chance started again.

"Dude, chill. Technically, I'm not missing my Thanksgiving; I'm technically not even born yet! Besides, it's only for three days; what could happen?"

* * *

Apparently, not a lot when you're stuck inside an apartment/garage with no friends and you can't go outside without causing a panic. Even the seemingly constant attacks on the city were non-existent; did super-villains even celebrate Thanksgiving or other holidays?

Max watch the Manx's Thanksgiving Day Parade on TV Thanksgiving morning, hosted by the mayor of Megakat city. He looked pretty wimpy for a mayor, and based on what Jake and Chance had told him, he was very cowardly and cared more about golf than his job. His Deputy Mayor, Callie Briggs, on the other hand, seemed to genuinely care about the well-being of the city, and did most of the work at City Hall. The Swat Kats were so fond of her, in fact, that she had a personal communicator she used to call them whenever there was trouble. Based on how they described her, the two kats obviously liked her, but she seemed to favor Jake whenever she came to fix her car (even from his hiding spot in the garage, it was funny watching the two mechanics try and woo her).

But now, without anyone to hang out with, he tried to amuse himself; he watched TV, read some books the felines had bought for him (it was interesting, reading books with kat characters; he'd misplaced his old library book from college some time ago), and even trained a little in the underground bunker, punching and kicking away at the punching bag. However, it seemed that without either kat there, everything the teen did seemed… incomplete, in a sense. He'd now been with the two kats for so long, that he now considered them good friends, and he started to regret telling them to go see their families, even though it was selfish of him.

Thanksgiving night, Max watched the frozen lasagna meal spin around the microwave; the kats, feeling guilty that he didn't get to enjoy turkey or any of the other classic dishes, had bought him his favorite meals for the three days they would be gone, along with a pumpkin pie (since he'd mentioned it was his favorite). Once again, the young man felt almost guilty about all the two tabbies had done for him, and wished he could do more to help them; he supposed that he could clean the apartment for them before they got back. Sighing a little, he pulled out the steaming hot container, sticking it in the fridge to cool off as he went back to the TV, about to turn it on when he heard a slamming noise come from the garage.

Immediately, he dived underneath the couch, which had a gap large enough for him to slide under, and stared out at the door, trying to think of who it was. His first thought was either Burke or Murray, but they were also supposed to be off for Thanksgiving, according to Jake. Another thought was that it was a customer, but the garage was closed until the following Monday. Then, he even thought it might be Chance or Jake, but he had a communicator from the both of them, and he hadn't heard a peep from them. They wouldn't show up without warning him ahead of time, but Burke and Murray would, so-

The door opened, and the human froze as a pair of tennis shoes appeared in the doorway. Max covered his mouth to muffle his breathing as the foots crept into the apartment, slowly making their way through the living room. Even though he could probably take down the intruder, what would happen when they told the Enforcers about the monster in the Scrap Garage? Even if they _didn't _find the teen, they might find the Swat Kats' secret lair, and the two mechanics woul be sent to prison. So all he could do was wait until whoever it was-

"Jake? Chance? … Max? Are any of you here?"

The young man's eyes widened at the voice, and growing angry (but also a little confused), he quickly crawled out from underneath the couch, causing the tan kat to give a scream of fear.

"What the hell, man," Max snapped at Johnny, who was still recovering from the human that had emerged from underneath the couch. "What are you doing here?" He quickly walked over to the garage before the feline could answer, peering out to see if anyone else was there, and finding no one; the large garage doors were still shut, and the news van was nowhere in sight. "How'd you even get in; the door was locked."

The kamerakat caught his breath before answering. "Ann… Ann's a whiz at that kinda stuff; working with her… you kinda pick things up."

"But _why are you here,_" the teen repeated, crossing his arms and scowling at the tabby. "Besides nearly scaring me to death!"

"_I_ scared _you,_" the kat replied, starting to grow annoyed. "I'm not the one that came crawlin' out from under the couch! But to answer your question, I came to get my bike fixed; it's been makin' some weird sounds."

"So, upon seeing the closed and locked garage, you decide to, what? Break in, not knowing if I or anyone else was here, and come into our apartment? I know why you were _really_ here; you just wanted to sneak in, see if I was here, and get a story for your nosy girlfriend!"

"That's not true! Yes, I was curious to see if you were still here, but I don't have a camera with me, and I'm not wearin' a wire," he added briefly pulling up his sweater to show that he wasn't carrying a recording device. "I really just came to get my bike fixed!"

"Well, Jake and Chance aren't here, and the garage is closed until Monday morning, so you can leave," the young man snapped back, his nerves starting to calm down. "Sorry if that spoils your plans, but you're supposed to be older than me if you've graduated from college-"

"I'm only 26."

"-_And_ smarter; you know better than to break into someone's home!"

"Look, I'm sorry," Johnny said, exasperated. "And yes, maybe I _was_ a little curious about your well-being, since the last time I saw you your leg was clawed to shreds; especially since you can't go to a hospital! Don't get mad at me for trying to be a good kat!"

They stared at each other for a few moments, each of them reaching a head of how angry they were, neither of them having anything else to say. They hadn't spoken since Halloween, so the teen wasn't sure that they were even friends. Eventually, Max awkwardly turned away, going towards the fridge to grab his now-cooled lasagna, his leg prickling with the ghost of an injury.

"_That's_ what you're eating for dinner," the tan feline commented. "On Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah, my family's currently in another dimension and decade, so I couldn't make it home this year," the teen replied sarcastically, grabbing a fork and sitting with his food on the couch.

Johnny winced a little at the answer, scratching his neck. "Oh. I… I forgot."

"Don't worry; I'll get home someday." He picked a little at his food, starting to feel guilty about snapping at the only other kat who knew about him. "What about you? Shouldn't you be with your family?"

"Couldn't swing airfare home this year," the tabby replied solemnly, slowly sitting down on the nearby armchair. "Kamerakats don't get paid much, but I promised my mom I'll come for Christmas."

" … Oh." They both were alone for Thanksgiving, and, knowing the feeling of not being able to see his family, Max felt a little worse about yelling at him earlier. "But what about Ann? Aren't you two-"

"Nah; we decided that it was just something in the moment, went on a coupla dates, but decided to remain friends."

"Okay."

"What about-" He cut off, looking a little embarrassed, as if the question was stupid.

"What?"

"What about… in your universe, I mean… do you humans have…"

"Girls," Max asked, a little amused when the kamerakat flinched, then nodded, still wearing those stupid sunglasses indoors.

" … Yeah… I guess so."

"Yes, we have girls, and they're just as confusing as the girls in your universe. My universe is mostly the same as yours, except it's full of humans like me, and some names are different. Also, I'm from the year 2019; I was born in 2000."

"Woah," Johnny said softly. "So… besides VHS tapes no longer existing, what else has changed?"

"You still remember that? That was nearly two months ago!"

"Of course! VHS tapes are pretty much how we record and watch movies and TV shows; a world without them… it doesn't seem real."

"I assure you, it's real. In fact-" He quickly got up, grabbing his laptop and opening it. "Here's my small collection of movies; I have more on DVDs back home." He couldn't help but grin as he watched the feline's eyes bug out at the sight of his extensive film collection.

"Those… those are all MOVIES," he gaped, staring at each of them. "And this is no small collec-… wait, I _recognize_ some of these titles, kinda! I mean, they're different, but similar."

"Yeah, it's that name thing I was telling you about. Cities, celebrities, book and movie titles… they all have different names here."

"Or _your_ universe is the one with the different names."

"Maybe, but at least some of the basics are the same. We have the same holidays, the same continents, and we've even had the same World Wars."

"You guys had two Megakat Wars," the kamerakat questioned.

"Yeah, but we call them World War One and Two, respectively," Max explained. "And while we're here in Pawmerica, I live in a country called America."

"'America,'" the kat repeated, rolling the foreign word on his tongue.

"Yeah, and it also is composed of fifty states, and-" The young man cut off, realization hitting him. "Are you interviewing me?"

Johnny blinked with surprise, shaking his head. "Nah… we're just talkin'. Like friends, I guess."

"We can't be friends; we barely know each other."

"Yet you called me on Halloween night askin' for a ride," the tabby reminded him, smirking a little as the human's face flushed with embarrassment. "Do all you humans usually go pink when they get embarrassed?"

"No; in middle school, though, they used to call me a flamingo sometimes, since I would always go pink whenever I blushed, and since it embarrassed me, I would only go more pink! And before you throw your tail out of joint," the teen continued as the kamerakat howled with laughter, "y'all probably blush under all that fur of yours! And at least I don't have a tail that goes stiff whenever I'm around Ann!"

The laughing kat sobered up immediately, and a deep blush spread underneath his fur that was fortunately unseen by the human. "Wait, really? Do you think she noticed?"

"Hey, I was just kiddin', man; don't tell me your tails _actually-_"

"_Anyway,_" the tabby quickly continued, scratching the back of his neck, still embarrassed, "are you usually here by yourself?"

"Sometimes. I mean, I'm an adult; I can handle it. Jake and Chance are both visiting their families for Thanksgiving; they'll be back Sunday morning. They know about you, by the way," he added, finally digging into his lasagna dinner, which wasn't too hot or too cold.

"How? I thought they were out of town on Halloween for a family emergency," Johnny questioned.

_Crap_, Max thought, carefully swallowing his bite food. "Yeah… they came back earlier than expected, and were waiting for me when the Swat Kats dropped me off. They were pretty pissed at first, but they got over it eventually; it wasn't like they could ground me when I'm already stuck here."

"'Pissed?'"

"Upset," the teen explained, taking another bite of the pasta meal. "But I keep busy; I read, watch TV, help Jake and Chance with their mechanic work when they're here, and I listen to music."

"On that tiny device of yours?"

"My phone," he explained, holding up the device for the feline to see.

"That's a _phone,_" Johnny exclaimed, examining the tiny device.

"Okay," the human said, putting down his meal and turning towards the kat. "Obviously, you have a lot of questions. Right?" The tabby nodded. "Well, I'll answer your questions, but for every question you ask, I get to ask you one in return, since I don't know crap about any other kats besides Jake and Chance; I actually did this with them, and it worked out well for all of our questions. And since you seem to want to be friends, which makes sense, since the woman you love rejected you-" (Johnny shot an angry glare at the human) "-I figure that this will give us the opportunity to do so. And looking at the time," he continued, checking his watch, "it's about seven thirty now, so you better be prepared to sit here for the next two or three hours, 'cause I can guarantee you that we're each gonna think of new questions every few minutes. Sound good?

"Sound… fair," the kat grumbled, still a little miffed by the human's comment. "First question: why are you all friendly one minute but then a jerk the next?"

"Oh, that's just some 21st century humor for ya, buddy."

"So… you insult others?"

"Yep."

"But… you're not insultin' them?"

"Exactly?"

" … So when you say some stuff you mean it-"

"Jokingly; it depends on the tone and delivery. Now for mine: what's your favorite movie?"

"That's easy: _Katablanca. _Humphrey Bengal and Ingrid Birman, 1942."

"Nice. We have that movie too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but we call it _Casablanca_, starring Humphrey _Bogart_ and Ingrid _Bergman_. Came out the same year."

"Woah."

"Dude, if you think _that's_ cool, wait 'till I tell you about Alfred Hitchcock films, though Chance told me you know him as Alfred _Highlander!_"

"No way! I wrote my senior thesis on his films! Are you a movie buff?"

"Heck yeah!"

They went back and forth like this for the next two hours, Johnny even accepting a can of milk from the human, both asking and listening to one another's questions. It wasn't an ideal Thanksgiving for either of them, but they both secretly agreed that it was better than spending it alone in their respective homes. Besides, they started to realize how much they had in common, like how they both had two older sisters, loved old movies, and even the same taste in older music. By the time ten o'clock rolled around, they were both tired, and Johnny left to go home, both of them saying their farewells like good friends, but not before Max asked him for another favor...

* * *

Sunday afterwards, Max and the two mechanics were getting ready for a movie night; the two mechanics had arrived earlier that day, and fortunately, weren't too tired from traveling to not watch a movie (they were so used to flying, jet-lag had no affect on them, and Chance had slept on his overnight train). They were relieved that the teen had been fine by himself, and promised him that they'd stay together for Christmas.

"What're we watchin' tonight," Chance asked, putting a bag of popcorn in the microwave.

"Not sure yet, but I did wanna tell you something," Max answered, looking over at the clock on the wall.

"Go ahead," Jake replied, fiddling with the TV, trying to fix the picture.

"Okay… remember how we said we'd be honest with one another, since we're roommates and comrades and all?"

"Sure!"

"Good. Do you guys remember that kamerakat that knows I exist?"

"... Yeah."

"Would it… would it be okay if I, or _we,_ I guess, Invited him over for a movie night sometime?"

The two kats looked at one another, confused by this sudden request.

"I mean," the young man continued, "he's the only other kat who knows I exist and… I dunno… I kinda want to talk to someone that's not a Swat Kat? No offence to you two; you've been nothing but awesome friends, and-"

"It's fine," Chance finally spoke up. "You can have him over; he seems like a cool kat, and it's probably a good idea to make sure that he won't reveal your secret, or discover ours!"

"Yeah, just make sure you tell us before he comes, okay," Jake added, finally fixing the TV's screen.

"Right… um… guys?"

"Yeah?"

"You might want to make an extra bag of popcorn, 'cause he'll be here in about five minutes. I invited him over for the movie tonight, and-"

Fortunately, Max was able to barricade himself in the bathroom before the blond tabby could reach him, only coming out when he heard Johnny come in. Of course, the two mechanics were annoyed that the human had neglected to inform them of the tan kat's arrival sooner; they couldn't just turn him away when he'd come all this way (besides his bike had finally broken down about a mile from the scrap yard), so they let him stay, and watched some old black-and-white film that was pretty good. Of course, they were still a little suspicious of the kamerakat, so they decided, just so they could keep tabs on him, to invite him to their weekly movie nights, which fit the tan feline's schedule, and made him promise up and down that he would keep Max's secret safe before fixing his bike. As he rode off, the two mechanics/Swat Kats knew that from then on, they would have to be extremely careful, now that their human roommate had a new friend.

* * *

Callie Briggs was sitting in her apartment, sipping a cup of tea, and thinking about something odd that had happened about a week prior.

Of course, there was an attack on the city, she had to save Manx's tail for the something-thousandth time, and nearly fell to her death before being caught by the Swat Kats in the Turbokat. She'd been in it several times before, but something had changed in the interior that she hadn't mentioned to T-Bone or Razor.

First, the third smaller seat that she usually sat in in the back was bigger, and had better seat belts, as well as a strange wire that seemed to connect to a speaker; the end didn't look like it would fit any device she knew of, but it was something else that still confused her.

A library book lay on the floor of the jet plane, entitled _The Odyssey._ Picking it up, she opened it, her eyes going wide as she read the sticker on the inside:

**Blair Community College Library**

**Blair County, Texas**

And checking to see when it was last checked out, she gave a small gasp as she read:

**Checked Out: September 12th, 2019.**

Before she could question this, though, T-Bone had pulled the plane into a nosedive, avoiding a column of fire from the giant monster, and she went back to focusing on not dying.

Now, however, she sat deep in thought, staring out her apartment window at the city below, wondering what it could mean. There was no place on Earth called 'Texas,' and there was no 'Blair Community College' anywhere, either. But it was the '2019' that confused her the most; she knew that the Swat Kats had once accidentally been sent to the future, but based on what they'd told her, it was an apocalyptic wasteland, and books surely hadn't existed _then._ Add that to the newly changed backseat, and she found herself in a confusing pickle.

"What are you two hiding," she murmured to herself, taking another sip of her tea as the city moved outside.

* * *

**And that's it! Johnny's gonna become Max's 'normal friend,' and it's kinda fun, having Max live a sort of 'double life' like his Swat Kat friends!**

**Hope you enjoyed! Favorite, follow, and review if you want, and have a great day!**

**Note: I do NOT own Top Gun, Casablanca, The Odyssey, or any of the actors in ANY way, shape or form!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, Readers! Here it is, once again! The third collection of short stories containing Max, the Swat Kats, and this time, several other characters who had before been barely present in this story! No longer!**

**I tried to be more diverse with my stories this time when it comes to their genre. Most of them are still funny in nature, but a couple of them are a little more serious in nature, and one of them (Aquaphobia) contains several F-Bombs, so beware of that. One thing that is NOT included is another Dr. Void chapter, but I plan on bringing him back later; just looking for the right time to do so.**

**Anyways, I'm about to leave for my ten day Pilgrimage to Rome and Assisi, Italy! I won't really be able to post or write during that time, so I'll try my best not to go crazy without my daily writing fix (I swear it's as addictive as coffee)!**

**Again, I hope that y'all enjoy this new chapter, and I hope y'all have a great day!**

* * *

**Designer Details**

"HI-YAH," Jake yelled, swinging his practice staff at Max, who managed to block it with his own. The teen quickly countered, but the kat flipped back out of the way.

It turned out besides a Glovatrix and the Turbokat's weapons, the cinnamon feline wasn't unfamiliar with a bo staff, and was starting to spend time each day showing the human how to use the weapon. He'd even made practice models of the bo staff, that way the young man could get used to the feel of the weapon without damaging the real one. The only things the practice staffs couldn't do was shoot darts or stun anyone, but they could still break apart into two small clubs, and the two continued their combat training.

Finally, Max used the staff to help propel him forward, flipping through the air and landing on the kat, careful not to break any bones, but just knock him backwards. The Swat Kat landed with a thud, and the human stood over him, staff pressed against his neck.

"Does this mean I win," the teen grinned.

Jake gave a small chuckle. "Yep. Good job, buddy!" Max helped him to his feet. "You've really improved in the past three weeks. Have you been practicing outside of training?"

"Maybe," the young man replied simply, trying to be modest. "Are we done for today?"

"Yeah, Chance'll be wondering where we are." The blond tabby was currently upstairs, doing mechanic work in the garage. "By the way, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure," the ex-student replied, walking off to the side and taking a swig form his water bottle.

"It's about your uniform," the small kat explained. "Nothing's wrong; just wanted to go over a few details about it, so you could make sure I didn't leave anything out. Obviously, it's gonna be long sleeved, to cover up your lack of fur, armored, since your body appears to not be as durable as ours, but flexible, so you can jump and move easily."

" … Okay…"

"We can give you a helmet that makes you look like a kat, but the only problem we have is the tail."

"Wait, you're not gonna add something to the back-"

"No, actually, since it might throw off your balance; you were raised without a tail, so adding one to your costume might affect your gymnastics. And, of course, you're gonna wear shoes, even though Chance and I don't."

"Yeah, I was curious about that; doesn't that hurt?"

"Not really; if anything, shoes just weigh us down, but I know that you humans need shoes to protect your feet."

"Yep."

"And that's it. Anything else I've forgotten?"

"Yes. What happens when I take off the helmet, or will I have to keep it on whenever I fight?"

"Nope; we have something like a ski mask for you to wear underneath it, and it will only show your eyes."

"And what about my idea for-"

"Yep, and I was able to incorporate it into the gloves and shoes."

"Then we're good," the human commented, heading towards the ladder. "I'm gonna change and help Chance. Thanks again for your help!"

"No problem, dude!"

* * *

**Winter Wonderland**

Apparently, the kat world weather wasn't exactly like human weather, because one December morning, Max woke up, went into the garage to look outside, wrapped in his blanket (since it was pretty cold for some reason), and gave a yelp of surprise when he saw a small blanket of snow covering the ground and mounds of metal outside. Growing up in Texas, he rarely saw snow, save one time when he was seven, but that was less than a centimeter then; this looked like several inches outside.

"Oh I'm gonna _die,_" the teen muttered, already shivering in the freezing garage. Quickly going back inside, he pulled on Johnny's old sweater over his pajamas (he'd had it since Halloween, and the tan feline had allowed him to keep it, claiming he had more at home).

Later, when Jake and Chance woke up, the human was less-than-thrilled that they had neglected to tell him about snow.

"It'll melt by the end of the day," Chance said casually. "Snow rarely lasts here. What, are you scared of snow?"

"No," the young man said, wrapping a blanket over his shoulders; why was this damn apartment so cold?! "I'm just not a big fan of the cold; I'm from the South, and I've only seen snow once before in my life!"

"Really," Jake questioned. "So… you've never had Snow Days off from school?"

"No, but they _have_ cancelled recess and sport events in the Spring because it was too hot outside," Max continued, finding a beanie in a closet and putting it on, readjusting the blanket around his shoulders.

"So you're not used to cold," the blond feline asked.

"Not really, but I'll be fine, though this apartment is freezing!"

"Uh… got enough layers there, buddy?"

"No," the human said shortly, pulling on a second pair of socks. "Not everyone has a coat of fur covering their entire body and keeping them warm! Do y'all have any extra coats," he asked, heading back towards the closet.

"Should we tell him that once the furnace comes on in ten minutes, it'll be hotter than the sun in here," the cinnamon kat questioned.

"Nah," the burly tabby replied. "I think he'll find out soon enough!"

* * *

**In Which Max Can Tell the Difference Between Two Different Sounds That Sound Eerily Similar**

Max had finally found his library book in the backseat of the Turbokat, and was reading it in the underground lair when an alarm went off. Lights flashed around the lair, and a beeping noise echoed off the walls. The teen gave a small start but, instead of freaking out, merely sighed and turned towards the ladder, knowing what was coming next

Less than ten seconds later, the two kats slid down the ladder, rushing off towards where their lockers were. Another ten seconds later, they ran by again, wearing their Swat Kats gear, and practically leaped into their jet, turning it on as the platform rose into the ceiling above them. Shortly after, the human heard the roar of the jet's engine as it shot off down the tunnel. They always made such a dramatic exit to fight crime, it was almost comical to watch.

"Thanks for saying goodbye," he muttered, the siren still going off throughout the bunker. Just to be sure, the young man checked his watch, along with the digital clock on the wall, and, for good measure, went to the main computer (which was ancient to him), and made sure he was correct with the time and date. After all the talks the Swat Kats had given them about safety, they'd just-

"Yeah, that was just the fire alarm," Max said out loud to himself, taking another sip of his tea and turning off the alarm. "They _really_ shouldn't make them sound so similar." He then resumed his seat, waiting for the two felines to come back, and they did, fifteen minutes later, steaming mad and muttering something about, "that cruddy alarm."

"Hey guys," Max called innocently, barely holding back a snicker and holding up his book to hide his face. "Back so soon?"

"Putta sock in it!"

* * *

**Game On**

"Did you bring it," Chance asked the kat as he climbed off his bike.

"You bet I did," Johnny replied, taking off his pack and walking into the garage.

"Hurry up! Everything's set up already," Max said, sitting on the couch, a can of soda sitting ready next to him. Two more cans sat on the coffee table, and the kamerakat went over to the TV, pulling out the gaming system, hooking it up to the TV.

"That thing's like a dinosaur," the human commented, opening his can of soda.

"Maybe to you, dude," the tan kat replied, plugging in the wires and such, "but this is the _Nebelung 3000!_ There's nothing like it on Earth right now!"

"Or on _my_ Earth either," the human muttered, sipping his soda.

"What games did ya bring," the blond mechanic asked, digging into the kamera kat's bag and pulling out several game cartridges. "Radical! _**Revenge of the Mummy Kats Three**_, _**Monsters From the FUR-ther On**_, and _**Kat Kart Five!**_ These are practically _classics!_"

"Yeah, they made special cartridges of these games for the new model. Yes!" The loading screen came onto the screen, and the three gamers gave a cheer. "Which one first?"

"I'd say the _**Monsters**_ one," Max spoke up, accepting the controller that the large kat handed him.

"Same here," Chance agreed, sitting next to the teen on the couch.

"_**Monsters **_it is," Johnny said, popping in the cartridge and, grabbing his own controller, sat on the other side of the human on the couch. "Any of you played this yet?"

"Nope," they both replied.

"Of course you probably haven't, Max. What are video games like in your time?"

"They're kinda the same. The designs are more realistic, the controllers are wireless, and some game consoles can allow you to play against people on either side of the world."

"Is he lying," Johnny asked Chance, the thought of these games sounding almost fake to him.

"Now how should _I_ know?"

"Sitting right here, guys," the human complained, taking the tan kat's sunglasses and putting them on his own face out of retaliation. Upon seeing Johnny's death glare, however, the teen quickly returned them.

"You know we're just messin' with ya buddy," the mechanic snickered, elbowing Max lightly in the ribs. "Besides, it _does_ make sense that video games from 2019 would be more advanced than ours today."

"Did I also mention that our consoles can also play movies, TV shows and CDs as well?"

"Okay now he has to be lying," the kamerakat spoke up as the title screen appeared.

"_Are _you," the large Swat Kat asked the young man.

"Would I lie to you," Max replied, a small smile on his lips.

"You _are_ lying," the kat exclaimed triumphantly.

"No I'm not; I'm just smiling because you two are crazy!"

"I'll show you crazy, pal!" And with that, the kat had the teen in a headlock, giving him a noogie while the human laughed and begged him to stop, unable to break free. Johnny couldn't help but laugh at the two; it was obvious that they were pretty close in a brotherly way, and it reconfirmed in his mind that the two mechanics were probably good guardians towards the human.

* * *

**Musical Revenge**

"So he does this every week," Johnny whispered.

"Yep," Max whispered back. "It took me a while to notice that my phone was missing between 3 and 3:30 every Thursday, and one day I came up here to see if Chance knew where the wrenches were kept, and... "

The two were currently ducked behind the AC unit on the roof of the building, trying their best to contain their laughter as they watched Chance dancing nearby, some of Max's 'Weird Future Music' playing from the teen's phone. The kat, meanwhile, hadn't noticed the two snoops, and was moving along with the music, tail swishing back and forth like a metronome.

"This is gonna be good," the young man grinned, holding up the kamerakat's camera to his eye. "Is it recording?"

"Wait, let me check… yep," the tan kat said, grinning back at the teen. "We're good to go! Have I told you enough that you humans are crazy?"

"Not recently."

"Well I'm sayin' it now."

"Whatever. Oh! He's getting to the good part!"

"_**I CAN SEE YOUR HALO, HALO,**_" Chance screeched along with Beyonce, oblivious to the world around him. The two snoops stifled laughs as they continued to film the oblivious kat. "_**I CAN SEE YOUR HALO! HALO-O!**_"

"What was your plan with this again," the kamerakat asked the young man as the mechanic tried in vain to hit the high note, but failing miserably.

"Well, let's just say that next week's Movie Night's gonna be pretty… _interesting!_"

* * *

**Aquaphobia**

Max crept along the hallway, holding the bo staff in front of him as he scanned the surrounding metal walls for any sign of something sinister.

He had no idea why Jake and Chance called it the Reflex Room; it was more like the Reflex Maze, since it was a bunch of hallways and large rooms full of death traps and the sort. Looking at the size of it, he wondered what this bunker's original purpose had been, and wondered how long it had taken the Swat Kats to put this death trap together. Of course, they hadn't let him trained in the room before; it wasn't until a few days before December first that they'd finally said yes to letting him go through it, though they insisted on telling him everything he'd need to face ahead of time, so there were no surprises. They were currently at some control panel, watching him navigate the hallways. His current objective was to reach and hit a red button, and he was waiting for something to happen.

A wall near Max's face slid open, and the teen had barely enough time to duck as a few darts shot out, whizzing through the air where his head had been seconds previous. Hearing a whirring sound, he quickly rolled forward, breaking into a run as a laser hit the ground behind him. A few more fired after him, but the human avoided them, ducking into the next room. In the next room, he quickly jumped, avoiding a small pit full of spikes, landing into a roll, raising his staff in time to deflect a boomerang that nearly hit his face.

..

Meanwhile, the two kats watched their trainee navigate the next room, using his bo staff to propel himself over a low wall, then using it to short out a panel, opening the next door. They couldn't help being impressed with how far the human had come in such a short time, and under their guidance, no less.

"He's doing good so far," Jake said, watching one of the screens as Max avoiding more darts that shot out from a wall.

"Yeah," Chance answered, sitting at the control panel and pressing buttons and turning dials, causing the weapons in the room to fire at the young man; he wasn't going too hard on the teen, but he sure as heck wasn't going easy on him, either. "He's nearly to the final room!"

"Good. Did you switch off the water trap?"

"What?"

"You know; one of the floor tiles causes the room to flood with water."

The blond tabby quickly turned to his friend. "I thought you did that! You're the techy kat in this operation!"

"Crud," the cinnamon kat muttered, reaching over and hitting a button, trying to cut off the human from reaching the final room, but was a second too late as the teen ran into the next room, the door sliding behind him.

"Does he know about it? That tile's right by the door-"

"No! I thought the water trap wouldn't be a part of it, so I didn't mention it to him!"

"CRUD!"

..

Back in the Reflex Room, Max had finally made it to the final room. Large and open, he saw the button on the other side of the room, resting on a solitary pedestal; the floor was covered with innocuous tiles in a checkerboard pattern. Knowing that he had to be careful (the Swat Kats had told him that the final room was full of booby traps, but they weren't specific), he slowly started forward; there was no way of telling which tiles were wired, so he had to be prepared for anything. One wrong step, and he'd had to avoid more darts, or duck a low-swinging bar, or-

_Click._

The tile he'd stepped on sank slightly into the floor, and the human tensed himself for what was to come. The walls on either side of him slid open, and he quickly activated the shield on his practice Glovatrix, ready to block the deluge of darts or whatever was to come. However, when the water started to pour into the room, he quickly straightened up, eyes going wide.

"Guys, stop," he yelled, backing away from the walls as the room quickly started to fill with water. They wouldn't do this to him; they knew that he couldn't swim, and was scared of drowning; he'd even made them promise up and down that they would never use water to train him. The water in the room lapped over his boots, starting to reach his ankles. "This isn't funny! Guys, seriously, cut it out! Shut the water off!"

But the water continued to pour into the space, and Max quickly ran back to the door he had just come through, trying to pry it open, but to no avail. The water was now up to his knees, and rising still. He started to breathe heavily, frantically looking around the room for some other escape. Remembering that the exercise would end once the button was hit, he quickly trudged through the water, not caring if he stepped on any other panels or triggered any other booby traps. For some reason, none were set off, and by the time he reached the button, the water was up to his waist.

"STOP," he yelled, slamming his fist on the button. The glowing light behind it was shut off, and a disembodied voice said, "SIMULATION ENDED."

But the water continued to pour into the room.

Now, Jake and Chance had built a drain into the floor of the room (because it would have been stupid of them_ not_ to build one), but it was automated, like most of the devices in the Reflex Room. Jake would later find out that a wire had become disconnected, not allowing the room to drain, nor stopping the flow of water. There was a manual drain release and water shut-off valve underneath the pedestal holding the button, but Max didn't know about it. By now, the water had reached his chest, and he was in full-on panic mode.

"LET ME OUT," Max finally screamed, pounding on the metal wall, trying to break it down, but unable to do so. "GUYS, LET ME OUT, _PLEASE!_" He felt his feet leave the ground as the water reached his neck, and he fell back, dropping the bo staff and the water closed over his head.

The Panic came over him, the Panic that came whenever there was too much water, and he tried to bring himself back above the surface, but he somehow propelled himself into the floor, his lungs screaming for breath and his orientation askew. He tried to break the floor, thinking it was the ceiling, but it didn't budge. The human even tried to close his eyes, hoping that it was a dream he would wake up from, but it didn't do any good; a few bubbles escaped his mouth, and his lungs screamed for air. It was his worst nightmare come to life, but he wasn't waking up, no matter how hard he tried, because he was already awake.

Suddenly, he felt something being shoved onto his face, and involuntarily gasping, was surprised when he felt oxygen flow into his lungs. Eyes popping open, he saw Chance floating in front of him, holding his breath as he held an oxygen mask to the young man's face with one hand, an oxygen tank in the other. Behind him, Jake was fiddling with something at the base of the pedestal. Even though he could breathe, he was still panicky, thrashing in the water as the burly Swat Kat tried to keep him still and calm him down.

The sound of water pouring into the room was abruptly cut off, and then the sound of a giant drain being pulled filled the room, and the water level started to drop, the three figures gently settling onto the ground. Eventually, the water was low enough for them to breathe air again, and Max immediately pushed the kat back, the oxygen mask and tank clattering to the ground. He took deep gulps of air, trying to calm down, water dripping from the ceiling, making him jump when one landed on him. The two felines sat nearby, gasping at how close of a call it had been; they were able to come in through the ceiling, and Jake had gotten to the valve just in time. Also, they had to find the special mask that Jake had made for the human, since their masks didn't cover his face correctly.

" … Max," Jake eventually started, his and Chance's fur soaking wet, the two felines looking at the human with concern as they both climbed to their feet. "We… we're sorry about that; we thought we'd drained the water and shut off that particular trap, so we didn't bother telling you about-"

"Well it _wasn't_ drained," the human interrupted, hands and voice shaking, his back still to them. "And you both apparently didn't bother to check to see if that trap was switched off beforehand! And I… I nearly_ drowned! AGAIN!_" He gave a small laugh at that, and the two kats gave each other a scared look. "That's the _third_ time in nearly three months!"

"Max, we're sorry," Chance now spoke up. "We didn't mean for this to hap-"

"Oh, you're _sorry?_ You're SORRY?!" He whirled on the two, face full of rage. "IF YOU HAVE A ROOM THAT FILLS WITH _FUCKING WATER,_ MAKE SURE IT WON'T DO THAT BEFORE YOU SEND SOMEONE _WHO'S SCARED OF WATER INTO IT!_" He climbed to his feet and stormed over to the kat, shoving him with all his might; the large kat stumbled back, but didn't fall. The young human shoved him again.

"I'VE GONE THROUGH _ALL_ THAT TRAINING, _ALL_ THOSE EXERCISES, BUT THE _ONE THING_ I'D TOLD YOU, THE _ONE CONDITION_ I HAD: _**NO! FUCKING! WATER!**_" He tried to punch the kat now, but Chance quickly blocked his punch. Tears were now streaming down the teen's face, and he tried to punch the pilot again, but was foiled. "I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS," he continued, trying to pull his hands free so he could attack the Swat Kat, but the feline held them tightly, not letting him go. "I TRUSTED YOU, AND I TOLD YOU: _NO FUCKING WATER!_ _NO_… FUCKING… Water… No… Fu- … water…"

Chance quickly pulled the human into a hug as Max started to sob, nearly crushing Max in his embrace. Surprisingly, the young man didn't fight back, but allowed himself to be hugged, still blubbering like a baby. The burly Swat Kat simply stood there, staring at his best friend over the teen's shoulder, both of them somber and knowing that they'd messed up. Badly.

Eventually, Max sank to the ground, pulling the kat with him, still crying, the emotions and memories of nearly drowning crashing over him like a tsunami. The burly kat remained silent, hugging him back, waiting for the tears to subside. Around them, the last of the water drained into the floor, going back into the storage tanks on either side of the walls

To say the least, Max never put another foot into the Reflex Room after that, and it took several weeks for the guilt of nearly killing their human friend to wear off the two felines.

* * *

**Girl Talk or Movie Night Part Three**

"So have you even _tried_ asking her out again," Max questioned, taking another bite of his noodles.

"Yeah, but she always claims that she's busy," Johnny replied, stabbing a piece of chicken with his fork, having given up on the chopsticks a while ago.

It was the evening of their weekly movie night, and the kamerakat had brought Asian food for the four of them to share. By now, the four had become close friends, the two mechanics now trusting that the tan tabby didn't mean any harm to the human. Besides, anykat that brought free food was worth keeping around. Somehow, however, their dinner conversation had turned towards the kamerakat's short relationship with Ann Gora.

"What about you two," Max asked, looking over at Jake and Chance. "I noticed that Callie stopped by earlier today."

"Callie," the tan feline questioned. "You mean the _Deputy Mayor-_"

"Who said I liked her," Chance said quickly, taking another bite of his chow mein.

"Or that _I_ liked her," Jake added.

"Oh, please; the two of you practically become Prince Charming whenever she's around!" The human cleared his throat, saying in a pretty good imitation of Chance, "'If you have_ any_ more problems you ever wanna talk about Miss Briggs, just let me know!'"

"I do NOT talk like that," the kat in question growled while the three others roared with laughter. "And I was just tellin' her if she had any more car troubles that she should come back!"

"Sure you were, buddy," the cinnamon kat chuckled.

"You're no better," the teen commented. "I wouldn't be surprised if she knew that y'all both had a crush on her!"

"But then why wouldn't she say anything?"

"Do I look like I know?!"

"You have two older sisters; surely you know _something!_"

"Well, I don't," the young man continued. "Except that having two sisters only made me more confused about women in general!"

"Speaking of which, what about you," Johnny spoke up, turning towards the teen.

"What?"

"Surely you've had your share of relationships in the past, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna-"

"Oh you're gonna tell us, buddy," Chance said, grinning evilly at the thought of having something to hand over the human's head. The other two kats pressed the teen as well until he finally relented.

"Fine! Okay… once, in high school, I was dating this girl, Violet, and she neglected to tell me that she was moving away, so when I went over to her house for Valentine's Day, _in the rain,_ no less, to deliver my gift for her, she was gone. And if you think that's bad, when she moved back six months later, I didn't know until she showed up at the school dance, and introduced me to her new boyfriend!"

The three kats couldn't help but laugh at that, but remained sympathetic towards their young friend. "That's rough, buddy," the burly mechanic said, tossing him an extra fortune cookie for good measure. "Is that-"

"No. This other girl once broke up with me over text!" The three stared at him blankly. "Oh c'mon, you remember this," Max said, slightly exasperated. "It's that instant communication thing on our phones in the future; it's like email?"

"OH," the kats chorused, nodding with understanding.

"So… breaking up over text is bad," the kamerakat queried.

"Yep; if you don't have the guts to break up in person, and mind you, I still had the same World Geography class as her, then not only is it cowardly, but just plain rude. And now you see why I don't date anymore!"

"Wait, you've only dated twice in your life," Jake commented.

"Yeah, and that was enough! Besides, my dad died after that, so I started focusing more on gymnastics instead of my social life."

"Do you guys think that girls talk about us in groups the way that we talk about them," Johnny wondered.

"Who knows," Chance said, tossing his empty container into the trash. "Now it's my turn to choose the movie, since last time's movie was a little… extra." Max, Jake and Johnny snickered, remembering the look on the burly mechanic's face when Max's revenge plot had been complete. "But in return, I've selected _Scaredy Kat: The Movie!_"

The other three groaned, knowing that the next eighty or so minutes would be pure torture.

"Need I mention it's the extended cut," the kat added, giving them all a wicked grin.

"Why you-"

..

Meanwhile, in the apartment of the Deputy Mayor, Callie Briggs turned to look at Ann Gora and Felina Feral, a determined expression on her face. "I need your help, girls," she started.

The two guests looked at one another, still unsure as to why the Deputy Mayor had called them both, asking for help. However, the three had grown close over the years (having been saved by the Swat Kats so many times), and the news kat and Enforcer turned back to her with some concern.

"A couple of weeks ago," Callie continued, unconsciuosly pacing back and forth in front of the couch, "I found something in the Swat Kat's jet. Something that I can't explain."

This piqued Felina's attention. "Are you talking about a clue to their identities," she asked, only imagining what her uncle would do if it got out that the Deputy Mayor knew the identities of the Swat Kats.

"No, this was… different."  
"Just tell us already," the reporter begged, practically on the edge of her seat, wondering what it could be.

"I found a book," the blond kat started to say, straightening her glasses.

"A _what?_"

"A book."

"But the Swat Kats don't seem like the kind of guys that spend their free-time reading-"

"_Exactly_," Callie exclaimed triumphantly, going over to her desk and pulling out a piece of paper. "Because it wasn't theirs! I found it in that third seat in the back, and they've modified it; made it bigger, safer, and there's this weird cord thing back there as well! But back to the book, I wrote down what I read in it, and… just look!" Her two friends leaned forward, reading the words that the kat was holding out for them.

Silence for a few moments, then-

"Is this real," the Lieutenant asked in a hushed whisper, taking the paper, as if that would make it more real.

"It has to be; it certainly _looked_ real, and why would they have a fake book in the back of the Turbokat?"

"So are you implying that somekat from the future is currently with the Swat Kats," Ann demanded. "Or that the Swat Kats _themselves_ are from the future?"

"I doubt the latter, since they've never shown any signs of being from the future, and because they appear to lack futuristic tech. Besides, they went to the future once, and it was pretty much the Apocalypse. No, I think that somekat from the future is with them."

"So that cord-"

"Might connect to some sort of future device," Callie finished.

"But how did this kat come from the future," Felina questioned. "And if so, why haven't the Swat Kats approached any of us about helping them get home?"

"_That's_ what's confusing me," Callie admitted, sitting down in a nearby chair. "Which is why we need to get to the bottom of this!"

"Why?"

"Because the Swat Kats, while they _are_ Megakat City's greatest heroes, if they're keeping somekat secret, without even mentioning that this individual exists, then we need to know why; if this future visitor means no harm, then why hadn't they told anyone about him?"

"Or her," Ann cut in.

"I doubt it; their jet still smelled the same."

"Like sweat, paint, and leather?"

"Yep! Besides, if it was a girl, then they _definitely_ would've told one of us about her; no, it has to be a guy."

"I assume you have a plan," the Enforcer asked.

"Kind of. Ann, since you're pretty big in the news, and you interview a lot of bigwigs and scientists, try to see if you can dig up anything about time travel or anykat working on said time travel."

"Got it!"

"And Felina, maybe you can go interrogate the Pastmaster, ask if he's ever been to the year 2019, and if so, did he bring anykat back with him. Also, look up any arrest reports on any kats that were acting strange, as if they don't know how to act in today's time."

"My uncle probably won't like that."

"Then I suggest that you keep it quiet, then." The Lieutenant nodded in agreeance.

"And what about you," the news reporter asked.

"I'll look on the City's database, try to find any households that suddenly have another member living with them, or any complaints from citizens about somekat acting out. Also, the next time I'm in that Turbojet, I'll check for more clues. Does that sound good to everyone?" The others nodded. "Good! We will find out what's going on, if it's the last thing we do!"

"Okay, but can we get back to Movie Night now," Ann asked. "What'd you bring this week?"

"I brought _While You Were Dreaming_," Felina commented, grabbing the VHS tape from her handbag.

"Sounds good! I'll get some more tea," Callie offered, heading towards the kitchen. "By the way Ann, how's things with you and Johnny?"  
"You and that kamerakat are together," the Enforcer asked incredulously, turning to the reporter.

"We are _NOT TOGETHER,_" she said defensively, a blush appearing underneath her fur. "We're just… work friends is all."

"Oh with_ that _pause, you should be more than 'just work friends,'" the Lieutenant commented, putting the tape in the VCR and smirking a little.

"She's right," the Deputy Mayor spoke up, bringing three mugs of tea into the living room.

"You're both single; what do you know about relationships," Ann mumbled, accepting her tea and quickly taking a sip. "Or are you and the Swat Kats a thing now?"

"WHAT?!" The two she-kats gave their friend a shocked look.

"Oh come now! You two are so _obviously_ flirting with those two pilots everytime you save the world together! And before you disagree, remember I most likely have video evidence to back this up."

"Look here, Nosy Nancy-" Callie started angrily.

"You know what girls," Felina spoke up, using her authoritative tone to get their attention. "Let's not fight amongst ourselves; we're better than this! Can we just agree to leave love to the kats that know what they're doing?"

The two friends looked at each other, and then at the Enforcer, realizing she was right. "Fine," Ann replied, rubbing her forehead. "Sorry girls; just stressed at work, and I just wanna relax and watch a good flick. Now, I haven't seen this movie before; is it any good?"

"It's pretty good," Callie assured her, sitting down on the chair and grabbing the remote. "Plus, Sandra Burmilla looks simply _gorgeous_ in this film! Did you notice that she cut her hair a couple weeks ago?"

"_Tell_ me about it! It looks like she stuck a hairball on top of her head!"

"At least it's better than that old cut that looked like somekat took a pair of shearing shears to her head!" The three friends laughed at that as the movie started, enjoying these moments where they could just be themselves.

END OF ACT ONE

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter! I hope y'all enjoyed it!**

**One quick note, though: I, being a guy, am NOT claiming to have ANY CLUE about women and how they act! Most of what I wrote about comes from my own personal experiences (I have four sisters, and grew up with a mom who often had her friends over for dinner), so PLEASE don't get mad at me if I'm somehow inaccurate in some way! And if I am mistaken in ANY WAY, I humbly apologize.**

**Another note: if you've probably guessed, I'm planning on making Johnny and Ann a couple (GASP!), but am waiting to take my time to see how I want it to go. As for the other characters, I haven't decided yet, but I hope you've enjoyed the big brother/little brother bond between Chance and Max; I have two little brothers myself (I'm from a family of seven), and I couldn't help but add that in!**

**Also, I hope y'all have enjoyed the subtle references to movies, TV shows, famous people and place names throughout the story so far. I tried to do what the original show writers have done and used cat-related puns, even using cat breed names for words that sounded similar. On that note: any songs, TV shows, movies, famous people, and lyrics (I'm mainly talking about Beyonce's Halo here, but there's some others) in this chapter/stories and before I do NOT own in ANY way, shape or form!**

**I hope you've liked the story so far! Like and Follow if you've enjoyed it and want more, and goodbye for now!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, Readers! I'm back from Italy, which was AMAZING! Glad to see that people still read my stories while I was gone, especially since I was bursting with ideas all throughout the trip, and finished this chapter as soon as I came back to the school! Bus ride was long (15 hours), but I was able to think about the future plot of this story, and I think you all will find it pretty interesting!**

**Wanted to get this chapter out now, since I have two papers due on Thursday, but if any of you think I'm posting too often, just let me know. I, by nature, usually write and read pretty fast, which is why I usually post a new chapter every 6-9 days. However, if you find it too overwhelming, I'll wait after finishing a chapter before publishing, but ONLY if you guys want me to. If not, I'll publish at my normal pace.**

**Now here's Chapter 12 of the series. Before you read it, though, I wanted to take the time to thank all of you, the Readers, for making this story possible. If it were not for your continuous support, this story probably would've died a long time ago. So thank you again for your support! Special shout-out to Trekker77 especially, and I hope that you and everyone else are all enjoying the story so far!**

**I'm not gonna have a synopsis of this chapter (the title kinda says it all), though it ****_does_ feat****ure Lynyrd Skynyrd's "Free Bird." If you've heard it, you can already assume that some good ol' butt-kicking's on the way!**

**As usually, follow, favorite, and leave me a review! And stay tuned for more chapters to come! Thank you all again, and have a great day!**

**EDITED: (NEXT UPDATE WILL BE WEDNESDAY, NOVEMBER 27TH)**

**-aggiefrogger**

* * *

**Act Two: Lonestar**

**First Mission:**

"Happy Early Christmas, Max," Jake said one morning, tossing a bundle onto the kitchen table, landing right in front of the human's cereal.

Nearly choking on his Frosted Wafers, he looked up at the cinnamon kat in shock. "Is that my-"

"One Swat Kat uniform, ready to go! You might wanna try it on in case I need to make any-"

The teen and the bundle of clothes disappeared in a flash, nearly knocking over Chance as he raced into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind him.

"What was that about," Chance asked, grabbing the box of cereal.

"Just gave him his uniform."

"Radical! Hope he likes it."

"I hope so too. He helped me a bit with some specifics when it comes to his anatomy, but I've mainly kept him in the dark about the overall design."

"Me too," the blond kat replied, giving his friend a sideways glance. "Any particular reason, buddy?"

"What can I say; his sense for the dramatics must be wearing off on me!" He cracked a smile, but he was secretly worried about how the human would react to the uniform. He'd added something different to this uniform, and hoped that the human appreciated it. Being from a whole other century, not to mention species, Max could be... unpredictable at times. Besides, it was only two or three weeks ago that the whole Reflex Room incident had happened, and he hoped that he didn't make the teen feel more upset.A minute later, the door in the hallway opened, and the two kats swiveled around, taking in the third member's appearance.

A lot of thought had to go into the human's uniform; not only was he a different species with a different anatomy and bone density, but the uniform had to disguise this fact from everyone else. So, unlike the kat's own uniforms, this one was practically skin-tight, like a jumpsuit, but designed almost like a gymnast's uniform, except with long sleeves; he wasn't wearing them now, but there was also a pair of gloves and a ski mask that would go with the teen's uniform to cover his face and hands, and a pair of shoes as well. The only difference was some padding around the chest, torso, forearms and shins; not enough to prevent the teen from flipping and turning mid-air, but enough to act as a sort of armor to protect the vital organs. The material was durable but lightweight, and had enough breathing room for the human to move around in. It was in two pieces, both the same navy blue as T-Bone's and Razor's uniforms, but the pants had large streaks of color against the blue on each leg; red and black on the right, white and black on the left. And the final unique feature was a solitary white star in the middle of the young man's chest, besides the Swat Kat insignia on the arm.

Max had remained silent, his face passive and unreadable as he walked over to the folding table, stopping a couple feet away as he looked down at the uniform. Meanwhile, the two kats stared at the human, taking in the ensemble. Finally, Chance had to ask.

"Is that-"

"The Texas flag," Max replied, his voice hushed, looking almost shell-shocked. He looked down at the star again, then over at Jake. "You… you made it a part of the uniform?"

The cinnamon kat nodded hesitantly, still unsure of the human's opinion of the uniform. "Y-Yeah. I just thought that… that since you liked it so much, giving your code name _is_ Lonestar, and since you seemed to miss your home so much, that you should always have a little piece of it... I... I made sure it was subtle enough for somekat like Johnny not to notice, and-"

Max suddenly moved forward, and for a second, Jake wondered if he was about to be attacked. However, the teen hugged the smaller kat, nearly knocking him back with the force of the embrace. Slowly, the cinnamon mechanic smiled and hugged him back, relieved that the human like the uniform.

"Thank you," Max whispered, his voice trembling slightly, almost holding onto Jake for support.

"No problem, dude," the kat said. "Now… you're kinda crushing me, so-"

The human gave a shaky laugh, letting go and taking a step back, wiping a stray tear from his eyes. He looked back down at uniform, gently touching the star on his chest.

"The blue stands for loyalty and strength," he said out loud, almost to himself. "The red for bravery and sacrifice, and the white for purity and goodness… Thank you again." He was smiling now, a broad grin that was probably bigger than the state of Texas.

"Looks good, buddy," Chance commented, giving him a thumbs up and a grin of his own.

"Is it comfortable? Can you still move in it?"

In response, the teen stepped back, giving himself enough room as he did a few front flips, landing on his feet. "I think so," he said casually, sitting back down at the table, crinkling his nose at his soggy cereal.

"Show off," the large tabby muttered, the human chucking as he started on his cereal.

"By the way," Jake added, "this comes with another gift."

"_Another _gift? You're makin' me look bad, pal," Chance joked.

"This one's from both of us," the smaller Swat Kat replied, giving his friend a pointed look, reminding them of their conversation from last night. The burly pilot's eyes widened with realization, and he gave the human another grin.

"Oh yeah! How'd you like ta come with us on our next mission?"

Max quickly looked up, looking between the two, that shocked look reappearing on his face. "Are… are you serious?"

"'Course we are! We think you're ready," the large kat said.

"The only question is… do _you_ think you're ready," Jake asked, leaning forward a little, anxious to hear the human's response.

At that moment, however, the communicator in Chance's pocket buzzed, and he pulled it out, hitting the button. "Yes Miss Briggs?"

"Swat Kats!" The Deputy Mayor's voice sounded panicked. "We have a break-in at Megakat City Mint! How soon can you get here?"

"We're on our way," Razor replied firmly, turning the communicator off.

"Crazy timing," T-Bone commented, getting up from his seat. The two Swat Kats then looked over at the human. "Well, if this isn't dumb luck, I dunno _what_ it is! So… Whaddaya say Max?"

The teen looked between the two for a few moments before opening his mouth to respond.

* * *

Max applied some more powdered chalk to his grips, pulling himself back up onto the horizontal bar that the Swat Kats had built him in the underground lair. Whenever he had a lot on his mind, he would do gymnastics; the rhythmic routines always helped him focus his thoughts, besides allowing him to work on his upper body strength.

He wondered if he'd done the right thing, saying no to the Swat Kats' offer to go with them on the mission. They'd been kind and understanding about his decision, and didn't hold it against him, but he could almost sense a slight disappointment in their faces as they'd left in the Turbokat, which only made him feel guilty. Looking back, he wasn't sure why he'd said no; he wasn't particularly afraid of going and fighting crime, and he felt that he was prepared enough, but something tugged at the back of his mind, making him uneasy.

It had been a little over an hour since Jake and Chance had left to stop whatever villain was robbing the mint, and the teen had been keeping himself busy, though he had the TV on still, just to make sure that they were fine. He did a few more turns around the bar, spinning though the air and twisting as he did so, he finally did a quick flip of the bar, landing on his feet; not perfectly, since he stumbled, but decent enough. Glancing at the TV, which was still showing the weather, he took a swig from his water bottle, wondering if he'd made the right choice.

"Get over yourself," Max muttered to himself. "It's no big deal." But even he didn't believe that lie. Putting down the bottle, he grabbed his phone and lay back on the floor mat, staring at the ceiling as "Carry On Wayward Son" started to play, resting after his workout.

Why _had_ he said no? It seemed that his refusal was causing more problems than if he'd just said yes; at least Chance would've done something to cheer him up or help him stay calm as they went to stop whatever villain was causing trouble. Maybe he was scared, deep down, but he had no reason to be; he knew what to do, he was well-trained, and he had two best friends to help him. Looking back now, maybe he _should_ have said-

"This is a breaking news report from Kats Eye News, coming live from the Megakat City Mint."

The human sat up with a start, staring at the TV, hoping that it was finally over. Ann Gorra stood in front of the building, which was outside the limits of the city (according to Jake, it used to be inside city limits, but they moved it to avoid any future damage to the city skyscrapers). Behind her, trucks of Enforcers surrounded the building, seeming to wait for someone to leave.

"We've just received word that the villain who has currently taken over the Mint is none other than Dark Kat, who appears to have captured the Swat Kats, along with Commander Feral, the Deputy Mayor and several faculty members of the mint!"

The young man's mouth dropped open in shock. Jake and Chance… _captured?_ They rarely got caught, but it certainly explained why they were gone for so long. But knowing them, they would surely find a way to escape, and-

"The super villain," the reporter continued, "has demanded that the Enforcers stand down, allowing him to make away with over three million dollars. The Swat Kats and other hostages are currently incapacitated inside the building, and all efforts to communicate with them have failed. Right now, Lieutenant Felina Feral, who is currently leading the squad, is planning an extraction plan, but their odds of rescuing the captives are slim, since it appears that the entrances are wired to explode."

"Shit," the teen muttered, shooting to his feet, turning off the music as well as the TV, rushing back into the main hanger. If they were in trouble, then something must have gone wrong. Besides, now that there were multiple lives at stake, he couldn't very well sit on his ass doing nothing.

Going over to Jake's workshop, he picked up the Glovatrix that the kat had made for him. It'd been ready for a while, and he'd only used it a couple of times in training, but it seemed that he had no choice but to master it now. He turned towards the nearby chair, where his uniform sat (he'd changed out of it after they'd left). Nearby, his bo staff, shoes and mask sat nearby, and the spare keys to the Cyclotron hung on a wall hook.

"Well," he said to himself, quickly swallowing a lump in his throat, "looks like I'm ready, whether I like it or not."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Lonestar crouched in a tall tree, fifty or so yards away from the back of the Mint, observing the kats on the ground; the Cyclotron was parked beneath him, hidden by some bushes. Fortunately, the roads were mostly deserted, but he tucked the end of the face mask into the neck of his uniform so it wouldn't fly off in the wind. He now scanned the Mint, assessing what to do next.

The building was one story, but wide, and from his perch, he was well over the top of the building. It appeared that the Enforcers were still not sure of what to do; the Swat Kat could now see that the entrances were covered with wires, several packs of what looked like TNT or some other explosive surrounding them. The building had no windows, so there was no way in, unless they had a battering ram, which the Enforcers did not.

Unless you went in through the AC vent on the roof.

It was scary, using the glider for the first time in a real-life situation, but he managed not to die, though he gave several felines a shock as the costumed figure suddenly leapt out of the tree, glided onto the roof, and disappeared from view. Rushing over to the vent, he quickly pulled out a small device, scanning the metal entrance with a device Razor had made, revealing that there were no explosives anywhere, so he quickly used his Glovatrix's laser to cut a hole in the vent, sliding head-first into the opening.

It was a maze of vents, and for a short time, Lonestar was worried if they would carry his weight. However, T-Bone had shown him "the proper way" to crawl through a vent without making a noise or falling through it, and it was working so far. He had no plan so far, but he figured that he should find where his friends and the other hostages were being held. The place was huge, and it was another ten or fifteen minutes before he finally heard yelling, and made his way to a grate on the floor of the vent, peering down through the slats.

A large room lay some twenty feet beneath him, and at the moment, it was abuzz with activity. Pink bat-like creatures (dubbed "Creeplings" by Jake and Chance) were crawling around, dragging bundles of what could only contain money in them. Tilting his head, the young human caught a glimpse of the hostages; they were off in a corner, some sort of force field preventing them from leaving the space, and based on the faint buzzing sound, it must've been electrified as well. T-Bone and Razor stood at the front of the group, Callie Briggs right beside them, and Commander Feral sulking nearby. Behind them, the employees of the Mint stood, all looking terrified; there was maybe a total of thirty-four hostages, not including the Swat Kats

It was his first time seeing the Commander in public (he'd seen Callie before at the garage, though she'd never seen him). The head Enforcer was huge, a lot taller than he appeared on TV; he towered over Chance, who was only a few inches taller than Max himself. He wore a steely expression, and he kept patting the empty holster on his belt, as if confirming that it wasn't there. Now the teen noticed a table sat nearby outside of the force field, which held the prisoners' weapons, including Jake and Chance's Glovatrixes.

Tilting his head again, the teen finally caught sight of the super villain. If he'd thought Feral was tall, Dark Kat made him look like a dwarf. He had unnatural purple fur, wore a grey cloak with a black hood, and even from his hiding place, Max noted the razor-sharp claws and yellow eyes that seemed to glow with hatred. He was known as the Swat Kats' biggest fiend, and now the teen understood why.

"Hurry up, you bumbling idiots," he screamed at his minions, who were continuing to drag the bags of cash towards a large hole in the floor; according to the Swat Kats' briefing, the villain used underground tunnels to get around. "We need to get as far away from here as possible before those Enforcers blow a hole in this place!"

"You won't get away with this, Dark Kat," T-Bone yelled, glaring at the evil tabby through the force field. "When we get outta here-"

"Ha! As if you two could escape my trap without your gadgets," the super villain taunted. "Besides," he added, pulling out a small device, "_I'm_ the only one that can shut that shield off, but I wouldn't worry yourself about trying to escape; besides the doors, I've rigged the major supports of this place to explode; as soon as we're done here, I'll be burying you all under a pile of rubble!" He laughed maniacally at that, turning back towards the hole while his creatures continued to work.

Lonestar gaped through the AC grate, a mix of emotions in his head. On one hand, Dark Kat was so clearly a cartoon villain, it was hard to take him seriously. However, the death of Chance and Jake, along with the thirty-plus other captives darkened the situation, scaring the teen as he tried to think of what to do. Obviously, he had to get the remote from Dark Kat, but the only problem was the army of pink minions around him; he could take down the large kat no problem, but he couldn't take him on with all those monsters around him. He didn't have enough darts for all of them, and he couldn't sneak up on them; according to the Swat Kats, they had pretty good hearing.

_So,_ he thought, _I'm gonna have to go all A Quiet Place on here, sneaking around and-_

With that thought, an idea, a crazy one at that, entered the teen's mind, and he gave a small grin:

_Shit's about to get real._

* * *

Razor paced back and forth by the edge of the force field, racking his brain as he tried to figure a way out. For once, though, he had nothing; there wasn't anyone out there to help them, they couldn't get out without their gadgets, and anyone who got too close to the barrier got fried.

"Crud," T-Bone muttered, standing next to his partner and glaring at Dark Kat. "Got any ideas, buddy?"

"None," the cinnamon tabby replied solemnly.

"Are we gonna die," somekat asked, and the group of employees started to murmur around them.

"None of us are dying," Callie spoke up, though she looked nervous herself.

"Way to get us into this mess, Swat Kats," Commander Feral said angrily, glaring at the two of them.

"No one asked you to come in after us, Feral," the larger Swat Kat snapped back. "Besides, if I remember correctly, you're the one that announced our presence to Dark Kat!"

"Whatever," the Enforcer said. "Felina and the others will save us, but if anything happens to her-"

"She'll be fine," the Deputy Mayor assured them. "We'll _all _be fine!"

"That'd take a miracle," one of the employees muttered.

"We're open to suggestions," T-Bone snapped.

The mint employee opened their mouth to respond when a sudden burst of sound rang through the room. The room was already loud with the murmurs of the Creeplings, but this new sound was louder than all of that, and everyone, including Dark Kat and his minions, froze as the sound echoed again.

Was that… rock and roll?

Suddenly, a vent popped out from the ceiling, and a figure dropped from the hole, landing in the middle of the room, a few feet from Dark Kat. The hostages gaped at the new figure, though T-Bone and Razor couldn't help but grin.

The mysterious kat wore a single-piece uniform that covered him from head to foot; only his eyes, which were fierce yet almost calm at the same time, were visible. His uniform was the same blue as the Swat Kats' uniform, but was accented with different colors, and, oddly, a white star in the center of his chest. He didn't have a tail, but based on the ears, it was clearly a kat, and one look at the Swat Kat insignia on his arm identified who he was. The music seemed to be coming from the new kat, specifically from a device attached to his belt. A few of the trapped employees cheered, though most still stared in shock, along with Callie and Feral.

"Sorry I'm late," the new Swat Kat yelled over the music, giving his comrades a small wave. "Traffic was a pain!"

"Glad you could make it," T-Bone called back.

"Who are you," the villain demanded, having to shout over the noise.

"Name's Lonestar. And you-" The tailless kat took out something from his belt, which expanded into a metal staff of sort. "-should prepare to get your tail whipped!"

"GET HIM," Dark Kat shouted, pointing a claw at the new intruder; he hadn't seen the Swat Kat insignia yet, but he feared that this was some new villain that had come to take what was rightfully his. The Creeplings, dropping their money bags, started to snarl, rushing towards the mysterious kat.

_Here goes nothing_, Lonestar thought, pushing the button on the side of his phone, turning up the volume to max volume.

The noise was so loud, all hopes of further discussion was thrown out the window. Fortunately, the teen's plan worked; as soon as the bat-like monsters got within three feet of the masked hero, they stopped, clutching their ears and screeching in agony. It was like that final scene in _A Quiet Place_, where the monsters withered under the overload of sound; the human was secretly glad that his plan worked. Of course, there were dozens of these creepy things, so the hero simply stood there as a small pile of creatures started to pile around him, trying to block out the noise. Dark Kat was yelling for them to keep going, but for once, they didn't hear their master. Grinning under his mask, the newest Swat Kat jumped over the small pile of minions, straight towards the super villain.

Razor and T-Bone had seen their friend fight before, having both fought him in training, but even they were dumbstruck by the sudden ferocity of the teen as he rushed forward. The evil kat grabbed the end of the staff, swinging it, with the human in tow, over his shoulder. Landing on a nearby table, Lonestar jumped back through the air, landing on the villain's shoulders and pulling him into a headlock, pulling the bo staff back against his windpipe, trying to choke him as the kat stumbled back in surprise. He pulled the teen by the staff off his shoulders, but as the new Swat Kat flew over his head, he kicked the bad feline in the face, flipping around and swinging off the staff (which was still in the tabby's hands), kicking him in the stomach. When the villain dropped him, he landed on his feet, caught the staff, and jabbed it at the villain, at the same time hitting the button that activated the electric shock. Dark Kat screamed in pain, his body contorting for a few moments before falling back. For a second, Lonestar thought he'd won, but a money bag was quickly flung at him, hitting him in the chest and knocking him back.

Scrambling to his feet, the tall villain swiped at him, but the Swat Kat quickly and nimbly flipped back, landing on his feet and aiming the staff at the villain. The super villain ducked as the dart instead embedded itself in the wall behind him, nearly tripping over a few of his minions. Grabbing another bag of cash (they weren't that heavy, maybe 25 to 30 pounds each, but at the speed they were being thrown, they were like cannonballs), he chucked it at the tailless kat, who avoided that, though it grazed his shoulder. Several more followed, and the teen dodged them, eventually ducking behind an overturned table and shooting a glob of cement from his Glovatrix, hitting the villain in his eyes. The substance instantly hardened over Dark Kat's eyes, but he slammed his fist against it, cracking it instantly as the pieces fell to the ground. Around them, the minions still continued to cover their ears, the sound of the wailing guitar and beating drum set echoing throughout the room. The teen had purposefully chosen a long song (it was about nine minutes long, but he'd skipped the first few minutes to get to the guitar part), but he knew that once the song ended, the Creeplings would be free to attack them, meaning he had to finish the villain off and get the remote. Quick.

Lonestar started his next assault, shooting his grappling hook into the hole in the ceiling, pulling himself up as Dark Kat lunged at the spot where he'd been seconds prior. Releasing the claw, he landed on the kat's back, separated the staff into the two batons, and started whacking the villain on either side of the head repetitively, managing to stay balanced on the large tabby's shoulders. He didn't know if the super villain's head was made of stone, but it seemed to do little to affect the feline, and he quickly jumped off as the claws reached for him. Putting the two batons back together, he took a few swipes at the villain, landing a few hits, but they didn't slow the purple feline down. At one point, the bad kat was even able to grab his leg, tossing him across the room, where he slammed into the wall, dazed for a few moments as he had to roll out of the way to avoid a chair that was hurled at him seconds later.

_The dude's like a tank_, he thought, ducking as another large bag of cash hit the wall where his head had been. _No wonder Jake and Chance always had a rough time taking him down, more so than with other villains. Even that electric shock from earlier didn't seem to affect-_

The new Swat Kat shot a glace at the electrified field, along with his friends and hostages on the other side. Another idea popping in his mind, he ran towards the field, stopping a few feet from it and turning to face Dark Kat.

"Hey Furball," he yelled, though the music covered his voice. However, the evil tabby still turned to face him, his face full of rage. The teen made a taunting motion with his hands, as if toying with the feline, as well as dancing a little to the music. The ploy worked and, like an enraged bull, he ran forward, charging forward to destroy this pest, this unknown fiend that was messing with him. At the last moment, Lonestar dived out of the way, and too late did Dark Kat realize what was in front of him before he slammed into the force field.

The lights around them flickered, and only now did the evil kat scream louder than the music, his body contorting as smoke curled from the edges of his robes; the smell of burning hair filled the space. For a second, the teen wondered if the villain had shorted out the force field, but nearly fifteen seconds after hitting it, the tabby stumbled back, body jolting with several aftershocks, before finally collapsing to the floor, defeated. To be safe, the newest Swat Kat shot a sleeping dart into his exposed neck, ensuring that he didn't wake up anytime soon. The Creeplings, who'd been keeping their distance due to the music, screamed and scrambled towards the hole in the ground upon seeing their master defeated, disappearing in less than thirty seconds. When he was sure they were gone, the teen turned off the music, turning back towards the group behind the force field.

Shock, to say the least, was played out on all of their features. Of course, Feral, Callie, and the employees were all shocked by this sudden new addition to the vigilante duo, but T-Bone's and Razor's shock was different. They'd fought Dark Kat in the past, along with his minions, but they'd never thought of using sound against the pink monsters, allowing them to focus their energy solely on the super villain. And their friend had defeated the villain relatively quickly, though they were certain that if the young man wasn't as quick or agile, he'd surely have lost. As they continued to process what had happened, the newest Swat Kat dug in the unconscious feline's pockets, pulled out the remote, and hit the single button, deactivating the force field.

"So," Lonestar said, smiling under his mask, his bo staff shrinking back down to the size of a ruler, "how'd I do?"

T-Bone couldn't help but laugh, giving his own big grin as he walked over and gave him a high-five. "That… was incredible, buddy! Excellent job takin' down Mr. Dark an' Evil over here!"

"Well, I did my best," the human grinned, walking over to Razor. "The staff worked great; thanks, dude!"

"Glad you could join the party," the cinnamon Swat Kat said, grinning as well and giving him a hand shake. "Way to save our tails! And that bit with the music; very ingenious!"

"And who might you be," Commander Feral interrupted, finally getting over his surprise and walking over to them, towering over the trio.

Lonestar rolled his eyes, ready to have some fun. "Uh, weren't you paying attention earlier? You'd think that the head Enforcer would be a little more perceptive!" The kat's face flushed with rage, and the blond Swat Kat gave him a subtle thumbs up. "I'm Lonestar, or... you could just call me Swat Kat number three!"

"'Number three,'' the Deputy Mayor repeated, now walking over towards the group, a slightly confused and suspicious look on her face as she examined the new kat. "Why've you waited so long to… _reveal yourself_, may I ask?"

"Simple; I had to train, of course, and make sure that my uniform was up to bat before I went into the field."

"And why _is_ your uniform so different from theirs," she asked.

Max gave a small frown under his mask; he wasn't sure why she was being so nosy (he expected Ann Gora to be the one asking these types of questions), but he hid his suspicions. "It doesn't really matter how different it is from theirs; it still serves the same purpose of hiding my identity, and shows that we're a team. But if that's not good enough for you, then let's just say that I have a particular set of skills that differ from my colleagues', and this particular garb allows me to fight crime more effectively." He now made sure she could see his narrowed eyes. "Is… that a _problem_ for you, Deputy Mayor?"

Her skin flushed red under her fur, and she pursed her lips in an effort to keep from giving a quick retort. She knew that whoever was under this mask was the future visitor that was hiding out with the Swat Kats. Whoever it was, they were smarter than they appeared, and she knew that if she needed answers, she'd get none from him.

She smiled sweetly. "None at all. In fact, I wanted to commend you for saving our lives." She was back to playing the roll of the Deputy Mayor, all traces of distrust gone from her features. Whoever it was was still a male tabby, and they practically bent to her will with a little bit of flattery.

Lonestar was no exception, and he grinned under his mask. "No problem, ma'am. Just doing my job to help the city. Speaking of which," he added, turning towards his friends, "isn't this our cue to leave? We can leave him-" He indicated to the unconscious villain nearby. "-to Commander Feral here. Besides, we should probably let them know that you're safe before Felina starts the extraction process."

"Felina," the Commander cried, and he quickly grabbed his pistol and walkie talkie from the table, rushing out of the room, speaking rapidly into the device. The mint employees left after that, following the feline, talking amongst themselves about what had happened.

"Yeah, let's go," T-Bone said, he and Razor shooting their grappling hooks to the vent in the ceiling, Lonestar quickly following after them.

"Sorry we can't stay," Razor spoke up, climbing into the ceiling. "But we've got alotta work back at the lair."

"Nice meeting you," Lonestar called, giving the she-kat a small wave as he rose towards the ceiling. One by one, they disappeared into the vent, disappearing to who knows where; the roof, presumably.

Callie's grin instantly faded, the past few minutes replaying in her mind. Going over to the table, she grabbed her own communicator, bringing it to her mouth. "Ann? It's Callie. Yeah, we're fine, but you're not going to believe what just happened!"

* * *

**Epilogue: Toyger Island**

Dr. Viverral Void sat in his ornate sitting room, watching the news on the television. It was the same on every channel; a mysterious third Swat Kat member had shown up out of nowhere, saved everyone, single-handedly take down Dark Kat, then disappeared with T-Bone and Razor just as fast. Lonestar, his name was. Several mint employees gave eye-witness accounts, describing how the mysterious, tailless feline had taken out the bad guy and his army of minions.

" … it was something out of this world," the tabby on the screen said.

"Idiots," the scientist muttered to himself, his glasses reflecting the image on the TV. It had appeared that his escaped human was now to play a more active role in their society, hiding himself like a coward.

"He'll eventually become more confident," the kat said to himself. "The more he goes out to fight, the more I can observe. Eventually… he'll slip up, and when that happens, I'll be ready."

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, and his butler Karson poked his head in.

"Sir," he asked, "we've received his next meal."

"Take it down and feed him," Void ordered, focusing back on the TV, pulling out a small journal from his pocket, jotting down a few ideas. The servant tabby nodded, leaving the room.

Out back, Karson paid the van driver with a wad of cash, dragging the kat-sized bundle out of the back of the car, heading towards the secret entrance to the hidden basement. He wanted to get this over with; they always delivered live kats, usually homeless ones they found in Megakat City, and knew that if it woke up, his job would get ten times harder. Making his way down the passageway, he eventually stopped outside a side door, pulling the feline behind him.

The room was dark, and the back half of it was shadowed in darkness, cut off by a pair of strong bars that were electrified. It smelled like urine and feces, as well as molting fur. Based on the slow breathing, the creature was at least asleep. Quickly turning off the electricity, he shoved the bag into the cage, shut the door, and quickly reactivated the current. Not wanting to watch what happened next, he quickly left the room, pausing in the hallway, ears cocked as he waited.

It was a few minutes before the homeless kat woke up, confused and yelling for help. Then, even from the hallway, he could hear the monster's low growl, and the butler took that cue to start down the hallway.

By the time he reached the end of the hallway, the meal was screaming as the monster tore it apart.

* * *

**Note: I do NOT own A Quiet Place, "Carry On Wayward Son" song, written by Kansas, Lynyrd Skynyrd, or the song "Free Bird" in ANY way, shape or form.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, Readers! Happy Thanksgiving! To celebrate, here's a story about Christmas (since they seem to be starting that season earlier and earlier each year)!**

**Also, since I had a lot of time this past weekend, and because you all are amazing, I'm posting TWO chapters at once! Yes, today, on November 27th, I'm posting Chapters 13 AND 14 for Swat Kats: Worlds Collide!**

**Quick story: being in Austria for study abroad, we don't get to celebrate Thanksgiving here (Austrians have their own Thanksgiving, but it's on a different day). I even have a full day of classes tomorrow, which is why I'm posting this the day before. So, in a way, my Thanksgiving's kinda gonna be like Max's, in a way, but at least I'm with 230 other students and staff to keep me company!**

**Anyway, even though I don't get to be home for Thanksgiving, I hope that you all enjoy your Thanksgivings, and safe travels to those that are traveling! Of course, it being Christmas, and it being four months (in the story) since Max hasn't been home or called his family, there will obvious be some parts that are sadder than others, but it has a happy ending, so don't despair!**

**Also, I know this is kinda late, but since I technically finished this on November 22nd (I waited until now to post it since I wanted people to catch up on the story over the weekend), I wanted to celebrate the TWO-MONTH ANNIVERSARY**** of me starting this story! I started it on September 23rd, and two months later, I am continued to be overwhelmed by the number of those that read the story, follow it, favorite it, and leave reviews! I know I probably say this too much, but you are all AMAZING, and I thank you for your continued support as I continue to write! This chapter is dedicated to you all!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next one, and make sure to favorite and follow this FanFic if you don't already, and feel free to leave a review with your thoughts! See you all after Thanksgiving Break, and Happy Thanksgiving to you all!**

**-aggiefrogger**

* * *

**Christmas:**

As the 25th of December drew closer, Max's mind started working overtime, trying to come up with suitable gifts to give Chance, Jake and Johnny. Since he couldn't go out shopping (even if he could, he didn't have any kat currency), he had to get creative, using his brain along with other stuff he found in the apartment and garage to make his gifts. He knew that he could never really make up for all the two kats had done for him the past four months, but he figured he'd do his best to try.

Meanwhile, the two mechanics and the kamerakat were busy trying to figure out what to get their human friend. Max had told them not to give him anything, since they've already done enough for him, but they figured that since the teen couldn't go home for Christmas, they might as well make his more enjoyable, despite his request. Besides, they liked Max, and after saving their tails from Dark Kat, they wanted to do something nice for him. So the human wouldn't get suspicious, Jake and Chance gave Johnny some money, along with a list of what they wanted the tan kat to buy for the; Johnny would be buying Max his own gift out of his own pocket. So, unbeknownst to each other, the four friends started making preparations for the big day.

Nearly two weeks before Christmas, it came time to decorate the apartment. In past years, Jake and Chance hadn't really decorated where they lived for Christmas; they were in their twenties, and working kats, so they never really got into the whole "decoration" aspect of the holiday. However, Max changed that when the two kats woke up one morning to find him making paper chains and snowflakes at the kitchen table, since they didn't have any lights to hang. The teen made enough to hang on most of the walls, giving the living room a somewhat festive cheer. He also made enough to hang on the old tree that the two mechanics had managed to get for cheap at a nearby tree farm. Sure, they weren't the fanciest decorations, but just seeing them was enough to put the trio in a good mood, especially with the Christmas music playlist that the teen played out loud from his phone while they worked in the garage (Jake had created a special cord that allowed the smart phone to connect to most speakers of the current kat era).

Whether it was the holidays or the weather that only seemed to grow colder, the amount of crime seemed to drop to almost nonexistent levels; there wasn't even a super villain attacking the city after the 11th of December. Chance joked that even bad kats had to go home for the holidays, but Jake explained that most of where they got their supplies for their plans were unavailable during the holidays, since honest, hard-working kats were at home with their families; the teen had noticed this around Thanksgiving, but it made more sense in the context of Christmas. Besides that, most kats left the city for the holidays, and those that stayed stayed inside with family and friends, so there was no use attacking the city with so little to threaten.

Around the twentieth, Johnny stopped by to say goodbye, since he was going home for the holidays, and wanted to drop off the trio's gifts before he left. He had a long flight back to West Fur-ginia, so he was there early in the morning, driving the news van since his presents wouldn't fit on his bike. So Max wouldn't notice the ones from Jake and Chance, the tan feline distracted him with his own gift while Chance moved the gifts into the garage, hiding them underneath a tarp.

"You didn't have to," the teen said, hesitantly taking the wrapped box from the tan kat.

"I figured you'd like them since you said they were the epitome of the Nineties," Johnny said, smiling a little as Max opened the present and pulling out a pair of single-lens sunglasses, not unlike the tabby's, but these were tinted silver and green, since the latter was the teen's favorite color. "Don't worry; I had them modified so they'd fit your face, though it earned me a few odd looks at the store!"

"These are lit," the young man exclaimed, smiling as he tried them on. He looked like Cyclops from the X-Men, but he didn't care; he loved them. "Thanks, man! I've got something for you too!" He pulled out his gift, which was a small model of an old-timey movie camera made out of spare metal bits he'd found around the garage. It actually was pretty accurate, down to the tiny crank on the side of the machine, and the ratio of the lens; it was pretty creative from someone that had limited resources.

"Th… Thank you," Johnny said gratefully, staring at the statue in awe; he wasn't expecting a big present, but he wasn't expecting something as nice as _this._ "I can't take it with me on the plane, though."

"I can keep it here until after New Years, if you'd like," the boy offered, taking the camera back and setting it on a nearby shelf.

"Thanks."

"Did ya buy a gift for Ann," the teen asked, raising an eyebrow at the tan feline.

"Uhh..." he started, unsure of how to explain that he'd already given Ann a gift without receiving a few more katcalls.

"So," Jake spoke up, seeing that his pal had hidden their gifts and sensing the kamerakat's distress, "when will you be back?"

Johnny broke into a relieved grin. "January 7th."

"Good! We'll have a movie night then."

"Yeah, Max mentioned this movie called _The Hunger Games_ that I've been dying to see," the tan feline replied.

"Hey," Chance spoke up, "isn't it that movie where those kids kill one another for entertainment?"

"Yeah," the teen smirked.

"He tricked us into thinking that it was a real event that happened in his world every year when we first met him," the large kat explained while the young man chuckled at the memory. "It took us a few days to figure out he was lyin'! But safe flight, dude! And Merry Christmas!"

"Thanks," the kamerakat replied, climbing back into the van, waving out the window as he pulled out of the garage. "Merry Christmas!" The trio waved back at him, wishing him a Merry Christmas as well.

* * *

Christmas Eve was a nice cold day, with an overcast sky, but no sign of rain or snow in the morning forecast, though tomorrow promised weather cold enough to freeze water. Kats all over the globe were preparing to celebrate the big day. The salvage yard and garage were closed, so the Swat Kat trio had the day to themselves. However, it was not one for relaxation.

"Why do we have to do this," Max groaned as he did another crunch, hanging by his legs from the horizontal bar. "I get every other day, but tomorrow's Christmas! Shouldn't we be relaxing or something?"

"Better to be prepared now than caught off guard," Chance said good-naturedly, spotting Jake as the smaller kat lifted weights nearby.

"He's right," Jake gasped, breathing as he continued to raise and lower the weight. "Besides, we don't have anything better to do!"

The teen sighed dramatically, doing a few more crunches before swinging off the bar, landing on his feet. "Y'all need social lives."

"Says the guy who stays inside 24/7."

"I have an excuse to be an introvert! Y'all don't."

"Then at least be a strong one," Jake said, getting up off the bench. "Your turn."

"Fine," the teen groaned, lying down on the bench as Chance handed him another weight, standing behind him as the human started his set. "Still can't believe I have to do this."

"Look on the bright side," Chance spoke up, "you'll probably end up super swole by the end of the year!"

The teen nearly dropped the weight on his chest, but the kat prevented it from killing him.

"What, did he say that wrong," Jake asked jokingly.

"No," Max said. "It's the fact he said it _right_ that's scary!"

.. .. ..

Later that day the two kats finally relented and the three of them went back upstairs to relax. They watched a few Christmas Specials on TV, including _Home Alone, A Christmas Carol,_ and _A Very Scaredy Kat Christmas_ (you can probably guess how well _that_ went). The teen only had one Christmas movie saved on his laptop, _The Polar Express_, so they watched it later that night. It was an interesting movie to the tabby's and they enjoyed it just as much as the human had.

"It's my favorite Christmas movie," he explained as the credits rolled across the screen. "Ever since I was a kid."

"We only have one in our collection," Jake spoke up. "_It's a Wonderful Life._"

"Wait, that exists in this universe," the teen asked. "That's my mom's favorite Christmas movie! We always watch it on Christmas Eve!

"Really?"

"Yeah. We always watch it right before going to bed, and we would always eat the sugar cookies we made earlier that day; Bernadette always used to-"

He suddenly cut off, a dark look crossing his face. The two mechanics quickly realized what was happening and exchanged sad looks; every once in a while, the human would remember his life back in the 21st century, and the life he no longer had, and the family that he may never see again. They hadn't made any progress with finding somekat that could help him, and it was something that ate at them every day, but even more so when the teen went down memory lane. They only hoped that their Christmas gift was enough to cheer him up.

"We don't have to watch it," Chance said quickly. "We could see if there's another special on TV-"

"N-No," the young man stammered, managing to give them a weak smile. "I'm fine… I wanna watch it… for old time's sake and all; it'd almost feel wrong to not watch it. Besides, no sense being sad on Christmas Eve." The two felines gave him another worried look, but popped the tape into the VCR.

Max managed to keep a calm expression throughout the movie, even commenting a few times about how similar the kat version was to his, but as they were getting ready for bed later that night, the blond kat thought he heard a few sniffles coming from the living room.

The next morning, however, was much brighter. No matter where or when one was, Christmas was still Christmas, and when Max woke up, he couldn't help but grin at the thought. Jake and Chance had promised him that today would be free of workouts and training, and that they'd go for another flight around the city so he could see the lights around the buildings, as well as the giant Christmas Tree in the middle of the Megakat Park.

Turning onto his side, the teen froze as he noticed a few extra presents underneath the tree. He distinctly remembered putting the two he'd made for Jake and Chance under it a few days prior, but now he counted at least nine. Squinting at the tags, he saw that some of them had his name on them.

"Guys," he muttered, falling back onto the couch. He was touched, of course, that his friends had gotten him something, but he was slightly annoyed that they hadn't respected his request; it was already bad enough that Johnny had gotten him a gift, but this was ridiculous. Just because he was younger than them and another species it still didn't give them the right to treat them like a child. But, he decided to wait until his friends woke up before saying anything.

"Y'all really shouldn't have," the teen commented as Chance and Jake walked in, their fur matted and flattened in places.

"Merry Christmas to you too, buddy," the large feline replied, flopping down on the couch as Max pulled his legs out of the way at the last second.

"Y'all've already done so much for me; you didn't need to get me all these gifts!"

"Some of them are for us," Jake explained, walking over to the tree and grabbing a gift. "From our families. Though you can't have really expected us to _not_ get you anything!" He tossed a small box to the human, who caught it.

"I had a feeling you might," the teen admitted, feeling himself starting to crack.

"Besides, you saved our tails a few weeks ago," Chance added. "Think of this as our way of sayin' thanks!"

Max gave a small smile as he opened the first gift, which was from Jake. It was a small box full of blue and red marbles, each of them made of some sort of plastic material. Picking one up, he felt something shift inside them. He gave the cinnamon feline a confused look, eyebrows raised.

"They're smoke bombs," the tabby explained. "The red ones last for ten seconds, the blue for twenty. But there's something else underneath them." The young man carefully moved the small orbs aside to find a small, round and flat device laying on the bottom of the box; it reminded the teen of a wireless charging pad.

"Your stunt with the music inspired me to make this," Jake spoke up. "Basically, this baby'll emit a strong pulse of sound that can incapacitate enemies for a few seconds. I can show you how it works later."

"Woah," the teen murmured, picking up the flat item; it was light and small enough to not be cumbersome, and could easily be clipped to his belt or even attached to his Glovatrix. And the smoke bombs would _definitely_ come in handy in the future. " … Th-Thank you."

"No problem! Glad you like it!"

"My turn," Chance spoke up, catching the gift his friend tossed to him before handing it to the teen. "Merry Christmas, pal!"

Max opened the gift to reveal a small stack of comics. At first, Max was slightly confused, but upon recognizing the name on the cover, his mouth dropped open with shock.

When he'd first come to this kat world, he and the two mechanics had spent a lot of time, mainly while they worked in the garage or salvage yard, about similarities between the two worlds, as well as seeing if they had any similar interests. Something that the teen had mentioned was that his favorite comic book heroes were the _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_; it was also the only 90's cartoon that the human ever seen, which was why he knew so much about the decade. The teen had mentioned that he had a collection back at home, but he hadn't had any luck in getting any original comics, since they were super expensive. It was so long ago, he was surprised that Chance even remembered.

In the box were the first eight comics of the _Mutant Turtle Ninja Teens_ by Kevin Eastkat and Peterbald Laird. Of course, being part kat, they didn't look much like the mutant reptiles that the human was accustomed to, but they still had the same plot, the same weapons, and, based on the covers, the same art style as the human series. Taking the first one out of the box, he opened the front cover, and was shocked to find that it was a first edition. Quickly checking the other ones, he saw that they were all first editions; they would probably be worthless in the human world, but here, they would be worth quite a penny in the future. Even now, since they first came out in 1984, they probably cost the kat some serious cash. Between this and the device, Max had no idea how he was supposed to compete with his own crappy gifts.

He looked up at the burly kat. "Man, you shouldn't have-" he started to say.

"I know," the tabby said simply, shrugging. "But I figured you'd like it, since your collection's in another dimension!" He gave him a slightly worried look. "You _do_ like it, do ya?"

"I do; it's amazing! But… this couldn't have been cheap, and I don't have any way to pay you ba-"

"Hey," Chance said sharply, shocking the teen into silence. "Whether you like it or not, you're our friend, and we ain't gonna pity ya because you're unable to help us more. You already help us in the garage and yard, not to mention you're a cruddy good Swat Kat! Stop with the whole 'Woe is me' routine and be grateful! Friends don't pay each other back for gifts, and we damn well don't expect you to!"

An awkward silence followed this, Jake and Max giving him wary looks, the latter looking a little scared. The blond kat quickly realized he'd probably gone too far and quickly looked away, embarrassed, silently cursing himself for letting his temper get the better of him; and on Christmas of all days. But the memory of what he'd heard last night was fresh in his mind, and he was determined to put the holiday back on the right track. Max was acting like a depressed seal, and it didn't make sense that he should be upset on Christmas.

"Sorry," he muttered. "Just… stop acting like you're a burden to us. You deserve a happy Christmas, too."

Max hesitated before speaking up. "I… I'm not trying to be a whiner or anything like that. And I'm not acting like a burden. It's just… I figured that if you two got me gifts, they wouldn't be anything like these; I wasn't expecting gifts this nice. I know we're friends and that it should be fine, but-" He cut off, getting up and going over to the tree, pulling out the small gifts for the two mechanics and silently handing his presents to each of them before resuming his seat.

"Sorry they're not much," the teen muttered as the two kats started to open them. "I didn't have much to work with, and…" His voice cut off again as he waited to see how his pathetic gifts held up against theirs; compared to what they'd given him, his were like a kindergarten kid's pathetic art projects.

Chance opened his first, pulling out a framed picture; the frame was made out of different pieces of wood of various sizes, held together by glue and nails and covered with tons of mini gears and washers. In the center was a hand-drawn picture of Scaredy Kat, surrounded by smaller images of the kat, showing various scenes from different episodes. Each one was from an episode that the blond tabby had mentioned were his favorite, and all were very detailed and accurate; it must've taken hours to draw the whole thing. The teen had also drawn the logo of the show, taking the time to get the shading of the letters perfect.

Jake, meanwhile, pulled out something to hang on his wall; it was a large wooden board with nails and screws sticking out of it. A thick sort of twine was wrapped around them, revealing the shape of his home state. Max had even figured out where his hometown was located, marking it with a nail he'd spray painted red. The rest of the board was painted with images of things from the state; fields of corn, a root beer float, and even the world's largest ball of yarn. The small feline had told the young man about his home when he'd gotten back after Thanksgiving, but he didn't think that the human had remembered all those random facts.

They both looked up at Max, who sat on the couch, his face full of anxiety. They tried to put themselves in his mindset; trapped in another dimension, forced to stay in hiding, vulnerable and unable to do more than just be needy. Not in a selfish way, but because he had no choice. Letting himself be taken care of for months on end, knowing that he couldn't do anything else to help them. No wonder he'd wanted nothing for Christmas; it wasn't him being modest, but rather him feeling guilty about him not being able to do more. They looked around at the decorations around them; was that another effort of his, trying to repay their kindness? And after the gifts they'd gotten him, no wonder the human was embarrassed.

Jake finally spoke up. "Max… these… they're amazing." The teen quickly looked up at that, but said nothing.

"How… how'd ya even make this," Chance asked, observing one particular image of Scaredy Kat being chased by the Dentist of Doom. "This is… radical."

" … Really," Max spoke up, still looking worried, but less so.

"Yeah," the cinnamon tabby replied. "They're really creative, and I'm amazed you remembered all of those facts I told you about South Dakata!"

"And how come you never told us you could draw," the burly mechanic added, holding up the picture. "It looks like a real poster; you've captured the fear in his eyes perfectly!"

"You guys better not be joking," the teen started.

"We're not joking, but if you're still worried it's not enough, there is one more thing you could give us," Jake cut in.

"What," the young man asked quickly, desperate for how he could make things even between the three of them.

"Stop stressing about trying to pay us back for all we've done for you. You don't owe us anything, and anything we get for you is because you're our friend and partner, not because we pity you or expect you to pay us back someday."

"But-"

"No buts," Chance cut in. "And you don't have to apologize. This gifts are amazing, and we weren't expecting some fancy, expensive gift. And if you for some reason think that you owe us for anything, you don't. You saved our lives; if anything, we owe you!"

Max was taken aback by this sudden request from the two of them. It was as if they'd somehow peered into his mind, and he wondered how transparent he was. But, listening to what they said, the teen felt a sort of weight lift off his chest that he didn't even know was there. He then realized how melancholy he'd been; it's Christmas, and he was worrying about something that wasn't worth worrying about. He looked back up at the two Swat Kats, smiling at him and waiting for him to respond. Looking at them, he couldn't help but feel embarrassed of how stupid he'd been; if roles were reversed, he wouldn't expect them to pay him back, so why did he think they would do that to him?

"I… I'm sorry," he finally said. "For not thinking better of you two. Way for me to make Christmas awkward, huh?"

"Well, it's still better than my parent's house," Jake joked, cracking a small smile.

"Besides," Chance added. "We would've been more worried if something didn't go wrong today!"

Max grinned, relief finally crashing over him. "Fine! But let's try to make sure that the rest of the day doesn't get any more depressing, shall we?"

"Of course," the large kat said, getting up from the couch. "C'mon; we gotta get dressed."

"Wait, are we going for the flight now," the human queried.

"Yep," the cinnamon feline said, picking up two more bundles and tossing them to the teen. "You might need these, though!"

"Why?"

"You'll see!"

..

After half an hour of flying around the city, the trio had parked the Turbojet in a hidden location before heading towards the middle of the city, looking at the Christmas window displays, and admiring the decorations on the buildings. Even though most of the businesses were closed for the holidays, one place that was still open was the large, outdoor ice skating rink in front of the Ragamuffin Center (Max said it looked like some Rock-something center in New York). It being Christmas, there weren't many kats outside, but there were still enough for the place to stay open that day.

Max couldn't believe it as he skated around, kats of all ages skating with him, oblivious of the alien creature among them. He'd opened his final gifts and had found a woolly scarf, a thick coat, and a pair of mittens. Apparently, Jake and Chance had called their families, telling them that they were sponsoring a youth in need (which was partly true) and was wondering if they could send any used warm clothes to them. The Clawson and Furlong families came through, and the teen was glad that the clothes fit him. While the scarf was large and wide, it wasn't enough to cover his face, so he also wore his ski mask, just to be safe. The rest of him was so bundled up, no kat could tell that he wasn't one of them, and he was able to skate in peace, especially since some kats tucked their tails into their pants to keep them warm in the winter. It felt amazing being able to be out in public, even if he was still hidden a sense, and he skated several laps around the rink before heading back towards his friends.

"Why'd it have to be skatin'," Chance groaned, getting up for the twelfth time after falling on his tail. Max, meanwhile, skated like a pro; there was an indoor ice skating rink in his hometown, so he was familiar with the sport, despite the warm temperatures of where he lived.

"C'mon, pal," the cinnamon tabby spoke up, skating over and helping him up. "It was either this or skiing, and this is something Max's good at."

"I'm not that good," the teen replied, quickly stopping in front of the large kat, a small spray of ice hitting the kat's shins. "My dad made me take a few lessons to help with my balance. Though I'm surprised that you two aren't as good at this; I thought you were supposed to be more agile than this!"

"If I weren't worried about breakin' an arm I'd get ya for that," Chance growled.

"Don't worry, buddy," Jake said kindly. "We'll teach ya to skate!"

"I'm built for the air," the blond mechanic muttered. "Not for a broken leg waitin' to happen!"

"I wasn't built for either," the human spoke up. "Yet I adapted!" He quickly skated away after that, feeling the cool rush of the wind as Chance attempted to skate after him.

* * *

Later that night (after a full day of skating, hot chocolate, and flying), after Jake and Chance had fallen asleep, Max climbed onto the roof, wrapped in the warm coat he had just received. While today had been awesome and amazing, a Christmas to remember, he had one last thing he needed to do before going to bed.

He'd left it up on the roof, because what he was about to do was something he didn't want the kats to see. Going over to the AC unit, he pulled out the box, brought it over to the center of the roof, and opened it, pulling out figure after figure, setting them on the ground near him. When he'd finished, he set the box aside, rearranged the figures, then stared at the scene.

It had been hard, creating a Nativity scene out of old scraps of metal, wood, and spare parts, especially so the two Swat Kats wouldn't notice, but he had to do it. He'd found a golden piece of metal that he'd cleaned and fashioned into the Baby Jesus, and had spray painted the rest of them for the different figures; blue for Mary, green for Joseph. The Shepherds and Wise men sat nearby, bent in silent adoration towards the empty center of the scene; there was a missing piece there, but he didn't put it there. Not yet.

Every year, his mom always bought a new Nativity scene; she'd started that tradition when she'd first gotten married, so she had well over 24 Nativity scenes around the house. Of course, after a few years, she had to get smaller and smaller scenes so she had room for all of them. Every year, though, she would keep the Baby Jesus' in a small box, and then on Christmas Day, the family (even when they were older) would walk around the house, singing hymns as they placed the smallest figurines in their respective spots.

"Hey God," Max whispered, as if scared that someone besides the Man Himself might hear him. "I… I know I haven't talked to you in a while, and that I probably look like an idiot right now, but I was wondering… I don't know how much time's passed back home, or if _anytime_ has passed, but... Could You please make sure my mom and sisters are fine? If they're upset, could You make sure that they don't give up on me coming home? Maybe have Bernadette pray for me? Or if I somehow get back at a time where it's so short they haven't even realized I was missing…"

He took a shaky breath, wiping away a stray tear, still kneeling in front of the impromptu scene as he continued to humble himself. "Just… just let me come home... _please_. If… if You want me to come back, I will; I've already been thinking of going back for a while now, but if this isn't some sign from You that I _should_ come back, I don't know _what_ it is!

"Anyway," he continued, "just… just help me, though I probably don't deserve it. And… thank You, for Chance and Jake; they're good kats, and great friends... I don't deserve them or the kindness they've shown me... And thanks for Johnny as well. Help him with Ann; he obviously needs it!" He gave a small chuckle before reaching back for the box. "Well, thank You for Your time… And… I'm sorry for not going to Mass for the past couple years and all that. I... I promise I'll go when I get home."

Finished with his prayer, he reached into the box next to him, grabbing the small figurine. It'd seemed like forever since he'd last sung the song, but he still remembered the words as he placed the golden Jesus figure in the bare spot.

**"O Come, O Come Emmanuel,**

**And ransom captive Israel…"**

The wind carried his voice across the roof, unheard by the kats, but heard by someone else.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Favorite, follow, and leave a review!**

**Wanted a sweet/bittersweet ending for this chapter, as well as a kinda happy-feel chapter, and the whole thing with the ice skating rink was a last minute idea. Hope you liked it!**

**Anyone recognize the original names I've replaced with kat puns? Not trying to brag; just wondering if anyone noticed.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Cyclops, X-Men, Marvel, Eastman and Laird, Home Alone, A Christmas Carol, The Polar Express, It's a Wonderful Life, or The Hunger Games in ANY way, shape or form.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, Readers! Here's Chapter 14, which I'm posting along with Chapter 13 for your Thanksgiving Break enjoyment!**

**For the main Thanksgiving message, see Chapter 13.**

**Enjoy the chapter! Also, shout out to 3D-FragMast3r, the eighth person to follow this story! Thank you for your support!**

**-aggiefrogger**

* * *

**New Years Reflections:**

**Johnny POV:**

It wasn't until after New Years that the steady stream of villains returned to Megakat City, as if they'd been hibernating through the festive part of winter. In fact, the day after Johnny returned from visiting his family, the Swat Kats (including their new member) saved Mayor Manx from Morbulus, and the kamerakat was forced to cover that instead of going to Movie Night. He later apologized to Max and the mechanics, but they were understanding; he had a job, and between watching a movie and seeing the Swat Kats fight crime on TV, they'd choose the latter.

It was Johnny's first time seeing the new Swat Kat up close; the first time the new member had gone public, the trio had disappeared before he or Ann could get a glimpse of them. However, since the fight against Morbulus had made its way into the street in front of the Mayoral building, he was able to get a good look at the new tabby.

For one crazy second, he thought it was Max, since the feline didn't have a tail, but it _couldn't_ be the human; this new member obviously was a kat, given the shape of his head, and he had four fingers like all kats. Besides, whoever this new kat was, they were faster and more agile than Max; so fast, in fact, that sometimes they were like a blur. And, of course, that would've meant that Jake and Chance were also Swat Kats, but they didn't know anything more than how to fix cars and bikes, which made that highly unlikely.

The only odd thing about the Swat Kat was the fact that they wore a uniform that covered their whole body, leaving no fur visible. They were probably paranoid about being recognized, unlike the original Swat Kats, who weren't scared to show some fur, but based on the kat's missing tail, they were probably scared of some kat figuring out who they were.

This kat's fighting style was also different from Razor's and T-Bone's. This new kat, Lonestar, wasn't afraid to get up close and personal, and used a retractable bo staff full of hidden tricks to take down his enemies. He seemed more like a ninja than a Swat Kat, even using a smoke bomb to blind Morbulus before taking him down. It surprised Johnny, since he thought that the kat would probably work better alone, but he still followed the original Swat Kats, assisting Razor as he disabled the bomb that the villain had planted on the side of the building.

They also learned that he was the silent type; whenever he and Ann went up to interview the Swat Kats after a defeat, the third member stood slightly behind them, not offering a comment when asked. However, he still seemed friendly (though they couldn't see his face), giving them a small wave as the trio took off in the Turbokat.

All in all, the newest Swat Kat member was mysterious, skilled, and probably what the City needed at this time, in the tan tabby's opinion.

* * *

**Kitty Karrington POV:**

Kitty was scared.

It had started a few weeks ago, around early to mid-November. Every week it seemed another homeless kat went missing. No warning, no explanation. They just… _vanished_, as if they'd never existed. First was Old Kat Karaval, then Mags, and then, to Kitty's horror, the two kitten twins that performed on street corners for money, Ash and Ashera.

Being homeless herself, she was naturally frightened, even more so when the News barely seemed to care about it. Why would they; Megakat City had hundreds of homeless in her area alone (the homeless shelters and soup kitchens could only handle so much), and with super villains and mutant monsters attacking the city every week, a few missing felines probably warranted little care.

However, she made sure that she was safe; she moved around, avoiding the areas where kats were vanishing (which were starting to grow more numerous), and stayed in groups, since there was safety in numbers. She wouldn't get taken; she was a survivor, since she'd gotten this far, and she refused to get taken. She _wouldn't_ get taken!

Until one night, shortly after the New Year, she _was._

* * *

**Feral POV:**

Commander Feral was annoyed, to say the least, about the newest Swat Kat member. As if two vigilantes that made him look stupid was bad enough, now there were three.

Crud.

What's even worse, this new member was particularly diligent with keeping his identity a secret; Feral barely heard him speak the first time they met, but after that, they remained silent, not responding to the Head Enforcer's questions. It reminded him of an angsty teenager, but this kat was somehow able to take down Dark Kat on his own in about five minutes, which was something even the original Swat Kats couldn't do on their own.

However, the new member had one feature that they couldn't hide; their lack of a tail. Given their stamina and skill, whatever feline was under the mask wasn't sick, but had probably lost their tail in an accident or from a birth defect. Fortunately, that was easy to check, and the Head Enforcer started to go around Megakat City, looking for the kat; if he found out who Lonestar was, he would find out who Razor and T-Bone were. Felina had joked that he was acting like that prince from Cinderella, but he ignored her; she was a good Enforcer, but if she ever wanted to take his place someday, she needed to stop joking around.

He'd already been to a dozen homes, but with no success. All the tailless tabbys he interrogated were either too old, too young, out of shape, or had some sort of alibi that proved they weren't fighting crime with the Swat Kats. However, he did learn one interesting fact.

"He's a good kat," one of the kats he'd interrogated told him, an ashy grey kat that was currently studying to be a lawyer; he obviously didn't have time to be a vigilante hero. "Besides, it feels good that he's not scared to hide his missing tail. Most of us wear fake tails in public because we're ashamed, but this Lonestar… he's pretty brave; just like Razor and T-Bone!"

"If they're so brave," Feral replied curtly, heading towards the front door, "they'd fight crime _without_ masks!"

* * *

**Ann POV:**

When Callie told Ann her suspicions about the newest Swat Kat member, the reporter was surprised, though not for long. It made sense, when she thought about it, but now it made things more confusing. Who was this mysterious future kat, and why were they allowed to become a Swat Kat?

Whoever it was, they were agile as hell; Lonestar moved so fast, he was like a blur, taking down bad guys and thugs with skill and ease. With his bo staff and full-body uniform, the future tabby was like a ninja, disappearing and reappearing in and out of smoke bombs. Also, the kat was silent whenever she tried to talk to him, only communicating via hand signals with Razor and T-Bone, who somehow understood what he meant. They'd probably planned that from the beginning, and it was a little infuriating that she couldn't decipher what they were saying. He also didn't have a tail, but seeing that he was from the future, and only she, Callie, Felina, and the Swat Kats knew this, that fact didn't seem relevant.

Callie, meanwhile, was determined to find out who this feline was. Ann had done her best to help, but came up with nothing; only one professor, a Dr. Viverral Void, had worked on inter-dimensional and time travel in the past, but his work had failed, and when she went to visit the retired kat on his private island home, he could barely hear her. According to his butler, he was obviously old and senile, and blind, given the thick goggles he wore. However, she didn't give up; she kept her eye out, hoping that somekat, a scientist preferably, would be able to help her, while reporting the News: a monster attack on Tuesday, missing homeless kats, Pastmaster trying to destroy the city for the ten thousandth time, and boring speeches from Mayor Manx, trying to get kats to vote for him at the next election that was months away.

In the meantime, however, she started dating Johnny. He'd come to her apartment a few days before Christmas, giving her a present and confessing his feelings for her. She told him she'd think about it, then closed the door before she lost it. The gift was nice; it was a fancy container of that Christmas popcorn she loved so much, and throughout the holidays, she snacked on the savory treat while she collected her thoughts. Finally, after New Years, she made a resolution, called him up, and set up a date for that Saturday.

Now they were an item; Johnny was funny, sweet, and since he worked with her, it wasn't awkward trying to find topics of conversation, since they knew each other so well. He obviously liked her, and Ann felt the same way, surprised at how long she'd kept these feelings under wraps. Callie and Felina were thrilled when she told them, though the latter offered to run a background check on him.

Thinking back to her childhood, the she-kat was glad that she finally had someone in her life that not only was her friend, but made her truly happy. Her mom had told her to focus on her career before she found somekat, meaning she grew up home schooled and alone, but she was glad that they were together, walking hand-in-hand down the street as he walked her home after a day of work before going to his own apartment.

* * *

**Max POV:**

Max was amazed; it was now 1996. _**1996!**_ Even though Kat New Years was like human New Years, it was still bizarre, thinking about how long he'd been here, but by now, he'd started to prepare himself for what seemed to be the inevitable: being stuck here for the rest of his life.

It was tough, thinking about being 43 by the time it reached 2019 again, but it was even more concerning to think about the fact that he may have to stay inside for the rest of his life. Well, at least he could go outside as a Swat Kat, and bundled up when it was really cold. However, Megakat City's cold season only lasted for about six to eight weeks each year, meaning that the other ten months would be tough.

At least he had Chance and Jake, and Johnny when he came to visit. While they were older than him, they were still in their twenties, so they sometimes acted like college students: Max and the mechanics hung out, slept in, played video games and watched movies, and fought crime in secret while the kamerakat unknowingly reported their antics.

Yep. Regular life stuff.

However, Jake and Chance could be serious when they needed to be. This was mainly in training, and even the large tabby was no longer joking around as much as he used to as they worked on punches, hand-to-hand combat, and, surprisingly, public relations.

Since there was still the slim chance that Johnny, Ann, or the Metallikats might recognize his voice, the two felines had decided that he'd be quiet whenever the News kats were nearby. Sure, Callie, Feral, and all those Mint employees had heard him, but there was no threat there, since they didn't know him before he became Lonestar. The only time he spoke was during combat, since they needed to communicate when fighting villains; with the cameras at a safe distance, he had no fear of being recognized . But as soon as the villain was defeated, it was back to being mute. Max didn't mind, though, and even came up with simple hand gestures between him and the two kats for the fun of it; it would also be useful if they were ever in a situation where talking was dangerous.

The young man still brought his phone with him, more out of habit of having it on his person at all times, but he didn't really use it after that first fight with Dark Kat. But in case he ever ran into those Creeplings again, he'd be ready. He hadn't needed to use Jake's sound weapon yet, but he got plenty of use out of the smoke bombs, which was handy in blinding his opponents before attacking them up close. Max tended to fight in closer quarters while the Swat Kats preferred to attack from afar before resorting to moving closer.

Of course, it being a New Year (despite not technically being born yet), the teen made some resolutions. He completed one a few weeks into January, when he sneaked out one night, went over to Burke and Murray's hut (they lived in a small shack-like home half a mile from the Salvage Yard that was just as grimy and smelly as they were), and splattered various cans of paint all over the outside of their house. Yeah, it was stupid and dumb, especially since somekat could've seen him in the Salvage Yard truck at one AM, but he'd promised himself that he'd get those two back for messing with his friends, and he did. By the time they woke up, the paint was dried, and their hut looked like an abstract atrocity.

But life went on; the couch was very comfortable (for a couch), and Max read and reread all the comics that Chance had given him. One day, he decided to wear his new sunglasses all day, even indoors, just to see how Johnny did it, but quit after half an hour, stuck with a wicked headache for the rest of the day. And, of course, whenever the siren wailed, he raced down to the lair, changed into his uniform, and took off in the plane with Razor and T-Bone.

Though, of course, he now prayed before each mission. Just in case it was his last.

* * *

**Dr. Void POV:**

He stared at his child, a sense of pride in his heart, as it tore into it's latest meal, the screams having been cut off a minute prior.

Out of all of his children, this one was by far his favorite. It was stronger, faster, and bigger than any of the others, though it had an annoying habit of craving kat meat. However, seeing as how this one was to be the leader of his group, he indulged it, though he was still trying to wean the creature of the fresh meat; besides, once he commenced the next phase, it would no longer be a savage beast.

In theory.

He didn't even remember the human's name, and the new kat creature didn't either. It had resisted him at first, but eventually, via electroshock therapy via a collar, the monster learned to obey, and, over time, slowly grew to love his master, only ceasing his tantrums when ordered by Void to do so. The creature even cared about his master, which was good; any sense of disloyalty, and the scientist would have to kill him, meaning the last four months would've been a waste.

Now, as the monster finished the last of his meal, nothing left but a few scraps and a lot of blood, the creature slowly crawled towards the bars of the cage, peering out at the kat that stood there, the goggles reflecting his glowing eyes.

"Good kitty," Void said, reaching through and patting the creature on the head, causing it to purr happily as he rubbed the monster's head.

"Don't worry, my pet," the scientist whispered, lovingly continuing to stroke his creation. "Soon, you shall be free."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this little chapter! Figured that with kats going missing, someone would notice, so I added the Kitty addition.**

**And, on note with Max's view, I am in NO WAY encouraging people to damage property and/or hurt anyone else to get revenge.**

**Also, I have good news: the next few chapters will be another multi-part, multi-chapter story line! Haven't done one in a while (not since Halloween), but I'm excited for these next few chapters. Not gonna go into details, but I'll give you the title; I think you'll find it very interesting!**

**Next: UTTER TURMOIL: PART 1**

**Note: Also, I'm aware that Morbulus kinda died in the show (I think?), but seeing as how it's the Swat Kats, and based on a Ninetie's show, I brought him back. He was kinda cool, and he deserved to be in this story.**

**Review, Favorite and Follow, and a Happy Thanksgiving to you all! Don't die trying to get Black Friday deals!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, Readers!**

**Wow! 11 followers, 8 favorites, and 17 reviews! Not to mention that this story is the number one most read FF in my profile! You guys are just AMAZING, and for all of your support with this story, making it the success that it is, here's another multi-chapter story line full of action, a scorned she-kat, and some good ol' tail kickin'!**

**Enjoy this first chapter of the Utter Turmoil Storyline, and keep your eyes out for new chapters!**

**-aggiefrogger**

* * *

**Utter Turmoil: Part 1**

On February 12th, Johnny pulled up outside the Garage, managing to avoid Burke and Murray as they drove past him in an empty junk truck. He'd heard about the duo from Max and the others, and they were just as repulsive in person as they had described. This fact was confirmed when he found Jake and Chance starting the tedious process of sorting through the mound of metal that the brothers had dumped on their doorstep.

"Look who it is," Chance called out, tossing a refrigerator door off to the side. "Hey, buddy! Wanna lend us a hand?"

"Tempting," the tan kat called back, "but my bike's been acting funny for a couple days; can ya spare a minute to check it out?"

"Sure," Jake said, tossing a hubcap off to the side. "Max! Look who's here!"

The human came out from his hiding place in the garage. "Mr. Ladies Kat," he called, grinning. "Getting ready for the big day tomorrow?"

"It's just Valentine's Day, dude," the kamerakat replied, rolling his eyes a little; the human was definitely starting to pick up Chance's sometimes crass sense of humor. "Besides, Ann and I've only been together for a month."

"But this is _the_ big date," the teen explained. "I have two older sisters, and based on what I've seen, Valentine's pretty important to girlfriends. This is the one where she decides whether or not to dump you!"

"Hey," Johnny replied indignantly, though a little nervous at the teen's comment. "She's _not_ gonna break up with me! Besides, it's just gonna be a regular date; we're gonna go out for dinner and see a movie."

"At a theater?"

"No, we're renting one from Hanna-Barbera Movies."

The young man shook his head, kneeling down to help Jake with the bike; he was starting to become familiar with how car and bike engines worked, and the cinnamon tabby often let him help him with vehicle repairs. "I _still_ can't believe that movie rental places still exist here! Enjoy them while you can; they're all gonna be gone by 2012, though they really started dying out in 2009!"

"I doubt that; movie rental businesses have been around for years! They're not just gonna go extinct!" The teen chuckled as Jake started inspecting the bike. "Anyway," the tan feline continued, "did ya hear? There was a breakout at Alkatraz last night!"

"Really," Chance spoke up, still sorting through the mountain of junk. "Anyone bad get out?"

"Just some crazy she-kat and a few of her associates. I think her name's Turmoil or something; I'd have to ask Ann to be sure."

The large mechanic banged his head on a washing machine door, nearly knocking himself out. None of the others noticed however, still focused on Jake.

"Did they catch her" Jake asked, pretending to simply be curious though his mind was racing a mile a minute; he tightened a few gears, using a wrench that the teen handed him.

"No; the Enforcer's are looking, though. Apparently, they had outside help, but no one knows who. But I wouldn't worry. The Swat Kats'll just take her down again!"

"True that," Max spoke up, pulling out his sunglasses from his pocket and putting them on. "Do I still look 'fresh?'"

"I think so," Johnny snickered.

"Did I use the word right?"

"Yep."

"Are you still practicing your 21st century slang?" The kamerakat had asked a while ago for a list of the strange words that the human sometimes used in his speech, and the young man had complied, giving him not only a list of the words, but definitions of them and how they should be used in a sentence.

"Kinda…" He screwed his face in concentration, trying to get the word right. "Those glasses are… lit?"

The teen gave a loud snort of laughter before answering. "Close enough! But it sounds too awkward! Let's just agree to stick with our own century's slang?"

"Deal!"

"There you go," the cinnamon tabby spoke up, tightening a final screw. "Should be good for now; add it to your tab?"

"Yeah. Thanks, dudes!"

"See ya," the teen called as the kamerakat rode off.

"Hello," Chance called indignantly, rubbing his sore head as he staggered over to them.

"So who's Turmoil," Max asked. "You've never told me about her."

"'Cause she's not important," the large kat snapped.

"She was his ex," Jake explained.

"SHE WAS NOT," the burly feline exclaimed as the teen's mouth dropped open. "She's just some crazy she-kat I _PRETENDED_ to be in love with so she didn't destroy every aircraft that flew over Megakat City!"

"You…" Max, usually the one with a quick comment, but for once, he was speechless. That didn't stop him from trying to say something, though. "Wha- Is this why all the bad guys we fight are dudes?"

"No," Jake spoke up. "And I was being unfair. Basically, Turmoil had this giant airship with a beam that could knock out planes from the sky. She demanded that the city pay her a ransom for us to allow passenger planes and so on to pass unharmed. We went up to stop her, and she caught Chance."

"I'll finish," the blonde kat interrupted, looking simultaneously embarrassed and furious, not looking either of them in the eye. "I ejected Jake before she could get us both, and she caught me. She… she was impressed with my flying, and she obviously seemed interested in me, so when she started offering me to be her flight commander and all that… I played along. I placed bombs all over the ship when she wasn't looking, and when Jake eventually showed up, I pretend to betray him and threw him off the ship."

"What the hec-"

"Don't interrupt. Yeah, I pretended to betray him and he didn't know about it, but I unlocked his handcuffs," Chance said defensively. "And he didn't die! We made it back to the Turbokat, blew up the airship, and caught her as she tried to escape. All in a day's work."

Max gaped at him in shock before turning to Jake, as if wondering if the kats were pulling his leg. "Is he-"

"He's not lying," the cinnamon tabby spoke up. "He even kissed her at one point, and-"

"WHAT?!"

"JAKE," Chance yelled, now just plain mad.

Max rubbed his forehead, looking a little green, and it was a while before he spoke again. "Wow… that's… the most messed-up thing I've ever heard! I mean… does she know who you are? Like your secret identity?"

"No; she never found out."

"But I take it, then, that she's probably sworn revenge on you for what you did?"

"Most likely."

" ... Wow," the teen finished, looking shell-shocked as he kicked a stray piece of metal aside. "That's crazy…"

"We've seen crazier," the large kat said. "But, yeah, I admit that particular mission was a little messed up."

"You think," Max muttered, still a little disgusted.

"Look, regardless of what happened," Jake spoke up, "we need to get ready in case she strikes again soon. If she got outside help, then it probably won't be long before she's airborne again. Let's just clean this crud up so we can start getting ready, okay?" The other two nodded, and the three then resumed their work, hoping that whenever Turmoil returned, it wasn't anytime soon.

* * *

**Chance/T-Bone POV:**

Chance always thought that if you were a Swat Kat, you had crazy good luck. When you were Chance Furlong, you had rotten luck. This fact was confirmed on Valentine's Day a couple days after learning of Turmoil's escape when a giant airship appeared over Megakat City.

It appeared in the sky a little after two in the afternoon, and immediately became the subject of every news station in the area. Ann Gora, of course, was first on the scene, starting to speculate what might be happening when the hologram appeared in the sky.

Turmoil looked the same as she did last time; dressed in a crisp General uniform with a flowing red cape, sleek black boots, and her claws were painted a deadly shade of red. However, she looked a little worse for wear since the last time they'd seen her, and it was obvious that prison hadn't been too kind to her.

"Greetings, Megakat City." Her voice boomed out from speakers underneath the airship, echoing through the streets as terrified cats peeked out from behind curtains and cars at the sinister aircraft. "I, Turmoil, have returned, and you _vill_ listen to vhat I have to say!

"As you know," she continued, "the last time I came to your city, your dreaded Swat Kats stopped me and sent my last airship to the bottom of the ocean. Now, however, I have returned vith more firepower and pilots than before, and I have come to bring this city to its knees! Unless… you grant my simple request. All you have to do to guarantee your safety, and those of your family and friends, is the immediate surrender of the Svat Kats! If they and their precious Turbokat are not in my possession in one hour, I will level this city and send my army to hunt down the survivors!" And with that, the hologram disappeared, and all throughout the city, kats started to scream and panic.

Meanwhile, back in the garage, Chance, Jake and Max stared at the TV as it went back to Ann, who's voice shook a little as she repeated the dictator's threat.

"When you said airship," the human started, "why didn't you tell me it was the freaking Helicarrier?!"

Chance didn't even bother asking what that was. "We gotta go."

"It's a trap," Jake spoke up. "There's no way she'll just let the city go."

"No kiddin', but at least if we go, we have a chance of takin' her down from within; the outside'll be impenetrable to our missiles. Besides, Callie would want us to do something."

Right on cue, Callie Briggs called, and the three raced downstairs, the Turbokat taking off from the underground tunnel a few minutes later.

..

As they soared through the air, the three of them went through their regular pre-fight routines. T-Bone, who was at the front flying the plane, stared at a picture of his mom and him that he kept tucked on the dashboard, visible only to him whenever he sat in the seat. It wasn't the original, since there was always the chance that the Turbokat might get destroyed, but it was still a comfort to him, and a reminder as to why he did what he did.

Razor, meanwhile, usually did a routine check of all of his weapons. Usually, they did this before taking off, but the cinnamon feline had gotten into the habit of doing it every time they were about to fight crime. The blond Swat Kat didn't admonish his friend for wasting the extra time, but understood that he needed to do whatever he did to help him focus. The Turbokat was stocked with enough missiles to take down two airships, but they hoped that the extra weight didn't pull them down.

And Lonestar… he didn't know what the teen did. The teen simply sat in the back seat, staring silently out the window. If anything, he looked calm and relaxed, as if they were on a road trip instead of a dangerous mission. However, the large Swat Kat didn't have time to focus on how the teen prepared himself, and turned the ship towards the airship.

Of course, they weren't shot out of the sky; the weapons on both the Turbokat and the aircraft were primed, but neither shot. T-Bone could've avoided any projectiles, but he figured that Turmoil wanted them alive. He maneuvered the jet above the ship, landing it on an airstrip lined with other jet engines; it wasn't too high that they couldn't breath, and looking out the window, saw a small group of kats waiting for them on the runway. Taking a deep breath, the tabby landed the plane, made sure his Glovatrix was working, and opened the cockpit.

Turmoil and several of her soldiers, all armed, were standing a few yards in front of the Turbokat, waiting for them. The leader had an angry expression on her face, her eyes glaring at T-Bone as he and Razor climbed out of the plane (they'd told Lonestar to hold back, in case she hadn't heard of him). They walked up to her and the group, stopping a couple yards away from the she-kat; the wind whipped through their fur, and causing the she-kat's cape to billow behind her.

"We're here," T-Bone eventually spoke up.

Turmoil didn't say anything, but she strode forward, smacking the Swat Kat across the face with all of her might. Back in the Turbokat, Lonestar was conflicted; the slap was so dramatic, but since the feline who'd hit him was threatening roughly three million lives, he wasn't sure if he should laugh or not. T-Bone didn't flinch, nor try to stop her.

"Yeah… I probably deserved that."

"Oh believe me," Turmoil snarled. "There _vill_ be vorse for you, I guarantee!"

"Whatever; just take your airship away from the city. This is between us, so call of your-"

This time, she kneed him in the gut, bringing him to his knees as he gasped for air. Razor moved to help him, but two guards grabbed and cuffed him, holding him back and tearing the Glovatrix off his wrist.

"You two vill suffer for vhat you did to me," the villain growled, glaring at them with pure hatred. "And I think that destroying your precious city should do the trick!"

As she was talking, she, nor any of her soldiers, noticed the end of a bo staff poke out from over the edge of the Turbokat's cockpit. T-Bone did, however, but quickly lowered his eyes.

"Vhen I am through with you," Turmoil continued, bending down to look at the blond tabby, "you vill be as unrecognizable as a limbless-"

_PFFT!_

_DING!_

"SHIT!"

To everykat's shock, the evil she-kat caught the dart before it could pierce her neck. If that wasn't shocking enough, the sound of a curse ejaculated from the Turbokat, and all turned to find another masked figure peeking out at them, staring back at them with shock. It looked like the kat was out of the bag now.

"Vell, vell, vell," Turmoil grinned, smiling up at the new figure. "Looks like you two have a new friend!" She flicked her wrist at a few of her soldiers. "Kill him."

* * *

**Lonestar POV:**

Lonestar ducked back into the plane, trying to figure out what to do as a small group of four guards stalked towards the ship. It was too windy to use his smoke bombs, but his hand closed on the tiny disk on his belt, seeing it as his only chance.

Straightening back up, he aimed it at the first soldier, pressing a button on the side. She screamed and clutched her ears, dropping her weapon as she fell to her knees, the powerful blast of the silent weapon showcasing its powerful effect. With his Glovatrix, he shot a few more darts out at the other two guards, who managed to dodge them. They started to fire back at him, but he brought up his shield in time, bracing himself as the bullets pinged off the metal. When they stopped firing, he leaped forward, still holding the shield out in front of him as he did a rough roll landing onto the ground.

Coming up, he shot a dart at the nearest guard, this one hitting her and she fell unconscious. Still holding his shield, he ran forward, using it to knock the gun out of another soldier's hands, then whacking her in the face, knocking her back. He heard a noise behind him and ducked just in time as a fist hit nothing but the air above him. Aiming a kick at the third feline, he turned around, deactivating the shield as he grabbed his bo staff. Whacking her a few times until she fell unconscious, he aimed the staff at the fourth soldier, who was still recuperating from the sound attack. The dart hit her before her head cleared, and she crumpled to the deck. Separating his bo staff into two sturdy batons, he turned back towards the super villain, reading to take her down.

Lonestar couldn't help but grin at the villain's shocked expression; the best thing about being the new kat was that he was able to shock all the new villains with his skills. Even if they'd heard of him beforehand, he always managed to leave a lasting impression. He was the wild card of the group; the one that, if necessary, could split from the trio and take down everyone around him. Besides, seeing how easy the last few villains were, it was almost starting to be like a game to him.

"Hi," he said simply, pointing one of the sticks at her. "Name's Lonestar. You must be Turmoil; T-Bone's told me all about you. Wanna let me and my friends go and leave this airspace before you regret it?"

The evil she-kat looked like _she_ was the one who had gotten slapped, but quickly got over herself. "_Very_ impressive," Turmoil replied, giving him a wry smile. "Most kats can't take down my soldiers like that. Vant to try your hand with these three?" The three remaining soldiers, who were currently guarding Razor and T-Bone, gave each other nervous looks, noting how quickly he'd taken down their friends.

"I'd rather not; it's kinda rude to attack a lady unprovoked, and besides, I have no issue with them."

"Hmm. I see at least _you_ have manners, unlike your friend here," the she-feline commented, pulling out a pistol and aiming it at T-Bone's head, causing Lonestar to flinch. "Impressive fighting technique, especially from one that sounds so young."

The teen shrugged. "I have my talents. But don't fall in love with me, okay? I'd hate to see you loose another airship."

The super villain's face flushed with fury, and for a second, she nearly retorted, but held her tongue. "I vould not talk like that if I vere you, Svat Kat," she eventually said in a cold tone. "Especially since I hold your friend's life in my hands!"

"Okay; let's solve this civilly, then. You're mad at T-Bone here for leading you on." He glanced at his teammate. "Kinda rude, if I'm being honest, but at least you stopped her from knocking planes out of the sky."

"Thanks, buddy," the blond kat muttered sarcastically.

"But is threatening an entire city of innocent civilians really worth getting some petty revenge?"

"Yes," the she-kat replied. "I vas left in that prison to ROT! Discarded like a piece of trash after he destoryed years of hard vork and sacrifice! He cares about these citizens so much; let them suffer if it vill teach him a lesson!"

Lonestar shook his head in a sad, mocking manner. "Now you're just being plain petty. For someone that doesn't like him, you sure seem to want him back in your clutches! Still harboring feelings for him?"

Turmoil pushed T-Bone away at that, rushing forward towards the teen. Bracing himself, the Swat Kat swung his batons at her, but she blocked them, kicking him in the stomach and knocking him back. He rolled to his knees, tossing a smoke bomb, but he forgot that the wind was too strong, and it blew the cloud away in an instant. The feline continued to come after him, moving fast, if not faster than him, and he activated the electric shock on his batons, stabbing at her; he needed to take her out, _quick._ However, she somehow managed to grab his wrists, turning the weapons back on him, and the last thing he remembered was the villain's triumphant gaze.

* * *

**Razor POV:**

Razor gaped as Turmoil electrocuted Max, the teen screaming in pain as he collapsed to the ground, withering and convulsing. Fortunately, she didn't shock him for long, or else he would've died; she probably wanted them all alive for some twisted purpose.

"NO," T-Bone yelled, rushing forward to tackle the super villain but she turned around, slammed the baton on the side of his head, knocking him unconscious. Breathing heavily from the sudden exertion, she found the button that turned off the shock, examining the human's weapons.

"Excellent vorkmanship," she complimented, handing them to one of the guards as another one handcuffed the unconscious T-Bone and Lonestar. "Take those to the lab, see if you can reverse engineer them, along vith that disk of his. Take the Lone Star and the small one to the cell; bring _him _with me," she added, gesturing to Chance. "I have special plans for you..."

Razor saw them removing the teen's Glovatrix, hoping they didn't take off his mask when something hit him from behind, and he knew no more.

**To be continued... **

* * *

**Yeah, so three unconscious Swat Kats trapped on a ship with a crazy she-kat... what could go wrong?**

**Favorite and follow for story updates, and feel free to leave a review with your thoughts/comments on the chapter/overall story so far! Hope you all have a great day!**

**Note: I do NOT own Hanna-Barbera, Marvel or the Hellicarier in ANY way, shape or form.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, Readers! I'm back!**

**School is over (though I'm still in Austria), and I have SO much time to write and stuff! So here's a long chapter for y'all!**

**Again, since all of you are amazing, I've decided to do something special (especially since Christmas is a week from today)! So, right here is Part 2 of the Utter Turmoil story line, but I've also already written the final part chapter after this one. I was wondering, since I'm posting this today (12/18/2019), if you wanted me to post the other chapter after this as well.**

**Since I probably won't be posting much around Christmas day, I wanted to give you Readers the opportunity to choose if you wanted the other chapter after this one, or for me to wait until after Christmas before I post again (which will probably be sometime after New Years). I personally want to post these two chapters before Christmas, since it completes the Utter Turmoil story line, but I don't want anyone to feel like i'm shoving chapters down your throats. Let me know what you think I should do in the reviews!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Utter Turmoil: Part 2**

**Razor POV:**

When Razor woke up, he was in a small cell, and Lonestar was already awake, leaning against the wall nearby.

"Have a nice nap," the teen asked, staring up at the single ceiling light that hung above them; there were no windows in the cell. He still had his mask on, and judging that he was still here and not in a separate cell, the tabby assumed that Turmoil probably hadn't figured out his secret identity. "I woke up about five minutes ago, but I don't know how long we've been unconscious."

"Hopefully not too long; Turmoil said she's attacking the city in an hour. We need to get out of here." Sitting up, the cinnamon kat noticed that they were no longer handcuffed, and he looked around, looking for some way out. A door sat to his left, with only a visible keyhole in the place of a handle; it must swing out, but they needed to unlock it in order to escape.

"Got any ideas," the human asked.

"Not currently," Razor muttered, checking his pockets for his lock picking tools, cursing when he found them missing. _"Crud!"_ He looked up at the teen. "D'you have anything left?"

"Not even my phone." He looked down at where his utility belt used to reside. "Don't know how we're gonna explain that when we get out!" He looked up at his friend. "We neet to get T-Bone and get the hell out of here."

"Right." Jake looked down at his uniform, trying to find something that could help him. Max often joked that he was like a human character called MacGyver, who apparently was super smart and could diffuse bombs with paperclips and chewing gum and other stuff like that. He never considered himself that smart of a kat, but he went over to the lock, peering inside. Standard lock; he needed something thin and narrow that could fit in the lock in order to pick it, but he was lacking that.

"Can't you use your claw for that," Lonestar asked. "I've seen you pick locks before."

"Not this one," the smaller kat explained. "I need something long, maybe five or six inches, and small enough to fit in here."

"Like a large bobby pin?"

"Perhaps, but anything would work."

"But we don't have anything like that." The human sighed, looking at the ceiling, kicking the wall in frustration. He froze, as if he'd gotten another electric shock, and quickly stood up. "Stand back."

"What're you-"

"Just do it!" Razor complied and the teen slammed the heel of his foot behind him, and a small knife _schiked_ out from under the toes of his right shoe. Before the feline could react, the teen stomped down on the blade with his other foot, and he broke it clean off, the blade clattering across the floor.

The teen looked up, grinning. "Good thing you added that, right?"

"Perfect," the Swat Kat replied, picking it up and carrying it towards the door, carefully inserting it into the lock. He'd added those blades in the human's shoes because he didn't have any claws that could help him climb certain walls. He and T-Bone went barefoot, so if they needed to grab a ledge last-second, they could use their claws to help them get a better grip. The human didn't have claws, so his gloves and shoes were built with those retractable blades for such an occasion, though one hadn't come up before now.

"How'd you even learn how to pick a lock," the teen asked.

"Taught myself," the cinnamon tabby murmured, focused intently on unlocking the door.

"Macgyver," the human snickered to himself, just as a click sounded from the lock. The teen opened his mouth to cheer but Jake put a finger to his mouth. He slowly pulled the knife blade out from the lock, handed it back to the human, and silently counted to three on his fingers before kicking open the door.

Stumbling into the hallway lined with other cell doors, Razor turned to his right and found a startled guard standing nearby, who immediately raised her gun to shoot him. He ran forward, ducking and tackling her at the legs, bringing her to the ground. He wrestled the gun from her grasp, and knocked her unconscious, quickly looking around for other attackers, finding none.

"Are we allowed to hurt girls," Lonestar asked, walking out of the cell, noticing the unconscious guard. "I mean… isn't that wrong, morally?"

"I don't like it either," the cinnamon Swat Kat replied, tossing the gun into their empty cell. "But her whole crew's female, so we have no choice. Now let's find T-Bone!"

"Shouldn't we tie her up or something," the teen asked. "What if she wakes up?"

Razor looked over at the unconscious guard; usually, he and T-Bone just left unconscious villains wherever they were, but it made sense, so she couldn't trip any alarm to their escape. "Uh… Let's just leave her in the cell." They dragged the unconscious she-kat into the cell, closing the door behind them. "Now, let's go."

Making their way down the hallway, they paused in the doorway, scanning the next hallway for any sign of bad guys. Not finding any, they crept down the hall, looking for where their weapons were. They finally found a room, noticing a singular guard going through their weapons, her friend sitting nearby, both of their backs to the door.

"I don't know who makes these," the first one said, holding up Lonestar's bo staff, "but they're pretty well made."

"Yeah. Did you figure out what that small thing was," her friend asked, checking her gun to make sure that it worked.

Razor saw the teen tense as the first feline lifted up his phone. "Not yet. Not like anything we've seen before, and it needs a code to unlock it."

"Wonder what it does."

"Wouldn't you like to know," the cinnamon Swat Kat spoke up, dashing into the room. The two guards whirled around in surprise, but he took down the second one with the gun while the human went for the one at the table, grabbing her in a headlock and pulling her out of the chair.

"Drop the phone," he ordered.

"That's a _phone,_" the soldier asked incredulously.

"Twist her around," Razor spoke up, grabbing the sound disk from the table, and the boy turned with the she-kat in tow, dropping her and jumping out of the way as the cinnamon tabby pressed the side button. The soldier gave a cry of pain, clutching her ears, as Lonestar grabbed his bo staff and knocked her out.

"It still feels wrong," the human commented.

"That's why we try to just knock them out quickly and leave," the smaller Swat Kat replied, grabbing his weapons. "Now let's get going."

"Damnit," the teen muttered, picking up his phone off the ground, "the screen got chipped!"

"I'll fix it," his friend assured him, slipping on his Glovatrix and clipping on his belt. "Right now we need to rescue T-Bone, stop Turmoil from attacking the city, and-!"

"Uh, we might be too late," the human said, looking out a nearby window. "We've got company!"

Razor walked over to the window, peering out. He saw an Enforcer helicopter flying towards the airship, being escorted by some of Turmoil's pilots.

"Crud," he muttered. "Let's hurry before Feral causes a bigger mess!"

* * *

**T-Bone POV:**

T-Bone grit his teeth as another blow hit his back, determined not to give the villain the satisfaction of hurting him, though it had been a long half hour or so of torture.

"Feeling sore, T-Bone," Turmoil asked mockingly, walking around in front of him and casually swinging the club in her hands. "Rest assured that the vorst is yet to come!" She struck again, hitting him in the side this time, and he couldn't help but give a cry of pain.

The captured Swat Kat was currently hanging by his wrists, his hands and feet chained and bound. The bonds around his wrists rose to the ceiling, while those on his feet reached the ground, forcing his limbs to be spread out in the air, exposing every inch to torture. His body sagged forward, but the chains held him back from the pull of gravity. Suspended mid-air, the evil she-kat was able to strike wherever she wanted to, with him helpless to fight back.

This set up was in the control room, of all places, which meant he had a large panoramic view of the sky in front of him, with screens on either side of the large windows that showed views of Megakat City below them. Several soldiers sat at computers controls, readying some sort of weapon, though most of them watched their leader torture the brawny prisoner. They'd even put a tarp of some sort underneath him, catching the drops of blood that were beginning to drip from the kat's wounds.

T-Bone himself looked awful; he still wore his mask, but one eye was black and swollen, and his body shuddered everytime he brave. Bruises covered his arms and legs underneath his fur, and blood tricked from several cuts across his body (she was actually whipping him earlier before switching to the club). He thought one of his legs might be broken, but he was in so much pain, he couldn't tell.

"Commander," a soldier said, running into the room from behind him. "We've captured Commander Feral and his niece; they tried to sneak up on us with enough ammunition to take out one of our engines!"

"Vonderful," Turmoil cried happily. "Vhat perfect vitnessess to vhat is about to come! Bring them in!" She walked over to the Swat Kat, giving him an evil grin. "Let's see vhat they think of their precious Swat Kat now!"

T-Bone glared at her, trying not to pass out, and a few minutes later, heard the door slide open again.

"Kat's alive," he heard Felina cry, and soon the two Enforcers were led, handcuffed to an area in his field of view. Both of them were in their combat gear, but simply gaped at the vigilante in shock. "What-"

"Rest assured that his suffering shall continue long after you two are gone," the super villain told them, wiping her club clean with a small towel.

"Where are the others," Feral demanded, then quickly backtracked. "Not… Not that I care-"

"They vill soon join him, but let's just say that they are facing horrible tortures as ve speak!" She walked over to a table, putting her cape back on. "So, have you come to surrender?"

"Like we would ever surrender to the likes of you," Felina said angrily, trying to break free of the soldiers' grips, but was unable to do so. "We've come for our friends!"

"Vell, you're not getting them back."

"Do you really think you'll win? You _lost_ last time!"

"But I have something now that I didn't then," she told them. "I have twice as many missiles and bombs, ready to drop onto Megakat City Power Plant and Vater Filtration Facilities, making it easy for me and my army to take over the city! And, I have _this_ as vell," stalking over to a case that sat nearby. Snapping it open, she withdrew a single syringe filled with a poison green liquid, holding it up for the three prisoners to see.

"As you probably could tell by now, ve had some outside help vith our escape. Contacting us months ago, they offered to help us escape and take over Megakat City if ve did one thing in return; test this little formula out on a Swat Kat!"

T-Bone stiffened at the sight of the vial, feeling his throat tighten with fear.

"For some reason, they vanted me to test it on the Swat Kat's newest member, specifically," she continued, staring at the green liquid almost lovingly. "But, vith T-Bone in my possession, I'm sure they'll understand; the results should still be the same."

"What is it," the Enforcer Commander demanded.

"Fear, Commander Feral. Liquid fear. It triggers the parts of the brain that houses fear, and forces the victim to live out those fears on repeat, vith no escape or recourse, for a certain amount of time. This vial should only be enough for half an hour, but it should be interesting to vatch, yes?"

"So what," Feral's niece asked, "you have a whole bunch of this stuff and you're gonna drop it on the city? You said earlier that you had something this time that would help you win."

Turmoil shook her head. "I have the Swat Kats under my thumb, as vell as the head of the Enforcers; vhen Megakat City is devoid of vater and electricity, there vill be no on to guide the citizens as they descend into chaos… until _I _arrive! But to make sure this vial doesn't go to vaste, I'll use half of this on T-Bone, and the other half on him." She pointed at Feral, turning to her soldiers. "Chain him."

"NO," Felina cried, trying to knock the criminals away from her uncle, frantic to protect him, but was knocked backwards, her head hitting the ground with a sickening crack, instantly rendering her unconscious.

"FELINA," Feral cried, trying to reach her, but was forced to his knees instead, a chain starting to be wrapped around his arms, binding him even further. Meanwhile, the evil she-kat was approaching the captured Swat Kat, the vial in her hand.

"It vill probably be vorse for you," she told him, "since you are injured so. Vhile I vish I could see vhat your greatest fears are, I vill still enjoy vatching you scream!"

"Not today," a sudden voice called out, and a small pebble or marble bounced onto the floor in front of her. It exploded, filling the space in acrid smoke, and the villain suddenly felt herself being knocked back, the vial flying from her hand. When the smoke settled, she started at the sight of a Swat Kat, the new one, standing over her, bo staff in hand.

"Wanna dance," he asked, hitting a button as the ends cackled with electricity. Behind him, Razor was checking on his friend, the nearby guards falling unconscious from the darts in their necks that he'd just shot at them (he'd grabbed some extra ones from Lonestar before coming into the room). The soldiers at the computers, who were unarmed, stared in shock, not sure of what to do.

"Guys," T-Bone said weakly, shaking as the cinnamon tabby unlocked the chains, catching him before he hit the ground. "Y-you…"

"Don't worry," his friend assured him, though his face was full of worry. "We'll get you outta here soon enough."

Turmoil gave a growl of frustration, scrambling to her feet. "Oh, I should have killed you vhen I had the chance!"

"And who's fault is that," Lonestar chided her.

"AARGH," she screamed, running forward to attack him, and this was the convenient moment for the brawny and beaten Swat Kat to pass out from the pain.

* * *

**Lonestar POV:**

When the she-kat sprang forward, Lonestar was ready this time. After seeing what she'd done to T-Bone, he was filled with a rage that seemed to give him a temporary burst of energy; all he had to do was harness it responsibly, and he could beat her.

Knowing she was upset, he side-stepped her like a matador, grabbed her cape while she passed him, and quickly wrapped it around her, pinning her arms to her side. She snarled angrily, struggling against the fabric, and the teen stepped back, pointing his bo staff at her.

"T-Bone's out cold," Razor called from behind him.

"So's Felina," Commander Feral added, struggling to break free of his bonds.

"We gotta steer the ship towards the ocean; do that while I get them out of here," the cinnamon tabby yelled.

"Okay; just let me deal with Crazy Ex-Girlfriend first," the human called back, making sure his stance was steady, ready for when she tore free of her fabric trap.

The evil feline broke free at his comment, snarling and coming at him again. He managed to block her blows, and landed a few of his own, keeping her back. He saw his fellow Swat Kat, out of the corner of his eye, run towards the kats at the computers and knocking them out. Focusing back on the villain, he ducked as she swung a club at him, feeling the weapon whistle inches above his head. Lying on his back, he kicked up at her, but she leaped back in time, tossing the club at him, which clipped him on the shoulder.

Sensing his distraction by the pain, she jumped forward, tackling him as he tried to get up, her hand around his throat. Breaking the staff in half, he started whacking at her, trying to get her off, but every time he hit her, he got some of the shock as well. Quickly switching it off, he hit her again, trying not to black out as he struggled to breathe. He managed to hit her in the small of her back, causing her grip to loosen, and he headbutted her, causing her to fall back as he tackled her, pinning her down with his hands and knees, one baton pressed against her neck.

"It's over," he told her, glaring down at her, trying not to look at his friend's beaten and broken body several yards away. "You're not pulling this crap again, you're not gonna attack this city again, and you're _not gonna hurt my friends again!_"

She tried to push him off, but he luckily had several pounds on her, and remained trapped. "Never! I _vill _break out of jail again; our benefactor vill help us again!"

"Who is he," Lonestar demanded. "Why did he help you?!"

"I von't tell," she spat. And then she _literally_ spat at him as well, hitting him in the face (he was fortunate that he was wearing a mask). The human fell back, repulsed, and she scrambled to her feet, racing towards the control panel to launch the attack on the city. Quickly getting up as well, he did the first thing he could think of to stop her: pulling out the knife blade from his pocket, he flung it across the room, where it embedded itself in her hand right as she reached the console, pinning it to the metal (if he wasn't so determined to stop her, Lonestar would've been impressed with how accurate his throw was).

Turmoil gave a screech of pain, trying to yank the blade out of her hand, but right as she managed to grab it without cutting her fingers, the new Swat Kat had slammed her head into the console, once, twice, before pulling her hair back, forcing her to look up into his face.

"You had no right to hurt T-Bone," he growled, glaring at her from underneath his mask, all thoughts of being kind out the window. "And now you're going to jail on a gurney!"

"You von't kill me," she said, dazed; her face was bloodied, and her nose broken. "You are a Swat Kat; it is not your vay."

Lonestar nodded, shooting a quick look back to see Razor dragging T-Bone out of the room. Then, he turned back to her, deciding to do something stupid in the heat of the moment. Yanking off his mask, revealing his non-katness, he said,

"I am no kat,"

and slammed her shocked face into the console once again, finally knocking her unconscious.

Breathing heavily, he let her slide to the ground, her hand still trapped against the console, and he turned around, finding Commander Feral gaping at him in shock. Instead of freaking out, the teen was unnaturally calm, giving the tabby a small eye roll.

"What the- you're- what-" the Enforcer stammered, trying to make sense of what he was seeing.

"No one will _ever_ believe you," he said, picking up one half of his bo staff. "Just in case, however-" He shot a tranq dart at the Enforcer, who slumped to the ground in a heap. "Better to think that you were dreaming." Walking over, he yanked the dart out of Feral's neck, tossing it to the side as he went back to the control panel.

As he bent down to pick up his mask, he froze, noticing a small syringe filled with a strange green liquid lying nearby. He picked it up, examining the liquid inside, which was a sickly green, and seemed to bubble a bit. Even though he had no idea what it was, he assumed it couldn't be good, so he set it on the panel nearby, slipping his mask back on. Then, reaching back for the vial, he noticed that it was no longer there.

Suddenly, something jabbed him in the back, right between the shoulder blades, and he shivered as a chill entered his body. Whirling around, he found Turmoil, looking like the Keeper of the Crypt, grinning like a madkat, holding the empty syringe in her hand.

Just as suddenly as that, a net flew out of nowhere, catching her and knocking her to the ground, trapped.

"Lonestar," Razor called, and the human turned to find the Swat Kat working on a stirring Felina's bonds. "C'mon help me with them!"

"I'm afraid he von't be much help in a few seconds," the evil she-kat yelled gleefully as Lonestar stumbled forward, the world seeming to spin around him.

"Lonestar, just- what's going on- why's he like that? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"

"Thirty minutes of fear, Lonestar," the super villain called back, laughing maniacally. "Enjoy every second of it!"

The teen tripped at that comment, falling into a pit of blackness.

* * *

**Another cliff hanger? Twice in a row?**

**Yeah, sorry; couldn't help myself. Of course, we learn more about this mysterious benefactor (though we all probably know who it is by now), see a beaten T-Bone, and we will soon see what that vial of green liquid can do.**

**Adding off of that, the next chapter's gonna be what Max's fears are, and we see for the first time what this green solution (which we've seen briefly in a previous chapter) can do, as well as the aftermath when he wakes up. So again, when you leave a review (well, those of you that actually _leave_ reviews, that is), add if you want to wait until after New Years for this next chapter, or if you want me to post it a few days before Christmas (probably the the 20th, so everyone has time to read it before/during the holidays).**

**Also, I know Razor and Lonestar attack and hurt girls in this chapter, so I am in NO WAY endorsing violence against women, or ANYONE, for that matter! In fact, if ANYONE out there is suffering from abuse of ANY kind, call the National Domestic Violence Hotline at 1-800-799-7233 or TTY 1-800-787-3224 (both are for America).**

**Favorite and follow the story if you don't already to keep updated on new chapters and such, and feel free to leave a review with your comments on the chapter and the story so far (as well as when you want me to post the next chapter).**

**Have a great day!**

**Also, I do NOT own Macgyver, iPhone, Apple, or Lord of the Rings (if you got that reference, good for you!) in ANY way, shape or form!**

**-aggiefrogger**


	17. Chapter 17

**_PLEASE_ READ THE FOLLOWING PRE-CHAPTER NOTES BEFORE STARTING THIS CHAPTER!**

**Hey, Readers! I know the last chapter kinda ended on a cliffhanger, but basically, if you didn't get it, Max got hit with a serum that forces him to see his greatest fears on repeat for a set amount of time, based on the dose. I'd asked last chapter if you guys wanted me to post it before or after Christmas, and only one person (Trekker77) replied, so I decided to post it today (12/20/2019).**

**Also, this is my final chapter for this story that I'm _posting_ in 2019; the next chapter WILL be posted in January 2020! Crazy to think that this story's gonna cross two different decades! Since it's the last chapter before a long break for the Holidays, it's pretty long, involves a bunch of different POVs, and, for the first time, a warning disclaimer.**

**WARNING: contains heavy swearing (including an f-bomb), disturbing images, Max's past memories, deaths, and a whole lotta blood (I kinda embraced my inner Stephen King, Shirley Jackson and Lemony Snicket for this chapter, so be warned). I know this story's rated T, but this chapter might be closer to that of M because of how intense parts of it are.**

**If you are uncomfortable with ANY of this type of scary and disturbing stuff, then I encourage you to SKIP from Max's POV, straight down to Razor's POV(I'll put three of those lines across the page so you can tell where Max's story ends), which follows a whole bunch of different POVs taking place after Turmoil's defeat. Max's obviously going to be traumatized, so I'll keep what he tells Chance and Jake vague so anyone who didn't read Max's POV doesn't get scared.**

**For those that decide to read the whole chapter, you're brave, and all of you enjoy this chapter, even though it's kinda sad (and long; it's my longest chapter of this story yet), and I hope that I don't give any of you nightmares. **

**You have been warned.**

* * *

**Utter Turmoil: Part 3**

**Max POV:**

Max woke with a start, gasping and sitting up, a sharp pain in his back. He last remembered being on the airship, seeing Turmoil getting captured, and then… he couldn't recall anything else.

"What did you do," he asked, looking up at where the demented she-kat was supposed to be.

But he wasn't on the airship anymore.

He sat in a field of grass that spread out far around him, and the sky above was a sapphire blue, dotted with some puffy white clouds. In the far distance was a line of trees, and a tall structure of some sort stretched towards the sky about half a mile away from him. At first, he didn't understand why he was suddenly in a field instead of the ship, and wondered if the airship had somehow crashed, but then he recognized a tall structure in front of him, the blood draining from his face.

"What the-"

The San Jacinto Monument towered above him; it was an obelisk, not unlike the Washington Monument, but the only difference was a large star on top of it, making it 5 meters taller than the DC tower. It was where the Texan army had defeated Santa Anna and won Texas' independence, and was a popular historical site; he hadn't been there since he was a kid, and it was crawling with tourists. However, it was abandoned now, and a cold wind whipped across the plain.

Looking down, Max saw that he was still in his Swat Kat uniform, but his mask and weapons were missing. Confused, he stood up, looking around for any sign of Jake or Chance.

"Guys," he yelled, looking around the field, searching for the kats. "Where are you? What's going on?" He paused in his calls, and started when he heard a noise.

Someone was screaming his name.

"MAX!" Suddenly, he saw them; how had he missed them before? They were right in front of him!

His mom and sisters were kneeling a few yards away from him, their arms tied behind their backs. Tears were running down their faces, and they looked like they'd lost a fight with a mountain lion. Bernadette, who was dressed in her nun habit, looked worse for wear, and Marie was crying, along with their mom. Behind them, a row of Enforcers stood still at attention, staring blank-faced in front of them.

"... Mom… sis-," Max whispered, taking a step towards them; after not seeing them in person for so long, he didn't know what to do, though he was confused as to what was going on; was he back in Texas, or did the San Jacinto Monument exist in this Kat world as well?

"Max," Marie whispered, her glasses knocked slightly askew as she shook with fear.

Suddenly, he felt as if he weighed a ton; he couldn't lift his foot, as if he was stuck in place. He tried to move, but he couldn't, his feet seeming to be trapped in place.

"READY," a voice called out from behind him (it sounded suspiciously like Commander Feral, but the human couldn't turn his head around to check), and to the teen's horror, the soldiers primed their weapons. "AIM!" They aimed them at his family.

"NO, STOP-"

"FIRE!"

The weapons were discharged, and the only family the teen had crumpled to the ground, dead.

Max screamed, now able to run towards them, but before he could reach him, the ground gave out under him, and he fell through darkness.

..

Reaching out for something to grab, he eventually caught a pole, and suddenly, he was back in someplace he'd never thought he'd see again: his old gym.

How could he forget the place? It was large, maybe the size of a football field, with a tall ceiling that was lit with fluorescent lights. He was currently dangling from the horizontal bar, some two-and-a-half meters off the ground, but as he looked around the space, he saw the pommel horse, the rings, the mats, the balance beam, he bowl of chalk, the pit full of foam cubes for the kids, and-

His dad.

Martin Greenwich looked like he did in his prime, which was when Max was a kid; jeans, a sweatshirt that read, "Olympics 1976," and his old pair of lucky sneakers; he favored his left leg more, sine he'd hurt his right years ago. He wore a baseball cap for some sports team, but it was his face that shocked the teen. His dad looked like he did when he was young; happy, younger, and full of life.

"D-Dad," Max stammered, confused, still hanging from the bar. "H-H-How're you-"

"Hey, Sport," the man replied. Sport; that's what his dad used to call him when he was younger. "I'm so glad that you're gonna save me. Do the routine that we practiced, okay? That way I don't die."

"Wha- What," the teen asked, a frown covering his face

"C'mon, Max, we've talked about this; do the flips, I don't die, and we get to live happily for the rest of our lives, okay?"

"Uh… fine." This was getting bizarre, but the teen decided to do what needed to be done; besides, he was still shaken by what had happened to his mom and sisters, so he was determined to not let his dad perish. Pulling himself up onto the bar, he started to do a few turns, feeling the air whip his hair back as he spun around, keeping his body stiff.

For a scary moment, he wondered if he'd suddenly lose control of his body, like what happened out in the field, but he didn't. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, but a quick look at his dad's nodding face told him that he was doing fine. He twisted, letting go of the bar several times, grabbing it again in a different grip as he continued to twist and spin around. Eventually, he let go of the bar for good, did a quick flip, and landed on both feet; a perfect dismount. Grinning, he looked over at his dad, who was beaming at pride with him.

"Great job, Sport," his dad told him, giving him a wide smile. "I'm so proud of you! Let's see the score!"

"Score," the teen asked, knowing that there were no score boards in the gym.

His dad's face suddenly fell, becoming full of sorrow. "You… you failed." He turned towards Max. "You've killed me."

Suddenly, a loud crashing sound echoed through the gym, and Max turned to find the weirdest scene he'd ever seen. A car had somehow broken through the wall, and was speeding across the floor, knocking equipment aside as it tore across the space. A second later, the teen recognized the make and model, and another second after that, he saw where it was going.

"DAD LOOK OUT!"

The grey pickup truck, his dad's old car, the one he'd been driving the night he died, plowed across the floor, heading straight towards his dad, who made no effort to move out of the way. This time, the teen RAN, rushing to push his dad out of the way. He threw out his arms, saw the grille of the truck as it bore down upon him, and-

..

He kept his eyes shut when he woke up again, not wanting to see what would appear next; his heart was racing like mad, and the fear of the unknown, mixed with the horrors he'd seen so far, was starting to make him paranoid.

"Max?"

The teen's eyes snapped open, and he tried to sit up, but someone grabbed him by the shoulders, rightening him before he could fall.

"It's okay," Chance said kindly, the kat's face coming into focus. "It's over, you're awake now; it's over whatever it was."

The human looked around, seeing that they were back in the garage apartment, not anywhere crazy or unbelievable. He scanned the room frantically, searching for something off, for something to be wrong, but finding none.

"Max, you're awake now," the blond tabby assured him, and the young adult noticed that he and the mechanic were in their regular clothes. "We beat Turmoil, but she did something to you; you were screaming like a crazy kat and we had to bring you back here until you calmed down."

"I… I," Max stammered, standing up, still anxiously looking around for someone to attack.

"You're up," Jake said, walking into the room from the back hallway. "You had us worried for a second, pal! That must've been some nightmare you were having! Good thing you're awake now; Johnny's on his way over for dinner."

Something was wrong. He couldn't tell why, though, since everything his senses were telling him showed everything was normal, but he felt a sense that something was off. He looked back to Chance, frowning slightly. "Weren't you… weren't you injured?"

The kat gave him a slight frown. "No. You must've imagined it; you seemed pretty out of it earlier."

"Yeah," the cinnamon kat added. "We took out Turmoil pretty quickly, though she knocked you unconscious with something. We brought you back here and figured we'd let you sleep."

"Fine," the boy muttered, rubbing his face in his hands, trying to wake himself up and make sense of what was going on. "What're we having for dinner?"

" … You."

The boy's head shot up, right as the brawny mechanic leaped across the room, tackling him to the ground. His face was full of rage, his mouth open in a snarl, but the scariest part were his eyes, which were now solid red, burning like an inferno.

Yelping in fear, the boy tried to push the kat off, managing to do so as he scrambled to his feet. However, he'd forgotten about Jake, who tackled him from the side, snarling and salivating as he knocked the human into the side of the wall. Looking back, up, the teen gave a yelp of fear as he saw his friends.

Besides the eyes, their claws were out, and both were on all four limbs, stalking towards him with hungry expressions. It was like the first few weeks he was here in the kat world; waking up in cold sweats at nightmares of the kat creatures attacking him. Did that mean this was a dream, too?

"This isn't real," the boy yelled, back against the wall, looking for something around him to keep the feral monsters back. "I'm asleep! You aren't real!"

"Is this real enough for you," Chance asked, grabbing his hand and tearing it off in one swift movement. Blood trickled from his mouth as he chewed and swallowed the hand, giving him a grin with blood-stained teeth.

Max screamed in pain, unable to even look at the wound, and shook with fear, hoping and praying for an end to whatever was happening.

"Hey! Stop it!"

The three of them turned around to find Johnny standing in the doorway, staring at them in shock. He wasn't acting crazy like the mechanics, and simply stared at the scene in horror.

"Johnny," the human cried, sticking the bloody stump underneath his armpit in an effort to staunch the blood. "Help me, they've gone-"

"You guys started without me," the kamerakat said indignantly, taking off his backpack and tossing it onto a nearby chair. "Whatever happened to guests eat first?"

"Sorry, man," Jake said. "We were gonna save you some."

"It's fine," the tan tabby said, taking off his sunglasses to reveal his own red eyes. "But I get to keep the bones when we're done!"

"Deal."

"No," the human muttered, trying to break down the wall behind him as the kats turned back towards him. "NO, NO NO!"

And then they were upon him.

..

Max woke up screaming, writhing on the ground as he tried to swat away attackers that were no longer there. Sitting up, he stared at his hands, seeing that they were both back where they should be, and breathing heavily trying to calm down.

"What's happening," he muttered to himself. "Why is this-"

He stopped, his eyes going wide in horror as he recognized his new setting.

It was his garage. The one back in Texas. The one from **The Worst Night.**

As if on cue, the door slammed open behind him, and Max turning around and expecting to see his dad instead saw… himself.

Not himself as he was today, but him from five years ago; fourteen, pimply, and full of hormones. His younger self was wearing a regular t-shirt and gym shorts, and the present him recognized it as what he was wearing the night his dad died. For the first time, Max was starting to wonder if he had died, and was somehow reliving his past, but before he could focus on that idea any more, his younger person started talking.

"Chill out, I'm here now, and I'm gonna practice," the younger Max said, walking over to the crude horizontal bar that sat nearby. Following close behind him was his dad, looking exactly the same way he looked on the night he died; older, more tired-looking, and angry, a cane in his hand as he was still recovering from the botched operation six weeks earlier.

"You know better than to waste time like this," his dad yelled at the younger Max, the present Max seemingly invisible to the two of them. "State's in a few months, and if you're not ready-"

"I'm gonna be ready, Dad, calm down!"

"If you need help focusing on your training instead of going out to movies with your friends, I'll help you; you're grounded."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me. Until State's over."

"That's in three months! You can't do that," the younger Max shouted, fists balled in rage. "You have no right!"

"I have every damn right, boy! I'm your dad, and what I say goes!"

"You know what," the teen said, pushing over a bowl of chalk, scattering it across the ground, "that's it! I'm quitting!"

"You're not quitting," his dad snapped back.

"Watch me! I'm sick and tired of all this gymnastics shit being shoved down my throat and not being able to have a normal life! I'm already the top gymnast in the county, so I don't have anything else to prove!"

"But you can do _better!_ The 2018 Olympics could be in your future, and-"

"I don't give a shit about the Olympics, and I'm not gonna go just because you wanna prove that you're still a good athlete!"

"I'm not trying to-"

"Besides, my grades are still slipping; if I flunk out of school-"

"You'll get a scholarship for gymnastics, like I did!"

"Oh, so it's all about being like you? Well, I don't WANT to be like you, dad! I don't want to end up crippled and miserable for the rest of my life!"

Silence followed this statement. The present Max watched his younger self glare at their dad, fists clenched and face red. He remembered how he'd felt that night; angry, confused, and guilty about what he'd said, but his younger self didn't back down. His dad stared back at the younger Max, just as angry, the cane shaking in his grip.

"Fine," his dad finally spat, opening the garage door. "Don't go to the Olympics, but you're not quitting! I'll drag you to the gym myself and pull you out of school if that's what it takes! I'll home school you!" His dad walked towards their grey pickup, unlocking the car.

"No," the present Max muttered.

"You can't force me to do _shit,_" the younger Max yelled at his dad. "Just go away and leave me alone!"

"Don't worry about that," his dad replied, groaning as he climbed into the driver's seat and turning the ignition. "I'll be back in an hour, and you better be ready to show some respect and straighten your act!"

"_FUCK YOU,_" the past teen yelled, flipping off his dad. "Just go and _DIE_ for all I care! Get out of my life!"

"DON'T," the present Max yelled, starting towards the car. "DAD DON'T GO!"

But Martin Greenwich didn't listen, slamming the door shut and taking off down the driveway, disappearing into the night. The younger Max, meanwhile, walked back inside, slamming the garage door behind him.

"DAD," the present Max screamed, running into the driveway, trying to stop his dad. "DAD COME BACK I'M SOR-"

A sudden force knocked him back, and he was suddenly blinded by a bright light.

..

What was going on? Why wouldn't it stop, whatever it was? Shielding his eyes, he waited for his vision to adjust before looking around.

He was in a large white room that reminded him of a science lab. Behind him was a wall while several tables of computers and tube sat a few yards in front of him. Confused, he got up to walk out of the room when he stopped, realizing that there was a thick pane of glass in front of him, cutting him off from the rest of the room. He knocked on the glass, but it remained intact, his hand bouncing off the smooth surface.

"Seems intelligent."

Max jumped at the noise and turned to find a kat in a lab coat sitting on the other side of the glass, writing something down on the clipboard.

"Hey," the teen called. "What's going-"

"Indiscernible language," the kat interrupted, continuing to write on the page.

A sick feeling in Max's stomach grew as he watched the kat.

"Ugly, too; without any fur." The human whipped around to find another scientist kat, this one female, staring at him intently, her eyes cold and calculating.

"Someone let me out," the teen yelled, trying to break the glass again, but unable to. Looking up again, he staggered back as a dozen or so kat scientists now stared at him, lining the room in front of the pane of glass.

"Can we proceed," one of them asked.

"Not yet; we need their permission first," another answered.

"Then send them in."

A door on the other side of the glass opened, and a final scientist walked in, leading two kats towards the center of the room. They stopped in front of the glass, glaring at the human inside.

Jake and Chance.

They were dressed in their Swat Kat uniforms, but their masks were missing, which was something that never happened. Their eyes were normal, but the human couldn't help but shrink back in fear, his hand tingling with pain.

"Guys," he said cautiously, looking at the two of them with apprehension, "what are you-"

"Can it, freak," Jake spat. "Thanks to you, we're goin' to jail for the rest of our lives!"

"Jail? What're you-" The human now noticed that the two Swat Kats were handcuffed, and were shackled at the ankles. His eyes went wide. "How did you-"

"You, dumbass," Chance growled, glaring at the human with pure hate. "You had to botch the whole Turmoil mission, and we got exposed on live TV! We defeated Turmoil, but the Enforcers came for us as soon as we landed, and now we're goin' to Alkatraz, because of _YOU!_" Some spittle flew from his mouth, the flecks landing on the glass, and the teen took a few steps back back, his heart racing with fear.

"No…" he muttered, looking at them both, searching for some sign that they were lying. "No, I didn't-"

"Are you going to sign the release or not," a scientist asked, sounding impatient. "Of course, you can't sign in your present states, but we need verbal permission before we can start the experiments."

The teen went pale. "Experimen-"

"No problem," the cinnamon kat said. "You have my permission!"

"Same for me," the blond tabby added. "He deserves whatever he gets!"

"Guys, don't do this," Max pleaded, fear rising in his chest. "I'm sorry that you got captured; I didn't mean to hurt-"

"Spare us the excuses. We should've let you drown the first day we saw you," Chance snarled. "We would've been free if it wasn't for you, and now we're gonna die in prison! You're nothin' but a screw up, and you deserve to die with us!"

The teen gasped, not believing what he was hearing. Everything he didn't want to hear or happen, everything that made him scared, was now coming true. Whatever Turmoil did to him was no longer in his head; it was reality.. He slapped himself, trying to wake up, but he didn't.

"Have fun Max," Jake called as he was led out of the room.

"Yeah, take good care of him," Chance added sarcastically as he left, the door slamming shut behind him.

"Guys, come back," the human screamed, pounding on the glass once again. "GUYS! _I'm sorry! _Don't leave me,_ PLEASE!_" A raw, animalistic fear filled the boy, and he banged on the glass, trying to break through the strong material that refused to budge.

"Let's get started," one of the scientists spoke up, all of them unfazed by his panicked temperament. "First test: Lung Endurance."

The teen stopped banging on the glass as a familiar sound started behind him, but he didn't turn around, too scared to see what he feared the most. If his fears were coming to life, he figured that drawing would appear eventually, but he didn't want to face it; it might go away if he didn't look at it. However, when he felt the water lap over his feet, he finally turned around, and gave a horrific scream as the nightmare became worse. SO much worse.

Because it wasn't water that was filling the cell.

It was _blood._

The red, sticky liquid poured by the gallons into the room, the space quickly starting to fill. The teen stumbled back, back pressed against the glass border as the scientists questioned how long he could hold his breath. The smell, sharp and metallic, was nauseating, and the teen threw up into the pool that had now reached his shins. Somehow, though he didn't know how, he knew that the blood was his dad's, coming to overwhelm him and punish him.

Max went crazy; he screamed, attacking the glass again while the scientists calmly watched, jotting things down on their sheets as the blood continued to rise. It was hot, like being in a hot tub, and the heat was unbearable.

"HELP," Max screamed, his voice going raw from the shouting as it reached his chest. "HELP! GOD, HELP ME, PLEASE!"

The blood continued to rise, but the teen kept yelling until the blood entered his mouth, choking him as he fell back into the liquid, the whole of it burning him as he blindly twisted around, choking on the taste. His vision was already black, but the teen continued to struggle in the liquid, unable to breathe, and eventually, he fell into the void.

..

Again and again and again.

His family being shot, his hand being ripped off, the blood filling the room. Each horror was repeated again and again, forcing him to live through them without any escape, without any help from the outside. He lost count of how many times each nightmare repeated itself, but knew that it he'd gone through this merry-go-round of horror at least three times. Or was it four?

Was he dreaming?

Was he awake?

He could no longer tell. But for some reason, he kept thinking of one word as he was hit by the car, watched his father die, and saw his friends offer him up like a lamb to the slaughter.

VOID.

VOID.

VOID.

..

* * *

..

* * *

..

* * *

**Razor POV:**

Razor sat in the hallway, staring at the two doors across from him, waiting. T-Bone was in one, currently being worked on by some of Professor Hackle's medical robots, since they couldn't very well go to a hospital without having their identities revealed, and his robots were able to operate without having to remove his mask (they were still prototypes, but they worked more efficiently than kat doctors). In the other Lonestar was there, unable to move but occasionally screaming in pain.

When Turmoil had done something to him, the human had collapsed, writhing on the floor, as if he were having a seizure. Razor had left Felina, who was woken up by then, rushing to the teen's side, turning him over while the super villain laughed in the background.

"What happened," Lieutenant Feral murmured, looking at her unconscious Uncle, then over at Razor and Lonestar. "Where's T-Bone? Did she use the fear serum on him?"

"What do you mean 'fear serum,'" the cinnamon Swat Kat had demanded, right before Lonestar started to scream, his limbs flailing uncontrollably.

They had to sedate him, since he was shaking too much for them to move him, using one of his own tranq darts, but he still screamed every now and then, tears leaking out from between his closed eye lids. They steered the airship towards the ocean, Felina helping him get Lonestar and T-Bone onto the Turbokat before taking her uncle back in their Enforcer helicopter. They both flew away as the ship crashed into the ocean (they crashed it at an angle so the ship would float on the surface for a while, allowing the Enforcers waiting in boats to arrest Turmoil and her associates), going their separate ways.

Now, as he waited for some sort of change behind one of the doors, Razor contemplated what had happened; never before had any member of the Swat Kats gotten this injured before, and he wondered how things could've gone so bad. His best friend was nearly beaten to death, and their human friend was obviously featuring his own torture, but one he couldn't escape.

"Razor," Professor Hackle spoke up, walking down the hallway, leaning on his cane as the Swat Kat stood up to meet him. "I have good news; according to my computers, based on data gathered from my robots, T-Bone will make a full recovery. It was fortunate that you were able to get him here in time."

The cinnamon tabby gave a sigh of relief, glad that Chance was going to make it. Then he sobered, not looking at the other door. "What about Lonestar?"

"Well," the Professor said, turning towards the closed door, "I was able to extract an example of his blood, but found something very confusing. Besides an obvious dose of some unknown chemical mixture in his system, his DNA appears to not be that of a kat." He turned back to the Swat Kat, raising an eyebrow. "He isn't one of us, is he?"

Razor shuffled his feet, avoiding the scientist's eyes. "Uh…"

"Don't worry. I don't care if he's from another planet, nor do I believe him to be dangerous; if you two trust him enough to make him one of you, then I trust him, too. I will not reveal his status to anyone, since doing so might expose you two as well. Has it been difficult, keeping his identity a secret?"

The smaller Swat Kat considered lying for a second, thinking that he could somehow try to explain why Max didn't have kat DNA, but another look from the Professor made him sigh. "Yeah… we can't tell you how, but know that we've tried to make sure his life is as normal as we could make it for somekat who can't go outside."

"How young is he?"

"Nineteen."

Professor Hackle shook his head sadly. "It's a shame this had to happen to him. I was able to isolate the substance that Turmoil gave him; it's chemical component was designed to target the amygdala, which is the part of the brain that deals with emotions, though this serum was specifically meant to trigger one's fears."

Razor swallowed a lump in his throat. "So… he's seeing his worst fears? Right now?"

"I'm afraid so. Imagine being forced to watch your greatest fears, including the ones in the subconscious of your mind, on a loop with no escape."

"Will… Will he get better?"

"Fortunately, the dose was small, and doesn't seem to last for very long. I predict that our friend will be waking up soon, but he'll probably be disoriented and frightened. Would it be okay if he were able to spend some time here to rest and recuperate?"

"I'm afraid not; there's another kat that knows about his existence as our alter egos, so how would we explain his sudden absence?" His eyes widened with another revelation: if Max is going to be traumatized by what happened, how would they explain his behavior to Johnny?

The Professor seemed to read his mind. "It will be difficult, keeping this a secret from your other friend, but there's one way you could explain it."

"How?" The older kat didn't answer, but simply gave him a look. "You mean… we can't! We haven't told _anykat_, even you, and Max only found out about it by accident-"

"I'm not telling you what choice to make," Professor Hackle told him, "but if I were your other friend, I'd be a little suspicious as to why one of my friends seemed to suddenly show signs of having PTSD. Besides, your friend here will need all the support he could get when he wakes up, and-"

A longer, louder scream came from Lonestar's door, followed by a loud thud and the beeping of a machine. The two kats ran to the door, flinging it open to see what had happened. The room was like one in a hospital, and the machines beeped near an empty bed.

Max was crouched in the corner of the room, his mask lying nearby, next to a pile of vomit. He was breathing heavily, looking around the room with wide eyes full of fear, hugging his knees as one of his hands shook unnaturally. A few wires and tubes that had been attached to him were now lying ont he floor near the bed. Upon seeing him and the Professor, the teen tried to scramble back away from them, forgetting that he was in a corner.

"STAY BACK," he screamed, holding out his hand as tears streamed down his face. "DON'T HURT ME, PLEASE! I'M SORRY FOR SCREWING UP!" He grabbed the sides of his head, looking around the room in a panic.

"Max," Razor said, taking a tentative step towards him. "Max, it's me. It's-"

"DON'T EAT ME," the human cried, taking off his shoe and throwing it at him. "I'M SORRY FOR SCREWING UP THE MISSION!" He gave a chocked sob, still shaking like mad.

Jake turned back towards the Professor, who could only give them a pitying look.

"DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THEM, THEY'RE GONNA DROWN-" Max suddenly looked around him, seeing something that only he could see, and gave another scream, scrambling away from the walls in a panic. He ended up bumping into the Swat Kat, starting to flail his limbs.

"MAX," Razor said more loudly, grabbing the boy's hands to prevent either of them from getting hurt. "Calm down! It's over, you're safe now-"

"LIAR," the teen screamed, trying to pull my hands free. "THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT ME TO THINK! YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME! YOU'RE GONNA LET THEM KILL ME! I GOTTA SAVE MY DAD!" He broke down into more tears, his shoulders shaking as he continued to sob. "I WANNA GO HOME! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I WANT MY MOMMY!" He suddenly pulled the cinnamon tabby into a hug, still blubbering like a baby, a few words intelligible every now and then.

Jake hugged him back, unsure of what else to do, helping steady the boy, who continued to shake uncontrollably. He could only hear bits and pieces of what the boy was saying, but based on what he heard, he could only imagine what he'd gone through under the effects of the serum. While he was mad at Turmoil for doing this, the small kat new that he needed to push that aside, focusing on both of his friends' well-being, starting with Max.

"It's okay," he told the boy, who continued to cry, hugging him tightly. "Everything's gonna be okay."

* * *

**T-Bone POV:**

When T-Bone woke up, he stared up at the plain ceiling wondering if he was in a hospital, and immediately felt his face, relaxing as he felt the fabric of his mask covering his eyes.

"T-Bone," he heard a voice cry, and turned to see Razor coming towards him, a relieved smile on his face. "You're alright, buddy!"

"Of course," the blond tabby grinned. "It'd take more than a crazy she-kat to take me out!" He looked down at his legs, noticing the blanket that was thrown over him, as well as a tube coming out of his arm. "Where are we?"

"Professor Hackle; he was able to use his medical bots to fix your injuries." His friend gave him a worried look. "Still feeling any pain? She broke one of your legs, but he was able to completely fix it; you won't even need a cast!"

"That so?" Now that it was mentioned, the kat couldn't feel any pain in his body; it seemed like a faint memory, and looking at his arms, it was as if he'd never been beaten. "I'm fine, thanks for asking, but did we defeat Turmoil? Last thing I remember was Lonestar going to face her."

Razor's face fell at that, and a cold feeling swept over the burly Swat Kat.

"Razor," he asked, pulling himself into a sitting position. "What happened? Is Lonestar dea-"

"He's alive," his best friend assured him. "And we defeated Turmoil, arrested her and her soldiers, and save Feral and Felina. But-"

"But what?"

The cinnamon kat hesitated before continuing. "Turmoil… Turmoil did something to him; she injected him with some kind of-"

"Fear," T-Bone interrupted, his eyes going wide as he realized what had happened. "She was gonna use it on me; she said it made you experience your greatest fears for half and hour, and-" He gaped at his friend. "Kat's alive, is he alright?!"

"Not really; we had to sedate him just to get him here, and when he woke up, he thought he was still imagining things. According to the Professor, he's showing symptoms of extreme PTSD; he was under for half an hour, but who knows how many times he had to live out those fears during that time."

Chance could only stare back in horror as he took in the information. He knew what his own fears were, and could only imagine what it must be like to have to have them play out in his mind repetitively. Then he remembered something else. "Turmoil… she said that it was from her benefactor. They… they wanted her to test it out on Lonestar specifically, but she was gonna use it on me and Feral instead."

Jake frowned at that, the gears turning in his head. "Wait, but that would mean-"

"That whoever their benefactor is, they know about Max being a human, and if they support the likes of Turmoil, then they're not good guys."

* * *

**Johnny POV:**

Johnny pulled up in front of the garage, frowning when he noticed that the lights were off; usually, if Jake and Chance weren't home, Max always was, and wondered why the place looked abandoned. He was even more confused when he tried to open the door to the apartment, finding it locked.

"Guys," he called, peering through the window at the darkened living room, searching for any sign of the kats or human. "Max? Jake? Chance? Where are ya?"

There was no answer, and he wondered for a second if they were somehow pranking him; it wouldn't be the first time they'd done that. Determined not to get hit with a water balloon or the like, he ran back outside, going towards his bike. He resolved to wait out there for a few minutes before going back, and-

Suddenly, he heard a whir of an engine from behind him, and turned in time to see another bike pull up next to his. It was one he recognized, and he gaped at the driver.

_"Razor?!"_

The Swat Kat pulled off his helmet, revealing the vigilante's masked face. "Come we me; we don't have much time."

"What? How come? I'm waiting for my friends here, and-"

"It's about Max."

The kamerakat froze at that, shocked at the Swat Kat's statement. Sure, he remembered him and T-Bone giving the human a ride, but how would they have known his name? Did Max tell them? Or was Max in some sort of trouble, along with Chance and Jake? "What happened? Are he and his friends alright? They're not here right now!"

The Swat Kat sighed, then did the last thing the tan tabby was expecting: he pulled off his mask, exposing his identity. And it was one that Johnny recognized.

"I'll explain on the way," Jake told the shocked kamerakat. "Now climb on!"

* * *

**Turmoil POV:**

Turmoil sat in her cell at Enforcer Headquarters, staring at the wall in front of her, waiting for something. They'd patched up her wounds at a hospital, under careful surveillance in case she tried to escape; a bandage was wrapped around her hand, and stitches crossed her face as she waited.

Eventually, the ground trembled a little beneath her, splitting open as a hole appeared in the floor. Smiling, she watched as a small device flew out, landed on the floor in front of her, and a holo display appeared in front of her.

"Were you able to do it," the black-clad figure asked her, the lenses of his glasses seeming to glow.

She nodded. "Yes. I am impressed vith how quickly the serum took hold of his mind; they had to sedate him just so they could move him to safety." The she-kat frowned at him. "You did not tell me that he vas an alien."

"He isn't," the Benefactor answered coolly. "But in a way, he is. Nevertheless, he will be disturbed by what he had experienced, which will affect his and the Swat Kats' performance in the future, making him and his friends easier to catch. I thank you for upholding your end of the bargain."

"And I thank you for upholding yours," she replied, walking towards the hole to climb in.

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave," the holo-display told her. She paused mid-step. "I have my own plans for this city, and the last thing I need is an unstable villain getting in the way."

"Unstable-" she started angrily.

"But I still have one last trial to test before I move on to my final preparations."

A hand shot out from the hole, its claws digging into the floor by Turmoil's foot. She stepped back, staring at the arm, which was covered with black fur, and given its size, belonged to a huge kat. The rest of it soon followed, and she took several more steps back as the kat appeared in front of her.

When she was little, one of her favorite comics was about a kat that turned into a hulking monster whenever he grew too angry. This kat in front of her reminded her of that kat; eight feet tall, short black fur, and a face curled into a snarl, revealing needle-sharp teeth. But his eyes, solid orange and seeming to glow, terrified her.

"Is this her," it asked in a chilling voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"Yes," the holo-projection replied before turing back to the she-kat. "This is my creation, and the next step in kat evolution. His name is Gorgan. Look upon him, and know that the world will soon be filled with kats like him."

"Kats alive," she muttered, staring at the monster in front of her. "Vhat… Vhat does he do?"

"You're about to find out," Gorgan spoke up.

"And try not to scream," the hologram told her. "He doesn't like screaming." And with that, the device turned off, rolling back into the hole.

* * *

**Felina POV:**

The next morning, Felina, cleared by a doctor with a minor concussion, followed two guards towards the final cell at the end of the hall.

"Any problems with her," she asked one of the guards.

"None; she fell asleep sometime after midnight, and hasn't woken up yet."

"Then let's give her a wake up call," the Lieutenant replied, unlocking the door and stepping into the room.

The first thing she noticed was a large hole in the ground right in front of the door, angled so that anyone looking in through the bars of the door window couldn't see it. What was more confusing, however, was that Turmoil still lay in her bed.

"Crud," the kat muttered, leaping across the hole and landing next to the bed. "She's obviously escaped and left a dummy; call the squad and-"

She cut off as she noticed two things. First, as she grabbed the shoulder of the dummy, she noticed how realistic the fur felt, and turned in time to find one of the hands, showing the same nail polish that the villain wore, fall limply off the bed. Why would anyone bother to pain the nails on a dummy?

The second thing, however, was much scarier. Something fell on her shoulder, like a drop of water, and she looked up, her eyes going wide as she took in the ceiling.

"Lieutenant, she's- KAT'S ALIVE," one of the guards yelled, soon followed by a retching sound. The other one fumbled for their communicator, calling for back up.

On the ceiling was a word; a single word that was gibberish to the kat, and painted with something that wasn't paint. It read:

**GORGAN.**

**END OF ACT TWO**

* * *

**Yeah... A lot to swallow here, I know, but I wanted to wrap everything up before the Holidays.**

**I also apologize for the language; usually, I try not to use a lot of profanity in my works, so I apologize for my large use of it in this chapter.**

**Just writing this chapter gave me chills; never before have I written a chapter with so much horror elements in it, as well as so much sadness and bad stuff happening to a main character of mine. Obviously, Max is gonna be traumatized, and it's gonna take a while for him to go back to being somewhat normal again.**

**Besides that, however, what a chapter! Johnny find out about the Swat Kats' true identities, Professor Hackle makes an appearance, and we finally see what happened to Gary Robertson (see Chapter Four if you don't recall who he is), as well as a bit of Dr. Void's plan for kat-kind. Also, of course, the whole giant portion about Max's worst fears. For those of you that read it, I hope I didn't traumatize you too much. I'll try not to make future chapters as dark as this, for the sake of those that aren't into that kind of stuff, but there will still be dark moments in future chapters.**

**Also, get ready for a time jump! That's all I'll say on that matter. **

**And, if you're confused as to the whole "ACT" thing, Act One is Chpaters 1-11, and Act Two is Chapters 12-17 (See Chapters One and Twelve for the Act titles). Obviously, Chapter 18 will start the next act, which is entitled Act Three: Worlds Collide.**

**As always, favorite and follow the story to keep yourselves updated on new chapters, and feel free to leave a review with your thoughts and comments on the chapter and story so far. Have a great day, and I hope I didn't leave any of you shook.**

**Anyways, I wish a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays and a Happy Winter Break to you all, and hope that you all that are traveling travel safely! ****Have a great day, and a Happy New Year!**

**Note: I do NOT own San Jacinto (or the monument), The Hulk, Marvel, Stephen King, Shirley Jackson, Lemony Snicket, or the 1976 or 2018 Olympics in ANY way, shape or form!**

**-aggiefrogger**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey Readers! Happy New Year!**

**I hope you all had good holidays with your families and friends. I don't know about any of you, but it feels weird and different, being in a new decade, though I haven't changed at all as a person yet. My resolution? To write more, of course (though I wouldn't mind reading more books, either)!**

**Anyways, here's Chapter 18, along with the promised time jump (sorry to have to do it to you), as well as seeing the aftermath of Utter Turmoil. I know you all have been waiting since before Christmas, so I hope that you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Act Three: Worlds Collide**

**518 Days Later:**

**Max POV:**

Max wasn't sure of himself.

It had been a long time since Max had been in a mall, even back in the human world, so he naturally had his reservations about going to one again. However, he was also excited to go; Johnny had some time off from work, and had offered to chaperone him. Still, there was one big change that he figured he'd need some time to get over.

He ran a finger over the plain metal band around his pointer finger, which was currently a tiny device that the Professor had made for him; several months after T-Day, he, Jake, Chance and the elderly Professor decided that he needed some time to be a normal individual again with a life outside of hero work. So on Christmas Morning of 1996, he had received the tiny ring from Hackle; inconspicuous, simple, and not likely to fall off if there was a scuffle. They started off small; a green pasture outside of Megakat City, a small convenience store along the highway, slowly working their way up to larger and more crowded places as he became more confident again.

It still scared him sometimes whenever he passed a store window and caught a glimpse of his reflection. He still wore the same clothes he'd always worn (he was still a tailless kat), but he now looked exactly like a kat; the ears, the whiskers, and the fur, which was the same rusty red as the hair on his head. His hands were something to get used to, however; he still had five fingers, but the holo display showed only four, which made grabbing things a little freaky. His eye color was still the same as well, which is what reassured him each time that the kat in the mirror was him. Still, he only wore it when going outside, electing to look human as much as he could; just because he'd been in this felin world for nearly two years didn't mean he had to become one of them.

The Megakat City Mall was their biggest endeavor yet; two stories tall, and over 187,000 square meters of shops, restaurants and a movie theatre. Naturally, with so many shops under one roof, it was a pretty crowded place, and it was a wonder as to why no villains had ever tried to attack this place, given how popular of a spot it was. Usually, they wouldn't think of going anywhere like this, but today was a special day: today was Max's birthday, and he was now an official adult (in both worlds) at the age of 21.

It was still the Nineties, though, so it was unlike any mall he had ever seen, but it was still impressive and new-looking, since it was built less than a decade earlier. Even after walking in, he simply stood in the atrium, looking down the long hallway lined with shops that seemed to stretch on forever.

"Doin' okay so far," Johnny asked, still wearing his signature shades and baseball cap, though his sweater was now blue (Ann's favorite color). "We don't have to stay for long, by the way."

"It's fine," Max told him. "I mean, it's my birthday today; might as well enjoy it."

His friend gave him a grin, leading him farther into the complex. "Then let's go, then! There's this really cool tape and CD store I've always wanted to show you!"

About an hour-and-a-half later, the two friends were in the food court, enjoying a couple of fish burgers with fries, watching the other patrons around them. Once again, Max was struck by how normal it all was; if he closed his eyes, he could imagine that he was back at a mall in his own world. Then, he opened his eyes, saw the lack of humans, and couldn't help but sigh as he realized that he was all alone in this universe.

"Anyplace in particular you wanted to go after this," Johnny asked, taking a sip of his Orange Julius, which was something the human vaguely remembered used to be big in the past. "We can go by the bookstore or video store if you want. Besides, I still need to buy you a gift."

"You don't have to do that," Max told him, grabbing the bottle of ketchup and dumping some onto his fries. "Makes me feel like a crappy friend that I can't buy you anything."

"Technically, you could get a job now, seeing as how you look like one of us now."

"Yeah, but I would need to get identification papers, a birth certificate, and a S.S. card; how exactly would I explain to them where I've been for the past 21 years? Also, I'm going to go home someday, so what's the point of getting identification?" The tan tabby quickly looked down at that, but the move didn't go unnoticed by his friend. "You disagree?"

"No, no," the kamerakat said quickly, trying to backtrack. "Of course you're goin' home someday!"

"Whatever," he muttered, turning back to his food, deciding to let the matter drop. It was his 21st birthday; wherever he was, he deserved to relax, enjoy some fries covered in ketchup-

_HE WAS FALLING INTO THE VOID, UNABLE TO ESCAP-_

He shoved the tray of fries away, causing it to clatter to the floor while some nearby kats looked over curiously.

"Max," Johnny asked him, instantly sensing something was wrong. "Are you okay? Max?"

But Max couldn't hear him; his breath was quickening, his heart pounding in his chest as he tried to focus on what was in front of him, trying not to slip back into the memory. He grabbed the table edge, closing his eyes as he tried to calm down and follow the Professor's advice.

"_Keep in touch with the world around you,"_ the old kat had told him. _"Focus on your senses; your senses tell you that you're not back in that nightmare of yours and keeps your feet firmly in reality."_ Max believed it was called 'grounding' or something, but he took a shaky breath and focused on his senses before he ended up in the nightmare again.

Smell: the smell of fried food, AC, and soda.

Touch: the table edge at his fingertips.

Sound: the chatter of the mall-goers around him, along with the sound of his friend asking if he was alright.

_And I can still taste the saltiness of the french fries,_ he thought to himself. _That leaves Sight._ He slowly opened his eyes, his breath starting to slow as he took in his surroundings. Table. Tray. Chair. Johnny. Mall. Sun. Safe.

Max let out a sigh of relief, his hands relaxing as his heartbeat started to slow once again. "I-I'm fine," he whispered, feeling his cheeks redden as he realized what he'd done. "Sorry about the fries."

"It's fine," Johnny said quickly, still giving him a concerned look. Some kats nearby still gave the disguised human wary looks, but eventually returned to their meals as well.

"I think," the human spoke up, "I think I would like to go to the bookstore after this. If it's fine with you."

"No problem, buddy," the kamerakat said, taking another bite of his fish burger. "It's your day!"

"Yeah," the man replied, taking another bite at his own burger as he tried not to think about his family in another universe.

* * *

**Callie POV:**

Callie was excited.

When Jake, one of the mechanics that often fixed her car, asked her out, she said yes; _finally,_ after years of hinting and toying with the kat, he finally straightened his whiskers and asked her if she wanted to see a movie! Of course, she pretended to think about it for a while before saying yes, but she couldn't help but grin as she drove back to the Mayor's office, not allowing the mayor's annoying behavior get her down.

"So he finally asked you out," Ann asked her as they talked over lunch, waiting for Felina to show up; they often met once or twice a week if there wasn't an attack on the city. "About time!"

"No kidding," the deputy mayor replied, smiling over her cup of coffee. "You've always been saying that you've wanted Felina or I to start dating so we could go on a double date with you and Johnny. Besides, isn't he friends with Jake and Chance already?"

"I think so; he's gone over to their place for movie night sometimes, but I don't think they're best friends or anything." The newskat checked her watch. "Wonder what's keeping Felina."

"Probably more duties; she mentioned on the phone last time that her uncle's been giving her more responsibilities."

"Isn't that a good thing? She's been waiting for this ever since she joined the squad, right?"

"Yeah, but not so much at once. She probably wanted to be let in gradually, but Feral seems to be taking a backseat on almost every new raid, stakeout, and drill exercise. That's not including all the paperwork that comes with it now."

"I wish I had known," Ann said sympathetically. "No wonder she wasn't able to come to the last couple Girl's Nights! D'you think we should get her something?"

"I'm not there yet," a voice spoke up, and they turned in time to see Felina slump into the third chair next to them, a small smile on her tired face. "But I wouldn't mind a bag of pistachios or some tea."

"You made it," Callie said happily. "Sorry we started without you."

"No trouble," the Enforcer replied, picking up the menu. "I cant stay long; I've got to lead a patrol in the Western part of the city, but I wanted to hear whatever news you have."

"They sure are working you to the bone, aren't they," the deputy mayor asked.

"Yeah; do you know what day it is," she joked weakly. "Just fill me in on the news, girls."

"That mechanic Callie's had a crush on finally asked her out," Ann said.

"NO," Felina gasped, giving her friend a huge grin. "_Finally!_ It's been a long time coming now, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Callie agreed.

"What're you going to do? Classic dinner and a movie?"

"Most likely; that new movie's coming out this upcoming weekend, so we're probably going to see that."

"Whatever it is, I'll probably have to wait until I'm as old as my uncle before I get to see it on VHR," Felina said, checking her watch and standing up. "Duty calls."

"Don't let them work you to death," Ann called as their friend exited the coffee shop.

"I wish I could do something about the Enforcer work hours," Callie muttered unhappily.

"Well, the election is coming up next year," her friend told her. "And I think it's about time a certain Deputy Mayor add herself to the ballot."

"One thing at a time," the feline laughed, though she secretly had been wondering if she should run for the past few years. "Let's just hope I get through this first date without a super villain attacking the city!"

* * *

**Chance POV:**

Chance was tired.

After a nice birthday dinner for Max's 21st birthday (it was a big deal in his world as well as in this one), everyone had gone to bed after watching a movie, the birthday boy taking up his usual position in the living room while the blond mechanic sat in a recliner in the corner, waiting for something that may or may not happen.

The first few months after T-Day were the hardest for everykat, especially Max. Whatever the human had seen, he was too scared to tell anyone, and most of the time kept thinking he was back in that hellish nightmare. It took weeks for him to fully trust Chance, Jake, Johnny and Professor Hackle, since the majority of the time, he either cowered away from them or tried to attack them. The elderly tabby had said that the teen was showing signs of PTSD, which confirmed the Professor's theory that Lonestar had experienced the same terrors in his mind on repeat for thirty minutes; they couldn't tell how many times the human was forced to relive the memories, but they could only imagine a number that would reduce their friend to this state. The teen had stayed at the Professor's for nearly a month before he was comfortable enough to go back to the garage, but even then, Hackle sent a robot with him to check his vitals and visited once a week to check on the human's mental state.

One thing that remained constant since that day, even over a year later, were the nightmares that plagued Max whenever he slept. It used to be every night, but by now, it only happened a few times every month. The human would scream, cry, and writhe around until someone woke him up and calmed him down. By now, they no longer took turns staying up at night in case the teen needed them, but Johnny had mentioned that Max had nearly freaked out at the mall earlier that day, so the burly kat had volunteered to stay up in case their friend had another nightmare. They couldn't wake him up, since it could be dangerous, but they needed to prevent Max from hurting himself or breaking anything.

Now, as he sat in the recliner, his eyes drooping, he tried to imagine what life was like before Turmoil's second attack. They were a trio of vigilantes, fighting to help others, but now Lonestar wouldn't even step foot in the Turbokat again. The human started exercising and training again three months ago, but he still seemed scared to go out and fight crime. But that was understandable to the kat; they had no idea who the she-kat's Benefactor was, how much of that serum they had, or which other villains were a part of their group (though several fights with certain villains disclosed that they had no idea about this Benefactor). Still, he and Jake knew that it would probably be a while before their third teammate was able to rejoin them.

Chance hadn't even noticed that he'd fallen asleep until the sound of yelling jolted him awake. Looking up, he found Max twisting and turning on the couch, kicking the blanket off and falling onto the small mattress they'd set on the ground by the couch.

"Max," the kat called, instantly going over to the man and trying to calm him down. "Wake up! It's okay, you're safe!" He grabbed the human's hands, pulling him up into a sitting position as Max continued to shake and scream. Chance was by no means an expert, but he leaned the boy back against the couch, keeping him as still as he could as he waited for the man to either wake up or stop having the nightmare. Tonight, it was the former, and a minute later, the human woke up, looking around wildly and pushing the tabby away from him.

"WHERE AM I," he yelled, breathing heavily and trying to climb to his feet but slipped. "WHO-" His eyes landed on Chance, and he tried to attack him again.

"Max it's me," the kat told him, blocking the sloppy and frantic punches. "Snap out of it!"

Gasping, the human started to calm down, his attacks slowing and then stopping, his eyes seeming to recognize him.

"Ch-Chance," he sputtered, hand falling limply to the side. "I can't believe... I- what... Damnit; I thought I was doing better."

"Hackle said that you'd still have occasional nightmares," the feline reminded him. "Besides, it's been three weeks since your last nightmare; that's a new record!"

"Yeah, I guess so… Sorry if I woke you," the man apologized, sitting down on the couch, obviously embarrassed. "And on my birthday too." He looked down at his lap. "I... I just want it to stop."

"I know," his friend told him kindly, trying to figure out what to do next. His face lit up, and he gave Max a small smile. "But since I'm on watch tonight, you know what that means!"

Max grinned a little at that. _"I Love Lucy?"_

"You bet!"

Ten minutes later, the human was lying back on the couch while Chance sat on the ground at the foot of the mattress, watching the old black-and-white comedy at a volume that wouldn't wake Jake. They had a show like this in the kat world, but the mechanic had to agree that the human one was much better. Besides, it was the perfect way of helping his friend fall back asleep, and sure enough, looking back at the couch halfway through the episode, he found the human fast asleep, as if he'd never woken up.

"Sweet dreams," Chance said hollowly, turning back to the episode and watching it, along with the next one, before eventually falling asleep himself.

* * *

**Feral POV:**

Feral was dying.

Cancer. Damn thing snuck up on him, and here he was, thinking it was just chest pain due to old age, but a KAT scan revealed that it was a tumor. He had about eight months left, according to the doctors, but medicine could lengthen the time.

Crud.

He hadn't told anyone, not even Felina; especially not Felina. She was already busy with being a Lieutenant, only going higher up in the ranks, and he didn't want to bring her down. Besides, when he died, Commander Steel would take his place unless he could get his niece to do enough work and bring in enough bad guys in order for him to promote her.

Feral started small; he started giving her longer hours, giving her the opportunity to do more during her shift. Then, he started giving her more responsibilities with duties, paperwork, and the like, knowing that she'd either crack under the pressure or rise to the occasion. So far, she was taking everything with stride, though she did seem more tired. Feral had promised his sister that he'd look after her little girl, so even though he wasn't at the office as much (mainly going to doctors appointments and the like to try and delay the inevitable), he was able to check up on her. He was so proud of his niece, and he only hoped that he was able to tell her that before he died.

* * *

**Ann POV:**

Ann was suspicious

No, she didn't think Johnny was cheating on her; he was sweet, kind, and would never do anything like that. Besides, they worked together the majority of the day, so she knew where he was most of the time. What made her suspicious, however, was something she found in his apartment.

They'd stopped by on their way to a movie (they were supposed to go yesterday, but a visiting friend of the kamerakat's had a birthday, so they put it off until tonight), and as she was waiting in his living room for him to grab something from his room, she looked around, noticing a small notepad next to his answering machine. Probably for writing down information he wanted to remember, and she couldn't help but glance at it as she waited, and she froze.

It read:

HACKLE- NEED TO TALK ABOUT MAX. STILL WORKING ON HELPING HIM GET HOME. NAME OF HIS STATE IS TEXAS? ASK HIM NEXT TIME YOU SEE J & C.

She was only able to scan the note for a few seconds before the door opened in the hallway, and she quickly moved away from the phone before Johnny could notice.

Throughout the movie and now, as she sat in her own living room, she tried to remember why that 'Texas' word sounded so familiar. She knew that there was no place in the world named Texas, but she knew she'd definitely heard it before. But _where?_ It sounded like some made up place from a book or-

She sat up with a gasp, quickly getting up and going to her desk, rummaging through the drawers until she found her old journal. Flipping through the pages, she finally found it, and sat down on her couch, staring at the words that Callie had told her about so long before. It'd been months since they'd had a lead on the mysterious kat from the future, but now it appeared that she had one, and her boyfriend was a part of it.

"What are you hiding," she whispered to herself, hoping that whatever Texas was, it wasn't anything bad.

..

**Johnny POV:**

Johnny was ready to ask Ann a very important question.

Johnny sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the small box that he'd picked up at the Jeweler's store in the mall the day before. It wasn't the fanciest or most expensive engagement ring, and he had no plan on how to pop the question, but he put it in his camerabag, determined to be ready for whenever the moment came.

"I just hope she says yes," he muttered to himself, turning off the light and settling into bed.

* * *

**Void POV:**

Dr. Viverral Void had an idea.

_Finally,_ after years of patient work and hundreds of failed experiments, he finally had a super-soldier that was strong and smart enough to take down the Enforcers, the Swat Kats, and any army that the world could throw at him. However, it was also obedient to him and him alone, so he didn't have to worry about it turning on him. It took a little over a year to get him to act like a soldier, but the end result was perfection.

There was only one problem; he was able to take a bit of Gorgan's DNA to make a serum that would turn kats into his army, but none of them survived the process, and he couldn't risk anykat noticing that so many homeless were disappearing from the streets. No one was noticing now, but he knew that somekat would eventually; he'd already had to deal with a nosy reporter once, but pretending to be a senile old fool didn't help her with her story. He needed more test subjects like Gorgan, but he knew that since it was still 2019 in his world, that he couldn't just start kidnapping humans willy-nilly without anyone getting suspicious.

Then, that night, a plan came to him. Not just one that would solve his human problem, but also get the Swat Kats and their human friend out of the way for when he attacked Megakat City. The grey kat quickly got up from his armchair and went to his computer, pulling up a file from his first attempt at reaching the human world… the one he had thought was a failure, but had in fact worked. He'd stolen a computer from the human world long ago, so he compared the coordinate to see where the portal had appeared on the other side.

"Texas," he muttered, looking at the oddly-shaped state. "Hmm… it should work. And it's called 'The Lonestar State…'" He chuckled a little at that. "It's a shame that you won't be there to help your species, Lonestar, but hopefully you'll see what's left when I'm through with it!"

* * *

**Gorgan POV:**

Father was busy. I could tell that much, even though he was in another room.

He said I was his special pet; his pride and joy, and I'm going to do whatever it takes to make him proud of me.

But there's that annoying dream that I keep having. There's some creature called a human there (I don't know how I know what she is, but I do), and she's crying, but smiling at the same time. She's looking at some sort of ring on her finger, and then she tried to hug me, saying yes, yes she'll marry me.

And then I wake up.

Funny thing is, I feel like I know her, for some reason...

... Emily?

But I don't know any humans, especially not a female one named Emily. I'll ask Father in the morning if he could help me get rid of it.

She said my name was Gary, but she's wrong. I know who I am.

I am the Solution.

I am the Cure for all of Katkind.

I am Gorgan.

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter! Obviously a lot to take in, I know, and after over a year in the story's timeline, but I knew that healing from traumatic events takes time, so I needed to do the time jump.**

**But besides that, what a chapter! Feral's dying, Jake and Callie are finally going out, Felina is secretly being prepared to take her Uncle's place, Johnny and Ann are both thinking of each other, and Void is planning a little trip to our world! I also added the Gorgan POV at the end, since I figured by now he'd have grown smart enough to be more than a mindless killing machine.**

**As always, feel free to favorite and follow the story and/or me if you don't already, and feel free to leave a review with your thoughts and comments on the chapter and story so far. Have a great day, and a Happy New Year!**

**-aggiefrogger**

**Note: I do NOT own Orange Julius or I Love Lucy in ANY way, shape or form!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello, dedicated Readers!**

**Decided to do something new with this chapter; the main story's gonna be in regular print, but inbetween POV changes, I'll be posting memories of various characters during Max's recovery time. If you don't like it, or find it confusing, I'll write a separate chapter of just memories, since most of you are probably wondering about details of what happened during the time jump.**

**But anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Moving Forward:**

**Max POV:**

_It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you_

_ There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do_

_ I bless the rains down in Africa_

_ Gonna take some time to do the things we never had!_

While Max was a huge fan of Toto's _Africa_ (after all, who _wasn't_ a fan?), the slow song wasn't what he needed right now as he worked out. But he couldn't change the song, since he was currently spinning around a single bar, so he continued his set, moving faster than the beat of the song.

Flipping around the bar, twisting around as he did so, the boy practiced as the music played from a nearby speaker. He often did this most afternoons, since he no longer went out to fight crime with Jake and Chance. It was something he'd done for years now, listening to music as he exercised and worked on his gymnastic skills, and he figured he wouldn't stop now; old habits do die hard.

It was hard to believe that he had nearly been here for nearly two years. He still missed home, but by now, he had started to resign himself to the fact that he may be stuck here permanently. However, he still had hope; Hackle, upon learning of his predicament, started working on trying to find a way to create a portal to send him home, using the old research of some Void kat who had failed to figure it out. Of course, the elderly kat wasn't a miracle worker, but the human was confident that the Professor would figure it out. Eventually.

Finally dismounting, he landed on both feet; a perfect landing. Taking off his hand grips, he took a long drink from his water bottle as the next song (_Take On Me_) started playing. He sat down on the nearby bench, resting for a bit as he collected his thoughts.

Max wasn't happy. He no longer had the nightmares as much, but the fear of them returning always lurked in the back of his mind. Also, he still sometimes had flashbacks to what he'd gone through, meaning he couldn't go back to being a Swat Kat until they were sure he wouldn't freak out in the middle of a fight. Even though he could go outside, he had to hide who he really was, as if he were a fugitive of some kind. Add that to the fact that he hadn't seen his mom or sisters in well over a year, with a slim chance of ever seeing him again (not to mention not knowing how much older they would be compared to his age now), and it was like the cherry on top of a cruddy sundae.

The only bright side of the whole situation were his friends. They had been nothing but supportive and helpful while he recovered from T-Day, and he knew that he would never be able to repay them for sticking with him. Jake and Chance were constantly there for him, helping him whenever he fell into a nightmare, slowly encouraging him to start going outside more, and respecting his decision to not join them on missions anymore. Johnny, meanwhile, had introduced him to a world of comedy movies and TV shows to help him focus on the brighter side of life, as well as forgave him and the mechanics for not telling him about the Swat Kat Secret. And, of course, Professor Hackle was trying to find a way to get him home, as well as helping him heal physically and mentally, letting him stay at his home for the first month or so after T-Day (Max's memory of the first three months after T-Day were fuzzy, but based on what he'd been told by the kats, it took them a while to convince him that they weren't going to hurt him if he returned to the garage).

He wanted to be normal again; or at least what constituted as 'normal' in this universe. He just wanted to be his old self again, that way his friends wouldn't treat him as if he were made of glass, and so he could go out and fight crime again with no fear. But there was nothing he could do about it; he still couldn't go outside as a human, he wasn't smart enough to find his own way to get himself to his other-dimension home, and he occasionally thought he was trapped in a nightmare that could incapacitate him for minutes at a time.

"What're you thinking about," a voice spoke up from behind him, startling him from his thoughts. Turning around, he saw Jake had climbed down the ladder into the bunker, going through their Swat Kat lockers.

"Not much," Max lied, turning around to face the kat. "What about you?"

"Just re-calibrating the Glovatrixes," the cinnamon kat told him, grabbing the three weapons from the lockers and walking towards the nearby workshop area. "Wanna help, if you're not too busy?"

"I don't mind," the man replied, climbing to his feet and walking over to the feline, who started to work on his own Glovatrix. "Why did you grab mine?"

"Just figured I'd do them all at once," the small kat replied, tossing him a towel to wipe off the excess gym chalk from his hands. "Don't worry; I'm not forcing you to rejoin us, if that's what you think."

"It's fine." He sat on a stool next to the kat, helping him by passing him tools whenever he asked, watching him take apart the wrist machines, curious how they worked. "Excited for your date tonight?"

"You bet," Jake grinned, putting on a pair of goggles that reminded the human of jeweler's glasses, allowing him to see the smaller pieces. "Gotta get ready for that in a couple hours; we're going out for dinner and then a movie."

"Fancy or regular food?"

_"'Regular?'"_

"You know, like burgers and tacos and stuff."

"We're going out to this place called Tail's End; kinda fancy, but not too fancy. It's a regular sit-down restaurant, but not fast food."

"What kind of cuisine," the human asked.

"Comfort food. They've got really good fish… cold milk… mice meatloaf-"

"WHAT?!"

"I'm joking," the kat told him, chuckling a little at his friend's annoyed expression. "You should know by now we haven't eaten mice since the Dark Ages."

"Hardy har. I'll crash your date now that I can go outside!"

"You're too nice to do that, but keep an eye on Chance in case he tries to."

"I doubt it. Sure, he seemed kinda sore that Callie said yes to you at first, but I think he's fine with it now. Besides, we have plans tonight; Johnny's coming over and we're watching _Ferris Bueler's Day Off._"

"Good one."

"I have my talents," Max said graciously. "Now, in all seriousness, don't let Miss Deputy Mayor find out the whole Swat Kat secret."

"You're lecturing _me_ on being careful," the tabby asked him incredulously. "I've been doing this way longer than you!"

"I know, but you haven't dated anyone during that time, and you've been pining after Callie for years; I mean, you even gave her a special communicator just to call you guys! I'm just saying, don't let your guard down and reveal that you're a Swat Kat. And also don't mention that there's a human being living on your couch as well."

"I'll be fine," Jake assured him, tightening a screw on the interior of the Glovatrix. "Sounds like somekat's just jealous that they can't date anyone because they're from another dimension."

"It's not my fault all the human girls are in a parallel universe," the human retorted jokingly, handing him another screwdriver. "When I get home, I'll make sure not to tell her that I spent nearly two years in a dimension with talking kats."

"Probably not a good idea; you might as well let her know how crazy you really are before it's too late!"

"I will chuck this measuring tape across the room."

"Fine! Let's just agree to stop discussing dates?"

"Deal."

* * *

...

_130 Days after T-Day:_

_"So how have you been feeling recently, Max," Professor Hackle asked him, sitting in a nearby easy chair, just like a real psychologist._

_Max was lying on the familiar couch, staring at the ceiling of the elderly kat's office above him; even though he'd been back at the garage for three months, the Professor still insisted that they meet weekly to discuss his mental state and such. "Fine, I guess," he finally said. "I mean, not much has happened."_

_"Are you still sleeping on the couch?"_

_"Yeah, but I don't mind; it's... familiar. But just in case, we've put a small mattress on the ground next to it in case I fall off in my sleep."_

_"Hmm." The teen heard the scribbling sound of a pen on paper; even with all of the gadgets that the kat invented, he still preferred written notes. "What about your daily routine? Any changes?"_

_"Not really. I still wake up at the same time, eat at the same time, exercise at the same time-"_

_"You're still practicing your gymnastics? I thought you decided to not resume Swat Kat work."_

_"I... I did, but... it's what I used to do when I wanted to calm down."_

_"It's... familiar?"_

_" ... Yes." The sound of more writing followed that answer. "I also still go to sleep at the same time as well, except when we have movie nights with Johnny."_

_"Is your friendship with Johnny strained in any way?"_

_"No. He understood why we hadn't told him before, and he's even introduced me to some comedy shows."_

_"Why comedy?"_

_"You're smart," Max finally snapped. "You figure it out!"_

_Silence followed this, and the human suddenly felt bad for yelling at the kat who'd helped him heal from what had happened (they'd decided to call it T-Day, since he couldn't say the she-kat's name without having another episode), and he looked over at the kat._

_"I'm sorry," he said, twisting his hands in his lap. "I just-"_

_"It's fine," Hackle assured him, giving him a kind smile. "It is understandable that you'd have some anger. Even though you have a solid schedule, one that will help keep you grounded in reality, you still stay inside all day; humans need some time outside, yes?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"I know that your options are limited, given your circumstances, but is there anyplace that you could get about an hour of fresh air and sun everyday?"_

_"I... I think so. I don't think I could tell you where it is, but-"_

_"I understand. I'll let Razor and T-Bone know about this." More writing on the page, and the human turned to look at the nearby clock. About 50 minutes left in their session. But he wouldn't complain; he settled down against the soft cushions of the couch, ready to finally move on._

...

* * *

**Jake POV:**

Jake was nervous about his date (who wouldn't be nervous after having a crush on someone for _years?_), but he was determined to sweep the Deputy Mayor off her feet the best he could.

Usually, he took about ten minutes to get ready for the day, but this evening, it was closer to an hour before he finally emerged from his bedroom. Since the place they were going to wasn't too nice, he bought a new pair of jeans to wear with his regular t-shirt and nice windbreaker he'd gotten from his mom last Christmas. He made sure he had enough money to pay for both of their meals in his wallet before walking into the living room.

"I don't think I've ever seen you wear anything besides your work coveralls or your Swat Kat uniform," Max spoke up, gaping at his friend's new appearance. "I didn't even think you _had_ other clothes!"

"Whaddaya think we wore before we got exiled here," Chance asked, giving his kat friend a grin. "Lookin' sharp, Jake! You're lookin' like Mr. Kool Kat over here!"

"Thanks," the cinnamon kat replied, walking towards the garage. "See you all later tonight."

"Are you picking her up," the human asked.

"No; I'm meeting her there."

"Can't show up in front of her apartment with a tow truck," the blond kat laughed. "Is that why you fixed up that cruddy old car?"

"With _my_ help," Max said proudly, jumping onto the couch, grabbing one of his comics from nearby and flipping through it.

"Just because Jake let you pass him a wrench every once in a while doesn't make you a master mechanic," Chance told him.

"Since when have you been a master mechanic," the human countered.

"At least you two won't run out of things to talk about before Johnny gets here," Jake said jokingly, grabbing his keys off the hook and heading towards the door.

"You rang," the tan kat asked, walking in through the door at that moment. "I wanted to show ya somethin' before ya left. You two also."

"Um… we've already seen your camera," Max started to say as the kamerakat reached into his bag. "Why would we- _YO!_" He gaped as the kamerakat held out a small box, opening it to reveal a small ring with a simple diamond in the center.

"Is that real," Chance asked, getting up from his chair to get a closer look at the engagement ring.

"Yep," Johnny said proudly. "Picked it up a the jeweler's at the mall about a week ago. I'm waiting for the right time to ask her."

"Congrats, dude," the blond mechanic said.

"She didn't say yes yet," the human reminded him.

"She's gonna say yes," Jake told him, checking his watch. "But right now, I really have to get going so I'm not late, but congratulation as well!"

"Good luck on your date," Johnny called after him as he went into the garage, removed the tarp over the sleek blue-and-grey car he'd fixed up, and drove across the salvage yard, hoping and hoping that tonight was the night that all bad guys were out sick.

* * *

...

_Seven Days after T-Day:_

_"How long will he be like this," Chance asked Jake as they stared through the one-way mirror at their friend, who sat huddled in the corner of the room, quickly eating the plate of food that one of Hackle's machines brought him. It'd only been a week since their fight with Turmoil, and with the Professor's diagnosis, their human friend was in for a long road of recovery._

_"I honestly can't even guess," the cinnamon kat replied. "Hackle said it varies between individuals, but Max is a different species, so we're really shooting blind."_

_The blond kat slammed his fist against the wall nearby, clearly angry. "We'll get whoever did this to him."_

_"How? Turmoil's dead, and we have no idea who supplied the serum; right now, Max's recovery should be our number one priority right now."_

_"I'm going to talk to him," his friend replied, walking towards the door that led in the room._

_"Hackle said we shouldn't-" _

_But by then, Chance had opened the door, stepping into the room. Jake looked back through the mirror, wary of what might happen, and ready to go get the Professor if things went wrong. The human, meanwhile, looked up when the door opened, and he backed into the corner, giving the kat a wary look._

_"Max," the mechanic started, standing by the door, the speakers in the room allowing Jake to hear what was happening. "Max... it's me... it's Chance."_

_"No you're not," the teen whispered, shaking his head. "You're not real. You're a new nightmare."_

_"I **am** real," the feline replied, almost pleadingly, taking a few steps forward. "I'm not-"_

_"SHUT UP," Max screamed, chucking his cup at the Swat Kat, water flying everywhere. Chance ducked, avoiding the cup, but upon straightening up, he staggered back as the human suddenly tackled him to the ground, holding the tray above his head and trying to hit him in the face._

_"MAX STOP IT'S ME," Chance yelled, managing to block the hits, trying to figure out a way to get his friend away from him without hurting him._

_"LEAVE ME ALONE," the teen screamed, trying to whack the kat in the face. "GET OUT OF HERE! YOU'RE NOT HURTING ME AGAIN! YOU WANNA LEAVE ME TO DIE?! THEN GO!"_

_"PROFESSOR," Jake yelled, running down the hall, searching for Hackle as more screaming came from the room behind him. He still wasn't sure of how long their friend would be llke this, but he was hoping that it ended as soon as possible._

...

* * *

**Callie POV:**

Callie sat at a table in the restaurant, waiting for Ann to show up.

She was supposed to meet Jake at this Tail's End restaurant in about 10 minutes, but Ann had called her earlier that week, wanting to talk to her about some important issue. Both were busy throughout the week, so they weren't able to talk until this evening, which was her free night. The Deputy Mayor wondered what her friend wanted to tell her that was so important that she couldn't tell her over the phone, but she figured it could only be one thing.

"Where's the ring," she asked her friend after they exchanged greetings and sat down.

"What," the newskat asked, confused.

"Your big news. You-" She cut off, realizing her mistake as she noticed her friend's bare finger. "Oh… Johnny didn't propose?"

"No, he didn't, but-" Ann suddenly looked up with a panicked expression. "Do you think he's gonna ask me?"

"You don't _want_ him to," Callie asked, confused by her friend's reaction. "I thought you two were doing great."

"I _do_ want him to… I mean we _are_ doing great! It's just- Oh, that's not why I'm here! I'm here because I finally found a clue about-" She lowered her voice, leaning in a little so they wouldn't be overheard. "-about the third Swat Kat."

Callie simply gaped at her for a few moments, processing the information she had just heard as all thoughts about her friend's boyfriend were sent packing. Then, she finally got over her shock. "Are… are you serious?! _How?!_ We haven't had a lead since-"

"We _never_ had a lead," the newskat reminded her, reaching for her purse to grab something from it. "We gave up over a year ago because none of us got anywhere, and because the third Swat Kat member vanished without a trace."

"Didn't we conclude that whoever they were, they went back to their time?"

"But they _didn't_ go back." Gora put a slip of paper on the table, trembling with… excitement? Fear?

Callie quickly looked over the note, her eyes going wide. "Where did you find this?"

"Johnny's apartment."

"Johnny's-" She looked up at her friend at that. "Oh… oh no."

"What do you mean, _'Oh no,'_" her friend hissed angrily at her. "He's not a criminal! He's just-"

"He just happens to know who the third Swat Kat is, meaning that he probably knows who the ORIGINAL Swat Kats are," the deputy mayor whispered back, picking up the note and reading the words again. "It's that Texas place again… And he's not the only one; it looks like Hackle knows as well."

"Isn't he that Professor who created the Metallikats," Ann asked.

"Yes. He's retired now, of course; tries to make inventions to benefit katkind. But who are J and C? Why didn't Johnny write down their names?"

"Who knows? There's no way he could've known that I would find this."

"How did you find this?"

The she-kat hesitated for a moment or two before saying, "I… kinda took it from his notebook."

"WHAT?!" Callie's yell startled a few other dinner goers, so she lowered her voice. "Ann, if he finds this note missing, he's going to get suspicious, and will most likely find out that you took it, and then he'll know that you know that he knows that-"

"I know that," Ann interrupted impatiently. "I just wanted to show it to you before I returned it."

"And you couldn't tell me this over the phone?"

"I figured you'd want to see it in front of you."

"That _is_ true." She finally put the note down, the gears turning in her brain. "J and C… who _are_ they? Are they scientists or professors like Hackle? Or are they the Swat Kats themselves?"

"I doubt it; Johnny's not the brightest, but he's not dumb enough to write down a clue to their identities. I think that J and C must be somekat else; maybe, like you suggested, a professor or scientist like Hackle."

"But if he knows who they are, wouldn't you know who they were too," Callie asked. "I mean, you spend most of the day with him, so wouldn't you notice who he spends time with in his free time?"

"Just a few of his friends; he occasionally hangs out with a couple of mechanics who live outside of Mega-"

"Jake and Chance?"

"Yeah. How-" The both realized the same thing at the same time, and they slowly looked down at the note.

"J and C… It's Jake and Chance," Callie said, her mind racing as she started to put the pieces together.

"But they can't be the Swat Kats," Ann cut in. "They're mechanics, not pilots!"

"I know that, but-" Her eyes widened as the final puzzle piece fell into place. "But you've seen the Enforcer Air Force, right?"

"Yeah?"

"They need mechanics to upkeep their planes and that sort of stuff. How else would Razor and T-Bone be able to keep their vehicles in top shape, ready to go whenever they're needed? We know they have _some_ mechanical skill, but just the two of them would take too much time; they _must_ have some sort of outside help!"

"So… you think that my boyfriend's friends, including the kat you're about to go on a date with, are the mechanics to the Swat Kats," the newskat asked incredulously. "Does that mean Johnny _doesn't_ know their secret identities? Or that Jake and Chance don't know their identities?"

"Probably; it makes sense if they just help them anonymously. Jake and Chance aren't the kind of guys to keep secrets," the deputy mayor explained. "And it explains Professor Hackle's involvement; he used to build weapons before he retired, and he's supposed to be one of the smartest kats alive! He probably helps Jake and Chance out with some of the mechanical details of the Turbokat, and- - - Ann, he may have even _invented the time machine that brought Lonestar here!_"

"YES!" This time, they both gave audible cheers as they finally cracked the case, ignoring the stares they were receiving as they gave each other a high-four. "We did it! I can't wait to get this on the air!"

"Wait," Callie said, finally starting to sober. "We can't report anything without proof, and the only proof we have is a note that you stole from your boyfriend's apartment, and a glance at a library book that shouldn't exist yet."

The newskat's face fell as she realized her friend was right. "Yeah…" She looked up at the Deputy Mayor. "Should I ask Johnny about it?"

"How would you explain you figured it out? You're not supposed to know what that Texas place is."

"Oh yeah… I don't want to lie or hide anything from him, though," Ann said, looking downtrodden.

"I know," her friend told her kindly. "But the only way we can get proof is for him to confess what he knows, and if you do that, then he'll ask how you knew-"

"Why can't I ask him, then," the she-kat interrupted. "He might tell me if I explain it to him."

"I doubt he'd tell you," Callie started to say.

"You don't know him," Ann interrupted, frowning at her. "He's understanding, and I don't like keeping secrets from him."

"Even though he kept some from you and didn't tell you about this," the deputy mayor started, starting to grow a little annoyed at how her friend was acting.

"For a good reason; the Swat Kats do this city a lot of good. If he goes public with what he knows, he'll probably be arrested by Feral for helping them out!"

"Felina would get him out."

"But that wouldn't look good for him, and you wouldn't know how long he'd be in jail! You don't even have a boyfriend, so stop acting like you know better than me when it comes to Johnny!"

Callie felt like she got slapped in a face. Throughout their friendship, they had agreed to _never_ mock one another when it came to boyfriends, or their lack of a boyfriend. Now, however, the she-kat grew angry as she raised her voice a little. "I'm sorry for trying to help you get the biggest story of your career in a legal way that would prevent you from getting arrested as well! If you're going to complain about not being able to talk to your boyfriend, then maybe you should just dump him!"

"Of course you'd want me to do that so you don't feel bad about being single!"

"What are you _talking about?_ I'm waiting for Jake right now so we can go on a date!"

"After how many years of waiting for him to ask you? If you were so interested in him for so long, why did you wait for him to ask you out first?"

"Because I didn't want you to complain about not having a boyfriend either!"

"Well look who's complaining now; some Deputy Mayor you are! You're just _scared;_ too scared to find out the truth, too scared to talk to kats you need to talk to, and too scared to put yourself on the ballot! Well, _I'm_ not scared, so I'm going to go to Johnny right now and ask him about this note!" She snatched the note back from her friend, getting up from her chair and heading towards the door.

"Ann," Callie called angrily, storming after her. "Ann! Don't be an idiot!" Reaching her friend at the front door, she tried to prevent her from leaving by grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me," the newskat yelled. "I'll call the Enforcers, and-"

" ... Callie? Ann?"

The two fighting felines stopped their impromptu tug-of-war, looking up at Jake, who had just walked in through the front door, looking at them with shock. Realizing what they were doing, the two friends quickly stepped back from one another, embarrassed at being caught like this, but also wary of the cinnamon kat, given their recent discovery.

"Uh… is this a bad time," the mechanic asked. "Are you okay? What're you doing here Ann? I thought Johnny was at my place for movie night."

"He… he is," Ann Gora said, looking between him and Callie, giving her a look that clearly said, "Ask him."

"Well, it was nice of you to stop by," Callie said, walking over to Jake's side and giving her friend a tiny head shake. "But if you'll excuse us, we have to be going to dinner now."

Her friend gave her a furious look, probably confusing Jake, but she eventually nodded. "Yes… see you later, Deputy Mayor." It was hard to miss the tone of voice as she said the last part, but Callie quickly turned away, holding Jake's hand as they made to walk back into the restaurant. She wondered how many times his hands repaired the Turbojet for the Swat Kats, and couldn't help but wonder as they finally reached their table. Looking back, Callie noticed Ann was still standing by the enterance to the restaurant, but decided to ignore her.

"So," Jake started to say, "what was that all about?

At that moment, however, before Callie could answer, a small grenade sailed through the nearby window, shattering the glass before going off with a loud BANG!

* * *

**What an ending to this chapter!**

**So Ann and Callie finally figured out about Jake and Chance's secret... sort of. I know they came close to figuring out the REAL secret, but I figured that Ann and Callie, not working for the Enforcers, would know about Jake and Chance being pilots in the past. Felina might know, but I'm not saying.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As always, feel free to follow and favorite the story if you want to be updated on new chapters and so on, and feel free to leave a review on the chapter if you want.**

**I hope you all have a great and safe weekend, and keep on being radical! See you all next chapter!**

**-aggiefrogger**

**Note: I do NOT own Toto, _Africa_, the continent of Africa or any of its countries, or _Ferris Beuler's Day Off_ in ANY way, shape or form!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello again, Everyone!**

**Once again, here's a chapter for the story. ****Warning: there is some blood, violence, and a murder. I won't say any more, but I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Reveals and Short Tempers:**

**Max POV:**

"So you mean to tell me," Johnny asked, "that some humans _actually_ still think the world is still flat?"

"Yes," the human explained again, grabbing another chip from the nearby bowl. "I know, we solved the issue centuries ago, but some people legit think that the world is flat."

"You're lying," Chance interjected, opening another can of milk. "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard of!"

"Says the guy who thinks a children's cartoon is quality television," the kamerakat muttered.

"HEY! Scaredy Kat is a MASTERPIECE, and the fact that it wasn't nominated for a Kitty Award again this year is OUTRAGEOUS!"

The movie was playing in the background, but the three friends were ignoring it, too focused on their conversation to pay it much attention. Max liked the time he spent with his friends; it made him feel like a normal person again. However, he tried not to think about how someday, this would all be over, since Johnny would most likely marry Ann and go and start his own family. He wasn't sure what Jake and Chance would do, but he decided to focus on the present, which was good and full of laughter.

"But seriously," Johnny continued, still snickering at the mechanic's comment from before, "we know you like that show, but there's_ no way_ you could honestly expect it to be nominated for a Kitty!"

"Fine," the blond kat grumbled unhappily. "But I don't have to be happy about it, right?"

"You could write to the people in charge," the human suggested jokingly.

"I've _tried!_" This brought on a new round of laughter from the others, and Chance got up from his seat, sulking to the kitchen as he took another swig of milk.

"But I realized something," Johnny spoke up, turning towards Max. "Out of all the places you've been in Megakat City, you haven't been to the movie theatre yet."

"Yeah, because the last thing I need to see is your version of _Men in Black._"

"Do you mean _Kats in Bl-_"

"I think I've made my point!"

"Speaking of movies," Chance spoke up, "does anyone else realize we're supposed to be watchin' one right now?" The three friends looked over at the movie, where a kat version of Matthew Broderick (named _Kat_ Broderick), was currently setting up his master plan to skip school.

"Oh yeah… no sense starting it over now; might as well finish it."

"Agreed."

Suddenly, the siren went off in the living room, scaring all three friends as they noticed the flashing light. It looked like the movie would have to wait for now.

"I got the phone," Chance called, dashing towards where it was as Johnny quickly changed the channel to turn on the news.

"Any idea who it is this time," Max asked the kamerakat.

"Probably Taskmaster."

"I think so too."

"Hello," they heard the blond kat say, then noticed his eyes go wide. "_Jake?!_ What're you- - - WHAT?! … And they're- - - Oh… But we can't- - - Okay, I'm coming." He put the phone back on the receiver, giving his friends a dark look. "Somekat's holding up the restaurant Jake and Callie're at!"

"What crazy luck," the human commented, though he secretly felt scared for his best friend.

"And Ann's there too, and-"

"_ANN'S THERE_," Johnny asked, looking like he'd just been struck by lightning. He quickly tossed the TV remote aside as he walked towards the garage. "We gotta save her, we gotta-"

"You can't just go bargin' in there," Chance told him, preventing him from leaving the living room, which was difficult, giving how frantic the kamerakat was. "Besides, the individual holding up the place is someone new."

That momentarily stopped Johnny from trying to leave. "A _new villain?_"

"What're the odds of that," Max asked.

"Slim," the blond kat replied, "and get this; he's asking for a ransom."

"How's that different," the tan kat asked.

"He's asking for a human as a ransom, or he'll kill everyone in the restaurant," the Swat Kat told him.

Silence fell upon the room, and the two kats turned to look at the only human in the world, who simply sat there in shock, just as silent as them. Eventually, however, he broke his silence.

"I don't know if I-"

"We know," Chance told him. "You stay here, and I'll-"

"What do you mean," Johnny suddenly asked. "Ann's in trouble, and the only thing keeping her from dyin' is Max showing up, and you're lettin' him stay here?"

"It's not that I don't want to help," Max told the tan kat, standing up and walking over to him. "I know Ann means a lot to you, but if this person knows what humans are-"

"That means they're workin' for the Benefactor," the kamerakat interrupted. "So what?! Lives are in danger and you're still too scared to do anything about it?"

"You know what will happen if I get captured," the human told him, feeling his anger rising as well. "You know I'm still not 100% ready to go back to fighting crime!"

"It's been over a year," Johnny yelled at him, which was unlike his usual self. "When _will_ you be ready to actually do something productive again? In another year? In five? At some point you gotta stop makin' excuses and do what needs to be done!"

"Guys, stop," Chance tried to interject but was cut off by Max.

"I'm not making excuses; you have no idea what I had to go through these past 15 months! You say you're my friend, then act like it! I know you want me to go because your girlfriend's in trouble-"

"You would ask me to do the same, and I would do it if the roles were switched," Johnny told him angrily.

"B.S! You didn't go through what I went through; don't act like you know what's going on in my head to make a what-if decision!"

"But I know that you do jack-shit around here! You've been mobile and keeping yourself ready for when you want to go back into battle, but you shy away at every opportunity that would bring you there! Right now, you're just a waste of space; we'd be better off if Turmoil had just killed you!"

Max swung first, cutting off the kamerakat's tirade as he whacked him in the mouth, a spray of blood and spittle flying from the kat's mouth. He had no idea where this side of Johnny came from, but he wanted it to stop. Didn't the stupid kat know that he wanted to help, but didn't want to be a hindrance in case anything went wrong? So what if he didn't have frequent nightmares anymore? It was his life, so Johnny just needed to mind his own business. Hearing himself, he sounded deluded, but now Chance was yelling something.

"Cut it out you two," Chance said again, sounding more urgent and upset this time.

Johnny, feeling his bloody mouth, suddenly turned and tackled Max to the ground, returning the punch with one of his own. Rolling across the floor, they continued to hit one another before the human kicked the kat off of him. Climbing to his feet, he made to attack the camerakat again when he felt someone grab him by his shirt collar, holding him in a headlock. Right now, Max was too pumped on adrenaline to even have a flashback; he just wanted to take Johnny down.

"STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU," Chance yelled, holding Max in a headlock while Johnny climbed to his feet, holding his broken pair of sunglasses. "This isn't solving anything! Right now, Jake, Callie and Ann are being held hostage in a restaurant right now; the longer we wait, the higher the risk of them dying! Johnny, if Max wants to stay, he stays; I'll take care of this guy by myself! Max, don't attack Johnny! Do both of you understand?!"

The two fighters gave one another wary looks, anger still written on their faces. However, they knew that the Swat Kat was right; they needed time on their side, and fighting wasn't going to help anyone. Slowly, they nodded, and Chance released Max, who marveled at the fact that he hadn't had a flashback.

"Now," Chance continued, "I'm going to go downstairs, get everything I need to take this guy down, and go. Johnny, either stay or come with me, but know that I won't let you near the action. Got it?"

"Y-yes," the tan kat sputtered, blood still dripping from his mouth. "I… I'll come with you. You may need backup, and I'll be ready." Max made to punch the kat again, but was again held back.

"It's fine," the blond kat muttered in his ear. "He's just emotional; he isn't thinking straight."

Understatement of the year, the young man thought, but he sat down on the couch, glaring as Johnny followed Chance down to the hallway, both of them disappearing through the hidden door underneath the rug.

For several minutes, Max just sat there, not staring at anything in particular, but just letting his mind become a mixture of all the thoughts and emotions he'd experienced in the past five minutes. Never, throughout the whole time he'd known Johnny, had he seen the angry side of him. Apparently, it was ugly, and so unlike his usually calm and funny side, that the human couldn't help but feel a little scared by their altercation.

_What was I thinking_, he thought. _He could've killed me, or I-_ He didn't finish that thought, quickly getting up off the couch and turning up the volume on the news, which showed the outside of a restaurant building.

"-only communication saying that he demands that we bring forth a 'human,' whatever that is, in the next half hour or everykat in the building dies," the news reporter said, looking visibly worried as he wiped the sweat off his brow. "Enforcers are closing in, but there's no sign of the Swat Kats yet as families and friends hope that whatever this human thing is-" He turned off the TV, turned it back on a few moments later, then back off, then on again, trying to make up his mind.

"I gotta go," the young man muttered, turning off the TV and heading towards the hidden door.

_You can't,_ his mind told him, stopping him in his tracks. _You might fall back into a bad memory; you might make things worse and end up dead along with the rest of them!_

"But if I don't, dozens of kats will die," he argued with himself.

_So what? They're not even your species!_

Max was a little stunned by what came from the depths of his mind, and he shook his head. "They saved me-"

_And you're gonna what? Save them? What happens when they see you're a human? What if this mysterious villain guy just wants to trick you into exposing your identity to the world and let them deal with you?_

A brief flash of a memory illuminated his mind, and the human stumbled back, determined not to think about it. "No, NO! You're not gonna do this to me now," he screamed out loud, as if that would prevent his mind from messing with him. "I don't care if I'm not ready, or if I'm still scared; Jake and Chance and Johnny helped me, and now I'm gonna help them!"

He made his way down the ladder to the underground bunker, going over to his locker and opening it. His uniform, helmet, and weapons were still there, ready to be used. About to grab the uniform, he noticed the ring on his finger, a sudden thought entering his head; looking over at Jake's worktable nearby showed that he had a pair of scissors there. Whoever this bad guy was, they were looking for a human, and if they called out how covered up his uniform was, it might be suspicious for the news vans there.

"Just some quick alterations," he muttered, grabbing his uniform and walking towards the work table.

..

_332 Days after T-Day:_

_ "I still don't know about this," Max told them, fidgeting with the new ring, a gift from Hackle, on his finger. "I mean, what if it breaks?"_

_ "It's not going to break," Chance assured him. "Plus, you're wearing a coat, hat, gloves and scarf; if it breaks, then no one would be the wiser."_

_ "Not to mention the place we're going to is just a plain field," Johnny added. "I doubt anykat'll even be outside!"_

_ "Fine," the human said, turning the ring to the side as the device altered his appearance into that of a kat. "It still feels weird."_

_ "Well, you haven't been outside like this for months," the blond kat told him. "This is your first real glimpse of freedom!"_

_ "Yeah," Max muttered, looking out the open garage door with apprehension. "So… I'll be fine?"_

_ "Of course; I promise." This was a big step, according to Professor Hackle; once Max started going outside more and more, his confidence would improve, he'd start to move on from T-Day, and he would maybe, just maybe, be like his old self again._

_ So, taking a deep breath, the human stepped out into the open for the first time in months, taking the first step towards truly getting better._

..

**Jake POV:**  
As Jake examined the grains in the hardwood floor his face was less than an inch from, he wondered if he had the worst luck of any kat that ever lived.

_I mean,_ he thought, _first there's the whole thing with Feral and the Enforcer Building years ago, then all the times we had to fight villains last-minute and at inopportune times, and now-_

He looked over at Callie, who also lay on the floor next to him, holding one of his hands in a vice-like grip as she muffled her mouth with her other hand, giving him a fearful look.

_And now Callie's in danger, again, and I can't do anything to help her without revealing my secret._ The cinnamon kat heard the heavy footsteps of the villainous kat as he walked by them, stalking between the tables. Jake wished he had something that could help him take the kat down, but he knew that it would be useless.

When the grenade had gone off, it emitted some sort of smoke that made everkat gag and fall away from the window, scrambling under their tables in an effort to feel safe. He had pulled Callie under their own table, but it wasn't until after their coughing subsided that he realized that he didn't know what had happened to Ann. Then, the figure had emerged from the smoke, holding a gun as he surveyed the room.

"Stay down if you value life," he told them. "Don't make sudden or stupid decision that make me kill you." Then, he pulled out a small communicator, putting it to his ear, allowing the cinnamon kat a good view of the villain.

The kat was about as tall as Feral, maybe taller, and built like a tank. His black commando outfit matched his black fur, and he had enough grenades and bullets to take out all of them in one sweep. However, it was his eyes that scared everyone; they were solid yellow, and gave everykat a look of pure hatred. Listening carefully from his spot underneath the table, Jake heard him talking to somekat and noticed that while he spoke with no accent and didn't appeared to be dumb, he hesitated every few words, as if trying to remember how to talk, and left out some words that would clarify the sentence.

"Enforcers? I currently holding some 54 or so kats hostage at _Tail's End_ restaurant on 20th. If you want them alive, you will NOT get involved, but will bring me the human in one hour." He hung up after that, crushing the communicator in his hands, letting the pieces fall to the ground.

_Human?_ Jake froze at that word as his mind raced. _This guy must work for the Benefactor! Or he IS the Benefactor!_ Probably the former, since the Benefactor had sent Turmoil to do his dirty work and this guy had poor grammar choice; this was probably some other lackey of his.

"Jake," Callie had whispered to him, her voice shaking as she tried to keep quiet, "my purse is on your other side; inside is a communicator that is a direct line to the Swat Kats. Call them!" And so he had.

Now, back in the present moment, some five or ten minutes later, he wondered what was keeping Chance so long. He also wondered how his friend would do without any backup, knowing that Johnny and Max would most likely still be at the garage. I hope he didn't mention Ann to Johnny.

Suddenly, a scream echoed across the restaurant, followed by the sound of a table crashing into the wall.

"Trying to leave soon," he heard the villain say. "Why- Miss Gorra! What an unexpected surprise!"

"Ann," Callie screamed, before covering her mouth again, eyes wide with terror.

The sound of boots approaching them was their only warning before the table covering them was lifted into the air. The evil kat towered over them, giving them a wide grin.

"The Deputy Mayor," he exclaimed. "_And_ her date! Father's gonna love this!"

_Father,_ Jake thought before he was pulled to his feet along with Callie, carried towards the front of the restaurant. Ann was currently huddled near the broken glass of the front window, giving them a fearful look.

"Let's keep you all together," the kat said, dropping the two of them onto the glass, which cut into their shins and hands, "at the front so I keep eye on you! Let's hope for your sakes, the human shows up!"

"What are you talking about," Ann asked, though she was stammering so hard, it sounded like, "AWhawehiadfjiodf?"

The tall kat gave a small laugh. "Of course! You don't know what that is, but I know that somekat out there does, and if they care about this city like they claim to, they bring him here!"

"Somekat-" Ann quickly looked over at Callie. "Is he talking about the Swat Kats," she mouthed to them, not wanting to say anything else out loud. Jake, meanwhile, was frozen in his spot as he thought; this kat_ has_ to be involved with the Benefactor! He knows that Max is human; but _how?_

Suddenly, the sound of a door bursting opened interrupted his thoughts, and he turned around in time to see T-Bone burst through the door leading to the kitchen.

"Someone rang," he said sarcastically, Glovatrix aimed at the hostile individual.

The evil kat laughed, shaking his head. "Nice try, T-Bone, but I am afraid you don't have a prayer. See, while you fast, you not faster than bullet." He pointed his gun at one of the tables, earning a few screams of fear. "You attack, I pull trigger." Again, Jake wondered why his language seemed… s_impler?_ He didn't look dumb, but why did his speech suggest otherwise?

"Don't worry," T-Bone said, slowly making his way across the restaurant, though he still pointed the Glovatrix at the bad guy, "I won't attack unless you make me. Now, why don't you tell me who are and why you insist on ruining everykat's dinner plans?"

"I Gorgan," the kat told him, still pointing his gun at the table. "And I am the Solution to the Sickness that is Katkind!"

"Okay, well I T-Bone, and I go to grammar school as kitten," the Swat Kat said mockingly. "And as for bein' 'the Cure' or whatever you call yourself, I've got a mental hospital on speed dial!"

"I am not dumb," the tall kat growled angrily. "I know that something is wrong with you; you nervous. Where is friend?"

"Oh, Razor? He's a little held up at the moment, but he should be coming soon."

_Smooth_, Jake thought from his spot on the floor, internally rolling his eyes at his friend's cockiness. Though he could tell Chance was nervous too; this wasn't their usual crime, and the guy hand enough weapons to stock the Enforcer Armory. Speaking of Enforcers-

"ATTENTION," a voice suddenly rang from outside. "THIS IS FELINA FERAL OF THE ENFORCERS! WE HAVE THE BUILDING SURROUNDED; SURRENDER NOW BEFORE YOU MAKE A DECISION YOU'RE GONNA REGRET!"

"Damn Enforcers," Gorgan said angrily. "I told them to _leave us alone!_" He grabbed another grenade from the many hanging from the belt over his shoulder, and tossed it outside the window. Seconds later, it went off, sending bits of street (none big enough to hurt anyone) in through the broken window.

Suddenly, some kat burst out of the kitchen, chucking a skillet at the distracted bad guy, hitting him in the back of the head. Roaring in pain, the evil kat dropped his gun, and Jake quickly kicked it away before the dark kat could grab it. Then, turning around, the bad kat grabbed the tan kat by the face, lifting him up as if he were a kitten.

"A dumb move," he said, holding the struggling Johnny in his hand. "Now you will pay the price!"

"Johnny," Ann screamed, noticing the blood on his face.

_Now_ T-Bone leaped into action, shooting a grappling hook at the kat as he ran forward. The grappling hook wrapped around the kat's free arm, and the Swat Kat pulled the bad guy forward, sending him and Johnny crashing to the ground. As Gorgan looked up, T-Bone kicked him in the face, causing him to scream and let go of Johnny, who scrambled away, running towards Ann. Unfortunately, the kamerakat tripped over the gun in his haste, and kicked it back towards the villain, who grabbed it and pointed it right at the Swat Kat's face.

"Now you die," he grinned.

"I think not," a new voice said, and everykat turned to find Lonestar standing in the opening of the broken glass, holding his staff and sporting a new look.

"Sorry I'm late," he said, giving them all a grin. "What'd I miss?"

* * *

**Lonestar POV:**

Lonestar surveyed the chaos in front of him, trying not to let his brave face falter.

The restaurant was a wreck; several tables lay broken while others had diners cowering under them. A couple yards from the window was Jake, Callie, Ann and Johnny sat on the broken pile of glass, staring at him in shock. Meanwhile, some giant kat was currently pointing a gun at T-Bone, who also gave him a shocked expression.

And they every right to gape; the new Lonestar came with a new 'd quickly cut the sleeves of the uniform shorter, up to his elbows, leaving his fore arms bare and allowing him more movement. He had also ditched the mask, replacing it with a simple bandana that covered his eyes, with two holes allowing him to see. However, he was not out there as a human; the Professor's ring made him look like a kat, and he grinned, mainly loving the stupid look on everyone's faces as they gaped at the first time Lonestar had shown what he looked like underneath his uniform. Behind him, he vaguely took interest in the news crews or the Enforcers as they gaped at him; he was too busy staying in the present moment so he didn't fall back into a memory.

"You seem a little upset," he told the evil kat. "And I know you're not about to shoot my friend here, are you?"

The villain took a while to answer, but when he did, he glared at him. "Lonestar… I knew you would come. So did Father, but he is always right."

"'Father,'" the third Swat Kat repeated. "You're that kind of crazy?"

"He also says he's the cure to Katkind," T-Bone called out before the kat hit him so hard, he fell to the ground unconscious.

"I am Gorgan," the bad kat roared, walking forward, stepping out onto the sidewalk, now aiming the gun at Lonestar. "And I have message for you, human!"

"A message… So you couldn't find me in the yellow pages?" He didn't know if those existed back in the 90's, but he figured they were old enough to at least be in the early stages.

"I know you are not who you say you are," the tall kat continued, sniffing the air. "I can smell the human-ness of you underneath whatever you're wearing to disguise yourself."

"Pal," Lonestar said, feeling a little nervous but not trying to show it, "you've made a mista-"

"MY FATHER DOES NOT MAKE MISTAKES," Gorgan roared, his voice echoing off the buildings around them. "And I will not disappoint him! He told me to give you a message, so you know what will happen before he leaves; he is going to your human world to bring about the new era of katkind!"

Max felt his stomach drop, and for the first time, he let his fear become visible. "Wha-"

"And he will start at pathetic state you call home! Even if takes months, he will destroy everything and everyone you love and rebuild them to his desire! Your humankind will become the new katkind!"

"Enough," a voice yelled, and Felina, looking more tired than when Lonestar had last seen her, ran forward, aiming her gun at the villain. "Drop your weapon and surrender!" She'd probably been waiting for him to leave the hostages in the restaurant before coming forward to avoid hitting any of them with stray bullets. Lonestar was a little concerned with her approaching this dangerous individual, but she'd been in worst scrapes before.

Gorgan turned to her, giving her a small smile. "Oh, Lieutenant Feral," he said slowly, pronouncing each syllable as if it were a struggle. "My Father told me how to deal with you, but he also said to not waste bullets on future victims."

"I will not fall to you," she said confidently, still aiming the gun at the villain. "And as for your 'Father' knowing how to deal with me, he can come out of whatever hidey-hole he's in and tell me himsel-"

The dark kat lifted his gun and shot her, cutting off her comment and sending her crumpling to the ground. Lonestar stared in shock, a splatter of something on his face, his heart leaping to his throat in terror as he stared at the motionless kat.

"He told me you never wear face guard," the murderous kat said simply as somewhere behind him, someone screamed.

* * *

**Callie POV:**

When Felina crumpled to the ground, dead, all Callie could do was stare in shock.

_Felina… how… no!_

Someone was screaming, naturally, but it sounded faded in the background, like it was coming from the end of a tunnel. Eventually, however, it grew louder and louder before it finally became clear.

_"NO," _Ann was screaming, Johnny holding her back as she tried to run towards the kat who killed their friend. Jake stared in shock as well, and T-Bone was still unconscious. Fortunately, by some miracle, Lonestar was able to move. He jumped out of the way as Gorgan swung at him, and shot one of those tranq darts into the kat's back.

"Immune to those too," the dark kat cackled, aiming at the Swat Kat and pulling the gun's trigger.

Lonestar quickly brought up the shield from his staff in time to block the bullets, yelling as he tried to keep upright. As soon as the bullets ceased, he pulled out a small disk from his belt, aiming it at the murderer. The evil kat grimaced, as if he'd been shocked by lightning, but he slowly looked back up at the third Swat Kat, giving that sadistic smile once again.

"Your toys won't work on me," he said, leaping forward and knocking the red kat to the ground, sending his weapon flying out of his hands. A few Enforcers now started shooting at him, but their bullets simply bounded off of him as if he were made of metal. Ignoring the bullets, he walked over to the Swat Kat, picked him up off the ground by his neck, and held him up for the world to see.

"Your Texas will be the first to fall," he told the Swat Kat. "And though we don't know who your family is, my Father will make sure no human is left for you to go home to!" The kat tried to kick the villain so he could break free, but it did nothing. Gorgan looked down at the hero's hand, noticing something. "Nice ring. I don't recall Swat Kats wearing jewelry; it must be device."

_"No,"_ Jake suddenly shouted, trying to run forward to stop the evil kat as he crushed the Swat Kat's hand, destroying the ring with it.

Lonestar screamed, his voice echoing as the tall kat dropped him, but then Callie gasped as his appearance flickered. One minute, he was the rusty-colored kat; the next, he was a… a…

When the cloaking device finally failed, a monster crouched in the kat's place, holding his broken hand. It looked kat-like when it came to the number of limbs and how they were arranged, but the differences stopped there. It had no fur, but was covered in some sort of pale skin, save for a mop of red hair on top of his head. It also lacked pointed ears, whiskers, and sharp teeth, not to mention no tail, either. As he stood up, he looked at his hands, which had five fingers and no claws, muttering something to himself and looking around with a panicked expression. The news cameras were all aimed on him, broadcasting this reveal to everykat in the city; maybe even the whole world.

"Behold," Gorgan shouted. "The creature that will take your place in this world!" He tossed a device onto the road, which melted it like acid, creating a hole underground that he disappeared into.

_"DON'T FIRE,"_ Jake yelled, trying to run towards the human but being stopped by a pair of Enforcers. _"DON'T SHOOT HIM! HE'S FRIENDLY!" _

Callie didn't even know or care why her date would know that the human wasn't harmless. All she knew was that her time-travel theory was wrong, and the truth hit her like a ton of bricks. Texas wasn't a future place. It was a current place in another dimension. A dimension filled with creatures like Lonestar. One where this Father figure was about to attack and destroy before moving onto this dimension.

She heard something move behind her, and heard T-Bone ask, "What happened?"

The Deputy Mayor could only stare in silence as the other Enforcer ran forward, some going to her dead best friend, with others ordered the human to his knees and arrested him on live TV.

..

_224 Days after T-Day_

_ "Why won't you tell us?"_

_ "Because you would never fully understand what it was like, or why it still affects me," Max told Chance, flipping through the contents of one of the books Johnny had brought over from the public library. "And… it'd be like living through it all over again."_

_ "But what if you told us at least one of them," the mechanic asked. "You don't even have to say any of the details; just a basic summary."_

_ "No."_

_ "What if-"_

_ "Just drop it," the human snapped, hands shaking slightly as he set the book down. "Just… please." So the blond kat dropped the subject, not bringing it up again._

_ However, he found something odd the next day. Getting his tool kit to find a certain screwdriver, he found a folded piece of paper lying on top. He definitely didn't put it there, but he had a feeling who did. However, since he was busy, he kept it in there for the rest of the day. That night, as Max was downstairs training to himself, the blond kat opened the piece of paper, staring at what he saw._

_ What he expected to be a written story was instead a picture; he vaguely remembered Max having some skill at sketching (Hackle even suggested he start drawing in a sketchbook for therapy, and he'd already filled half of the pages). This, however, was not like those still sketches he sometimes drew when he was alone. No, this was terrifying._

_ A line split the page in half vertically, with the left side having a solitary figure with red hair and human features, sitting off to the side with a scared and pained look on his face. On the other side was a group of kats, most of them appearing to be scientists or doctors, all looking scary and holding clipboards, as if gauging his reaction. The kat realized that the line in the middle might be a wall of glass, separating him from the group, and, with a sickening look, realized that Max was a prisoner, about to be tested on who knows what. Then, he froze as he recognized two figures in front of the group, scowling and wearing familiar uniforms, condemning the human to his prison._

_ Chance tore up that photo, threw it into the incinerator, and never spoke of it again; Max never mentioned the note, so they both pretended that it never happened, and the kat never asked about the nightmares again._

* * *

**Yeah… I don't know how many of you probably hate me now, but surely you expected there to be at least ONE death besides Turmoil's, right?**

**But in all sincerity and seriousness, I'm _really sorry_ it had to be Felina; she was one of the best characters on the show, and one of the strongest, too. She worked hard, didn't mess around, and was one of the best parts of the cartoon as a whole. However, I knew that there couldn't be zero casualties, so Felina had to die; I couldn't do it to anyone else. But rest assured that her memory and name will not die, and that in the chapters to come, she will live with those who fight in her memory. And please know that I am just as upset as you are about how dark this chapter ended, and how sudden her death was. She didn't deserve it.**

**Now, however, we come closer to the big climax of the story; Max's secret is finally revealed to the world after a tough decision to go back to crime fighting again, Felina is dead, and Dr. Void is about to invade the human world to create a new species of kats to take over the current kat world. What happens next? You'll have to keep reading to find out.**

**Of course, I hope you enjoyed this installment of the story. Feel free to follow and favorite the story if you don't already, and feel free to leave a review. And, as always, have a happy and safe week/weekend!**

**-aggiefrogger**

**Note: I do NOT own _Ferris Beuler's Day Off_, _Men in Black_, Matthew Broderick or the Lone Star State in ANY way, shape or form!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry for the wait; it kinda took me a while to write this chapter. Hope it was worth the wait. A lot of emotional stuff here, so be ready. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Reactions and Truths:**

**Max POV:**

They had put Max in a cell by himself, away from the other prisoners. Fortunately, they took off the handcuffs and left him alone, probably too freaked out to deal with him at the moment. The human did and said nothing, and didn't fight back; he simply sat on the bare bed, staring at the wall across from him, thinking.

Well, it looked like his worst fear had finally come true; his identity as a non-kat was discovered, and now he was at the mercy of the Enforcers, who were known to kill every alien and monster that came their way, as well as unfairly sentenced his friends to a lifetime of manual labor. At least they gave him a cell to himself; it gave him a distraction-free place to think about the decision he'd made to rejoin the Swat Kats. Looking at where it got him now, with a broken hand and a prison cell, he wasn't thinking it was the best idea. Was it a _bad_ idea, though? He didn't think so; Max knew that if he hadn't shown up, his friends, along with those hostages, would be dead. Besides, he wouldn't have found out about the incoming attack on his own world, or that this person worked for the Benefactor, so at least he didn't leave with less knowledge than he'd had before. There was only one regret he had, though: Felina.

She didn't deserve to die. She deserved a long life and a chance to marry, have kids, and eventually retire. He didn't know her personally, but it still hurt, knowing that one of the only good Enforcers, and a good friend of the Swat Kats, was dead. The only consolation he could think of was that it was quick and painless, but thinking about her bleeding corpse nearly made him vomit, and nearly brought him back into a memory. So he focused on Gorgan, her murderer, and how he would bring that guy to justice, and somehow stop him and the Benefactor from invading his Earth. Gorgan's warning was dark and scary; he didn't know what this Father character was planning, but he would stop them. First, however, he needed to get out of this cell; he'd been there for nearly an hour, and he knew that something had to happen soon; he didn't know when this Father person was planning on invading Texas, but he figured that they were running out of time.

A door slammed open at the end of the hallway, and footsteps started to approach; apparently, they were tired of waiting, and the human waited to see what would happen. "Sir, if you're not feeling well," a voice from the hallway said, getting closer. "I insist that you not talk to-"

"I don't give a damn about my feelings," a familiar voice snapped. "I'm talking to it!"

"He's not an _it,_ Commander," a third voice spoke up, this one familiar as well.

The cell door suddenly swung open, and three kats burst into the room. Commander Feral led the way, flanked on each side by Callie Briggs and some other Enforcer that, given his uniform, showed that he was a Lieutenant, like Felina was. The human didn't move, but simply sat on the bunk, watching them. Never had he imagined that they would ever see one another face-to-face, and a odd sense of bravado at being out without a mask on came over the him. However, he also remembered the kat was Felina's uncle, and wondered if he was about to die.

"So," Feral said, looking Max up and down, "I guess I _wasn't_ seeing things after that Turmoil attack last year; you're an alien."

"I guess so," he replied, trying not to sound disrespectful; while he didn't like Feral, he knew that if he could convince the Enforcers to help him, he might find a way to stop this guy from invading his world. The Commander pulled out a handkerchief, coughed into it, and put it back in his pocket, flecks of blood staining the white.

"Again, sir," the other Enforcer said, "I would be happy to take over if you're feeling unwe-"

"Over my dead body, Steel," the tall kat growled. "I'll have you reported for insubordination and obstructing justice." That shut the Lieutenant up, though he scowled at Feral from behind his back. "I'm already in a bad mood tonight, but we have a crisis on our hands; some madkat is going to exterminate our race and replace it with…" He looked back at Max. "What are you supposed to be?"

"A human."

"Human," Callie repeated, not appearing scared of his appearance, but not looking kind and understanding, either; well, her friend had just died, so Max could understand if she blamed him for not doing anything. Not like he could've done anything; he was fast, but not fast enough to stop a bullet.

"But let's start from the beginning," Feral continued, covering another cough, "who are you, where did you come from, and what is your intention?"

"My name's Max Greenwhich," the man replied, figuring that them knowing his real name wouldn't jeopardize his Swat Kat identity (since that got thrown out the window long ago). "I'm from Earth, but one from an alternate dimension. I was brought here nearly two years ago, and I've been in hiding for my safety since then. And as for my intentions… I just wanna go home." And he did, but it looked like he had to save it first before he could see his family again.

"You've been in hiding for two years," Steel asked incredulously. "How'd you manage that?"

"By being careful," the human replied simply. "And I had help, as you probably could tell."

"Not too careful," Callie interjected, pulling a piece of paper from her briefcase and handing it to him. "Recognize this?"

Max took the paper, scanning the words, looking up at her in shock. "How did you-"

"You left it in the Turbokat in 1995," she told him. "I found it and copied down the information. I thought then that you were from the future, but I see now that I was wrong."

"Not really," the human replied. "It's 2019 in my world."

The three kats gaped at that. "How old are you," Commander Feral asked.

"21; I was 19 when I arrived here. Missed a whole lotta college back home."

"You have colleges in your world," Steel asked.

"Yes. Besides the time and species difference, our worlds are pretty much identical; we have the same continents, solar system, and even some of the same animal species as well. We're not dumber than you, but I have no right to sit here and say that we're smarter, seeing as someone on your side brought me here."

"We can see you have about as much intelligence as us," Feral said, covering another cough; he must be really sick, and the human hoped it wasn't contagious. "So, let me ask you this: who are the Swat Kats?"

Max couldn't help but grin; even now, with the threat of both of their species dying, the kat still had one goal in mind. "Now you know I can't tell you that, Commander Feral. The justice system on my Earth may not be perfect, but it's better than yours, and I will not condemn those that helped me to a lifetime of prison."

The kat gaped at him in shock, allowing his second-in-command to interject. "We could throw _you_ in prison for the rest of your life-"

"No, you can't," the human interrupted. "I've studied your laws; your punishments and such only pertain to kats, not humans. An alien species hasn't been on this planet long enough for you to come up with a set of rules regarding non-kat species. So, technically, you can't even keep me locked up, and seeing as how time seems short in our case, I think it's best that we try to stop this guy from exterminating your species. But," he continued, getting up from his seat, "if you still don't trust me, then feel free to handcuff me; I promise I don't have laser eyes or super strength or anything supernatural that could help me break out." He held out his hands to them, waiting for a response; if worst came to worse, he'd try to escape, find Jake and Chance, and try to figure out a way to help both their worlds.

The three kats were silent, probably thinking about what the human had said. Callie, still frowning at him, didn't move, but Steel looked to Feral, waiting to see what would happen. The head of the Enforcers looked at Max, his eyes seeming to scan him, seeing what consequences might come forth if he let him go. They could both tell that Max was right, and that, legally, they couldn't hold him in prison. Finally, he nodded. "Fine. But if you try anything-"

"I won't," the human promised.

"Okay. Your… friends are currently in one of the conference rooms. Follow us." He turned and left the cell, followed by Steel, but before Max could leave, Callie stopped him.

"Why didn't you say anything," she asked him, a frown on her face. "You'd been a Swat Kat for months before disappearing; I would've understood."

"We didn't want to risk anything," Max replied. "But… if it's any consolation, we were planning on telling you. Honest."

"Why did you disappear?"

"That's a long story," the human told her. "One for another time, after this is over." He tried to leave again, but again found his way barred by the deputy mayor.

"I'm not mad at you," she told him, not frowning, but not smiling either. "You had no warning or chance to save her. But… I am disappointed." Then, she left, with the human hesitating for a second before following, somehow feeling worse.

* * *

**T-Bone POV:**

It had been a long time since he and Razor had been in Enforcer Headquarters; it was awkward, to say the least, seeing their old place of work. Of course, no one knew who they really were, so at least they weren't arrested.

After Max had been taken, Jake had managed to get away so he could change into his Swat Kat persona, Callie disappeared to do her Deputy Mayor thing, and Johnny stayed with Ann and the other hostages, being treated for wounds. Ann was, like the rest of them, shocked by Felina's sudden murder; in all their time knowing her, she had always been smart and fast. Seeing her just die like that seemed… _disrespectful._ It _was_ disrespectful, but they didn't have time to grieve; they had their world, and another, to save, not to mention a friend to spring from jail. They were fortunate enough that the Enforcers considered this upcoming attack a top priority, meaning that they weren't in a holding cell.

"Lonestar," Razor said, and T-Bone looked up to see Feral, Steel, Callie and Max walk into the conference room, which was in the middle of the main command center of the Enforcer Building, with walls of glass allowing them to see everything happening around them. A few Enforcers gave Max a double-take, but other than that, they left him alone.

"Hey, guys," the human replied, walking over to them, giving them a wry grin. "Glad you two made it okay."

"Forget us," Razor said. "How're you? Have they done anything to you? Have you had a flash-"

"I'm fine," the human interrupted, accepting his stuff that Steel begrudgingly handed back to him. "Just… let's just figure out how to stop this guy." He looked over at Feral. "Please tell me you have some clue as to who this Gorgan's working for."

"Not much," Feral said. "The trail went cold in the sewers, and the kat left no evidence; we got some DNA samples, but they're not even complete kat DNA; just traces of it."

"How's that possible," T-Bone asked. "Sure, it's pretty tall for a kat, but how could it _not_ be a kat?"

"Some kind of drug?"

"None were found in the samples," Steel spoke up.

"Wait," Callie interrupted, her face lighting up with realization, "this Father kat is probably the one who brought Max here, right?"

"Yeah?"

"So what if he brought someone else over from his world? After all, why attack a whole world with a bioweapon that turns them into a new kind of kat if you don't know that it's going to work beforehand?"

Everyone gaped at her. "Holy… do you mean to say that Gorgan was a _human?!_"

"Probably; it would explain why his DNA isn't exactly a kats, and as to why he seemed so dumb; whatever process the Father put him through must've messed with his intelligence."

"So that's what'll happen to the humans back on my Earth," Max asked, sounding almost scared and disgusted. "They'll be turned into dumb obeying machines?"

_"That's_ what's gonna be replacing our species," Steel asked, sounding disgusted.

"They're not dumb," T-Bone spoke up, in Max's defence. "His speech pattern was simple, but his thought process was incredible; my guess is that he's smarter than he looks, but not smart enough to want to be free from this Father kat."

"This world you're from," Feral asked Lonestar, "how many of your humans live there?"

"About seven billion, but he said he's starting at my home state, which has about… 28.7 million? That includes children and elderly and…" He looked off into the distance, thoughtful. "… My family."

"We'll stop him," T-Bone told their friend, looking determined. "I swear by it."

"How," Steel asked condescendingly. "Unless you know somekat who has a trans-dimensional portal, I'd say we should just prepare for the incoming invasion."

The Swat Kats glared at him, remembering why they hated him more than Feral, but knowing that now was not the time to crack jokes or exchange insults. "Well," T-Bone said, "we _may_ know somekat who could help."

"But he hasn't finished it yet," Lonestar told him. "And we can't just rush him and-"

"Who're we talking about," Feral demanded, covering a cough with a handkerchief.

* * *

**Callie POV:**

"Yes, I have not completed it," Professor Hackle told the group. "And there is no possible way I would be able to finish it in time unless I had the proper equations; that alone could take months to figure out on my own."

Feral, Callie, the Swat Kats and Max were standing in Hackle's garage, having explained the situation to him. He, of course, had seen the news, and for some reason, had a medical bot ready to fix Max's broken hand, as well as check his vitals and so on. It was suspicious, but the feline said nothing, and was relieved that Steel was back at Enforcer headquarters instead of being with them.

"So we're stuck dealing with an invasion," Feral asked, covering yet another cough; Felina had mentioned earlier that he wasn't feeling well, and Callie wondered how bad it really was.

"And my home's about to be attacked by some crazy kat and his minion," Max added. "And then my whole species could be wiped out!"

"I know this is hard for you," the old kat said kindly, "but unless I have those formulas, I cannot do anything to help."

"What about weapons," T-Bone asked. "We know you're not a fan of them, but surely you have something that we can use to defend ourselves!"

"You know my policy," the professor said sternly. "No weapons. I don't make those anymore."

Max hit the table, startling everyone. "Damnit, Hackle, we don't have time for this! My family and species are in danger, and you're just gonna let it happen?! And even if you can't help my world, you should at least help defend this one!"

"Max-"

"You're supposed to _help_ people, help ME, and you can't even offer us a solution?! My family could die, or end up as slaves to some lunatic, and I… I can't… not again..." The human suddenly stumbled back, looking around him with a panicked expression, starting to breathe quickly. It didn't look natural, even though the deputy mayor had no idea how humans acted, and the kats watched as the man started to shake, mumbling something to himself.

"What's wrong with him," Callie asked.

"Crud; he's having a flashback," T-Bone said, going over to his friend's side.

"Flashback," Feral asked, staring at the human with a mixture of concern and confusion.

"He had a traumatic experience a little over a year ago, after the Turmoil attack," Hackle explained, quickly walking over to Max, who'd fallen onto the ground, shaking and curled in the fetal position. "Do you recall that fear formula Turmoil intended for T-Bone, Commander Feral? Max got the full dose, and by the time he woke up half an hour later, he was in hysterics; his friends brought him to me, and I offered my help. The first few months afterwards were… difficult, to say the least. It was why he stopped being a Swat Kat; he still has an occasional flashback, and didn't want to risk having one mid-battle." He held the human's hand, telling him to breathe and focus, mentioning grounding.

Callie and Feral stared in shock; she had no idea why Lonestar had stopped showing up, but now that she thought about it, after Turmoil's attack last year, he hadn't been out in public with the Swat Kats. And she recalled Felina telling her about the fear serum... She could only imagine what the human must have gone through, and felt bad for being upset with him for not being present the past year, as well as for freezing up earlier that evening when- No, she still couldn't think about it. Not yet.

The human finally gasped, sitting up and looking around wildly for a few moments before seeming to calm down. "I… I… I'm fine," he stammered, trying to slow his breathing. "I… I'm fine."

"Are you sure," the old kat asked him. "I have a medical bot on standby if-"

"I'm fine," Max assured him, slowly climbing to his feet. "Sorry I… I just…"

"I understand," Hackle said kindly. "And I may be able to help in some way."

"How," Feral asked, stifling another cough.

"I have had many colleagues over the years, meaning I know which kats study what. Several months ago, I came across the old work of one Dr. Viverral Void, who tried to come up with a dimensional portal like the one that brought Max here. I have the notes with me, but it seems that some of them, the ones with the equations, are missing, according to the page numbers. I tried contacting Dr. Void, but he was unavailable; it appears that old age has taken its toll on him."

"Do you think he might have the missing notes," Callie asked.

"Yes, and while we know he never succeeded in creating a portal that we know of, the formulas would greatly help me figure out where to move on from there."

"Then let's get them," Max said, heading for the door.

"You're not going anywhere," Feral told him. "We may not be able to lock you up, but you can't just go walking outside looking like that!"

"He does make a good point," Razor said. "Some kats might attack you because you're an alien, and right now, we need to keep you safe; if we can make it to your world, we'll need your help getting around."

"And the stress of what's been happening may cause another flashback," Professor Hackle told him. "You need to rest for a bit before you do any more fighting."

Max looked at the group, sighing. "Fine. But who'll go?"

"I'll go," Feral and Razor said at the same time, both of them glaring at one another.

"I'll go too," T-Bone said. "Just to keep an eye on them."

"I need to go," Callie said. "There… there's a friend I need to visit right now, and no doubt the mayor'll be needing my help."

"I will stay with Max; he can help me continue to work on the machine," Hackle said. Everyone nodded, agreeing with the plan, and started to leave.

"Wait," Callie said, grabbing Razor's hand. "Can I talk to you? In private?"

The kat looked a little nervous, but nodded. "Sure." Ignoring his friends and Feral, who looked confused, they made their way into the hallway of the Professor's home, walking away from the door to the lab before stopping.

"If this is because we didn't tell you about Max earlier, I'm sorry," he started to say. "We wanted to, but then the whole thing happened with the fear serum, and-" Callie simply reached forward, yanking off the kat's bandanna, revealing his identity. He was so stunned, he simply gaped at her in shock, and she stared at him, taking in his true identity.

"No more secrets," she told him, now looking at the face of Jake Clawson. "And… seeing as how you never told me about your alien friend, I thought I deserved to know."

"You did," Razor/Jake replied, taking back the bandanna and putting it back over his face. "But… not like that. I… I wanted to tell you myself."

"I know," she said, "but dammit, Jake, I've been through enough because of you! I go on a wild goose chase for nearly two years trying to figure out who Max was, wondering why you two didn't trust me enough to tell me, and now I find out not just about Max, but about your identity as well! I didn't need to remove your mask to know that you were Jake."

"How did you find out?"

"You told the Enforcers back at the restaurant to leave him alone," Callie replied. "And… the one time you were with me when something bad happened, Razor wasn't there."

The cinnamon kat winced. "Yep… I guess I did say that… Wow, after four or five years of no one knowing-"

"But Max knew."

"He figured it out, living with us. We weren't planning on making him our third member at first, but we learned about his background, and he seemed interested in doing it, so… it just happened."

"But why was he so cold to me when we first met? And never talking to the press?"

"That was for Johnny and Ann; he'd met them on Halloween in 1995, and they were all captured by the Metallikats. We didn't want to risk them recognizing his voice, and tracing him back to us. And as for being cold towards you… I guess he was just riding the high of being a superhero; he'll probably apologize if you bring it up to him now."

She thought that over. "So… Johnny never knew about you guys?"

"He knew Max existed, but not that he or T-Bone and I were the Swat Kats. At least…"

Callie's eyes narrowed. "You told HIM?!"

"He was the only kat besides us who knew Max existed," Jake said defensively. "You didn't see him that day; we thought he was gonna die! We told Johnny because we knew he would find out one way or another; we couldn't explain Max suddenly having PTSD!"

"So when were you going to tell me? That attack was over 15 months ago! How long were you going to keep me in the dark?"

"We didn't want to stress you, _or_ deal with the stress ourselves! Between checking up on Max and our day job and Swat Kat duties, we couldn't deal with having to explain to you that you've known the Swat Kats the whole time!"

"I'm _stressful_ now," she asked.

"Yes! Right now, you're pretty stressful!"

"I'm _sorry!_ My best friend just died, and your going to lecture me on being stressed out?!"

They both went silent, staring at each other as her words echoed through the corridor. It was obvious what the two of them were thinking about, and Callie quickly turned away, determined not to cry in front of him. He tried to take her hand, but she stepped back.

"Don't. I… I need some time to think," she said, hoping that he understood what she meant. "And… I'm telling Ann; she already was planning on talking to Johnny, so…"

Jake nodded. "I understand. Just… let me know when you're ready, and we'll talk it out. I promise."

"Yeah…" And turning away, she walked back down the hall, a few tears streaming down her face, determined to see her friend.

* * *

**Johnny POV:**

"She… she was right there," Ann was saying, still sounding shell-shocked. "And then…"

"I know," Johnny told her, hugging her as she continued to grieve, ignoring the phone that was going off the hook in the background.

When Max's identity, along with the threat to katkind, was televised, everykat panicked. Of course, when you're told that your entire species is going to be wiped out, and then an alien appears, kats tend to think the worst. Of course, Max being arrested didn't do much to help, and it was less than an hour later that every news station in the city was reporting on it. The alien monster was in custody, and no further news came from the Enforcers about the oncoming attack or their plans with the alien.

Ann and Johnny had been treated by the first responders, both with thankfully few injuries, and were excused an hour after the attack. Knowing that she needed somewhere to grieve, he walked her back to her apartment. He was going to leave, but she asked him to stay. So he did, sitting on the couch next to her, gently hugging her as she cried. Of course, he was upset about Fellina's death, knowing that she was one of the best Enforcers in the city, but he also knew that she and Ann were best friends, and could only imagine what she was going through. The phone rang, asking for Ann to come report on what was happening, but they ignored them.

"It's gonna be okay," he told her after an hour of being together, just sitting on the couch as he helped her grieve (nothing inappropriate; their relationship was platonic, and they were both okay with that). "Seriously…"

"How could it be fine," she told him, looking at him, tears still on her face. "I… I lost my best friend, Lonestar's an alien, and you-"

"What," he asked, concerned by her expression.

"You… Johnny, you _knew._ You knew the whole time."

He gaped at her, too shocked to say anything for a few moments. "I… Annie-"

"I found a note," she told him, her voice barely above a whisper, and she wouldn't look at him. "By your phone… it mentioned a place called Texas. A place in a book Callie once found in the Turbokat. A book from the future. And tonight, when his disguise disappeared… I recognized him from that Halloween." She looked up at him. "How… how long did you know?"

Johnny hesitated; on one hand, he wanted to tell her everything. He loved her, and hated keeping this secret from her. On the other hand, he wasn't sure what his friends would say if they found out; right now, they were dealing with an attack, and he had no way of contacting them. Finally, however, he said, "I met Max a month or so before Halloween. I didn't know about the Swat Kats then; I was told that they'd just found him, and were keeping him hidden so the Enforcers wouldn't get him. But it wasn't until Turmoil's last attack that I learned who they really were. They needed my help… needed me to help look after Max as he recovered."

"Recovered," Ann asked.

"He… he was attacked, and it messed with his mind. Gave him PTSD. That's why he stopped his hero work; he was recovering, and even afterwards, he was too scared of having a panic attack during a battle." He paused. "I… I got mad at him earlier tonight, when I learned that you were in danger. I told him to stop being a baby and fight again, but he said no. It looks like he decided to come, but… now he's in jail, and everykat thinks he's an evil alien."

"Is he?"

He looked at her. "Of course not! He's… he's just like us," he replied, looking back at his girlfriend. "And know, I wanted to tell you. I really did. But I didn't know how to explain it… and… I was scared myself. Scared that you would leave me…" He hesitated, blinking a few tears from his eyes. "I… I'm sorry for not telling you sooner… please forgive me."

She hesitated for a few moments, seeming to think it over before she gave her answer. "I would never leave you," she told him, hugging him back, this time comforting him.

"But… you aren't mad," Johnny asked, surprised.

"No… I can't be mad at you. I never told you about Callie's investigation, or that I took that note from your apartment." She looked at him. "Guess we both kept some pretty big secrets, huh?"

"Yeah," he agreed. "But not anymore."

"Not anymore," she agreed, and they pressed their heads together and kissed, simply enjoying the company, silently comforting one another. It was a perfect moment, and for a second, Johnny considered pulling out the ring, but a knock at the door startled them both.

"Ann? It's me," Callie's voice came from the hallway. "Are you home?"

"Callie," Ann said, quickly getting off the couch and rushing to the door, opening it for her friend. They immediately hugged one another, both of them saddened by the death of their friend. "How're things happening at the office and the Enforcers?"

"They let the human go," she replied. "They're with the Swat Kats at Professor Hackle's house, and-" The deputy mayor noticed Johnny getting up from the couch, and let go of her friend. By the look on her face, she now knew that he'd been keeping the secret, and was probably wondering if he'd told Ann.

"I told Ann," he assured her. "I don't like keeping secrets from her, and right now, she needs to know."

"Good," Callie said, pulling out of the hug. "You two should come along."

"Why?"

"Right now, the news stations are reporting nothing but doom and speculation; right now, we need the city's best news team where the real story is happening."

Ann looked a little stunned at first, but then turned to Johnny. "What do you say," she said, giving him a small smile. "Up for reporting on how to save the world?"

He grinned, remembering why he loved her so much. "I'll get my camera!"

* * *

**Of course, you can probably tell that the next chapter's gonna be interesting when they go to Void's house.**

**Also, as it comes to Johnny and Ann's relationship; they're just dating, but not in an inappropriate manner. I wanted their love for one another to be true, not based on physical stuff alone. Basically, they have a platonic relationship. Just wanted y'all to know that. **

**Feel free to follow or favorite this story to be updated on new chapters, and feel free to leave a review on this chapter or others if you want. ****And, as usual, have a safe and happy week/weekend!**

**-aggiefrogger**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey Readers and Swat Kats Fans!**

**Wow! It's been a while since I last posted a new chapter for this story, so I first wanted to apologize for the wait. Between midterms, Spring Break and my other stories, it took me longer to get this chapter completed. I hope you find it worth the wait. **

**Basically, as a recap of the last chapter the Original Swat Kats and Feral are going to Dr. Void's house for his notes while Max and Hackle try to figure out a way to help. I hope you like this chapter; sorry again for the wait!**

**Also, a DEINER is a person who handles a dead body before burial.**

* * *

**Visiting the Doctor:**

**Ann POV:**

Ann had been to Professor Hackle's house before to interview him on some invention of his, but now as they knocked on the front door, she wondered what she would find. The large house outside of Megakat city had a new uncertainty to it, but she relaxed when Johnny gave her hand a small squeeze, letting her know all was well.

The elderly kat himself opened the door. "Ah! Johnny and Ann; you're a most welcome sight at the moment!"

"Thanks, Professor," Johnny said, leading Ann into the house. "Is he here?"

"Downstairs in the lab. Also, feel free to use a medibot to fix your nose; they've already managed to fix Max's broken hand."

"Got it. C'mon, Ann," her boyfriend said, leading her towards a staircase that led downwards and ended in a long hallway with metal walls and several doors.

"You really know your way around here," she commented.

"Yeah. I used to spend the nights here back when Max was still in pain. I took turns with Jake and Chance, and we'd simply sleep out in the hall, ready in case he had a nightmare." Ann noticed how sad the tan kat looked as he said that, and could only imagine what it must've been like, watching your best friend be in so much pain and unable to help them.

Eventually, they reached a large room filled with different machines and computers, and found the alien, or human, standing in front of a supercomputer with many screens. "Max!"

The man turned around, grinning at the sight of the kamerakat. "Johnny!" He hurried over, giving the kat a hug. "Dude, I'm glad you're alive!"

"It'll take more than one super-kat to take me down," Johnny said proudly. "I suppose you remember Ann?"

The human looked at her, and she at him. Yes, she could vaguely remember the teen friend of Johnny from that Halloween so long ago, wearing that costume… but of course it wasn't a costume now. "Nice to meet you," he said kindly, holding out his hand to her. "Sorry I've taken so much of your boyfriend's time."

"It's… it's fine," she said, shaking his hand and smiling as well. "It's nice to finally meet _the_ Lonestar. How'd you get that name?"

"Well my state back home is called 'the Lone Star State,' and my uniform also kinda looks like the flag. The name seemed fitting." He turned back to Johnny. "You just missed Feral and the Swat Kats; they're going to some scientist's house to get his old notes so we can build a dimensional portal to go and stop Gorgan and his father from destroying both our planets."

The two kats stared at him, processing the information. "Wow… how much time do we have," Johnny asked.

"Not much," Max replied. "We have no idea when he's going, but we assume it's gonna be sooner than later. Why're you two here?"

"To help you," Ann said, motioning to Johnny's kamera bag. "Right now, the news stations are painting you as a dangerous alien that needs to die." The human looked shocked at that. "But we're about to give you an exclusive interview, and with it being here, we don't have to worry about giving away your location."

"So… you want me to go back on TV and say what?"

"Anything. Johnny's told me that you humans aren't that different from kats. Talk about your time here on our planet, minus the whole Swat Kat thing, and let them know that you have no plans on attacking our world. Show them that you're not the enemy, and everyone will probably calm down and offer their aid."

The human looked thoughtful, but eventually nodded. "Fine. I'll do it!"

"Awesome," Johnny grinned. "Where should we set it up?"

"Somewhere with a plain background and good lighting," she replied. "Which looks like everywhere down here."

"An excellent idea," Professor Hackle spoke up, approaching the group from the stairs. "Though if I may have a quick word with you in the hall, Miss Gora?"

The newskat quickly gave Johnny a fearful look, but he nodded and smiled, giving her hand one last squeeze before letting her follow the elderly feline towards the hallway. She had no idea what he was going to say, but she could already guess what subject he had in mind.

"I promise not to tell anykat about your involvement with Max," she told the Professor.

He shook his head. "I just wanted to make sure you were aware what this plan of your means for you and Johnny. You could both get fired from your jobs at Kats Eye News for doing an unscheduled broadcast; especially if it's going against what everykat else is saying."

Ann nodded, understanding what he was saying. "I know; Johnny told me that this could probably ruin our careers."

"But you chose to follow him," Hackle asked.

"Yes. I… I trust Johnny."

The old kat smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Johnny has chosen well, I should think; he has found someone who cares for him as much as he cares for you."

The feline blushed a little under her fur. "Thank you," she said modestly. "But I wanted to ask if there's any questions I should avoid because of the… You know…"

Hackle nodded. "Of course. Just write down what you plan to ask him, and I will approve the ones that would most likely not trigger a flashback."

"Fine." She hesitated before speaking up. "Uh… Professor?"

"Yes?"

The newskat looked down at her feet. "I… I wanted to…" She looked back up at him. "Have… have you ever lost a best friend?"

At first taken aback, the elderly kat nodded. "Yes… my wife died nearly fifteen years ago. She was my best friend. But I had my living friends and family to help me through that difficult time." He gave her a small smile. "You certainly have a lot of friends here ready to help."

Ann smiled too. "It's just… everykat else seems so… _calm_ about it; they seem unfazed."

"You'll find that some kats show their pain and sorrow in different ways. They are upset as well, even if they aren't crying yet. Now come; you have an interview to give."

* * *

**Feral POV:**

"Enjoyin' the view, Commander" T-Bone asked from the front seat of the Turbokat.

"Just focus on getting us to this Void kat," Feral snapped, trying not to show how impressed he was by the sophistication of the jet's interior; it was much better than the planes his Enforcers had.

"Though what kind of scientist lives on his own private island," Razor asked. "Toyger Island?"

"Must be rich, like Hackle," the other Swat Kat replied, flying them across Megakat Bay, heading Southwest. "Maybe I shoulda been one!"

_Being vigilantes probably doesn't pay much,_ Feral thought to himself as they flew over the waves. However, right now, he had too much on his mind to deal with instead of those two annoyances. First and foremost, of course, was Felina.

When he'd watched his only niece get shot on television, needless to say, he was stunned. He'd trained Felina herself; she wasn't dumb, and she wasn't slow. But, somehow, she was now dead, her body being brought to the Enforcer Morgue, where he'd gone to see her. There, with only the Diener to see him, he cried, holding her hand as he tried not to choke on the occasional sob or cough.

It was like the end of the world for Commander Feral; there had been so much he had wanted to tell her, and she was supposed to replace him when he was gone. Now, he had to choose somekat else before Steel tried to wriggle his way into the position. Seargant. Talon was always the second choice (though he never thought he'd have to ask him), so after he finished his time in the morgue, he'd automatically promoted the kat to Lieutenant, but refrained from telling him about being Commander someday. The kat was loyal, took after Feral, and served as the second in command whenever Felina wasn't around… so, naturally, he'd be the next Enforcer Commander.

But what hurt him the most was that she'd died before him; he'd lived his life, and would die a peaceful death, knowing he'd lived a full life. Felina, however, was in her early twenties, just on the edge of what could've been a great life and career. He, like most others, thought that she didn't deserve to die, and it only drove him to stop whoever was behind her murder.

_I just can't believe all the crazy stuff that's happened in the past hour,_ Feral thought as they approached the small private island. The third Swat Kat is revealed to be some creature from another dimension whose world is about to be attacked, some kat on their planet is planning on creating a superior kat with these humans to take over their kat world, and now he had to deal with the Swat Kats, a human suffering the aftereffects of PTSD (which was no joke, since he knew kats from the Megakat Wars who suffered from it), the deupty mayor, and Hackle in order to save both their worlds. _It's like something from a cruddy cartoon!_

"Maybe we should've called first," T-Bone said as they landed on the large front lawn in front of the two-story brick home.

"Too late now," Razor told him. "Ready, Commander?"

"Let's just get these notes and get out of here," the Enforcer replied tersely, climbing out of the plane first. "Shouldn't be too hard; records say he's slightly senile."

"And he lives by himself," the blond Swat Kat asked.

"No. He has a butler."

"Radical!" Razor and Feral turned to T-Bone, who gave an embarrassed shrug. "What? Butlers are cool."

"Idiots," Feral muttered as he started towards the front door. "I should go first."

"Why," the cinnamon kat asked.

"Not everykat likes you, so he'll probably need some reassurance that the Enforcers are doing their job!"

"For once," T-Bone muttered.

Feral turned on him, quickly covering another cough; allergies only made it worse, and a nearby bed of flowers did little to help. "Look you two," he said annoyedly, "we don't have time for any snarky remarks or quips at one another! We are facing a crisis right now, and if you two can't handle it, then leave now!"

The two Swat Kats looked surprised by the older kat's outburst, but eventually nodded. "Fine," Razor replied. "Lead the way." Nodding as well (and covering another cough), Feral led the way to the front door, knocking on it. Moments later, a middle-aged kat with stripped fur answered the door, wearing a butler's tuxedo.

"May I help you," he asked, taking in the three visitors with mild interest.

"Enforcers," the Commander said, holding up his badge. "Is Dr. Viverral Void home?"

The butler nodded. "Yes. Will this take long? He needs his rest."

"It shouldn't take much time," Feral agreed, covering another cough. "Cruddy allergies!" The butler held up a finger, closing the door and leaving the three on the front step. A minute later, he reappeared, holding open the door for the three kats, who entered the home.

The house looked like an average home, though the spacious rooms had large windows to let in natural sunlight (though there was none now), and give an impressive view of the ocean. Feral and the Swat Kats were led into an ornate living room, where they found an old kat with grey fur sitting in a wheelchair, a blanket over his legs. A nearby TV was on, showing Kats Eye News, which was still reporting on the events from over an hour ago

"Dr. Void," the butler said, turning the chair to face the trio, "you have visitors."

"Really," the old scientist replied, his voice sounding weak as he squinted at them through black sunglasses. "My; I haven't had visitors in such a long time! Get them some tea, Karson."

"I'm afraid we can't stay long," Razor spoke up, speaking loudly and slowly for the old kat's benefit. "We need your help, Dr. Void."

The old kat raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes," Feral explained. "Right now, we're facing an attack from an enemy agent-"

"A what," Void repeated, holding a hand to his ear.

The Commander stiffed another cough. "Well," he said more slowly and loudly, "we need your old notes on inter-dimensional travel."

The old kat looked surprised at that. "My… my old notes?"

"Yes," T-Bone spoke up. "We're gonna save the world."

"Wow!" The scientist turned to his butler. "Do you hear that, Karson? These three are gonna save the world!"

"I did, sir," the striped kat replied.

"Well, I'm afraid I can't get the files myself, but if Karson would push me, you three could follow me to my office."

"Fine," Feral replied, covering a cough. The butler pushed his master down the hall, the three other kats following him to a room down the hallway.

"It's around here somewhere," Void said simply, looking around the room. "Karson, put me behind my desk."

"Yes, sir." The butler put the chair behind the desk, the scientist now facing the three visitors. "I apologize; I'm not as quick as I used to be."

"That's fine," the cinnamon Swat Kat replied kindly.

"Karson and I aren't used to visitors," the elderly kat continued, opening a desk drawer, rummaging through it as the butler walked out of the room. "It's just the two of us, though we were blessed with a new addition a little over a year ago."

Feral frowned at that. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I adopted a son. Now, all the fruits of my labor won't go to waste." He continued to look through his desk drawers, putting a few files on his desk. "I just can't seem to find them…"

"There's no rush," T-Bone told him.

"There kind of is," Feral hissed at him.

"But you two look pretty strong," Void commented. "Though you seem a little under the weather, Commander Feral."

The Enforcer stiffed a cough. "Yes… just allergies."

"No… it's something else," the old kat said. "I may be old, but I'm not that far gone yet. You're not yourself, meaning you would probably loose a fight against Gorgan."

The three visitors were shocked, to say the least. "How did you-"

"Saw it on TV."

"Oh… yeah." The Commander recalled the TV being on in the living room, and decided to change the subject. "Well, what about your adopted son? How old is he?"

"He's still young; Karson helps look after him." Dr. Void smiled. "He's really a smart boy, though he does have some trouble making friends; Karson and I can only give him so much company. He looked up at the trio "Would you like to meet him?"

"No thanks," the blond Swat Kat said. "We're not tryin' to be rude, but we really don't have time-"

"Please," the elderly kat said, suddenly pulling out a pistol from his desk and aiming it at them. "I insist!"

Before any of the trio could react, somekat grabbed Feral from behind, throwing him off balance and slamming him to the floor. The Enforcer briefly saw black fur, along with a butler's uniform, before something grabbed him and hoisted him to his feet, pinning his hands behind his back. Looking over, he saw Razor was slumped against the wall, and T-Bone was currently being restrained by the kat monster that killed Felina. It was so unbelievable and unexpected, the Commander was left speechless.

"Sorry for the masquerade," Void said, standing up from his wheelchair, his voice no longer weak or slow, a triumphant grin on his face. "I couldn't have too many visitors interrupting my plans, though they happen occasionally."

"I do good, Father," Gorgan asked, grinning as he held the Swat Kat by the neck with one hand, pinning his arms with the other.

"Yes, my son. Karson?"

"Yes, sir?" It appeared that the butler was currently restraining Feral, and, despite his appearances, was stronger than he looked.

"We'll take them downstairs," the scientist said, putting away his gun. "Gorgan, take their friend here as well; can't have any of them warning their human friend of our plan."

"He'll come looking when we don't show up," T-Bone said angrily.

"I'm counting on it." Dr. Void pulled a small device from his pocket, tapping its surface a few times. "And I will be ready for him when he does; I have enough formula to transform his entire world into a kat one, but I've saved a vial for Lonestar. Gorgan here has been wanting a sibling for a long time, and I intend to give him one!"

"You're not gonna-"

"Shut up," Gorgon said angrily, slamming the Swat Kat into the wall, leaving the blond kat dazed. "Don't yell at Father!"

"But consider yourselves luck," the scientist told them. "You three are about to witness the rebirth of a new kat era!" He snapped his fingers. "Take them downstairs."

* * *

**Max POV:**

"Cut," Johnny said from behind the camera.

Max gave a sigh of relief; finally, the interview was over "I never knew being interviewed could be so tiresome," he said, taking a sip from a nearby water bottle.

"Well, it was longer than most interviews," Ann said, wiping her brow with a handkerchief. "Nearly forty minutes, but you had a lot to say."

The human nodded; the newskat asked simple questions, but he felt that he needed to spend at least three minutes answering each one. Who knew that, in forty minutes, he was able to talk about his old life, his old world, and his time in this kat world. It seemed like something that could be written down as a story, but he doubted he had the skill to write it all. He was careful not to mention him being from the future, not wanting to cause a panic, but lied and said it was still the 90's back in his dimension.

"Good job, Max," Hackle spoke up, giving him a kind smile. "You did very well under the circumstances."

"Thanks, Professor." He stood up, stretching his limbs. "Are they back yet?"

"No."

The third Swat Kat frowned at that. "That's odd; they're just picking up old notes from Dr. Void."

"Dr. Void," Ann asked. "I know him; I went to visit him one time when doing research on who the third Swat Kat was." She gave him an embarrassed look before continuing. "Did some background research on him; he tried to build a dimensional portal and time machine, but failed. Why do you need his notes?"

"Because Hackle thinks he can build it," Johnny explained, packing up his equipment. "He's definitely smart enough!"

"Thank you," the old kat said modestly. "But it is still suspicious for them not to be back yet; Toyger Island's not that far from here. Especially given that jet of yours."

"What's taking them," Max wondered, feeling that something had gone horribly wrong. "How long does it take to get some files from some old guy?"

"Do you think something went wrong," the kamerakat asked.

"I don't know," Hackle replied, looking thoughtful. "I've met Dr. Void before; he's a kind old kat who lives alone, and from what I recall, a most brilliant scientist before he grew older. There should be no reason for a delay."

"Unless something went wrong," Max said. "What if they got attacked on the way there or back? They could be in trouble!" He started towards the door.

"Where are you going," Ann asked.

"To save my friends," he replied.

"You can't go without backup," Johnny protested.

"And I suppose I can just walk back to Enforcer headquarters and ask for backup," the human snapped. "Or don't tell me you're seriously suggesting that you guys wanna come."

"Why not," Johnny asked. "You're one of my best friends, and the last time we left you alone, you got revealed to the entire world and Felina-" He cut off, noticing Ann's face. "Look… I don't care if I can't fight or anything like that; I'm not gonna let ya run off into something dangerous without back up."

"Then I'm coming too," the news kat spoke up.

"NO," Max and Johnny both said.

The feline frowned, crossing her arms and glaring at them. "Look, _I'm_ the one who always ends up in difficult situations and survives! Besides, I happen to know a guy who could give us a ride."

"Al? He'd _never_ do something like this for us; especially after that broadcast," her boyfriend told her. "He's not the bravest kat."

"That is most likely true," Hackle spoke up. "But fortunately, you can take my car."

"Uh… they went to an island, Professor," Max reminded him.

"I know. It is an invention of mine; it also functions as a boat and airplane."

The three of them blinked in surprise at the kat. "Wow," Ann said. "So I guess we have a ride."

"But you two don't have any weapons or fighting skills," the human told them. "If the others are in danger, then the last thing we need is for either of you to get hurt, or worse."

"But you can't stop us," Johnny said determinedly. "We're coming; whether you like it or not."

"Hackle, can't you stop them or something," Max asked desperately. "They can't die on my behalf!"

Hackle looked at the three of them thoughtfully. "I'm afraid I cannot," he eventually said. "Technically, they are adults, and Johnny would be able to help you in case you have a flashback. But, if you would feel better if they had help, I could send Cybertron with you three."

"You still have him," the third Swat Kat asked.

"Who," Ann asked.

"It was a robot I created to help the Swat Kats years ago," the Professor explained. "He did not go well at first, but I've made some modifications; he'll protect Ann and Johnny should the need arise. He also will alert me of your location, and, if necessary, I can call the Enforcers to send backup without scaring them."

Max thought about it; he didn't want his friends to get hurt or killed, but he could tell by the kats' looks that they weren't gonna let him go by himself. It would be better to bring them, allowing him to look after them instead of letting them stay and possibly sneak out after him, risking their lives. "Fine," he eventually said, "but if things get too dangerous, you two gotta promise to leave and get to safety."

They nodded. "Fine," Johnny said. "We'll start at Void's house; maybe they were able to stop by before whatever happened to them."

"I agree," Hackle spoke up. "I'll wake Cybertron and give him the directions; you three better prepare for anything that might happen. I also have some gadgets you might find useful."

"Fine." Max turned towards the main control room. "I just hope their plane's out of fuel." But he could tell that it wasn't, and that they were about to enter the beginning of the conflict.

* * *

**Looks like things are gonna get pretty radical in the next few chapters! ****Again, I'm sorry for the long wait, and hopefully, the next chapter won't take that long.**

**Feel free to follow or favorite this story to be updated on new chapters, and feel free to leave a review on this chapter or others if you want. ****And, as usual, have a safe and happy week/weekend!**

**-aggiefrogger**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey Readers! Happy early Easter!**

**Again, so sorry for the long wait. To make it up to you, here's a long chapter for you all before Easter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Hackle's Plan:**

**Feral POV:**

"What a day this turned out to be," Feral said, covering a cough as he sat in the corner of the cell. "And it's all your fault!"

"How is it _our_ fault," Razor asked, gaping at him with shock.

"If you hadn't found that human thing and reported him to the proper authorities-"

"Like we'd've turned him over to you," T-Bone said angrily, glaring at him. "You would've locked him up or killed him!"

"And suppose if he'd been evil? He could've killed us all," the Enforcer said.

"He's trying to _save us,_ along with our world, after saving this city countless of times!" The shorter Swat Kat shook his head. "At what point are you gonna understand that we're the good guys?"

"The day you take off those masks and turn yourselves in," the kat replied, covering another round of coughing.

They were in Void's underground lab, sitting in a cage as the evil kat himself worked at some sort of computer. From where they sat, they were able to see details about what was to come; the kat would be taking a large dose of the kat serum in gas form to some high tower in a place called Dallas, and would release it onto the city bellow. Once they were kats, he would control them, march them into the kat world, and use them to take over and strengthen his army. Then, he would return to the human world and do the same, slowly transforming the world into his twisted image. The trio could even see when he was planning on leaving, but they couldn't tell anyone; their communicators and weapons were sitting on a table several yards away, and the cell was inescapable.

"Lonestar and the others'll come for us," Razor said. "They're gonna notice we're gone and get help."

"Hopefully from the Enforcers," Feral muttered. "Who's he going to bring with him; those two news kats and the deputy mayor?"

"Lay off, Feral," T-Bone said, sitting in the opposite corner of the cell. "He'll be able to rescue us with the Professor's help."

"Because Hackle was so helpful to the Enforcers when we asked him for weapons!"

"He doesn't build weapons anymore!" Feral coughed again. "And stop coughing; you're making me feel sick!"

"I can't help it," the Enforcer snapped, covering another cough. "I'm sick!"

"Yeah, we get it, it's flu season," the blond Swat Kat said sarcastically. "That doesn't stop us from helping this city!"

Feral snapped. "I'm _dying,_ you idiots! Ever heard of cancer before? I've been dying for a while, so shut up and let me cough in peace!" He covered another round of coughs, hunched over as he waited for them to subside.

Looking up, he noticed that the Swat Kats were looking at him with surprise, and, was it possible, pity. "You… You're dying," Razor asked. "Of cancer?"

"We had no idea," T-Bone said.

The Enforcer rolled his eyes. "Of course you didn't; I don't go around telling vigilantes my personal business!" He coughed again, looking out at the bars of the cell. "You would've found out like everyone else in a few weeks when I went to the hospital."

"A few _weeks,_" the cinnamon kat gasped. "You're that far along with the sickness?"

"Not yet I'm not. I would've peacefully died, passing on the Commander title to Felina, but it looks like that's out the window." He frowned. "I really should have time to make things right… Guess that won't happen if the world ends."

A silence fell upon the group, broken by the upbeat humming from Dr. Void as he worked at his computer. Never before had the three of them ever gotten this personal with one another, and the two Swat Kats exchanged worried looks when Feral coughed again.

"Commander, you shouldn't be out if you're sick," Razor said.

The kat nodded, covering another cough. "I know that… My doctor's gonna have a fit after this whole mess."

"I… I'm sorry to hear that," T-Bone said, suddenly looking guilty.

The Enforcer looked at the two Swat Kats with surprise, not expecting them to care about his wellbeing. They were selfish vigilantes, and never cared like this before. It was probably a pity party, but if it meant that they'd be quiet and more tolerable, then he'd take it. "Yeah," he said, covering another cough. "Thank you. Let's just hope your friend gets here so we can escape."

"He will come," Dr. Void spoke up, turning towards the cage. "I'm _counting_ on it!"

* * *

**Max POV:**

"Anyone else getting a James Bond feel," Max asked as the Professor's car drove across Megakat Bay, using special buoyancy devices to keep them afloat. It was still nighttime, and the four of them were currently on their way to Dr. Void's house after a quick stop at the junk yard.

"Do you mean James Bombay," Ann asked.

"Uh… yeah. My mistake," the human lied, not really wanting to go into the whole spiel about their worlds having different names.

"We are approaching Toyger Island," Cybertron spoke up, steering the vehicle across the waves. The metallic robot was thrilled to be helping the Swat Kats again, and was very polite as well; the human had never encountered a robot like this before, and made a mental note to tell his world to step up their game when he got back.

"Scan to see if the Turbokat's there," Max ordered, putting on his mask, though by this point, it was kind of pointless.

"Done. Turbokat is on the island."

"So they are there," Johnny said, looking at the island before them. "Wonder what happened?"

"Whatever the reason, I don't like it," the human said. "Maybe the Turbokat _did_ run out of fuel or something..."

"Wouldn't they have radioed for help," Ann asked.

"There appears to be some sort of signal preventing any communications from leaving the island," the robot spoke up, parking the boat car by the dock, the top folding down to allow them to exit.

"I'm just gonna say right now that he's probably the bad guy, and that our friends are trapped," Lonestar said, checking that his Glovatrix was ready to go. "Now, you two came with me, but now you're gonna stay here with the car while I get them back."

"No," Johnny said angrily. "We discussed this; we all go, or no one goes."

"I have been assigned to protect you three, along with your friends," Cybertron said lightly. "It would probably be best if we stay together."

"Fine," the human said, "but the first sign of trouble, Ann and Johnny get top priority for protection." He looked at the mechanical kat. "Remember your programming."

"I understand," the robot replied.

"Okay… Let's go. Remember the plan."

The four of them walked up the path to the modest home, stopping by the Turbokat to check its gas tank, which wasn't empty. They all exchanged worried looks; they were still here, which meant something must've gone wrong. Was Dr. Void the mysterious Father kat, or was he in league with the villain? Either way, they needed to get their friends, and fast, before the villain destroyed both of their worlds.

They all approached the door, with Max knocking on the wood. Seconds later, a middle-aged kat with striped fur opened the door, and the human grabbed the butler, slamming him to the ground and aiming his Glovatrix at his face. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, but he was tired of hiding and waiting; now was the time to save his friends.

"Where are they," he demanded. "We know they're here!"

"Woah, dude, chill out," Johnny yelled.

"I agree," Cybertron said. "Violence isn't the answer."

"I see you have finally come," the butler said, smiling up at Lonestar. "Your friends are waiting for you downstairs."

"I wouldn't look so smug if I were you," Max said angrily. "You're gonna end up in jail when this is over!"

"Am I?" He looked at someone inside the house. "Gorgan?"

The four visitors looked up to see the mammoth kat step out of the house, looking down at them with a cruel grin. "Look who back," he said, grabbing Johnny and Ann in each hand, lifting them off the ground. "And the human too! Father waiting for you!" While he was distracted, the butler flipped Lonestar over, pulling out a pistol and aiming it at him, slamming a small device on his Glovatrix and shorting it out.

"_Now_ am I justified," the striped kat grinned.

"I must ask you to let them go," Cybertron spoke up, holding up his hands and aiming them at the bad kats. "I will fire if necessary."

"You'll hurt your friends," the butler said. "And you won't find the others without us. Call off your scrap metal or they die."

Max glared at the kat, then looked over at Ann and Johnny, who looked terrified. He sighed, remembering the plan. "Fine. But if anything happens to them-"

"Don't worry; Dr. Void wants you all alive for what happens next!" He pulled the human to his feet, still aiming the gun at him and leading him inside.

"Cybertron, don't shoot," the Swat Kat ordered, and the robot lowered his taser hands, following them with Gorgan and the captured kats bringing up the rear.

They made their way down the hallway of the house, which didn't look anything like the home of a supervillain. If anything, it looked like a vacation home, save for the secret passage that opened up from a random piece of wall. The butler pushed him forward down some steps, leading him under the house. Max could hear Johnny whispering something to Ann, but he couldn't tell what was being said. He mentally chided himself for allowing them to come; now they were all captured, and probably about to die.

_God help me,_ he though as he stepped into an underground hallway, the striped kat indicating that he should go right. As he did, he passed several doors, some with bars on them. A stench was prevalent in the air, and old stains dotted parts of the floor, looking suspiciously like splatters of blood.

"Forgive the mess," the butler said. "Gorgan requires a certain… diet, and he prefers it fresh."

"I do," the tall kat agreed, still holding the two news kats in his hands, keeping an eye on the robot in front of him. Finally, the group reached a door that slid open at their arrival, and they stepped into the room.

It was about the size of the underground Swat Kat bunker, but had a darker feel to it; the lights seemed too harsh, and the metal ground too cold. Looking around, Lonestar saw several tables with electronic parts strewn across them, and a set of computers sitting along a back wall. To his right, some sort of device sat, with a walkway in the middle of it, and was surrounded by more machines, somehow looking sinister in the light.

_That must be it,_ he thought, staring at the device that took him from his world nearly two years ago. He had no idea what had gone wrong with it that he ended up in the scrap yard, but he was glad he didn't end up here.

"Ah," a new voice said, and they looked at the computers to see an older kat standing there, wearing black goggles and lab coat, grinning at them. "We were just wondering what was keeping you." He pressed a button, and a light turned on, illuminating the left side of the room. Razor, T-Bone and Feral were all locked in a cage, staring at them.

"_This_ is our rescue party," the Enforcer said angrily, covering another cough. "A human, a robot, and two news kats?!"

"Silence," the old kat interrupted, tossing something at Max. It unrolled midair, wrapping itself around the human, pinning his arms to his side. "Now," he continued, "let's get acquainted, shall we? I'm Dr. Viverral Void, or, as my son would put it, Father."

"I do that," Gorgan said, still holding Ann and Johnny in his hands. "Look, I got bad kats!"

"Good job, my son," the evil kat said kindly. "And as for you," He held up a small scanner, running it over Max, reading the display. "It appears you are a healthy human, though your time here has affected your strength and physical traits."

"What," Lonestar asked, wondering how this world had affected him.

"It doesn't matter; you won't be human for much longer, and I wanted to see how my first human was doing. I thought you'd died when I brought you here, but was I surprised when I saw you on TV that Halloween two years ago! It was only a matter of time to deduce that you somehow ended up with the Swat Kats, and when their third member showed up out of nowhere, it was confirmed."

"Why me," the human managed to ask, trying to break free, but unable to do so. "Why'd you choose me?"

The kat scoffed. "I didn't choose you. I needed a human to experiment on, and the portal happened to be near you. If it hadn't gone wrong, you would've been here instead of Gorgan." He smiled. "You weren't that special; I'd taken dozens of specimens from different worlds, trying to achieve what most thought to be the impossible. You humans, however, were the first to survive."

Max and his friends exchanged horrified looks; how long had Void been experimenting?

"Several years," the evil kat said, as if reading their minds. "After my failed experiments in creating a portal to another world, I had to find something else to occupy my time. I spent some time in robotics, but I decided to focus on genetics. However, I wanted to focus on areas most kats refused to go near, so I offered my help to certain parties around the world, and in return, they gave me the proper resources to fund my work."

"Wait," Ann spoke up, still the reporter. "So you're that Benefactor that Turmoil spoke of?"

"Yes," Dr. Void replied. "I had the resources at the time, and it was a perfect cover for me to try out that fear serum." He grinned at Max. "I take it you received the dose?"

A brief flash of memory appeared before the human's eyes, but he remained steely. "You son of a-"

"None of that," the grey kat replied, wagging a finger at him. "That's no way to treat your elders. I know you humans can be rude and passive aggressive, but so can kats here. _No one_ supported my theory of multiple dimensions, and they did nothing but verbally destroy my reputation! They cared too much about this world's benefit to care about visiting others. When I perfected my portal, I vowed to use it to achieve the dream they sought; the complete reinvention of the kat world!"

"So you're destroying our worlds for some petty revenge?"

"I'm not destroying them," he explained, a mad look in his eye. "I'm _fixing_ them. I'm creating a utopia where katkind will thrive and be the most advanced species in all the dimensions! Of course, it will take some time for natural selection to weed out the unsavory kats, so I created a serum that will turn humans into the perfect kats until then!"

"We didn't do anything wrong," Lonestar protested. "You're attacking and threatening my species for no reason!"

"I will _make_ them perfect! And now that you're here," he said, walking over to a nearby table and picking up a syringe, "you will join us."

"I'll never join you," the human said, trying to break free of his bonds and failing, the butler still aiming the gun at him.

"Oh, you will. It took me over a year to get Gorgan's programing perfect, and I've compressed it into microbots that will take over your mind, making it mine to control! And with your skills, you will be the perfect soldier, and will help lead my new army to wipe the slate clean with this world, as well as yours!"

"You psycho," Johnny yelled. "You won't get away with this!"

"And are you going to stop me," Void asked, smirking at him. "A pathetic kat who's going to be culled in the upcoming rebirth?" He suddenly grinned, getting an idea. "You know what, I think I'll take you with me when I attack his world. Maybe I'll give you a camera to show this world what it will become! And, when I'm done, you can be the first kat to be killed for the pursuit of my mission."

"NO," Ann yelled, trying to break free from Gorgan's arm. "You're not taking him!"

"Ah, is this love I see," he said, approaching the two kats. "I guess it would make sense, but I cannot allow you two to bring more subpar kats into this world. Yes, the kamerakat will come with me; you will stay here and watch him die!

"As for you," he continued, turning towards Lonestar, "you will not become a kat yet. I want you to watch and savor every moment of your world being destroyed, helpless to stop me!" He ripped off the human's mask. "Why, you're nothing but a child, playing hero and hiding when things get too scary!" He grabbed the Swat Kat by the restraints, dragging him towards the portal machine. "I'll send you back to where you came from; no one will believe you, and even if they did, they'll have no time to stop what's going to come! You'll be helpless, and when I've got enough of an army, I'll come for you, and your family, and you will ALL bend to me!"

"NO," Max yelled, dragging his feet as the surprisingly strong villain kat shoved him to the ground, laying in front of the machine. He couldn't sit up; the bonds prevented him from moving any part of his body. Vaguely, in the background, he could hear his friends yelling and calling for help, and here he was, unable to help them. However, he knew what to do. "Cybertron; override and listen. _Protect my friends!_"

"Agreed," the robot said, shooting a taser at Gorgan, who yelled and dropped Ann and Johnny; the stun did little to knock out the tall kat, but it still incapacitated him for several seconds. The butler kat turned to shoot them, but they ducked, pulling out the extra smoke bombs they'd taken from the Garage and tossing them at the kat's feet, blinding him. They tackled him to the ground, wresting the gun away from him as the rotobic kat shot another taser at Gorgan, heading towards the cage where the other Swat Kats and Feral were held.

"NO," Void yelled, starting to type something into a computer as the machine around Max turned on, lights starting to flicker as the air hummed. "Gorgan, get them!"

"BAD KATS DIE," the mindless kat screamed, running forward to get Ann and Johnny, who managed to duck out of the way. Johnny pulled a small device from his pocket, aiming it at the butler, who screamed and clutched his ears as Ann ran towards Cybertron, who was using a laser to cut the lock. Upon seeing this, Gorgan roared again, running towards them. The robot quickly pulled the news kat out of the way as the evil kat slammed into the cage, knocking the door free.

"BINGO," Razor said, leaping forward and punching the kat in the face as he and the other prisoners ran towards the others. By now, the portal machine was staring to rattle the bunker, causing lights to flicker as a yellow light appeared over Max's head.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE," he yelled, trying to roll away from the light. He doubted that Void would be sending him back to Texas; more likely, it would be to some other alternate world or somewhere on Earth that would be far from Texas. "HELP!"

"I've got you," Razor called back, running forward to help him before being tackled by the mad doctor himself. The two struggled, each trying to defeat the other, and T-Bone quickly noticed his friend was in danger.

"Hey," he yelled, going towards the two before being grabbed by Goran, who probably wanted a rematch after their fight at the restaurant. Fortunately, the Swat Kat was able to kick him in the face, evening the odds as he landed on the ground, running for the table that held their Glovatrixes.

Feral, meanwhile, wasn't sure where to go. The butler was out, Gorgan was fighting T-Bone, and Void was fighting Razor. The robot was protecting the civilians, all while occasionaly shooting a taser at Gorgan, which left the human. He was still laying by the machine, which was staring to create a swirling hole of yellow, which was slowly coming closer to taking the human. Covering another cough, he ran towards the human, knowing that whether he liked him or not, he needed him free and ready to fight.

"C'mon," the kat yelled, reaching him and starting to untie the bonds. "You gotta get out of here!" He could feel the pull of the portal, like a giant vacuum was threatening to suck them away.

"Forget the bonds, get me out of here," Lonestar snapped, trying to roll away from the portal. "We gotta help them! We gotta-"

A strangled yell came as Razor finally punched Void in the face, loosening the villains hold and allowing him to escape. He ran towards Feral and Max, intending to help them escape. However, right as he reached them, the machine gave a loud hum, and the yellow portal descended on all three of them. When it receded, they were gone.

* * *

**T-Bone POV:**

When T-Bone saw his two best friends vanish through the portal, he froze, gaping at the air that took their place. If he hadn't seen it with his own eyes, he wouldn't have believed it… they were gone. It had happend so fast, it felt as if the world had frozen.

Unfortunately, Gorgan wasn't, and he hit the Swat Kat with a punch that sent him flying into Cybertron, both knocking over Ann and Johnny. Looking up, he saw the kat approaching them, ready to land the killing strike.

"We gotta get out of here," he yelled, struggling to his feet.

"Don't worry," the robot said. "Leave that to me." He stood up, and a small chip flew from his back, landing on the ground next to Johnny, who quickly picked it up. Then, raising its hands, it turned to the three good kats and hit them with a strange beam of light.

"What're you doing," the Swat Kat yelled.

"Getting you to safety," Cybertron replied. "Give the chip to the Professor; save your friends." Behind him, Void raised a gun, aiming it at the robot.

"No-" T-Bone froze, suddenly feeling lightheaded, and everything vanished in a flash of light.

...

Seconds later, it seemed, he fell to the floor of Hackle's lab, nearly breaking his hand along the way. Two more yells revealed that Ann and Johnny had joined him, and the Swat Kat quickly sat up before promptly vomiting to the side.

"Yes, I figured that would be a side affect," Hackle said, approaching the three kats. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that unpleasantness, but the technology is still new, and it was the only way to get you out safely."

"What… What was that," the Swat Kat demanded, shakily climbing to his feet.

"A teleporter," Ann explained. "Hackled developed one months ago to transport items from one place to another; it was meant to make transporting money and other important items easy and avoid robberies. Cybertron was to use it on us to bring us here if anything went wrong."

"And I see it did," the elderly kat said sadly. "Where are Max and the others?"

"They went through the portal," Johnny said, gasping for air. "A portal to the human world… I think." He held out the chip. "Here's the chip."

"Excellent," Hackle said, taking it and walking towards the computer. "Now we can move on."

"_Move on,_" the blond kat snapped angrily, glaring at the three of them. "Would somekat please tell me what the crud's going on here?! We have to go back there and save them!"

"We can't," the Professor told him.

"Like you're gonna stop me?"

"Chance, shut up and listen," Johnny snapped. "The Professor already planned it out with Max and us! He needs that chip to build a portal machine."

"A… a what," Chance asked, gaping at the Professor. "But… I thought you didn't have the notes to build it."

"I didn't," the kat replied. "However, Cybertron had a scanner I built that could scan an environment and everything in it, should he ever need to help a blind kat avoid obstacles. His mission was, first and foremost, to defend and protect you all, but he also had a mission to scan the portal machine and record it's exact details. Then, it would teleport you all home."

"He didn't, though," the Swat Kat protested. "He let Jake and Max get taken!"

"Then Max must've activated the override, allowing Cybertron to protect Ann and Jake as civilians." He typed a few keys on the computer, a display of the machine coming up. "It is a shame that he was destroyed, but he gave us the key to saving your friends, and our worlds. He managed to scan the machine at the moment it activated, including its coordinates. Not only can we build our own, but we can go to the exact spot where they went to, give or take a few minutes."

"What kind of scanner is that," Ann asked, clearly impressed by its abilities. "You'll get a Whisker Prize for it!"

"A very good one, that will help us save the world." He pressed another button. "It will take a few hours, but we will have a machine that will allow us to go after them."

"That'll be too late," T-Bone said. "Void's planning on leaving at dawn; he's gonna release the formula from some building in Max's world, someplace called Dallas. Building that monstrosity would take too long!"

"Then why not a smaller one," Johnny suggested. "One for each of us, like something we could wear. We each have one, and we bring extras with us so we can bring the others back when it's over."

The Professor tapped the table, thinking it over. "That could work… And it would take significantly less time. Fortunately, I had already created similar prototypes for my transportation device; I can add the portal tech to it and it should work."

"I should call Callie and let her know what's going on," Ann said. "The city should prepare itself in case-"

"We're not gonna die," the Swat Kat said determinedly. "We'll save them, and the world." He frowned. "I wish we had the Turbokat, though…"

"Oh, we put one of those transportation devices on the Turbokat before we approached the house," Johnny said. "It should be in the next room." The blond kat gaped at that, looking at the smiling Hackle.

"I know, but when you're as busy as me, you'll find a solution to just about any problem," he said. "Well… except old age!" He hit another button, and several more robots entered the room, heading towards the work tables. "Now let's save the world!"

* * *

**Razor POV:**

Razor suddenly hit the ground, the feeling of falling suddenly gone as he found himself facing pavement.

"Crud," someone muttered, and he turned to find Feral laying nearby, still coughing and dying of cancer. "What're you doing here," he asked the Swat Kat. "I thought… you didn't make it."

"Apparently, I did," the Swat Kat replied, looking around to find Max, who was still tied up. "Max!" He quickly ran forward, using his claws to help untie and cut the bonds. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," the human muttered, slowly sitting up. "Never… better…" He froze gaping at the scene around them, and the two kats followed suit. They appeared to be in an alleyway of some sort, the two buildings between them looking like some sort of academic buildings of some kind, and given the sky, it was nighttime. Looking back at the human, they could tell he recognized the place.

"Wait," Feral said, covering a cough as he realized where they were, "is this-"

"It can't be," Lonestar muttered, climbing to his feet and running to the end of the alley. He looked out, and the two kats couldn't help but follow and look as well.

It was a college campus; there were other academic buildings, as well as a few dorms. Off in the distance the distant sound of fans cheering in a stadium, and several yards away, across the street, was a group of tents. Clearly, they were tailgaters, enjoying the warm evening as they watched the football game on flat-screen TVs, the smell of barbeque reaching the trio. However, Jake gasped as he realized their lack of tails, fur and whiskers.

"It… It _is_ here," he whispered, looking at the humans, as if they were ghosts or some sort of bizarre creature. "The human world. 2019. It's _real._"

"I… " Max looked at the tailgaters as a single tear trickled from his eye. "I… I'm _home._"

* * *

**And Max is finally back in his own world! Hooray! Of course, he was pretty reckless attacking the butler like that, and he has no way of contacting Hackle. Guess you'll have to keep reading!**

**Feel free to follow or favorite this story to be updated on new chapters, and feel free to leave a review on this chapter or others if you want. ****And, as usual, have a safe and happy week/weekend!**

**Quick PSA: _PLEASE __DO NOT DO STUPID STUFF AND GO OUTSIDE UNNECESSARILY AND SPREAD GERMS DURING A GLOBAL PANDEMIC!_ Seriously, you guys are awesome, and while being sick gives you more time to read fanfiction, it's not good for you or your loved ones. Thank you.**

**-aggiefrogger**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm back!**

**Sorry for the long wait; my other stories have been getting some attention recently, so I've been making sure to keep them updated. However, I intend to finish this story before any of those, since I started this long before, and because I know that you all have been waiting patiently to read the next chapter, and I thank you for that. So, without further ado, here is Chapter Twenty-Four! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Coming Up With A Plan:**

Seeing humans again was a shock to Lonestar, who stared at them for a few seconds as he realized what had happened. He had been waiting for this moment, the time when he would be back in the human world, but he wasn't expecting it so soon, and not in this circumstance. It took him a few seconds to remember that this was supposed to be a good thing.

"I'm home," Max repeated, realizing he was tearing up and wiping his eyes. "I… What day is it?" He took out his phone, but that didn't help; his phone had continued as if it were still in Max's world, so its calendar currently said it was sometime in 2021. His phone was connected to internet for the first time in nearly two years, and he started to get text, phone, and email notifications."I… I need to ask someone."

"We'll stay here," Jake told him, helping Feral to his feet. "I don't think we should be letting anyone see us so soon." He and Feral made their way towards the shadows of the alley, just in case any humans came nearby. Bracing himself, the human stepped out of the alleyway, still checking his phone; his mom and sisters had sent him several texts and tried to call him, and he read through them:

_Max? Are you okay?_

_Max, it's been a few days. Please send me a text so I know you're fine._

_ Max? It's been nearly a week, __**please**__ call me!_

They appeared to have texted him once or twice a day for seven days in a row, calling every morning and evening. That didn't tell him much, so he had to find out what day it was. So, despite his Swat Kats uniform, he made his way towards the tailgaters, mentally trying to remember what it was like to talk to another human.

"If you're looking for some sort of convention, you're in the wrong place," one of the guys said, grilling a steak as his friends played a game of horseshoes nearby.

"I… I was wondering if I could borrow your phone," Max said. "Mine died, and I… wanted to call my mom. She's gotten pretty worried if I don't let her know I'm okay."

"First year at college? I understand." He handed Max his phone. "Here."

Max checked the phone's display, which showed that it was the morning of September 27th, one week after he had been taken by the portal. One week in this world, though he was two years older than when he had left. He dialed his mom's number, but didn't hit the dial button, pretended to call her before cancelling the call. "Sorry, she wasn't there," he lied, returning the man's phone.

"No problem." Max made his way back to the alleyway, looking around until he heard a familiar cough from behind one of the dumpster. He found the kats sitting in the shadow, both looking shell-shocked.

"So," Jake asked.

"It's been one week in this world," the human told them. "Only one week has gone by here…"

"Kat's alive," Feral said. "That's… I don't know how to describe that." He covered a small cough.

"I need to call my mom," Max said, taking out his phone once again. He saw her name in the contacts, but hesitated, not pressing the call button. "I… What do I say? I haven't heard from here in nearly two years, but it's only been a week to her."

"You'll be fine," the Swat Kat assured him. "Just… apologize for not answering earlier, tell her you're working hard to make her proud, and that you love her."

"Fine." He paused again, but pressed the button, bringing the phone to his ear as he heard the dial tone ring. The seconds passed as the phone continued to ring, but then the end clicked, and the human felt his breath catch.

"Hello? Max?" His mom's voice, clear as day, spoke in his ear; it took everything he had to not start crying. "For Heaven's sake, why haven't you been answering my texts or phones for the past week?! I've been worried sick!"

"I… I'm sorry," Max said, hands shaking as he felt himself tear up again. "I didn't mean to…"

"Is your phone broken?"

"It… it was, kind of, but it works now."

"Well, please call me on another phone the next time that happens; I nearly called the police!" She sighed. "You must be very busy with classes and so on."

"Uh… yeah," he replied, wishing he didn't have to lie. "How're you?"

"I'm doing fine. So is Marie. She actually got a free afternoon off today so we're thinking of taking a quick trip up to Dallas."

Max felt his stomach drop. "No," he said firmly. "Don't go to Dallas!"

"What? Why not," his mom asked him.

"I…" He looked at the two kats, who were pretending not to be listening in. "I… can't say exactly why, but just don't, okay?"

"Max, you're gonna have to do better than that -"

"I just… I wanted to come visit you today… as a surprise. I have a free day too, and wanted to spend some time at home." He regretted the lie, but knew he couldn't let his family go to a city that was about to be attacked.

"Really? Why… that's sweet of you to offer," his mom said, and he could almost picture her smile [which did little to make him feel better about his current situation]. "I can't really swing bus fare right now -"

"Don't worry. I'll cover it," he said. "I'll look at times I can come home, but don't either of you go to Dallas; I wanna spend time with you both and see home again."

"Fine, but what has gotten into you? Did something happen? Are you okay?"

"I'll tell you when I get there," he promised.

"Max, I knew this would happen. Are you having a rough time at college? You probably feel homesick, right?"

"I… yeah," he said honestly, hugging his legs with his free hand. "So… I'll let you know when I find a bus?"

"Take your time," his mom said. "Even if you're not here until dinner time, then that's fine. I gotta go now. Love you."

"Okay… love you too, mom. See you soon."

"Bye." She hung up, and for a few seconds, Max was silent, lowering the phone. He hadn't talked to his mom in nearly two years, but it had only been a week to her...

"You can't go visit your mom right now," Feral said. "This isn't a leisure visit; Void's about to attack this world."

"I know that," he replied, sorrow in his voice. "I just needed to make sure that they don't go to Dallas; I won't risk them getting hurt in whatever happens."

"What about the rest of the humans," Razor asked. "We need to get them out of there."

"How? We have no proof that Void's gonna invade the city, and there's no way to get everyone out in time. Dallas is a big city, and there would be a risk of someone getting left behind. All we can do is go there and cut off Void before he can cause any damage."

"How," Feral asked. "We have no weapons or materials, no kat to call for help, and Void's planning on attacking at dawn. How far away is this Dallas?"

"About a two hour drive."

"And we don't exactly fit in," the Enforcer said, frowning and crossing his arms. "What now?"

The human sighed, looking around the alleyway, unsure of what to do next. "I don't know. Hopefully, T-Bone and the others'll get back to Hackle with the plans."

"What plans," Jake asked. The human explained the plan with Cybertron scanning the portal device, and the experimental teleportation technology that hopefully saved everyone.

"So if everything worked out, Hackle would have the designs to the portal machine, meaning the others could come after us," Feral asked.

"Yes."

"How do we know if it worked?"

A sudden glow filled the alleyway, causing the three of them to shield their eyes. When they opened them, they saw T-Bone, Callie, Johnny, Ann and several Enforcer soldiers standing there, all wearing some sort of device that was strapped to vests they wore. They looked around before finally noticing the trio sitting nearby.

"Need a hand," Chance asked, a grin on his face.

###

It took a while for the new arrivals to explain everything.

Hackle had managed to make several smaller versions of Void's portal machine, using the scans Cybertron had sent him. Callie, meanwhile, had come, bringing several Enforcers with her as backup. There had been a fight to allow Johnny and Ann to come, but they won out in the end; the Professor had tricked Johnny's camera so anything he filmed in the human world would be sent to the kat's world, allowing him and the Enforcers back home to check on their progress. Should the need arise, more would join them [since Hackle was still working on making more portal vests]. T-Bone had also stopped by the lair to pick up some extra gear for his fellow Swat Kats since their other gear was taken by Void.

Callie, meanwhile, had been doing her best to keep the kat public calm. Void's threat had caused a panic in Megakat City, but Max's interview managed to calm most of them down. Manx was currently hiding in his office, so Callie was in charge. She asked the Enforcers to prepare for any attack, taking eight brave soldiers with her to Hackle's house. She left Srgt. Talon in charge when she left, which made Feral happy; he was the one he wanted to take over for him after he died. At the moment, the kat world was preparing for the worst, their hopes resting on their ragtag group in the human world.

"Kats alive," Feral said when they finished telling the story. "That's…"

"Genius," Razor said. "And crazy."

"I'm used it it," Callie commented.

"I still don't think Ann and Johnny should've come," Max said.

"We weren't just gonna sit home and do nothin'," the kamerakat said, taking his girlfriend's hand. "We're all in this together now."

"And when you save the world," Ann said, "our ratings will go through the roof!" Everyone stared at her. "What? Just some light humor."

"I hate to ruin anyone's humor," the head Enforcer spoke up, standing with his soldiers, "but how do we get out of here without causing a scene?"

"Hackle thought of that too," the deputy mayor said. "He had been working on some sort of invisibility device, which he added to these vests." She hit a button on the side and she vanished from view. "Did it work?"

"Uh… yeah," Lonestar said, torn between freaking out and admiring the Professor's invention; it seemed he could build just about anything they needed. "But how did you guys do all of this so quickly? We only got here about ten minutes ago."

"It's been several hours in our world," T-Bone explained. "It took us a while to get everykat together and to make enough vests, though Void's gonna be going through his portal soon. Now what time is it here?"

"It's Saturday morning" the human replied. "We have no idea what time Void will arrive here, and Dallas is a two hour drive from here. Please tell me you have the Turbokat or something up your sleeve."

"Hackle's shrink ray is still in the development phase," Ann said. "We need to get there as soon as possible and come up with a plan."

"What _is_ the plan," one of the Enforcer soldiers asked. "Show up at this human city and stop this kat from releasing a toxin? Sounds like a bad movie plot."

"First, we need transportation," Razor said. "Any vehicles in this world that has enough seats for all of us?"

Max paused, thinking about what they could do next. There were now about fifteen of them, and he was the only human. Looking back, he figured his fellow Swat Kats had it easier, keeping him hidden in their world, and now he had to get himself and fourteen kats to one of the biggest cities in the state. The only thing that could carry them all was a bus, which were expensive to rent last minute, leaving them with only one other option.

"Okay, who was no moral qualms about stealing a bus," Lonestar asked.

###

Fortunately, the bus-stealing plan worked out pretty well. It helped that they could all turn invisible, given Hackle's invention, and that all the other humans were currently preoccupied with the game. Feral nearly gave them away with his coughing, but they managed to sneak onto one of the charter busses that the visiting team had come in.

"So they have TVs in cars in the future," one of the Enforcers asked, gaping at the screens set up every few rows. "Why're they so small?"

"This is trickier than I thought it'd be," Max said, looking at the bus instruction manual. "These controls are different, and apparently I can't go above a certain speed limit. Not to mention there's gas, but it looks like we should have enough to get us there." He set the book aside. "I'll drive, since I know the way there. Now let's just hope we get enough of a head start before someone notices we've stolen a bus."

"So does this world have Enforcers too," one of the soldiers asked.

"No. We have a military, but it's separated from most everyday life. Police officers are the ones that keep the peace. I would get arrested, being human, and you all… Let's just say we don't wanna be caught."

"This is your university," Ann said, looking out the window. "Johnny, get a shot of this!"

"We still need a plan," Callie said. "We know where Void's gonna show up and when, but we need a plan of what to do once we get there. I take it we can't just go up to the roof of a building and set up a strike force."

"We can turn invisible."

"Those won't work forever. We need to defeat him without causing too much of a panic or destroying the city."

"I think all of humanity would appreciate that," Lonestar said from the driver's seat, so far managing not to crash into anything. "Take an inventory of all we have. Razor, T-Bone and I have our skills and gear."

"We have eight of the top Enforcers on the squad," Feral said, covering another cancer cough. "We have two newskats with no skills whatsoever -"

"HEY!"

"- And the deputy mayor." He looked at Callie. "What does Manx think about all of this?"

"He's been hiding in his office since Max's fight with Gorgan," she replied.

"Okay, so we have fifteen of us against Void, his butler and Gorgan." T-Bone shrugged. "Should be too hard."

"On top of a skyscraper shaped like a lollipop," Razor pointed out.

"He's going to the Reunion Building," the human asked. "That's an observation tower near the JFK assassination site. Got a couple revolving restaurants up there."

"Humans are _crazy,_" one of the Enforcers whispered to their friend.

"Crazy _radical,_" his friend replied.

"Wait, who's JFK," Ann asked.

"I'll tell you if we survive Void's invasion."

"Wait, I just remembered," Johnny said, taking a small device from his camera bag. "Hackle wanted us to test out this communicator once we got here." He hit the button, holding it to his mouth. "Professor Hackle? It's Johnny? We made it safely to the human world. Can you hear us?"

There was a moment of silence as everyone in the bus [except Max, who was trying to reach the highway] stared at the device. However, there was a cackling sound before they heard a familiar voice. _"It works,"_ Hackle said. _"Any problems with the portal vests?"_

"They worked great. We found Max and the others, and we're on our way to Dallas. What time is it there?"

"_Nearly dawn, though remember; time is different in both of our worlds. He could appear in Max's world at anytime."_

"We understand. Is the Turbokat ready?"

"_Yes. Say the word, and it will be teleported to the human world; just make sure you give me the correct coordinates so I don't send it crashing into anything or anykat."_

"Thanks. And we'll let you know if you need to send us anything else."

"Seriously, that kat's a literal deus ex machina," Lonestar said when they turned off the communicator. "Is there anything he _can't_ do?"

"He's allergic to tuna," Razor said.

"Poor kat," an Enforcer muttered sympathetically.

"Okay, so we have roughly two hours to come up with a plan and save both of our worlds," Callie said. "Let's spend it wisely."

"Fine." Razor turned to Max. "We need to know everything you can tell us about this Reunion Tower."

"I don't know much," the human admitted. "I haven't been there in years. The only way up is in one of the elevators, and you need a ticket. If Void's planning on releasing the serum from up there, then it'll get a lot of people; it's near the historic downtown area, and the observation deck of the tower can get pretty busy on a weekend."

"That's probably why he chose it," Feral said. "He wants to get a lot of humans at once so he has the start of an army when he invades our world."

"He can't just walk into the tower without causing a panic," T-Bone said. "If everykat runs away, then he won't have an army. Plus, he said he was releasing it as a gas."

"That probably means he's gonna release it from the top of the tower, which won't be easy to reach."

"We can use the Turbokat. Park somewhere outside the city and fly it there," Johnny suggested.

"We won't all fit in there," Feral reminded him.

"Then we split up," Max suggested. "Some of us stay on the ground and make sure no one gets hurt while a group of us fly straight to the top to cut off his arrival. If your world has taught me anything, Void's probably gonna use Gorgan and his butler as a diversion, sending them somewhere to the city to force us to go after them. The ground group goes after them while the rest of us stop him."

The kats exchanged questioning looks. It seemed like a sound idea; only five kats could fit in the Turbokat, and it was likely that Void would send his henchkat and son to create havoc throughout Dallas. And no one else had any ideas at the moment; Lonestar was the one who knew what this world was like.

"Fine," Razor said. "But let's make sure we're all clear on the details before we get there."

"I agree," Feral said. "So that means you eight need to stop staring out the window." He glared at the Enforcer soldiers. A few gave sheepish looks as they turned away from the windows. "Okay… let's get started."

* * *

**Not very long or action-packed, but we get to see Max's reaction to finally returning home, as well as the kats' first reactions to the human world. Now all that's left is to stop Dr. Void! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to follow or favorite this story to be updated on new chapters, and feel free to leave a review on this chapter or others if you want. ****And, as usual, have a safe and happy week/weekend!**

**Quick PSA: _PLEASE __BE CAREFUL AND SAFE WHEN YOU GO OUTSIDE DURING A GLOBAL PANDEMIC!_ Seriously, you guys are awesome, and while being sick gives you more time to read fanfiction, it's not good for you or your loved ones. Keep yourselves and everyone else outside safe. Thank you.**

**-aggiefrogger**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey Everyone! **

**Here is the first chapter that focuses on the Battle of Dallas! It is the familiar forces of good versus evil, with two worlds at stake. Max, the Swat Kats, and their friends are ready to go head-to-head against Void, as well as ready to save their worlds. **

**Now, these chapters are going to be more action-packed and faster than the other chapters [kind of like the action in the TV show]. The chapters will switch POVs, with this one focusing on Max and Feral. These chapters will feature places from and around Dallas, as well as situations you would probably find in a Transformers movie. So... don't try this stuff at home.**

**Also, this is chapter 25, so I'm glad that it's kicking off such an important part of the story! ****Again, thank you all for favoriting and following this story, and enjoy this first part in the final epic battle!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**From Dallas With Love:**

"So _that's_ Dallas," Kallie said.

"Yep," Max agreed. "And you can see the Reunion Tower from here as well."

"Not much," a Enforcer soldier commented to their friend.

"I think it's cool," another said. Feral made to interrupt, but a cough silenced him.

They stopped in a filed some ten miles outside of Dallas, the iconic skyline visible from where they parked. This was where they would split up; some of them going in the Turbokat, which Hackle had teleported to the human world, and the rest would go by bus. Those in the Turbokat would go to the top of the tower to try and stop Void while those on the ground would do their best to protect the citizens from a ground attack. Now they just had to decide who went where.

"We should have at least one Swat Kat in each group," Feral suggested, stifling a cough.

"T-Bone has to fly the Turbokat," Razor said. "So he's going to be going to the tower to head off Void."

"Or he could fly between the two groups when necessary," Max suggested. "Though I think Razor should go to the tower, I should go with the ground group. Void thinks I'm somewhere here in Texas with no knowledge of his plan. Also, I know how to drive the bus, and know the roads better than all of you."

"That makes sense," Johnny said. "So who's going to go to the tower with Razor? Feral?"

"I'd rather stay with the majority of my Enforcers," he replied, covering another cough. "The Deputy Mayor and the newskats can go with you two. If Void does send Gorgan to the street level, its gonna take as much force as we can spare to stop him."

"Fine, but they stay in the Turbokat with me," T-Bone said. "In case things go wrong, we can get them out of there, probably send them back out our world."

"Fine," Ann said. "We can try to get some arial shots."

"Okay. So here's the plan," Max said. "Try to stop Void before he releases the gas. If Gorgan makes it to streetleve, T-Bone will let us in the bus know, and we go stop him."

"Actually, we also have the Cyclotron in the hull of the ship," Razor pointed out. "How about T-Bone gives that to you in case you need to chase Gorgan down?"

"Sure, but wait until we need it, and drop it off by the bus" the human said. The Enforcers can follow on foot, using their invisibility screens to hide them from prying eyes. In case that fails… say you're going to a convention, and try not to hurt any humans."

"Got it," the Enforcers replied.

"Good. Now let's takes five minutes tops to make sure we're ready to go. Make sure your gear's good, you know what to do, and we'll get going." They all agreed, and set about making sure their shields and weapons were ready, Lonestar telling the Enforcers what to expect in the Metropolis area.

Razor and T-Bone could tell Max was nervous. They knew, if the roles were reversed, _they_ would be worried about their home being attacked as well. It was no wonder that Lonestar had taken control of what to do, and was on top of making sure the kats knew what was going on.

"Here's a map of where the tower is," Max said, pulling up the map on his phone [now that he was back in his own time, it was a very useful tool]. "We're coming in from the West, here," he continued, pointing at the screen. "Turbokat, fly around until you see some sign of movement up there, then go in; use the net if you have to. There's no telling what direction Gorgan would go if he goes on a rampage, but it's most likely he'll go after a landmark."

"How do you figure," Johnny asked.

"Void said he wanted me to watch my home be destroyed, helpless to do anything. It would make sense for him to send his son after museums or something like that, since they stand out and are something I might recognize. I"ll point them out to the Enforcers, and you can track our location using the Glovatrix."

"Got it," Razor and T-Bone said.

"Okay, and we'll keep in touch with our communicators." He gave everyone a determined look. "Let's get going."

###

**Max POV:**

They reached the Reunion Building nearly an hour later. The roads were fortunately not at their max capacity, though the bus speed limit put a damper on things, and Lonestar had to remember the right way to get there, plus pay for parking the bus.

"Now we wait," Max said, turning to the Enforcers that were ready to go in the back, the shades drawn over the charter bus windows so no one could see them. "And hope that Gorgan, if he even shows up, doesn't go too far."

"And that we all get home in one piece," Feral added, sitting down and covering another cough. The Enforcers gave their Commander worried looks, but said nothing.

"Too bad we can't go up there and help them," one of the Enforcers said.

"Even invisible, they don't send the elevators up empty," the human reminded them.

"Are there stairs," another one asked.

"Yeah, but by the time you got up there, you'd be too winded to fight, and the stairs don't leed to the top; just to the observation deck."

"Look," Feral said, "I don't care if you don't like waiting here for something to happen; this is the plan, and we're sticking with it!" The Enforcers seemed annoyed at the announcement, but complied. Max could probably tell what they were thinking; being in a strange world they wanted to explore, but still having a job to do. It probably wasn't easy to keep their heads straight.

"Hackle," Max said into the communicator. "Any sign that Void's left his island yet?"

"_Not yet,_" the professor replied. "_I've been monitoring the energy signals around his island, like you suggested. Either he hasn't left yet, he left long before I started checking, or he has found a way to prevent me from reading any signals."_

"Thanks. How's the Turbokat group doing?"

_"Doing fine,"_ Razor answered._ "No sign of anything at the top of the tower."_

_"Hey Lonestar,"_ T-Bone asked, "_I just realized something." _

"Spill it."

"_So we know Void's gonna be at the top of the tower, probably wanting to set off his machine himself, but he's probably gonna send Gorgan somewhere to catch our attention, right? And perhaps to distract your human police force?"_

"Yeah?"

_"So wouldn't it make sense for him to send Gorgan directly to that place first before he comes to the tower?" _

Max froze, realizing that the argument was sound. How could he have not thought of that? Sure, he wasn't a genius, but he should have figured that Void would send Gorgan somewhere first before heading to the Reunion building.

He pressed the communication button again. "Start flying over the city, look for any sign of -"

There was the sound of a loud explosion in the distance, and outside, several people looked in the general direction, confused.

"Shit," Max yelled, jumping to the driver's seat and turning on the bus. "Here," he said, tossing the communicator to one of the Enforcer soldiers. "Tell them to look for the source of the explosion and send me the coordinates, then to go back to the tower!" He floored the gas, quickly leaving the parking space, trying not to hit any cars or stray pedestrians who were on their way to or from the tower.

"_Found Gorgan,"_ Jake said a few moments later, right as the bus reached the main street. "_It looks like some sort of plaza. Not far from here. Sending coordinates now."_ Max risked a look at his Glovatrix, comparing the map to what his phone app showed was nearby. A minute later, his face blanked.

"He's at the JFK memorial," he said, flooring the gas again as the bus shot off down the street, heading North. Cars honked on either side of him, and he did his best to avoid hitting anyone. Fortunately, most cars, upon seeing him coming, seemed to pull out of the way, but some still hit the bus, rattling it and its occupants. He felt sorry for the people in the cars, but all he could do was hope and pray that they were alright, and that they could get to the plaza in time.

"What kind of location are we looking at," Feral said, signaling his Enforcers to be ready.

"Open green plaza, streets on either side," Lonestar said, honking the horn in an effort to alert drivers to get out of the way. He heard a police siren in the distance, but knew that he had to get to the plaza before Gorgan caused any damage. "We were right; it's a tourist trap."

"Any cover?"

"Some trees, but not much, unless you go to a building. You may want to use those invisibility screens as long as you can so any cops that show up don't think you're the enemy; I know they're not exactly long lasting."

"About ten minutes tops," an Enforcer said.

"Then make them count! I'll get us as close as we can, draw his attention. You all fan out, keep the pedestrians back, then sneak up behind Gorgan and take him out."

"With what? Isn't he bullet proof?"

"As far as we know, yes, but maybe we can knock him out!" By now, with all the honking and fast driving, people on the sidewalks were watching, gaping at the charter bus as it drove by them. "Someone get me a mask!"

"A what," Feral repeated.

"A mask! If my face gets on the news, they'll know I have something to do with this! I need to keep my identity a secret!" Feral muttered something about 'damn Swat Kats' and their 'damn identities,' but a minute later, he was given something that reminded him of a bandit hat. "Where'd you get this?"

"We stopped a robbery before we got here," an Enforcer explained. "And Nick likes collecting the masks."

"Snitch," another shouted.

"If we make it back to our world alive, you two are in SO much trouble," Feral shouted, nearly flying out of his seat as the bus took a fast turn, nearly flipping over in the process. "Watch your driving!"

"You wanna take over," Max yelled, heading towards the Dealey Plaza. "Whoever has the communicator, tell T-Bone to drop off the Cyclotron by the plaza after he drops off the group at the tower, and then head back to stop Void!"

"Got it," the Enforcer soldier from earlier said. "And my name's Kyle."

"Nice to meet you! I'm trying to save the world, so can we save the introductions for later?!" The Enforcer jumped a little at the yell, but went to telling the other Swat Kats the information.

Finally, they reached the Plaza. It wasn't very large, compared to most plazas, but it was iconic for a different reason. John F. Kennedy, on that fateful November day decades ago, was assassinated as he drove through the plaza. Now, it was being attacked by a human-turned-kat from another world.

They were quick to see Gorgan [he stood out like a sore thumb, making their job easier]. He was near a memorial, attacking it with his fists in an effort to break off pieces of marble and brick, each one the size of a desk. By now, people had stopped in the middle of the road, abandoning their cars as they fled, though some were stupidly standing around, trying to film what was happening. Lonestar stopped the bus on the green, some twenty yards away from Gorgan.

"Let's go," he yelled, putting on the mask and taking out his bo staff. Not bothering to turn the bus off, he dashed out the door, heading straight for Gorgan. Behind him, the Enforcers and Feral ran out of the bus as well, bringing on a few fresh screams from spectators at the sight of them.

"HEY," Max scramed, throwing a smoke pellet ahead of him. The evil kat turned at the sight, eyes widening in disbelief before he was covered in smoke. When it cleared, the human was leaping through the air, punching him in the face. They both went down, Lonestar landing on his feet while the kat landed on his back.

"YOU," he screamed angrily, pulling a pistol from his hip. The Swat Human braced himself, bringing up his shield in time to block the bullets, though the impact made him take several steps back. "You should not be here! You make Father mad!"

"You're making _me _mad," Max countered, aiming the end of his staff at the kat, shooting three sleeping darts at him. The kat stretched out a hand the size of a table mat, all three darts hitting his palms. He roared in pain, but didn't fall asleep; it probably would take a dozen or so darts to take him out, but this would hopefully slow him down. "I'm not gonna let you destroy my home!"

"Too bad," Gorgan snarled, pulling the darts from his hands and throwing them at Lonestar. The human ducked, but then noticed that the kat had leaped towards him, and he rolled out of the way as the wall of fur passed inches from his face. In the distance, he could make out the shape of cop cars, and saw that the spectators from earlier had disappeared.

_C'mon, Feral,_ he thought, looking around for any sign of the kats. _I could use a little help here!_

###

**Feral POV:**

Meanwhile, Feral had let his Enforcers outside, just like they had planned. He ordered the soldiers to fan out and try to get the pedestrians away before switching on their invisibility switches. This was easier than they realized, since the humans that saw them turned and ran away screaming.

"Get ready," the commander yelled, pulling out his own gun and covering a couch before hitting the invisibility button on his belt. He watched his fellow Enforcers vanish from view, starting the mental clock in his head, but then looked down to notice that he was still visible.

"Crud," he yelled, quickly ducking behind a tree as he tried to get the blasted machine to work. It didn't, and wondered why, out of all the belts to be given, he had a busted one. He wondered if the teleportation part that was supposed to take him home would work, but he couldn't think about that now.

Looking out from behind the tree, he could see Lonestar had gone straight for Gorgan, keeping his distance as the tall kat repeatedly charged him. Using pieces of the broken memorial, he started tossing them at the human, who managed to avoid them. Everything else wasn't so lucky. Cars, trees [including the one Feral was behind] and the like were hit by stray pieces of rubble. Feral could only hope that none of his Enforcers had been struck, or that a pedestrian hadn't been hit.

_Now you gotta do something, Feral,_ he thought to himself, peering out from behind a tree as he heard sirens approaching. This must be the police force Max had been talking about, meaning he had to get out of sight; he wasn't a human, and they might think that he was an attacker if he wasn't careful. He wanted to help, but wasn't sure what he could do without getting seen. Plus, Gorgan was almost indestructible, and it would take a tank to -

He looked back at the nearby charter bus, which still had its engine running. His mind began to turn. It was risky, of course, but it could be what they need in order to take down that kat that murdered his Felina. However, he had no plan on dying today; he was going to die in a hospital, and if some damned kat prevented him from doing so… well, he wasn't going to let that happen.

With new purpose, he ran back to the charter bus, hoping that human vehicles weren't that different from kat ones.

* * *

**Now, you're probably wondering what happens with the Swat Kats and the others as they go to face Void. I wanted to devote a chapter to their POVs, which is next chapter. The chapters will alternate between the two separate groups, each focusing on characters in that particular group. However, I hope you enjoyed this chapter; the battle has begun, and the fate of the two worlds are in their hands. **

**Feel free to follow or favorite this story to be updated on new chapters, and feel free to leave a review on this chapter or others if you want. ****And, as usual, have a safe and happy week/weekend!**

**Quick PSA: _PLEASE __BE CAREFUL AND SAFE WHEN YOU GO OUTSIDE!_ Seriously, you guys are awesome, and while being stuck at home gives you more time to read fanfiction, it's not good for you or your loved ones. Keep yourselves and everyone else outside safe. Thank you.**

**-aggiefrogger**

**Note: I do NOT own JFK, Dallas, or the Lone Star State at all.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone! It's been a while, hasn't it? ****This isn't a new chapter, but an important announcement regarding the next few chapters.**

**First off, I'm NOT cancelling this story. I know you all want to see how it ends, and I hate leaving stories unfinished; this was my first great work, and I want to see it to the end as much as you all do. I have been working on the next few chapters periodically this past summer, tweaking as I went along. I figured I would finish these next few chapters first before posting them, since I don't want you guys and gals to have to wait three or more weeks between each chapter to see what happens next. I wanted to finish them sooner, but between the pandemic, other stories and looking for work this summer, I figured I would post a new chapter by this summer's end.**

**Unfortunately, within this past week, my computer went and got messed up somehow, and I lost all the current chapters I was working on. I know, it was quite a shock for me as well. I lost almost all of my work... not just on this story, but those from other stories too. It was an awful thing to happen to me, and I'm trying to see if I can salvage any of my chapters in progress, but the outcome doesn't look good. I wanted to apologize to you all, because it looks like the next chapter of this story may take a while since I may have to rewrite those chapters from memory [fortunately it should be relatively for me].**

**So I am NOT abandoning this story, I am simply warning you that it might take a while for me to get the next few chapters out. ****And with school starting**** soon**** for me, it will most likely cut into my writing time. I want the ending of this story to be perfect and epic, since you all deserve nothing less. So I ask that you please be patient with me as I continue to finish these last few chapters. Of course, if I can somewhat salvage the chapters, then I'll post them as soon as possible, but I cannot say or guarantee when I will post for this story again.**

**Know that I want you all to be able to finish the story, and I thank you so much for all the support you have given me with this story, making it my #1 most read story out of all my fanfictions. ****You all are awesome, and I apologize for not posting new chapters in a while. Know that I am working on the next few chapters, making sure that they are the best chapters I can give to you. Thank you.**

**aggiefrogger**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey everyone! I'm finally back with a new chapter!**

**Sorry again for the computer crash issue. I've added a backup system to make sure that if it happens again, I won't lose my work. Thank you for understanding, and without further ado, here is Chapter 27 [technically it's 26, but I'm counting the Author's note last chapter as its own chapter].**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Dallas Dealings: Part 1**

"I don't care if it's dangerous," Callie said. "You'll need all the help you can get!"

"Out of the question," Razor/Jake said. "You two aren't properly trained -"

"We've taken self-defense classes," Ann said. "We're up to a brown belt."

"That's true," Johnny said, though scared at the idea of his girlfriend getting hurt. "Still, the Swat Kats are kind of right -"

"Don't you start now!"

The group of kats were flying over the human city after giving Max Gorgan's location, heading back to the Reunion Tower. While they wanted to stay and help their friend and Feral fight the mutated monster kat, they needed to stop Void as soon as possible, before he released the toxin over Dallas. And they needed to be quick; if the human army showed up, they could get captured, and they had a feeling humans would react the same way to an alien as the kats back home did.

"I thought we agreed that Johnny and Ann would stay in the plane," T-Bone said, flying towards the building.

"Yeah," Johnny said, pointing his camera outside the window.. "We can get some more footage, show how our worlds aren't so different."

"But I'm not going to sit here and be some helpless kat in distress," Ann objected. "You may need our help, anyway."

"We're both adults, and I'm the Deputy Mayor," Callie said, silencing all other conversation and objections. "I'm using my authority to allow us all to go, and anykat who disagrees will take it up with ME."

Silence followed this. T-Bone was shocked, not used to hearing Callie talk with so much been more in love with her than he had before then. If they weren't about to fight an evil kat scientist, he might have been tempted to kiss her, but he opted against it as they got their first look at the top of the Reunion Tower.

The main area of the building was surrounded by a large metal ball structure, which gave the building the lollipop looking top. On the top of the building, underneath the structure, they could make out several boxes next to a machine. They could see a kat walking around, checking the machine's readouts and seemingly oblivious to their arrival.

"I'll fly overhead and lower you down," T-Bone said, taking the Turbokat over the structure, trying to keep some distance so Void wouldn't notice them yet. "Everyone take a Glovatrix, just to be safe."

"Good thing you had extras," Johnny said, strapping the device to his forearm, intimidated by the sheer power of the gadget.

"We like to be prepared," Jake said, pressing a few buttons on his control panel. "Chance, I'm giving you all weapons controls in case he has some sort of ariel attack planned. Stay close unless Max needs your help, and try not to crash into any buildings."

"Got it. Dropping you down in three… two… one… "

T-Bone pressed a button, and the four kats fell a short distance before being caught by a rope net right underneath the plane. The net was quickly lowered down through the slats in the structure, stopping on the roof of the tower. Looking around and seeing no sign of Void, the kats quickly climbed out of the net, which retreated back up to the Turbokat.

"_Any sign of Doctor Creepazoid,"_ T-Bone asked, the sound coming in through Razor's helmet.

"None," Jake answered, putting a finger to the side of his helmet. "He could not be here yet, or he could be inside the building."

"_Check it out, stay out of sight. Sensors are picking up approaching aircrafts; probably human air force. I'll try to lose them, then come back for you." _

"Fine. Just be careful not to hurt anykat or damage anything."

"_Agreed."_ The Turbokat did a flyover before heading off into the distance, leaving them alone.

"Let's hope these invisibility belts don't fail," Razor said. "Void might be inside, and may be attacking any humans."

"But what if he's about to arrive up here," Johnny asked. "We can't all go down."

"I'll go," Ann volunteered. "We'll stay out of sight, keep in contact with the communicator. If Void's down there, we'll call you, you do the same if he's up here."

"Split up," Callie asked, worried for her best friend. "What if something happens?"

"We'll be fine," Ann promised her. "We'll be careful, and I trust Razor to keep you safe." She took Johnny's hand. "We're sticking together."

"Yeah," he agreed. "We'll be fine together."

Jake hesitated, but eventually nodded. "Fine. Stay invisible, don't reveal yourselves unless absolutely necessary, and stay safe. Help any humans Void might try to attack."

"Okay." They walked to the door, and Razor used a small Glovatrix detachment to destroy the lock and let them in. Ann, about to go in, gave Callie a hug, a few tears in her eyes.

"We'll be fine," the deputy mayor assured her.

"I know… I just wish Felina was here."

"... Yeah."

They let go, then the two newskats walked into the stairwell, switching on their invisibility devices as they did so.

Jake turned to Callie. "We should make a plan, just in case he shows up."

"Yeah," she agreed, looking around the rooftop, including the various beams of metal that supported the structure encircling the top of the building. "Think he'll show up here?"

"Yes. He may wait a while, let Gorgon do some damage to the human world, but he'll show. Let's just hope that Max and Feral can stop him."

"I wonder how they're doing now."

[]

"AAAEEGH," Gorgan roared, swiping at Max with his claws, the human dodging the attack, hitting him in the back of the leg. Angry, the monstrous kat spun around, trying to tackle him to the ground. Lonestar avoided the attack. A few Enforcers appeared out of nowhere, using the distraction to shoot at the kat, vanishing from view when Gorgan turned to face them.

"STOP MOVING," he yelled, swinging his fists at Max. "MAKING ME MAD!"

"I'd rather not," Max said, watching the kat wince as more Enforcers shot at him. He was definitely wounded, but he was barely slowing down. It would probably take all the katforce they had to take him down, but they didn't have the time. Human police officers now surrounded the plaza, watching the fight with looks of shock and fear. It was only a matter of time before Gorgan went after them. "I would surrender now, if I were you."

"I WILL NOT," Gorgan roared, punching at the nearby monument, knocking out a chunk of stone. "Father said I could play, and I'm gonna play!"

"Playtime's over," the human said, running forward again to attack.

[]

"_This is Air Force Pilot Jackson,"_ the voice cackled in the Turbokat's cockpit as T-Bone flew over the city. _"State your identity and desist from flying over the civilian area immediately." _

"This'll be fun," Chance muttered, picking up the radio mic, looking at the two jets that were now following him. "This is T-Bone," he said into the mic. "Protector of Megakat city. I'm currently serving as air support for my friends, who are stopping an attack at the Reunion Tower."

Silence on the other end of the radio, and then… _"Is this some kind of joke? Desist from flying and prepare to be arrested in the name of the United States -" _

"Okay," the kat said, decreasing his speed and pulling the Turbokat back so that he was in between the two human planes. Turning off the cockpit window tint, he looked straight at the pilot on his left, whose face was covered by a helmet, only his shocked eyes visible.

"Yeah, I'm not desisting anytime soon," the Swat Kat continued into the mic. "Just let me do my job and save your tails!"

[]

Ann and Johnny crept through the maintenance hallway of the tower, careful not to disturb anything or be seen. Their invisibility devices bent the light around their bodies, preventing anyone from seeing them. That meant that when a human approached, they had to get out of the way to avoid hitting him; that would bring up too many questions for them to answer.

Eventually, they reached a door, opening it slowly to find several dozen human milling around a room that looked like a restaurant. A fancy one, in fact; ornate tables with fine cloth and silverware dotted the circular floor, and the people who sat there were dressed smartly, business humans at lunch meetings, though a few families were spread around. A few waiters walked around, presenting tables with fancy-looking food. The windows showed an impressive view of the city, giving the diners a bonus surprise.

"This must be that restaurant Max was talkin' about," Johnny whispered.

"No sign of Void, though," Ann said. "It would be too difficult for him to come in here and cause any trouble; too many witnesses, and too crowded."

"Always the reporter," her boyfriend teased.

She couldn't help but smile, despite the situation. "You can try to get a shot of this… show that humans have restaurants too."

"Okay… Just gotta find where my camera bag zipper is -"

Suddenly, someone knocked into them from behind, throwing the door open and sending them sprawling to the ground. Ann heard a few screams, and looked behind her, frozen with fear.

That butler kat that was loyal to Void was getting up from the ground, a small briefcase in his hands. Johnny lay nearby, his invisibility device either off or broken. She was still invisible, but the humans still saw the two kats, jumping up and screaming as they looked at the alien creatures.

"Nice to bump into you," the butler said, opening the briefcase and taking out a gun. "And it will be just as nice to kill you. Dr. Void will be pleased."

**Sorry that all I have so far is this after so long of waiting. Once again, most of this is what I had to rewrite from memory, and it was a lot harder than I expected. Know that more is to come, including what happens to Feral, Jake and Callie.**

**Feel free to follow or favorite this story to be updated on new chapters, and feel free to leave a review on this chapter or others if you want. ****And, as usual, have a safe and happy week/weekend!**

**Quick PSA: _PLEASE __BE CAREFUL AND SAFE WHEN YOU GO OUTSIDE!_ Seriously, you guys are awesome, and while being stuck at home gives you more time to read fanfiction, it's not good for you or your loved ones. Keep yourselves and everyone else outside safe. Thank you.**

**-aggiefrogger**

**Note: I do NOT own Dallas or the Reunion Tower at all.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey everyone!**

**First off, I just realized I started writing this story over a year ago, with the first chapter being published on September 23rd, 2019. I had no idea back then how far this story would go, how popular it would become, and how much the world would change since then. It's been a constant in my life for over a year, and I just want to thank you all for sticking with me as I continue to write new chapters for this story. You all are the best!**

**Also, I have some good news! When this story is finished, I will be posting the first chapter[s] of another fan fiction that takes place in a 90's cartoon universe! And no, it is not my current **_**Gargoyles**_** one [though you all should read that one]; this one is completely new, and also features anthropomorphic animals! Feel free to guess which one it will be; I will officially announce it in the notes of the final chapter for this story! Hint: It's a Disney cartoon!**

**But I've gone on long enough. So, without further ado, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Dallas Dealings: Part Two**

"I wonder how everyone else is doing," Callie said, looking at the human city from the top of the Reunion Tower. "What if Void doesn't show up here?"

"He will," Jake assured her.

The deputy mayor hugged her arms, looking worried. "I almost wish he would show up already," she said. "I can't stand standing here, not knowing what's going on!"

"We can do a quick check in, if it'll make you feel better," the Swat Kat offered, turning on his communicator. "T-Bone? You up there, buddy?"

_"Razor,"_ his friend called over the radio. _"How're things going so far? Any sign of Dr. Doofus?"_

"None yet. Ann and Johnny went down into the tower to see if he was there. Any news from Max or Feral?"

_"Not a word. I get the occasional noise from an Enforcer, but nothing much; sounds like they're not doing good down there. I was thinking of heading down there to help, once I finish explaining what's going on to the human air force." _

_ "What,"_ Callie asked, gaping at him.

_"Yeah. Turns out they're pretty chill dudes; they're going to try their best to keep this country's entire army from storming in and capturing us."_

"Go help Lonestar," Jake said. "We're good here for now. Once Gorgan's down, then bring everyone back here so we can head home together."

_"Got it," _Chance agreed. _"Over and out!" _

"Now for Johnny and Anne," Razor said, readjusting the frequency. "Johnny! Anne! Can you hear me?" There was no response, and he exchanged a worried glance with Callie. "Anne? Johnny? Everything good down there?" Still no answer. "Kat's alive!"

"What if Void's down there," the deputy mayor asked. "We need to help them-"

"But what if he isn't, and he shows up while we're both up here," the cinnamon kat argued back. "They could just be somewhere where they can't talk; there's supposed to be a lot of humans down there."

"But-"

"We can't risk it." He noticed her nervous expression. "We can't split up any further; we're already spread thin as it is. And we don't know for sure that they're in trouble. They communicators could be turned off because they're sneaking around, there could be some signal interference-"

"I know all that," Callie interrupted, hugging her arms. "I'm just… _worried,_ is all. How do you and Chance deal with all this uncertainty all the time?"

"It's not easy," Jake admitted. "That's one of the reasons we were so hesitant to let you all help us. While there's more katpower, the chance of something going wrong increases, and decision making is more difficult."

"Wow… I can believe you two have been doing this for so long," she said.

"Yeah… hero work isn't as fan as it seems. I mean, most of Megakat City loves us, but we have to make tough decisions all the time… Sometimes, we wonder if the decisions we made were the right ones." They were silent for a few more moments, the wind the only noise on the roof.

"I… know this probably isn't the best time to ask," Callie suddenly said, "but… even after you realized that hero work isn't so easy, why did you keep doing it?"

Jake gave her a seriuos look. "Because by the time we realized it, we knew that we couldn't stop," he explained. "We realized that… the city needed our help, and even if we found it difficult at times, we now had a responsibility to protect everykat from danger." He smiled at her. "Including a certain deputy mayor, if I might add."

Callie blushed, smiling as well. "Well, I'm glad you did," she said happily. She looked out through the bars that made up the ball structure around them. "If we weren't in danger or about to fight a supervillain, I would almost find this place romantic."

"R-Really," Razor stammered, now blushing a little. "You… I mean…" He shook his head. "After this… we should come back here. Max has told me about so many places in his world that sound beautiful… We could see them together."

The deputy mayor smiled, and they both reached out their hands and the same time, holding each others hands for support. "I would love that."

"Aww," a sarcastic voice said from behind them, and they whirled around to see Dr. Void as he stepped through a swirling portal onto the roof, a simple briefcase in his hands. "Enjoying your last moments before your destruction?"

"You're not attacking this world," Jake said, stepping in front of Callie and aiming his Glovatrix at the villain. "We won't let you. We're taking down your son and-"

"I don't care if you kill that monster," Void said dismissibely. "It's a bit of a pain, really. He has served his purpose." He set the briefcase on the ground, opening it and taking out a single syringe. "I now have the perfect formula to turn every human in this city into a kat monster like him."

"That's not enough for an entire city," Callie said suspiciously.

Dr. Void smirked. "This is for me," he said, and injected the solution into his arm.

His limbs started to shake as he dropped the syringe. A low growl came from his throat, getting louder as the kat grew, becoming more muscular and viscous-looking. The two heroes gpaed in shock as the kat morphed into a monster, and jumped when it laughed at them, flexing its long claws.

"And now," the Void monster

[]

Commander Feral, meanwhile, had ran towards the charter bus, a stupid plan in his mind. Normally, he would not consider such plans, but desparate times call for desparate measures [or maybe those cruddy Swat Kats were starting to rub off on him]. He managed to pry open the door, climbing up the steps towards the driver's seat.

"Gotcha," Feral muttered, finding the key to the bus sitting on the seat.

"Freeze," he heard someone yell from behind him, and the kat did so, immediately putting his hands up. "Now turn around real slowly… whatever you are."

Feral did so, finding a human being in blue clothes standing outside the bus, pointing a gun at him. The human looked liked an officer of some kind, given the badge on her shirt and the hat on his head. The kat and human stared at one another for a few seconds, each shocked by the other's appearance. Feral then coughed, covering his mouth and hunching forward a little bit.

"Don't move," the human ordered, her hands shaking a little. "What… You're one of those alien things, aren't you?"

"Yes, technically," the kat replied, covering another cough. "I am Commander Feral of the Megakat City Enforcers. I take it you're some kind of peacekeeper in this world."

"I… y-yes," she stammered. "I'm Officer Jones. Selena Jones."

Feral flinched for a moment, noting how similar her name was to Felina. "I'm not your enemy," he said, covering a few more coughs. "I and my fellow Enforcers-"

"You mean those aliens that keep appearing and disappearing?"

"Yes. We're here to stop an invasion."

"Seriously," Selena asked, giving him a suspicious look. "How do I know you're not with that giant kat that's tearing up the plaza right now?"

Feral groaned, wondering if all humans were this dumb and suspicious. "If I wanted to attack you, I would have done so-" A round of hacking coughs cut off his sentence, and he sat down in the driver's chair, waiting for them to subside.

"Are… you okay," the human officer asked nervously.

"Yeah… it's just this sickness called cancer-"

"Cancer," the woman repeated, her face blanking. "My dad has cancer."

"Wait, cancer exists in this world?"

"Yeah. He currently has state four-" She hesitated. "Why're you here if you're sick?"

"I'm helping a pair of vigilante kats and their human friend stop an evil scientists from turning your species into an army of monsters like that one out there," Feral explained.

Selena's mouth dropped open in shock. "This is just like a movie or something," she muttered to herself. Then out loud she said, "Well, why aren't you fighting with the rest of them?"

"Hello? I'm dying of cancer," he reminder her, coughing a couple more times. "And my kats aren't doing so well out there. I had a plan to drive this bus into Gorgan-"

"Who?"

"The monster kat."

"Oh… what's a cat?"

"I'm a kat! I was going to try to knock it unconscous so we can defeat it easier! There are also four kats at the… what is it called.. That tower with the ball on top of it"

"The Reuinion Tower," the officer gasped.

"Yes! That's where the mutagen gas is going to be released!"

"Oh shit," she muttered, holstering her gun and grabbing her walkie talkie. "I don't think you're lying about all this. Even if you are, I can't risk innocent lives being at risk." She turned on the device, telling them everything she had just been told.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Feral said, "I have to figure out how to drive this thing."

"You can't drive that," the human officer exclaimed. "You could die if you hit that monster too fast! Or you could crash the bus and hurt someone!"

"Then what would you suggest I do?"

Selena looked thoguhtfull for a few moments, then got an idea. "Your shoe!"

"What about it?"

"Use it as a wedge to keep the gas pedal down, then jump off the bus as it starts to move," she explained. "I technically can't let you leave anyway; we're under orders to arrest all of you cat creatures."

"How would I steer," the kat asked, stiffling antoher cough.

"You would have to aim it beforehand. Drive it in the drection you want to go then do the shoe thing."

"But they keep moving around so much. How will I know it will hit him?"

The cop looked uneasy. "I… don't know," she admitted. "But you can't kill yourself. I can try to get some snipers out here to help take that monster down-"

"Sniper bullets don't work. We tried it back in Megakat City but it didn't stop him from killing-" He stopped talking, trying not to think about what happened to his niece.

Selena noticed this. "I.. take it that thing killed someone in important to you."

"... Yes," the Enforcer commander admitted. He starightened up. "But I can't let that distract me from doing my job. I have to protect my fellow kats and my world."

"Then… I'll help you." The officer clilmbed into the bus. "It's my job to protect this city, and I have to make sure you don't cause any more collateral damage."

"I don't need your help," Feral snapped, coughing again.

"Yes, you do," she said. "Together, we will both survive and take that monster down." She held out a and to him. "Deal?"

The kat gave her a suspicious look. He was already wary of Lonestar, and he had known this human for less than a minute. But there was something about here… something about her personallity, perhaps, that reminded him of Felina. She seemed determined, and he knew he couldn't get rid of her even if he tried.

"Fine," he said, shaking her hand. She yelped and drew her hand back. "What?"

"Sorry," she said apologetically. "Your hand's just… fuzzy."

The Enforcer rolled his eyes. "Yep… this is gonna end up great."

[]

Johnny ducked as the first bullet whizzed over his head, shatter the glass window behind him. He looked up to see the butler aiming at him again, but then was knocked to the ground by an invisible force.

_Ann,_ he thought happily, climbing to his feet in order to help his girlfriend.

"What the-" The butler's gun was knocked out of his hand, and it skittered across the food away from him. "Ah… I see we're not alone," the evil kat grinned, sniffing the air. "Ah… Miss Gorra."

"Get away from her," the kamerakat yelled, leaping forward and tackling the butler back to the ground. "Ann! Grab the gun!"

"Got it," her disembodied voice said, and he felt her arm brush against him.

"Aw… love," the butler sneered. "You two are stupid if you think that's going to help you defeat my master!"

"It's worth a shot," Johnny yelled, clawing at the butler's face. The butler responded in kind, and the two of them were soon in a viscious kat fight, trying to gain the upper hand. By now, the humans had all run off, and some distant alarm was going off in the building. Eventually, the butler pulled a knife from his pocket, stabbing down at the kamerakat. Yelping, the tip cut Johnny's arm, tearing his sweater and making him let go of the villain. The evil kat took the opportunity to bring the blade to the kamerakat's neck, grinning triumphantly.

"Where's your love now," he snarled. "She's probably run off and left you!"

A clicking noise came from behind him, and Johnny turned to find a floating gun aimed right at the butler. "She's right here," Ann's voice said, and the gun fired, hitting the butler in the shoulder. The evil kat snarled with pain, dropping the knife. Johnny pushed the kat off of him, aiming a quick punch to the face to knock him out.

"...Woah," Ann's voice said, and a second later, she popped into view. "I… really didn't like that."

"I know," Johnny said kindly, standing up and giving her a hug. "He's still alive, at least. We should tie him up and see if we can get some answers once he wakes up."

"No… need." They turned around to find the butler kat awake, looking up at him with a scathing glare. "My master will be here momentarily on the roof. He will make quick work with you and this other world."

"Why are you telling us this," Ann asked him suspiciously. "Finally seeing the error of your ways?"

"No… but you'll still fail." He laughed a little. "And I can't wait to see you fail!" He laughed again, then he fell unconscious.

The two kats exchanged frightened looks, then, each of them grabbing a leg, dragged the butler kat towards the roof.

* * *

**Looks like things are about to get more radical! See you all next chapter!**


End file.
